Holiday Happenings
by PA Boi
Summary: This is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". This story will make more sense if you read original story first. Brian and Justin are established partners, there are original and canon characters in this story. I don't own the characters just the situations in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 1**

Melanie walked out of the mental hospital towards the parking lot and her car. She had just visited Lindsay and spoken with her doctors. It has been a tough several weeks. Lindsay had become increasingly depressed and unresponsive. The doctors convinced Melanie that ECT was needed to literally shock Lindsay out of her depression.

The doctors assured Melanie that ECT was not like the old movies where the patient was awake and biting down on a rubber bit while their body convulsed. Today with anesthesia and muscle relaxants it was not as traumatic for the patient. The decision was certainly traumatic for Melanie. She discussed the ECT with Ted and with Justin before she made her final decision.

Lindsay had three sessions of ECT and results were all that everyone hoped for. She became much more responsive and was able to actively participate in her therapy. It did cause her some memory loss. Lindsay also remained terrified of her parents. Luckily they showed no interest in visiting her or even hearing about her treatment. Lindsay had laughed out loud when Melanie told her about Ron's run in with Jennifer.

Melanie hated to admit it but she knew she could not have gotten through this whole thing without all the support of Justin, Brian & Ted. She really understood what Jennifer meant when she told Melanie to look at the Brian of today. Truthfully Mel preferred talking to Justin but she knew Brian was completely supportive and had willingly paid for anything Lindsay needed that was not covered by insurance. Ted had been an amazing sounding board and Mel had shed a lot of tears on his shoulder.

Now the doctors thought Lindsay was ready to move to a hallway house. They hoped after she acclimated there that she could start to have overnight visits at home. Melanie and Lindsay had attended several joint therapy sessions and they were both anxious to work on continuing their relationship. Mel brought Gus and JR for a couple visits from Lindsay and those visits had gone better than she expected. Both Gus and JR had lots of questions about Lindsay but were happy to be told she was getting better and would come back home eventually.

After selecting their gestational surrogate Justin did his part for the Baby Sunshine Project. They purchased four donor eggs and all four were fertilized. The doctor at the surrogacy center recommended implanting two fertilized eggs to increase the chances of a successful pregnancy. The other two would stay frozen and enable a second try if the first implanted eggs didn't result in pregnancy.

Brian & Justin were both delighted when Eden became pregnant with their first attempt. Justin was excited for her first sonogram which was still a few weeks away. Both men were having a hard time keeping the baby news to themselves. Both Justin and Brian agreed that they wouldn't say anything about the new baby until the New Year.

Monday of Halloween week when Justin came down to breakfast he saw four black satin capes with red linings spread out on the sofa in the family room area. He went right over to them. After he quickly examined them he turned with a smile to Alice in the kitchen.

"You finished them. They are perfect! The boys will go crazy when they see them."

Justin had agreed to taking Gus & Kevin Trick or Treating in the O'Briens' neighborhood. Both boys wanted to be vampires for Halloween. Justin was pretty sure that vampires were Gus's idea. Roxanne had told him that Kevin was never that interested in Halloween until Gus got him excited about it this year.

Alice smiled.

"I am sure you, Gus and Kevin will love the capes and dressing up. I still have my doubts that you will get Brian to agree to dressing as a vampire."

Justin chuckled.

"Well he does love to dress in black and red is another favorite clothing choice for him. He agreed to go Trick or Treating to please Gus. All I need to do is get Gus to train those big brown eyes on his Daddy and my work will be done."

Alice just shook her head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Justin looked smug. "It worked with the shirts at the fourth of July party."

Alice just smiled as she poured Justin's coffee and cut up an apple for him while Justin toasted his bagel.

After breakfast Justin took the capes up to his studio and stashed them with the white makeup, fangs and fake blood he has already bought for Halloween. He didn't care what Alice thought. He knew he couldn't fail with Gus as his secret weapon.

Nina was determined to be a princess for Halloween and she wanted her Teddy Man to be a prince. Viola, whose chemo sent her cancer back into remission, got the assignment of sewing the princess dress as well as a jeweled prince's tunic for Ted. He vetoed Blake's suggestion of wearing tights and opted for plain black pants and shoes. Blake did insist on buying prince & princess crowns at the party store.

JR wanted to be a bunny rabbit and planned to carry Mr Rabbit with her. Debbie was busy making a pink furry bunny suit for her granddaughter. JR preferred that nothing distract from her costume so her Daddy was told to wear his regular clothes when he escorted her for her candy gathering. Michael actually tried to convince his daughter that he should wear a costume but JR was firm, NO costume for Daddy.

When Justin picked up the boys; Peter and Josh spent the trip home discussing the party Bill & Mary were hosting on Halloween night for Josh's circle of friends. The boys felt they were past the "costume stage" so it was a plain clothes party. Peter and Josh had lots of ideas for activities they could all do at the party. As the two younger boys made party plans in the back of the car; John looked over at Justin and rolled his eyes.

John and Patrick were going to a Halloween dance at the upper school of Washington Academy. John was going as Harry Potter. Alice had made him a school robe and Justin found a pair of round glasses with plain glass at the party store. Patrick was going as Indiana Jones. Greg was in charge of transporting them to and from school as well as being one of the parent chaperones at the dance.

Once they arrived at home John and Peter hurried into the kitchen announcing to Alice that "the cafeteria lunch was putrid and they were starving!"

Alice just shrugged. "Well since you are both too cool to carry a lunch you'll have to deal with putrid lunches. Meanwhile; you both know the rules. No snacking in school clothes. Go upstairs and change. You two are having an early dinner today so not a big snack when you come back down!"

Justin smiled at the exchange between Alice and the boys. She turned her attention to him.

"I have shrimp in the refrigerator and vegetables all cut up for you to make a stir fry for you and Brian."

As John disappeared up the back stairs he left behind a comment.

"Oh boy! Romantic dinner for the Uncles tonight."

He and Peter could be heard laughing as they went upstairs. Justin smiled with raised eyebrows at Alice.

It was Justin's normal routine to sit with the boys while they ate their early dinner. He usually picked at some food and listened to what was going on in John & Peter's world. Both boys liked going to the Washington Academy and both boys were getting good grades.

Brian and Justin had both attended back to school night at the Academy. After good reports from all John & Peter's teachers; Brian was delighted to run into Ed Dennison in the hallway. Brian lost no time in relating all the teachers' positive statements about his nephews to the Dean of Admissions.

Ed tried his best to smile as Brian let him have right between the eyes. Brian ended the conversation by saying.

"Looks like you really misjudged my nephews! I hope you learned a lesson about being too quick to judge people."

Ed Dennison did his best to keep the smile on his face.

"Well we are certainly fortunate to have John and Peter here at Washington Academy. You must be very proud of them."

Brian was not about to give an inch.

"I knew they would do well as long as they were given a fair chance."

Ed just smiled and got away as soon as possible. Justin just laughed and Brian looked very pleased with himself.

The big news at dinner tonight was that Peter had so many kids coming to him for tutoring in the Library after classes that the Librarian had turned over a small conference room to him. John gave his brother a hard time over it but Justin could tell John was really proud of his little brother.

When Brian came through the kitchen door Justin was waiting with a welcome home kiss. Justin saw Brian look quickly around the room – no Alice, no nephews, table set for two. Justin watched Brian's eye darken with desire and he smiled.

"Go get changed. We are having a shrimp stir fry for our dinner. The boys are banished to the game room."

Brian smiled and leaned down to deliver another kiss to his favorite blonde.

"Sounds good Sunshine!"

Justin got the ingredients for the stir fry out of the refrigerator. By the time a casually dressed Brian returned dinner was just about ready. Justin gave Brian a big sunshine smile.

"How about opening a bottle of wine."

Brian keyed in the lock code for the wine fridge and selected a bottle. Once he had it open he poured two glasses of wine and gave one to Justin. Brian stood behind Justin with his hands on his shoulders as he finished the stir fry.

"This is a treat to have you all to myself Sunshine!"

Justin chuckled. "Let's not pretend this doesn't happen at least once a week. It's Alice you should thank she set everything up for our dinner a deux."

Brian laughed. "Oh lala dinner a deux, how cosmopolitan of us."

Justin joined in the laughter as he plated their food. He handed Brian one plate and they walked over to the table. Brian was in a very good mood so Justin laughed through most of dinner at the outrageous stories Brian related. When Brian wasn't telling stories he was playing footsies under the table with the smiling Justin. The more Justin smiled the happier Brian got and the happier he got the harder he tried to get Justin to keep smiling at him.

When they were done eating Brian helped Justin with clean up.

"Hey Sunshine. It's a nice night why don't we go out and look at the stars?"

"Seriously?"

"Sure, it will be ridiculously romantic."

Justin chuckled but agreed. Brian had slipped some lube in his pocket when he got changed so he was planning on more than star gazing. They grabbed a blanket from the pool house and strolled down by the pond. Justin spread out the blanket and they both laid down.

Brian actually knew quite a bit about astronomy and enjoyed picking out constellations with Justin. After a short time Justin shivered; just what Brian was waiting for.

"Are you cold Sunshine?"

"A little."

"Well let me see if I can warm you up."

Bran rolled over to cover Justin's body with his. He gazed into Justin's beautiful blue eyes and then glued his mouth onto Justin's. Brian pulled off his own shirt and Justin's. His mouth worked its way down Justin's chest. Brian loved claiming the soft ivory colored skin as his own. Justin worked is his fingers through Brian's hair.

When Brian made his way low enough he undid Justin's pants and pulled them and his underwear off. He quickly took Justin's hardening cock into his mouth. Justin's gasps and moans of pleasure spurred Brian on. He pushed Justin's knees back until his pucker was in the correct position and quickly dove in for a rim job. Brian had Justin squirming and moaning when he paused long enough to slip off his own pants.

Bran coated his fingers in lube and worked one and then two into Justin's hole to prepare him. Justin was squirming even more.

"Brian for fuck's sake get your dick in me now!"

Brian chuckled. "For fuck's sake?"

Justin wasn't in the mood to discuss terminology. "Just do it now!"

Brian eased himself into his partner. Justin got his arms around Brian and pulled him down for a kiss. Brian reached down and grabbed Justin's cock and stroked.

"Brian harder, faster!"

Brian was happy to comply with his lover's requests and Justin's moans of pleasure were music to his ears. As Justin came his ass clamped down on Brian's dick which took him over the edge. Brian gathered Justin up in his arms as they hungrily kissed each other.

It didn't take a sweaty Justin long to start shivering again.

"Cold Sunshine."

"Yes. That was amazing but I'm ready to go back inside."

They used the blanket to clean up and dry off some before getting dressed and heading back up to the house. John & Peter were in the kitchen eating a snack as Brian and Justin came through the patio doors.

The boys looked over at their disheveled uncles. Peter was just kind of wide eyed but John found his voice.

"What were you guys doing out back?"

Brian kept a straight face as an embarrassed Justin hurriedly took the blanket to the laundry room.

"It's a nice night. We decided to go out and look at the stars."

John and Peter shook their heads and laughed. Justin came out of the laundry room and as John & Peter looked over at him he just shrugged.

Brian got two bottles of water from the refrigerator and handed one to Justin. Peter had gotten control of himself.

"I did want to talk to you guys."

Justin smiled. "What's up?"

"I was talking to Gus earlier about his math homework. He was in charge of watching his sister and she was not paying any attention to him. He told me Mama was taking a shower. I kind of think JR is more than Gus can handle on his own."

Justin nodded and thanked Peter for letting them know. Brian was furious but kept his no emotion face in place. Justin could tell by Brian's grip on the water bottle that he was not happy.

Brian excused himself and went to the study and called Gus. He heard Mel ask Gus who was calling his phone and Gus said Daddy. Mel said to remind Daddy that it was Gus's bedtime.

Brian said he just needed a couple minutes to talk with Gus and asked him to go to his bedroom. Ten minutes later a still furious Brian reappeared in the kitchen.

Justin and the boys were sitting at the counter talking. Justin turned to Brian as he walked back into the room.

"What did Gus say?"

Brian was a little surprised. "How did you know I called him?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Please! I can read you like a book Mr Kinney."

Brian smirked. "I'm not so sure about that. Gus told me sometimes Mel ask him to keep an eye on JR for a short time. He said JR is a pest and sometimes doesn't pay attention to him and if she gets into something she shouldn't Mel blames Gus. I am going to have a talk with her!"

Justin gave his partner a look. "A nice calm talk will accomplish much more than a loud shouting match."

"Yes dear."

"Brian!"

Brian sighed. "I know you are right. I'll do my best to stay calm and reasonable."

Justin gave him a smile and a kiss.

John and Peter announced they were going up to their rooms. Brian and Justin locked up the house and set the alarm before going to their room for a second round of romance. The next morning Justin woke up enough to warn Brian again to be reasonable when he talked with Melanie.

Brian had a busy morning at Kinnetik so he didn't have the time to think about confronting Melanie. Melanie also felt the need to talk with Brian so she called Carole to see if Brian had time on his calendar to meet with her. They agreed that 2 o'clock would work for both Brian & Melanie.

When Brian got back in his office after two morning presentations he was surprised to see the meeting with Melanie on his schedule. Carole told him she had called to arrange a meeting.

Meanwhile Justin was busy in his studio. He had a November art show in Miami to prepare for. At lunch time Alice came up and knocked on the door.

"Justin, you need to take a break before your hand acts up. I have lunch all ready for you."

Justin was laughing as he came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Did Brian tell you to make sure I rested my hand?"

Alice sniffed. "There are some things I can figure out on my own. When you get involved in your art, time has no meaning to you. I don't need Brian or anyone else to tell me that."

Justin gave Alice a kiss on the cheek sitting at the counter to eat his lunch.

Melanie arrived a few minutes early for her meeting with Brian. Carole buzzed him and he said to send Melanie in to his office.

Brian was sitting at his desk. He motioned to the guest chairs in front of the desk.

"Have a seat Mel. What's on your mind?"

Melanie settled into a guest chair.

"Lindsay is ready to be transferred to a halfway house. Once she is settled there the doctors want her to have some trial visits at home to reacclimate to her normal life."

Brian nodded.

"That seems like a good thing. Since you didn't just announce this with a phone call or an email I am thinking there is more to this story."

"Once Linds spends time at home the doctors say it is important that she has some private quiet place she can retreat to if things get too hectic. There is no place like that at the loft.

I've talked to Ted about what I can afford to pay for housing expenses. That leaves me with a couple issues. One, there is no way I will be able to contribute to JR's school tuition as soon as I hoped.

And two, when we moved back here you mentioned that you and Justin would be willing to hold a mortgage when we were ready to buy a house. I was hoping to have saved some money for at least a down payment but now we need a house soon. Lindsay is just not going to make it back to a normal life while we are living at the loft."

Brian sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"You know Mel, our financial well is deep but it is not bottomless."

"I di understand that and you know that if I had any other viable option I wouldn't be here. I've talked with Ted about the possibility of getting a mortgage from a bank and as I suspected that isn't possible right now. Once I am in the position of getting a standard mortgage I promise to do that and pay you off."

Brian nodded.

"Have you talked with Mikey and Ben about the possibility of them contributing to JR's support or her school tuition?"

Melanie shook her head.

"I did talk to Michael. He told me they can't afford to contribute to anything."

"Not a huge surprise. Okay, well give Mother Taylor a call and she can find some houses to show you."

"Actually Brian, the firm has a real estate agent that we use. I already talked to her about what we are looking for."

Brian leaned forward and stared directly at Melanie.

"Is there a chance your law firm will finance a house for you?"

"No! I'm not even a partner any more. There's no chance of that happening."

"Let's me be very clear in this situation. My money, my real estate agent. You buy the house from Jennifer or I have no intention of giving you any money."

Melanie leaps to her feet.

"Everything always has to be YOUR way!"

Brian just shrugs.

"Yup! Climb down from your fucking high horse. Justin and my money is paying for this house and you don't want to use Jennifer as your real estate agent. You need to get a grip on reality. OUR money, OUR way!"

Melanie sits back down.

"I would like an agent that I know is looking out for me not you."

"I know that Jennifer will look out for Gus's best interests and that is all I fucking care about. Deal with it or find a new source of money."

"Well I really don't have any alternative."

"You're a smart woman Melanie I knew you'd figure it out."

Melanie facial expression stayed grim.

"Are we done?"

"Actually Mel I'm glad you stopped by today. I know that you have to trust Gus to oversee JR for short periods of time. However I think you need to impress upon JR that she has to pay attention to Gus. Also if she gets into something she isn't supposed to you need to start blaming her not Gus!"

Melanie was wide eyed.

"What brought this discussion on?"

"Gus talked to Peter about this when Peter was on the phone with him answering some math questions. JR was getting into something and Gus said you would blame him."

"Brian, you have no idea what I have to deal with when I am alone with both children. I don't appreciate you second guessing me."

"I told you I understood you having to leave the kids alone for short periods of time. However it appears you may not be fair about apportioning blame for bad behavior."

Melanie sat back in the chair and attempted to calm down.

"Gus is older. I have to be able to rely on him."

"Mel, Gus is seven. JR is a very strong willed little girl, no guesswork where that trait comes from. I am just suggesting she needs to receive the appropriate amount of blame for bad behavior."

As much as she hated to admit it Melanie realized that Brian might just have a point. She knew that sometimes even she had trouble controlling JR's behavior.

"Thanks for letting me know. Gus is such a responsible little guy I probably do depend in him a little too much. It is not that I favor JR!"

Brian chuckled.

"I never thought you were playing favorites. I understand that Gus is responsible and likes to be helpful."

Amazingly Brian and Melanie parted on pretty good terms. Melanie was honest enough to realize part of her issues with Brian and his control was that she HATED having to depend on him or anyone.

Melanie called Jennifer with her housing requirements. Jennifer told her she would email her some listings for Melanie to look over. Melanie said she preferred not to be close to Michael & Ben's house. Jennifer laughed and said she could understand feeling that way.

Brian came home in not quite as good a mood as the day before. He and Justin spent some time in the study before dinner. Brian brought Justin up to date on his conversation with Melanie.

They sat together on the sofa with Brian's arm around Justin's shoulders. Justin burrowed himself into Brian's side.

"So can we actually afford to buy a house for Melanie and Lindsay?"

"Depends on what you mean by afford. Certainly we can do it but we will probably have to access some line of credit to do it."

Justin was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry we have all the baby expense now when we need cash for other stuff."

"Sunshine! Don't be a twat. The baby is the good news in midst of all this muncher bullshit. If it wasn't for Gus I wouldn't care what happened to them."

"Well it's not really their fault. I mean we have to understand that Lindsay's had some bad stuff to get over."

Brian shook his head.

"I know she had a tough time with her asshole father or whatever the fuck Ron is. That does not excuse everything she did! I understand having a fucked up childhood but you have to rise above it."

Justin pulled back a little and looked into Brian's face.

"I really fucking love you and admire you and am really, really glad to have you in my life."

Brian leaned down to kiss Justin.

"We are lucky to have each other Sunshine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 2**

The day before Halloween Brian had a business dinner and did not get home until almost 8 PM. He heard John & Peter in the media room and stuck his head in there. The boys told him that Uncle Justin was in his studio. Brian continued up to his bedroom and changed into casual clothes before strolling over to the studio.

Justin was relaxing on the daybed and reading an art magazine. When Brian came through the door he hurried over to give him a welcome home kiss. The two men walked back to the day bed and curled up together.

"Seems like you might have missed me Sunshine?"

"I always miss you when you are not here. You know that!"

Brian leaned down for another kiss.

"So are we all set for Halloween?"

Justin scrutinized Brian. "Since when do you care about Halloween plans?"

"Since I found out from Greg today how much Kevin is looking forward to all four of us being vampires."

Justin grinned. "You'll like the capes they are black & red. Two of you favorite clothing color choices."

"Why in the world would you think I would agree to dress in a costume to walk around while Gus and Kevin stock up on free candy?"

"Totally your call but Gus will be really disappointed if you aren't a vampire too."

Brian grimaced. "I think you are taking unfair advantage of my love for our son."

Justin's got a huge smile when Brian said "our son".

"I told you it is entirely up to you whether you wear a costume or not. I won't be the one disappointing our son."

Brian sighed dramatically. "Sunshine just how long do you think you can manipulate me using the cuteness of Gus?"

Justin considered that for a few seconds. "I think probably another year or possibly two. After that you will be able to reason with Gus, Kinney to Kinney."

Brian was suspicious at how easily Justin conceded. "So at the most two more years of embarrassing outfits?"

Justin chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you. I figure as soon as Gus's usefulness wanes I will have a little blonde haired child looking up at his Daddy with big blue eyes expressing sadness and disappointment if Daddy doesn't do or wear something they want."

Brian could help chuckling himself.

"You are shameless! I can't believe you have this all worked out. It's diabolical."

"I like to think of it as having a plan in place."

Brian tried looking stern. Justin gave him a full watt sunshine smile.

"You still sooooo adore me!"

Both men burst out laughing.

On Halloween Brian and Gus were home in time for an early dinner. After dinner everyone got ready for their Halloween plans. Gus, Brian & Justin got changed into their black slacks and white shirts. Justin had packed up their cape along with the white makeup, fake blood & fangs. They were already loaded into Justin's SUV.

John & Peter both had an overnight bag packed since John was spending the night at the O'Briens and Peter was staying overnight with Josh. John got dressed in his Harry Potter costume and everyone loaded into the car.

Since no one would be home Brian pressed the remote to close the gate so no one would take the long drive up to the house expecting candy. Peter got dropped at the Gardners' house first. The plan was for ten boys to be there for the party. Peter was the only one staying overnight.

Josh & Peter had planned the party activities together. Horror movies were rented to watch. They were going to bob for apples and form teams to play Scategories and Trivial Pursuit. Mary had purchased prizes for the game winners, along with tons of snack food. Pizza was going to be ordered for dinner. Bill had a Grim Reaper costume stowed in the master bedroom closet. He planned to make an appearance in the family room when the horror movies were being watched. Mary was going to throw the circuit breaker so the room would go dark. That would give Bill time to get into the room before she switched the breaker back on.

Kevin was watching from the dining room window so he was out the door as soon as Brian pulled into the O'Brien's driveway. As Kevin ran towards the car, Gus released himself from his booster seat and got the car door open.

"Hi Kevin! We're going to have so much fun tonight."

"I know and we'll get lots of candy!"

After Gus climbed out of the car he and Kevin hugged. As John came around the car Kevin gave him a hug around the legs.

"Are you and Patrick going to dance with girls tonight?"

"Well I guess we hope we are."

John's answer made Kevin laugh. He shouted hello to Uncle Brian who picked him up and spun him around which resulted in squeals of delight from Kevin.

Justin was gathering Halloween stuff from the back of the SUV. Kevin came over to observe.

"Hi Uncle Justin. What are you doing?"

Justin gave Kevin a gentle pat on the head.

"Hi Buddy. I'm just getting all the things we need for our costumes."

"I can help!"

Justin handed Kevin a bag to carry in the house.

"Here you go, you can carry this. Thanks for the help."

Gus appeared beside Kevin.

"I can help too Papa."

Justin gave Gus his and Kevin's capes to carry in the house. Reminding him not to let them drag. The boys hurried into the house with John, Brian and Justin following behind them.

Patrick, wearing his Indiana Jones costume, and his mother were waiting in the foyer. Justin gave them a smile.

"Patrick your costume is great!"

"Thanks Uncle Justin."

Brian looked Patrick over.

"I like the whip. I might want to borrow it sometime, it's kinky."

Justin smacked his partner on the arm. "Brian!"

Gus and Kevin looked mystified. John, Patrick & Roxanne all laughed.

Justin gave them a stern look. "Don't encourage him!"

Kevin looked at Gus who just shrugged.

"My Daddy said one of those things that kids don't understand. He does that sometimes. If you ask him to explain he'll just say we'll understand when we're older."

Kevin just nodded, completely satisfied with his friend's explanation. Greg came down the stairs. Brian looked up at him.

"How come you don't have to wear a ridiculous costume?"

Greg chuckled. "I am in costume. I'm going as an adult."

Brian turned to Justin.

"That sounds like a costume I could get used to."

Justin shrugged. "It's up to you if you don't want to be a vampire like the rest of us."

Brian looked down at two woe begotten little faces looking up at him.

"But Daddy we are all going to be vampires! That was part of the fun for all of us to be the same."

Kevin joined in.

"Uncle Justin has vampire capes for all of us. It won't look right if you don't wear your cape."

Brian knew when he was beaten.

"Okay! No problem. We will all be vampires. I was just kidding."

Justin smirked at Brian, who frowned back at him as they all walked down the hall to the family room.

Justin worked on Gus, slicking his hair back, putting white makeup on his face, giving him red lips with little dribbles of fake blood at the corners, while Roxanne worked on Kevin. As a final touch the boys got the fake fangs put over their teeth.

Roxanne did Justin's makeup and he was just finishing up Brian when the doorbell rang. Greg wondered if the first Trick or Treater had arrived as he walked down the hall to answer the door. Jennifer & Tucker walked into the family room.

Gus & Kevin screamed "Grandmom Jen!" and hurried over to her.

Jennifer dramatically ducked behind Tucker. "Save me from these little vampires who are about to attack me!"

Gus and Kevin laughed. "It's just us Gus and Kevin."

Jennifer came out from behind Tucker.

"Oh my goodness everyone will be too afraid not to give you guys candy. You look very scary. I didn't even recognize you."

Jennifer brought Gus & Kevin candy bags that she made for them. They were heavy black cotton with handles for easy carrying and a jack o lantern on the front. On the back, one bag had an orange "G" and the other a "K".

John and Patrick got Halloween cards with some money inside. Grandmom Jen insisted upon pictures being taken. She sat on the couch with a little vampire on either side of her and Indiana Jones and Harry Potter behind the sofa. Much to Brian's dismay she also insisted on a photo of her and the four vampires. Greg and Roxanne posed with their sons.

Jennifer and Tucker left first, followed by Greg with John & Patrick. Roxanne stayed at home to give out candy and the four vampires hit the street for candy collection.

Kevin was not completely sold on the idea of Trick or Treat. In the past Kevin had gone with Patrick to just a few neighbors' houses before getting dropped off back at home.

Gus, on the other hand, had always fully embraced the concept of Trick or Treat. He was dedicated to collecting as much candy as possible. Kevin kept a firm grip on Gus's hand as they walked in front of Justin & Brian. At each house Gus would squeeze Kevin's hand so they could say "Trick or Treat" together.

Brian was amused by Gus's enthusiasm and Justin thought the boys were adorable. They waited on the sidewalk as the boys walked up to the door at each house that had a light on. Brian and Justin were standing in front of a house about a block away from the O'Briens' house while Gus & Kevin walked up to the front door. A group of older boys walked up from the opposite direction.

One of the boys looked up toward the house.

"Look. There's Kevin O'Brien, we can goof on him."

Justin turned to say something to the boy but Brian beat him to it.

"Hey Snotnose! You aren't going to goof on anyone."

The boy turned to Brian.

"Take it easy. I didn't mean anything by that."

Brian took a step forward.

"I know just what you meant Snotnose. I know you are a cowardly little bully."

"My name isn't Snotnose, it's Tony. You don't know me. Do you even live around here?"

Brian snorted.

"No I don't live around here. I live in a much nicer house than any house around here. I don't know you but I can tell you are a snotnose little bully and I HATE bullies. You think it make you a big man to pick on kids who are smaller than you or aren't able to defend themselves."

The boys that were with Tony had already started to back away.

"I told you I didn't mean anything by saying we were going to goof on him. I never do anything to hurt him. We just tease him some."

"Well Snotnose teasing is still bullying. The problem with being a bully is you eventually run into someone who is bigger and bader than you and recognizes that you are a snotnosed little bully. Even your buddies are backing off. I suggest you follow them."

Tony looked a little nervous.

"I'm going to tell my Dad you are giving me a hard time."

"Oh the little Snotnose is going to run home and tell his Daddy someone was mean to him. Tell you Mommy too, Snotnose. I don't give a shit who you tell. Just get out of here NOW."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Brian laughed.

"Well I can tell you that you'll be really sorry unless you get out on my sight right now Snotnose."

The other boys were already running down the street and seeing he was deserted Tony followed them.

The homeowner had stepped out of her house and was standing with Gus & Kevin while Brian confronted the bully. She said something to the boys and gave a thumbs up to Brian & Justin.

Gus ran up to them.

"When Kevin saw those boys he said that boy, Tony Lucce, was always mean to him. That lady said we should stay by her. I told her and Kevin that my Daddy and Papa would never let anyone be mean to us. The lady said that was a good thing."

Kevin gave Brian a hug. "Thanks Uncle Brian. My Mom always says to just avoid Tony because he is a mean boy. I guess he was afraid to be mean to you."

Brian gave Kevin a smile.

"He is a bully. They never pick on people bigger than they are. We HATE bullies."

Kevin looked a little concerned.

"Mommy says we shouldn't hate anybody."

Justin spoke up.

That's true Kevin but we make an exception for bullies. It is okay to hate bullies because they are bad people."

The four of them continued on to the next house. A short time later Gus and Kevin were up at a house getting candy when man came hurrying down the street. He spotted Brian and Justin and came over to where they were standing.

"Hey! Did you give my son and his friends a hard time?"

Brian turned to him.

"Who is your son?"

"I'm Anthony Lucce, my son is Tony Lucce."

"Oh yeah, he's the little Snotnose that likes to bully kids smaller than him."

A wide eyed Kevin and Gus had walked back down to the sidewalk. Brian looked to Justin.

"You and the boys should continue on."

Justin gave Anthony a look that communicated his disgust. He turned to Gus & Kevin.

"Come on guys, let's go to the next house. We'll wait for Brian there!"

Anthony started to walk closer to Brian who took a deliberate step in Anthony's direction which made the other man stop a short distance from Brian.

"I don't appreciate you giving my son a hard time."

"I think you have me confused with someone who cares what you think. I merely explained to your son that he is a cowardly snotnosed little bully. I told him I hated bullies and that he needed to go away."

"I don't even know why you are in this neighborhood. You don't live around here. We don't appreciate adults coming here and giving our children a hard time."

"Listen. I'm not interested in having this discussion with you. Your son is a bully. Kevin is a very sweet, kind little boy and I refuse to let some snotnosed little bully make him feel bad. You and Snotnose should be grateful you don't have to face the challenges that Kevin does."

"I have told you my son's name is Tony!"

Brian just shrugged. "I don't care."

"I think you'll care if I call the police."

"Call whoever you fucking want. I have my corporate attorney on speed dial, the police threat doesn't bother me. I think we're done."

"I think you owe my son and me an apology."

"And I think you and your son are assholes. There doesn't seem to be any value in continuing this discussion. You call whoever you want or do whatever you want. I'm done talking to you."

Anthony turned and started to walk away. Brian just shook his head and turned to catch up with Justin and the boys. Justin had been watching Brian from a distance. He was relieved when Anthony Lucce started to walk away. The boys spent their time looking through their collection bags and checking out the candy inside.

Justin smiled as Brian walked toward him until he noticed Anthony suddenly turn and walk quickly in Brian's direction.

"BRIAN turn around!"

Brian turned around quickly and Anthony stopped in his tracks.

"Well I can see where Snotnose learned how to be a bully."

Anthony didn't say anything he just turned and hurried away. Brian stared after him until he turned onto another street and was out of sight.

Brian walked down to where Justin and the boys were waiting. He bent down to kiss Justin. Gus & Kevin looked at each other and giggled. Brian smirked and kissed Justin again before treat or treating resumed.

At the Gardner home the partygoers were all watching a horror movie and eating popcorn in the family room. Bill snuck into the kitchen in his Grim Reaper costume, his face obscured by a black see through mask. Mary smiled and slipped quietly out the garage door.

A few moment later the family room was plunged into the darkness. The groans of disappointment were replaced by screams of terror when the light came back on and the boys saw the grim reaper standing in front of the TV before slowly walking toward them. Bowls of popcorn went flying as the boys scrambled to get away.

A smiling Mary met them at the family room door. "Did Josh's Dad scare you guys?"

Bill, laughing the whole time, pulled off his mask. "I just wondered if you guys were ready to order pizza?"

Now major face-saving was going on as the boys all claimed they really knew it was not the real Grim Reaper but they just went along with the joke. Bill & Mary expressed skepticism before the conversation turned to what kind of pizza should be ordered. Meanwhile the boys got the job of picking up popcorn off the family room floor before resuming watching the movie.

At the Washington Academy Dance; Greg O'Brien was doing his best to pretend not to be watching his son and John Kinney while watching them as much as possible. He noted that Patrick danced with several different girls and spent some time talking with his friends. John spent time talking with friends but only danced with Patrice Anton. Patrice did dance with a couple other boys but mostly hung out with her girlfriends when she wasn't spending time with John. Greg was pretty amused. It almost made up for the time he had to spend clearing out the men's room and being sure no one was smoking or drinking alcohol in there.

Brian was beginning to think that trick or treating would never end when Justin suggested to Gus & Kevin that they really had enough candy. Kevin quickly agreed that he was ready to go home. Gus thought they could go to a few more houses but agreed to head home when Justin said he was getting a little tired.

As they walked back to the O'Briens' Brian managed to whisper "Thank god." to Justin who chuckled. When Gus and Kevin complained their bags were very heavy Justin agreed to carry them the rest of the way. That meant the boys could run ahead, laughing and waiting at the corner until Brian & Justin caught up and they all crossed the street.

When he got home Kevin ran with Gus into the house to give his Mom a hug.

"We had so much fun! We saw Tony Lucce and Uncle Brian made him go away!"

Roxanne smiled. "That Uncle Brian, he's a good guy to have around."

Justin and Brian came through the door in time to hear Roxanne. Justin started to say something but Roxanne shook her head. She looked down at Gus & Kevin.

"How about you guys each pick two pieces of candy from your bags and go into the family room and watch a video. It's all set up to go. Kevin you know how to start it."

The boys retrieved their bags from Justin and each chose two pieces of candy. Roxanne looked it over before sending them into the family room. Once the boys were out of sight she smiled at Brian and Justin.

"You guys have made quite an impression in the neighborhood. I've had a couple phone calls about you."

Brian smirked and Justin rolled his eyes. "Brian always likes to make an impression."

"My first call was from Connie Epwright. It was in front of her house that you encountered the charming Tony Lucce. She was pretty impressed with how you handled Tony!"

Brian made a face like he has eaten something unpleasant.

"That kid is a snotnosed cowardly little bully. I tried to impress upon him the error of his ways but settled for just sending him away."

"My second call was from Tony's mother, Megan. She was horrified that someone had upset her precious son. She actually told me she was going to call the police. I suggested that might not be the wisest thing for her to do since Connie had seen everything. I said it was not against any law that I knew to chase a bully away from younger children."

Justin chuckled.

"Did she tell you her husband came to talk to Brian? When Brian was done talking to him and walked away Tony's father tried to attack him from behind."

Brian just shrugged.

"I informed him that I could see where his son learned to be such a snotnosed little bully."

Roxanne laughed. "I think I talked to Megan before that encounter. Everyone who has young children dislike Tony. He is such an Eddie Haskell to parents but a little tyrant behind our backs. The first time I went to talk to Megan about his behavior; she told me she thought I was being over sensitive regarding Kevin's problems.

We have to practically threaten Patrick to keep him from beating up Tony. Luckily there aren't many opportunities for Kevin to encounter Tony."

Justin looked very serious.

"Well you know that we take bullying very seriously. Sorry if we caused you any problems but neither Brian nor I can stand by and watch a bully without saying something."

Roxanne reached out and touched Justin's arm.

"You haven't caused any issues. I'm sorry if this run in with Tony upset you. I don't believe Tony is at all dangerous."

Brian looked from Roxanne to Justin.

"I think the worst way to handle a bully is to let them continue to bully people. They are cruel and cowardly people! No one thought Chris Hobbs presented any danger to anyone but they were wrong!"

Justin stepped close to Brian and put his arm around his waist.

"Sorry Roxanne, this is a hot topic for both of us. I agree that all bullies are cruel and cowardly. I don't think anyone can be sure what a bully will do when they are trying to save face. I know that not every bully is capable of taking a bat to someone's head but better not to let things go that far without intervening. I know you'll do what's best but give what we have said some thought."

Roxanne looked for a moment like she might cry but pulled herself together.

"I appreciate your concern. Greg and I will discuss how we should handle Tony. Perhaps ignoring him is not the best solution."

Brian decided he had enough of bullies and bullying for one night.

"Well we should be on our way home."

The three adults walked into the family room. The video was playing while Gus & Kevin slept on the couch. Brian walked over and picked up Gus who woke up about halfway.

"Time to go home Sonny Boy."

Gus smiled, nodded and went back to sleep. Justin grabbed Gus's bag of candy and followed Brian out to the car.

At home Brian carried Gus upstairs, cleaned the makeup off his face, changed him in his pajamas and tucked him into bed without Gus ever fully waking up.

While Brian was busy with Gus, Justin made sure the house was locked up and set the alarm before going upstairs and cleaning the makeup off his face and getting undressed.

Brian walked into the Master Bedroom, locking the door after him.

"How about a nice shower Sunshine?"

"I'm too tired tonight Brian."

Justin had a hard time not laughing at the astonished expression on Brian's face. Once he heard the shower running Justin got out of bed. He turned out the light and lit some candles before putting on his new leather jockstrap and his vampire cape.

When Brian came back into the bedroom Justin was sprawled on the bed in his special Halloween costume.

"Come on over here stud. I want to bite your neck and then work my way down your body."

A grinning Brian happily came over to have some fun with his favorite blonde vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 3**

The day after Halloween was Saturday. Justin made Mickey Mouse pancakes for Gus. Brian had his usual breakfast and then spent time going through Gus's candy haul to make sure it was all safe. They were just about finished breakfast when Peter arrived home.

Peter was anxious to tell Uncle Justin all about the party. Especially the unexpected arrival of the grim reaper. Both his uncles and Gus laughed about the prank Mary & Bill played on the boys. Seeing the candy that Gus had collected spread out on the counter; Peter decided to create a learning moment for Gus.

Peter suggested they count each different kind of candy and then add those numbers up to get a grand total. Gus, as usual, was happy to interact with his cousins. That "big boy" appeal was hard to beat. He actually accepted the whole idea as a fun thing. Brian looked at Justin and rolled his eyes.

Peter got a pad and pencil out of the kitchen junk drawer and he and Gus set to work sorting the candy. Brian and Justin sat at the kitchen table each enjoying a second cup of coffee and observing the boys. Peter felt Gus could handle adding three numbers together. They would add the sub totals again in groups of three until eventually they had a grand total.

John arrived home while the candy "game" was still ongoing. He was as amused as his uncles at Gus's enthusiasm for this game. Greg came in the house with John and joined Brian & Justin at the table. While Peter and Gus were concentrating on their candy addition Greg told Brian & Justin that Roxanne was calling other mothers in their neighborhood whose children had been bullied by Tony. She was trying to organize a group to confront Anthony & Megan about their son's behavior.

Both men thought that was a great plan. Greg grinned and told them he was proud of Roxanne doing something about the situation. He thanked them for giving both Roxanne & him a different perspective on Tony's bullying.

After Greg left and the candy grand total was arrived at. Gus basked in the praise from his cousins and his fathers. He kept the candy tally sheet and planned to take it to school to show his teacher. Justin wanted to get some painting done so he headed to his studio. Gus came along to read to Papa while he painted, one of his favorite things to do.

Justin cherished this time with Gus; he knew the time was coming when Gus would no longer be interested in "helping" him create his art. When Justin took a break to rest his hand; he and Gus lounged on the daybed in the studio and just talked. The one way that Gus was not like his Daddy and actually resembled his Papa was he was a chatterbox. He was happy to relate all his school experiences. Gus was a very positive little boy. In his stories all his teachers were nice and all his classmates were his friends. He did has some questions about bullies and why someone would be mean to his friend Kevin.

Justin tried to be as honest as possible about bullies and how they picked on people smaller or less able to protect themselves. They talked about Kevin and what his Downs Syndrome meant. Gus was sad to think that meant people would pick on his friend. He told Papa that he would always make sure no one picked on Kevin when he was around. Justin told Gus that made him very proud. Gus beamed with happiness as Justin gathered him into a hug.

After their talk break, Justin and Gus went in search of Brian and lunch. As usual Alice had the refrigerator stocked with sandwich fixings. All five members of the household gathered in the kitchen to make and consume sandwiches along with homemade sweet potato chips. Gus generously shared some of his candy as dessert. After lunch they all went outside to kick around a soccer ball.

Eventually they wandered over to the orchard and gathered some apples left on the ground. Justin got a knife from the kitchen, cut the rotted part of the apples away and made slices of the good parts. All three boys enjoyed the apples. Brian considered it all a little unhygienic but managed to keep that opinion to himself although he refused to eat any apple slices.

For dinner Alice had prepared a pot of sauce and meatballs so all Justin had to do was cook some pasta while Brian made a salad. During dinner John gave a highly censored account of the school dance. He briefly mentioned Patrice's name. Peter asked just how much time John & Patrice spent dancing and how much time kissing. Brian and Justin laughed at the murderous look John gave his brother and Gus looked a little confused. He had trouble understanding how dancing and kissing girls was a fun thing to do. It could certainly never compete with gathering candy while trick or treating.

On Sunday morning everyone went along with Gus's suggestion to go to the diner for breakfast. Gus took along his candy tally sheet to show Grandmom Debbie. She gave them all her over the top greeting. Gus proudly showed her how much candy he had collected.

Debbie examined the paper.

"Who added this up?"

A happy Gus was proud to announce.

"Peter and me counted the candy and I added the numbers."

"You're a fucking genius! You take after your father, he was always too smart for his own good."

Brian, John & Peter all laughed. Justin just shook his head and Gus grinned. He understood that Grandmom Debbie sometimes used "bad words" and he was never to repeat them but anytime someone said he was like his father he was thrilled.

On the Tuesday after Halloween Jennifer and some other agents toured the real estate firm's new listings. After touring one of the homes and checking the fact sheet, Jennifer immediately called Melanie's cell phone.

As soon as Mel answered Jennifer told her she had to take a look at this house.

"I just went through this listing. The roof is only five years old and the heat and AC were replaced two years ago. It's only a few block from Ted & Blake's house so you could car pool for school drop-offs and pickups. It has two full baths and a sort of powder room in the basement. The interior is tired but the important things are all updated. This won't last, you should see it today."

Mel agreed to meet Jennifer at lunchtime. Back at her office Jennifer emailed the property information to Brian, Justin & Ted. She told them that she was meeting Mel later to show her the house.

Jennifer was standing on the front porch when Melanie pulled up out front. As she looked at the outside of the house she could hardly believe it was actually in their price range.

A smiling Jennifer held out her hand as Melanie came up the steps to the porch.

"Isn't this a nice street Melanie? All the house are so well kept and there are some nice shade trees. There is a bus stop about two blocks away."

"This looks really nice. I can hardly believe the price you sent me is correct."

Jennifer just continued to smile as she unlocked the door and led the way inside. A hall went straight to the back of the house. Stairs to the second floor went up the right side of the hall. Jennifer stepped into the room on the left of the hall.

"This is the living room. The fireplace works, the chimney was cleaned and checked recently. The hardwood floors are in great condition. I imagine they have always been covered by carpets. You can see that the walls need painting. That is pretty much true for the whole house. As I told you on the phone the interior is tired and needs some sprucing up."

Melanie looked around the room. It was a great size but as Jennifer pointed out it was easy to see where every picture has hung by the clean spaces on the walls.

Jennifer walked to the French doors at the rear of the room.

"There's a heated sun room back here. I thought this would be an excellent space for Lindsay. Plenty of light for painting and windows that look out on the yard so she could watch Gus and JR play in the yard. By the way the yard is fully fenced."

Mel walked into the room. Two walls were lined with windows.

"Yes, I think this could be a good private place for Linds."

Jennifer nodded. "You can hang some drapes on these French doors or even paint the glass. That would make this room more private."

Jennifer and Melanie walked back through the living room and across the hall to the dining room. This room had a bay window on the side wall. Jennifer pointed to the window seat.

"You can buy and cut some foam rubber for that seat and get some fabric. Alice can make you some nice seat cushions. The pocket doors for this room and the living room both work great, so you can close these rooms off from the hall whenever you want."

Melanie looked around the dining room and liked what she saw.

"Our furniture will fit perfectly in this room. Our breakfront has been in storage but I'm sure it will fit beautifully on that wall."

As the two women walked into the kitchen Melanie chuckled.

"Well I am beginning to understand the price on this house. Is this kitchen original?"

Jennifer chuckled as well.

"Believe it or not this kitchen was upgraded at least once. These counters are Corian. That wasn't available when this house was built. Corian was an improvement over Formica. As old as everything is in this room the cabinets and the counters are in pretty good shape. The appliances however are ancient!"

Melanie scanned the kitchen area.

"It is a good size room. I think there is room for a table and chairs. The cabinets are old but there are a lot of them. I like that there is a door to the hall so you don't have to walk through the dining room to get into the kitchen. We have our own refrigerator in storage so we can get rid of this one."

"Over here is one of the really nice things about this house. Originally this was an open back porch but two years ago it was enclosed to make a full bath and a laundry room. The owner was planning on staying in this house and wanted to be able to live on just the first floor.

She changed her mind recently and decided to go into senior housing. This bathroom could be great if Gus gets into soccer, like his Daddy, when he gets a little older. He could come in this back door and leave all his dirty clothes here in the laundry area and get a shower. No dirt tracked through the house."

Melanie chuckled.

"That sounds like motherly experience but I can't believe Justin ever came home dirty from playing any sports."

Jennifer smiled.

"I have friend with sons who played sports. You are correct I don't have any personal experience with sweaty and muddy sons tracking dirt through the house. The back yard isn't huge but there is room for a swing set. There is a common back alleyway and you have a parking pad with space for two cars.

Originally there was a garage. The pad is the floor of the garage and one wall is still partially there. You should be able to easily get a permit to rebuild the garage if you ever want to do that.

Let's go down and see the basement before we head upstairs. I want to measure the stairs and see if this refrigerator will fit down the basement. It would be handy to have a second refrigerator."

Jennifer pulled a measuring tape from her purse. She measured the kitchen fridge and then the width of the basement stairs. She told Melanie that the fridge would fit down the basement stairs without any problem.

The basement had a finished area with knotty pine paneling and an unfinished utility area. A very small powder room opened off the finished area.

"Mel, I think this would make a great playroom for Gus and JR. You can get an indoor-outdoor rug so the floor won't be as cold for them. There are built-in shelves, you could buy some inexpensive baskets at Target or Pier One to help keep the room as neat as possible.

This room brings back memories to me. My parents' house had a very similar room to this in the basement. Knotty pine was very popular in the sixties. The good news is that we can see there is no water penetration issues. The paneling would show signs of any water that came into the basement. This room also had a good sized window so there is a good means of egress."

Mel looked over at Jennifer.

"Well you sure know your business. I wish we had someone like you when we looked at rental properties in Toronto. The house we rented had lots of issues that we didn't realize. Wet basement, old heater and a sporadically leaking roof that could never seem to be permanently repaired."

Jennifer nodded and said she had been doing this for a while and learned what to look for. She also said that they should have a professional home inspection before finalizing the deal. The two women went up to the second floor. Jennifer pointed out the pulldown stairs that accessed a partially floored attic.

Jennifer opened the door to the first bedroom. It was above the dining room.

"I think this would be a perfect room for JR. You see the dining room bay window continues up here. Just imagine this room freshly painted pink and some white lace curtains on that bay window. That wall over there would be a perfect spot for Justin to paint a mural for JR.

Both this room and the room behind it, that would be Gus's room, have good sized closets. I know Ben installed a closet organizer for Debbie. He should be able to install them in the bedroom closets here. I'll suggest it to Debbie; that should take care of it."

Mel chuckled.

"She seems like the woman who could convince Ben to do that. I'm not sure I'm comfortable forcing Ben to work on the closets here."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to be frank. Since this would be a home for Michael's daughter I think it is very little to ask Michael's partner to help making this a comfortable home. Gus's father is paying for this home and you don't seem to have a problem with that."

Melanie nodded.

"I understand that your primary loyalty is to Brian and Justin. I would prefer as little interference as possible in my life."

Jennifer smiled.

"You are correct I will always look out for the best interests of Justin and Brian. That doesn't mean I can't look out for your best interests as well. I don't apologize for thinking that Michael and Ben should help out. They contribute nothing financially but they could help in other ways."

Melanie frowned but didn't say anything. They checked out the bedroom that would be used by Gus and the master bedroom. There was also a hall bathroom and another small room.

"This room is small and doesn't have a closet so we can't really call it a bedroom. Back in the dark ages some might have called it a sewing room. Our info sheet says it could be a nursery. I thought it might do as a home office for you."

Melanie agreed and the two women returned to the first floor.

"So Melanie, what are your thoughts. If you want to make an offer we need to move quickly. This house won't last long."

"Well it does tick all the boxes for what we need. As you said the interior is tired. I'm not sure how much it would cost to have it painted and also we need new appliances in the kitchen."

"I think we could get painters in here at a pretty reasonable price. I'll buy a new stove and dishwasher out of the sales commission."

Melanie was surprised by Jennifer's offer.

"You don't have to do that Jennifer."

"As my Mother always says; I don't HAVE to do anything except pay taxes and die. I'm happy to buy those new appliances. I hate to think of Gus and JR eating off anything that went through that dishwasher."

Melanie was quiet for a few moments.

"I guess I need to talk with Brian about the financing for this house and get him some information about comparable sales. I'm sure you can supply that info."

Jennifer pulled a packet of information from her briefcase and handed it to Melanie.

"Here is all the information you should need for this house. It has the comparable sales, what other similar homes in this area are for sale along with the information about the new roof and HVAC updates.

I emailed this information to Justin, Brian and Ted earlier today. I told you I don't think this house I going to last so we need to move quickly if you are interested. I wanted to be sure the financing was all in place if we submit an offer without any mortgage contingency."

Without looking at the info Melanie held out the packet for Jennifer to take back.

"I guess there is no sense in me looking at this info. Here I thought this decision was up to me but I can see that isn't really the case."

Jennifer just looked at the papers in Melanie's hand with narrowing eyes. She raised her gaze to look Melanie directly in the face.

"Melanie dear, why don't you climb down off that cross. We may need the wood for something useful. It is absolutely your decision about what house you want to purchase BUT you do require financial assistance from my sons. I tried to be proactive about making sure they were on board so we were ready to go if you decide this is the house for you. Let's do our best to stick with facts and not emotions."

Melanie was used to being able to intimidate people but she realized there was little hope of being able to intimidate Jennifer.

"I'm really not comfortable with this amount interference in my life. I'm used to being in charge of my life and making my own decisions."

Jennifer continued to look at Melanie through narrowed eyes with a frown on her face.

"What you call interference, I call assistance. Frankly you have not done a very good job at being in charge of your life. Let's not pretend you are some fifties housewife who deferred to her husband and asked no questions. For some reason you allowed Lindsay to drive you towards bankruptcy without asking any questions.

As far as I'm concerned you are woefully inadequate in your gratitude to all the financial assistance my sons have provided to you. Actually not just financial assistance. They have been there to help you with parenting Gus and even assisted at times with JR. You profess to be this strong, independent woman but when things don't go the exact way you want them, in my opinion, you become quite petulant."

Jennifer now snatched the information out of a shocked Melanie's hand and shoved it in her briefcase.

"Make up your mind about what you want to do about this house and let me know. I've wasted enough time here with you."

Jennifer opened the door and stepped out on the porch, house keys in hand.

A shocked Melanie followed her out the door.

"Uh, I am interested in this house. It needs some cosmetic work but it does really fit all our needs."

Jennifer stood silently arms folded, keys still clutched in her hand. It wasn't easy to intimidate Melanie but Jennifer had accomplished it.

"I suppose I have to admit that I have allowed my emotions to influence me. I hope you can understand I have been dealing with a lot of issues in my life"

"I do understand that and I understand how much worse things would be for you without Justin and Brian's support. What we need to concentrate on here is your housing needs."

"Wow! You don't give an inch do you?"

Jennifer smiled.

"Ever since I met you, years ago, you made a point of boasting that you are a strong, independent woman. Well time to pull up those big girl panties and be a strong woman instead of just talking about it."

Melanie chuckled.

"That's fair. May I please take a look at that information packet?"

Jennifer handed the papers back to Melanie.

"Looks like the next group to see the house just pulled up. Why don't you go back to your office and look over this information there. Call me as soon as you decide what you want to do."

Melanie and Jennifer shook hands and left as another agent walked up to the front door with their potential buyers.

When Jennifer got back to her office she called Ted. She told him she wasn't sure Melanie was interested but that she thought this might be a good house for KT Properties to buy and flip. With fresh paint and an updated kitchen and bath Jennifer thought KT Properties could make a good profit on the resale.

Ted told her he would discuss it with Brian and Justin. Ted walked over to Brian's office to discuss Jennifer's proposal. Brian was a little surprised that Melanie didn't jump on buying the house. He told Ted he would talk with Justin about buying the house.

Brian decided he would leave early and discuss the house situation with Justin at home. Once Ted left his office Brian called Justin's cell.

"Hey Sunshine. I going to make this an early day. Mother Taylor has a possible real estate acquisition for us. She isn't sure Mel is interested in the house but think it could be a good house for KT Properties to flip. We'll discuss it when I get home."

"Great! I'll ask Charlie to go pick up the boys so I will be here to welcome you home."

They said good bye and Brian quickly finished what he was working on and left Kinnetik.

When Brian got home Alice was in the kitchen taking some homemade bread out of the oven. She smiled as Brian came through the garage door.

"Justin just went upstairs to get cleaned up from painting."

Alice smile got a little bigger at the gleam in Brian's eye as he hurried up to the master bedroom. Justin was relaxing and reading a book as Brian came through the bedroom door.

Justin got up quickly and came across the room to give Brian a welcome home kiss. Brian had an evil grim on his face.

"Alice told me there was a dirty blonde guy up here who needed a shower."

"That would be me!"

Both men were quickly naked and heading for the bathroom. Brian massaged Justin head as he shampooed his hair. Justin gave a contented sigh and leaned back into Brian. Brian got some shower gel on his hands and slid them down Justin's back. He made his way between the cheeks of Justin's bubble butt and located one of his favorite parts of Justin's body and wormed his slippery finger inside.

Justin moaned and pushed back against Brian's finger. He reached back and was pleased to find Brian's cock fully erect and ready to go. Once Brian felt he had loosened Justin sufficiently he moved his finger and eased his cock inside. Justin turned his head and Brian leaned forward so they could kiss.

Brian broke off the kiss and moved onto serious fucking with Justin's vocal approval. Brian reached around to grab Justin's dick and stroked him to a full erection. Half an hour later two clean and satisfied men emerged from the shower.

As they dried off and dressed Brian brought Justin up to date on Mother Taylor's proposal for buying the house if Melanie passes. Justin was surprised that Melanie wouldn't jump at buying the house. From the information his Mother has emailed them it seemed perfect for Mel's needs.

Just as Brian and Justin got downstairs to the kitchen, John and Peter arrived home with Charlie. The boys were happy to relate their day at school to the four interested adults. It was still something of a novelty to John & Peter that anyone cared about what they were doing. Claire had never expressed any interest in what happened at their schools.

Eventually the boys went up to change their clothes. Jennifer called Justin to tell him that Melanie had decided to put an offer on the house. Jennifer was going to prepare the paperwork and meet Mel to get it signed. There was already talk of two other offers coming in.

Brian told Jennifer it was okay with them to offer over the asking price to secure the house. He wasn't sure they would find another house where the location and amenities matched Mel and kids needs so well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 4**

A couple weeks after Halloween Ted was meeting with Brian in his office. Melanie had decided to buy the house that Jennifer had shown her. The home inspection had gone well and now Ted was going over the final financial arrangements with Brian. The title for the house had come back clean and since there was no mortgage approval to wait for and the owner had already moved out, the closing was going to be in another week.

Carole buzzed Brian.

"Brian. Your mother, Joan Kinney, is here to see you."

Carole wanted to be sure that Brian didn't think it was Jennifer. She knew he sometimes called her Mother Taylor. Joan gave her a strange look when Carole included her name when letting Brian know she wanted to see him.

Brian muted the intercom.

"What the fuck does Joanie want now?"

Ted looked concerned.

"I can get rid of her if you want."

Brian shrugged.

"Might as well bite the bullet and see her. The old bitch is stubborn, she'll just keep after me until I agree to see her."

Brian unmuted the intercom.

"Ted and I are finished with our meeting. Send her in."

Ted went out the office door as Joan walked in. He said hello but she ignored him. Ted gave Brian what he hoped was an encouraging look and shut the office door.

Joan stood by the office door. Brian didn't stand up but indicated the guest chairs in front of his desk. Joan walked across the room and sat down. She seemed uneasy to Brian.

"So Mother; not that it isn't always a thrill to see you but what do you want?"

Joan frowned at her son's obvious sarcasm.

"I came here to talk about my grandsons."

Brian didn't say anything he just continued to look at Joan with his "no expression" face firmly in place.

"I have accepted that you have convinced the boys to avoid me but their poor mother is all alone in the terrible place."

"First, I didn't think anyone enjoyed your last get together with John and Peter, not even you. If the boys expressed any interest in seeing you I would certainly make sure that happened. Second, their mother is in prison serving her sentence for the crime she committed. I don't understand what that has to be with the boys."

Joan's frown deepened and it took her a moment to respond.

"Claire's sons owe it to their mother to visit her. She is there all alone. Claire thinks that no one cares about her."

"Most criminals do serve their time in prison alone. I don't believe that John and Peter owe Claire anything. She has been a horrible mother and terrible sister. She tried to extort money from me twice.

Once with that ridiculous scheme concerning the roof on your house. Then she conspired with her drug supplier to try and kidnap one of the two most important people in my life. And for the icing on the cake she placed her own son in danger by making sure he was present during the kidnapping attempt."

Joan sighed.

"You always only see your side of any situation. Drugs have been the cause of all Claire's troubles. She can't be held responsible for the things she did while she was on drugs. She always tried her best to be a good mother."

Brian gave a short unpleasant laugh.

"Claire's drug addiction seems to come and go depending on the situation. She left rehab early because she maintained she wasn't an addict and didn't need to be there. I hate to think Claire was doing her best as a mother. Does that mean that she could have possibly been a worse mother?"

"Brian! Claire has had a lot on issues to overcome being a single parent and not ever having enough money."

"Many of her issues were self-created. She had enough money to buy drugs. She had enough time for her social life but never enough time to spend with her sons or show an interest in their lives."

Joan sat back in her chair.

"We are getting off track. You need to make arrangements for John and Peter to visit their mother."

"No."

"Brian it is only right that her sons visit Claire."

"Fuck NO!"

Joan took a deep breath.

"Must you always be so crude?"

"I'm not sure it is a requirement but it always gets your attention. I don't plan to ever see Claire again. If John or Peter express any desire to see her, Justin and I will make arrangements for that to happen. I doubt that will happen unless Claire makes an effort to make amends for the horrible way she has treated her sons."

A silent Joan grabbed her purse, stood up and walked out of the office. Brian chuckled and shook his head as she slammed the office door.

Brian left the office early to meet Justin and Eden at the hospital in Washington where she was going to have her first sonogram. Brian had not been involved at all in Lindsay's pregnancy so this was a first for both him and Justin. Brian arrived about 15 minutes early but a very nervous Justin was already sitting in the lobby. Brian smiled when he spotted Justin sitting in a chair with one leg nervously bouncing. Justin got up immediately and hurried across the lobby to Brian.

Brian pulled his partner into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"How you holding up Sunshine?"

"I'm really excited about this sonogram! I just wish Eden would get her so we can get started."

Brain chuckled.

"Yeah I could tell you were pretty worked up. It is still early so don't get too worked up."

Brian led Justin over to a sofa. They settled in with Brian's arm firmly around Justin whose leg continued to jiggle with nerves. When Justin saw Eden come through the door he stood up so fast Brian was afraid his shoulder was going to get dislocated as his arm got pulled hard as Justin stood up.

Eden spotted Justin and hurried across the lobby with a big smile on her face. She enveloped Justin in a hug.

"Justin, aren't you excited. I can hardly wait to see your baby for the first time."

Justin had a full blown sunshine smile on his face.

"I can't wait either."

Brian stood up, fairly annoyed that Justin has paid no attention to almost yanking Brian's arm out of the socket. To his further dismay Eden next enveloped him in a hug.

"Brian, so happy you could be here. I'm sure you are just as excited as Justin and me."

"Yeah."

Justin chuckled. "Don't pay any attention to him Eden. Brian tries to remain above emotions."

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to decide if I have to go to the emergency room because some over emotional person jumped to his feet and almost ripped my arm off!"

Justin looked properly chagrinned. Eden was interested to watch Justin's demeanor change to one of concern.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Brian. Are you really hurt?"

Brian was pleased to have his Sunshine paying attention to him. He smiled.

"I'm okay."

At their first meeting Eden had noticed how in tune with each other the two men were. She observed that again now as they both had smiles on their faces and Justin took Brian's hand.

The three of them headed to the elevator. Justin and Brian waited in the hall until Eden was on the exam table. A nervous Brian and Justin came into the room. They had no idea what to expect since this was a new experience for both of them. Lindsay had tried to get Brian to attend her sonograms but he had been firm in his refusals. He had tried telling Justin he didn't have to be here today but had no luck convincing his stubborn blond to agree.

Eden had been through this before and she tried to give reassuring smiles to the two obviously nervous men standing beside the exam table. She didn't think it was working since they both continued to look completely ill at ease.

Eden had explained to the technician that she was gestational surrogate so the tech understood the situation. As the nervous couple looked on the tech spread the lubricant over Eden's abdomen and gently ran the sonogram tool over the skin. Suddenly there was a noise that startled both Brian & Justin.

The tech smiled. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Tears started to flow down Justin's face and Brian gently squeezed Justin's hand. The noise changed and the tech smiled.

"Seems like we have a pretty full uterus here. There are two heartbeats."

Eden laughed. "Oh my goodness. Two babies! That is amazing!"

She reached out a hand to Justin who grasped it. He watched the screen and was able to see the two little embryos that would become his and Brian's children. He glanced at Brian and in that unguarded moment Justin was astounded by the look of wonder on Brian's face.

Justin remembered that look from the night he met Brian and they went to the hospital to see Gus for the first time. The moment Bran held his son he had a look of wonder on his face that made Justin fall even more deeply in love. Justin hoped that Brian would be excited about the new baby but he never dared hope he would see that look of wonder on Brian's face again.

Brian smiled at Justin, his no emotion mask back in place. Brian gently wiped the tears from Justin's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Allergies acting up Sunshine?"

Justin's answer was a sunshine smile that made Brian a little weak in the knees. He couldn't believe he was so lucky as to have this amazing man in his life. Brian turned to Eden.

"You'll have to excuse this guy. Sometimes he get a little over emotional."

Eden smiled.

"Why Sunshine?"

"Just look at that smile! A friend of ours gave him that nickname the first time she saw his smile."

Eden chuckled.

"You two are really cute. You are going to be great daddies to these babies."

The tech also chuckled as she printed out some images from the sonogram.

"Here you are Daddies, the first photos for the baby books. Here is one for the Mommy as well."

Justin anxiously took the images from the tech.

"Brian, keeping this a secret is going to be much harder than I thought!"

"Stay strong Justin. Let's just keep this to ourselves for a while. We agreed that would be best."

Justin nodded but rolled his eyes. Brian attempted to give him astern look but couldn't quite pull it off. More hugs from Eden as they said good bye. She told Justin she would email him.

At home Alice gave them a look as they came in together. She was too well tuned to the household to not know something strange was up. Alice knew she would find out eventually so she asked no questions. Justin gave her a quick hug and asked her to have Charlie pick up the boys at school.

Justin followed Bran upstairs. Brian waited just inside the bedroom door which he closed and locked before grabbing Justin in a hug and pressing his mouth against his. As they kissed Brian started to loosen and remove Justin's clothes.

"Sonograms make me horny Sunshine."

Justin broke off the kiss with a laugh.

"Everything makes you horny!"

Brian laughed. "Lucky you!"

Justin walked over to the bed dropping clothes as he went. Brian followed closely behind quickly shedding his clothes.

An hour and a half later Brian & Justin arrived in the kitchen freshly showered and dressed in casual clothes. John & Peter were helping put the finishing touches on dinner. Brian, in a very good mood, joked with his nephews and asked about their day. Alice looked at Justin who blushed and shrugged. Alice and Charlie left for the cottage. There was a lot of laughter at dinner and after the kitchen was cleaned up, they all headed down to the game room.

That night as Brian and Justin lay in the dark, Brian had his arm around Justin as he snuggled against Brian's side. They had been quiet for some time when Brian spoke.

"Justin."

"Uh huh."

"I know I didn't say much at the hospital but I want you to know…. I'm happy about the babies."

Justin chuckled.

"Brian I know talking about your feelings is difficult for you. I shouldn't tell you but I saw your face when the technician told us there were two babies. I know what you were feeling so don't worry."

Brian was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know I love you and I know I will love our babies because they are part of you."

"You are going to get my allergies going again. I can't wait to raise our babies with you. I know you are an amazing Dad."

Brian didn't say anything he just tightened his arm around Justin.

The next morning when Brian came down to the kitchen Alice was already there.

"Good morning Alice. You're on duty pretty early this morning."

Alice smiled.

"I wanted to have a chance to talk to you before you left. I know something is going on with you and Justin. Is everything okay? Is there anything Charlie and I can help you with?"

"We are working on a project together. It's too early to talk about it but it is a good thing. Nothing to worry about!"

Alice nodded.

When John and Peter came down for breakfast Alice observed that they behaved completely normally. Whatever was going on with Brian and Justin the boys knew nothing about it. In fact, unlike Alice, they didn't seem to have noticed anything unusual going on with their uncles.

Alice felt better after Justin had his breakfast. He was in such a good mood she felt that nothing could be wrong. Justin spent most of the day in his studio preparing for his December show. After lunch he got cleaned up so he was ready when it was time to pick up the boys from school.

Justin was in the studio answering an email from Daphne when Alice knocked on the studio door.

"Justin. Washington Academy is on the phone. They asked to talk to you or Brian."

"Thanks Alice. I'll pick up."

Justin picked up the house phone extension. He had the ringer turned off so he wasn't interrupted while painting.

"Hello this is Justin Taylor."

"Mr Taylor this is the headmaster's secretary. Mr Mooney would like you or Mr Kinney to come over to the school. Peter is okay but he had a confrontation with another student."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Should I also call Mr Kinney?"

"No! Brian is at the office. I'll decide if we need to call him or not. I am leaving now for the school."

Justin hung up the phone and hurried downstairs. Alice looked up when he arrived in the kitchen.

"Anything wrong?"

"I have to get over to the Academy. They said Peter is okay but that he had an altercation with another student."

Alice's eyebrows shot up.

"That doesn't sound like Peter."

"I am here to tell you that you can be altercated upon through no fault of your own."

"Justin, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…"

Justin gave Alice a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I'll let you know if there is any problem I can't handle alone."

Justin pulled into a parking spot at the Washington Academy a short time later. Ed Dennison, the Dean of Admissions, was waiting by the main doors. Justin quickly walked over to him.

"Mr Taylor would you follow me to the office and I'll explain what has happened."

"I want to see Peter first."

"He is with the school nurse. I just want to update you on what happened."

"One more time! I want to see Peter and I want to see him right now!"

Ed Dennison led the way to the nurse's office. Peter was sitting in a chair holding an ice pack against his face. John was sitting beside him with an arm around his brother's shoulders. A nervous looking Josh was sitting across the room. When Peter saw his uncle he smiled and lowered the ice pack.

A horrified Justin got a good look at Peter's swollen and bruised face. The headmaster, Norm Mooney hurried into the room.

"Mr Taylor…"

Justin held up his hand and knelt in front of Peter.

"What happened?"

"I was in the conference room in the library. I was showing a kid from my math class how to solve our homework problems. There were a couple other kids waiting in the library for me to help them. Joe Harkins and a couple of other guys came into the room. Joe told the kid I was helping to get out. Josh tried to come into the room but one of the guys with Joe closed the door and held it so Josh couldn't get in the room.

Joe had a test from Mr Perri's class. Mr Perri is math teacher, not the one for my class. Joe said he wanted me to write the answers to the test problems on a piece of paper and give it to him. I told him that I wouldn't do that. He said I better do it or I would be sorry.

When I still said no he said that it would be a shame if John got hurt during soccer practice. Joe said that he could hurt John and it would be all my fault. That made me mad so I said I wouldn't give him the test answers and I was going to report him for having that test and I was going to tell John what he said about hurting him during practice."

Josh interrupted Peter.

"I was listening on the other side of the door and I couldn't hear everything. I did hear Joe said that Peter would be sorry if he didn't give him the answers. I went down to tell Mrs Walker, the Librarian, that Joe and his friends were in the room with Peter and wouldn't let anyone else inside."

Peter nodded and continued his story.

"I stood up and told Joe that I wouldn't give him the test answers and I was going to leave. I said I would let him explain why he had the test. If he didn't do that by tomorrow I would report him to Mr Perri. He pushed me back into the chair and when I tried to get up again he punched me and I fell on the floor.

The guys with him came over to where I was on the floor and told Joe he had gone too far. Just than Mrs Walker opened the conference door. Joe said I tripped and fell but she knew he was lying. The other two guys told her that Joe punched me."

Justin stood up and turned to Norm Mooney.

"What are you planning to do about this?"

Before the Headmaster could say anything Ed Dennison chimed in.

"The policy here at the Academy is that whenever we have a confrontation between two students they are suspended for two days. The discipline committee meets sometime during those two days and determines if this is a case of bullying or simply a disagreement between two students.

If it is a disagreement then an appropriate punishment is assigned. If it is decided that it is a case of bullying the aggressor is assigned counseling with our school psychologist."

John spoke up.

"Joe already has two incidents of bullying on his record. Some of my friends from the soccer team told me that."

Josh also had something to add.

"Everyone in the Library saw Joe and his friends go into the conference room. Tim came out and told us that Joe told him to leave. We all heard him say that and when I tried to go into the room someone was holding the door shut."

Justin nodded and addressed Ed and Norm.

"It seems to me that it is clear Peter has no blame in this situation so I see no reason to suspend him."

Ed Dennison answered.

"Our policy is for both parties involved in the altercation be suspended. It shouldn't be viewed as a punishment or an admission of guilt."

Justin stared at the Dean of Admissions for a few moments before taking out his cell phone.

The Headmaster asked if Justin was calling Brian.

Justin shook his head.

"No, there is no need to disturb Brian. I am calling our lawyer. I refuse to have any suspension appear on Peter's record. My mother encountered Joe Harkins attempting to bully some younger boys at John's birthday party at our house.

He has two prior bullying episodes on his record. I think we can make a case that you have not sufficiently protected my nephew. I think our lawyer will agree."

Both Norm and Ed were wide eyed. Norm recovered first.

"Justin, I don't think we need to involve your lawyer. I think you may want to keep Peter at home tomorrow to keep icing his face. It's possible you may even need two days at any rate I don't think we need to call it a suspension."

Ed Dennison started to say something but Norm gave him a look and he shut up.

Justin put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"What happen now?"

Norm answered.

"Our discipline committee will meet tonight or tomorrow. My secretary is trying to get it set up. The committee will decide if this is a case of bullying. If they decide that it is bullying Joe Harkins will be expelled since this would be his third episode."

Justin still didn't look happy with that explanation.

"I don't see how anyone could not realize this was bullying. Who is on this committee?"

"Ed and I, three teachers, the President of the PTA and two other parents voted in by the PTA."

"How are the teachers chosen?"

Ed answered this time.

"It is a rotation basis. Teachers serve for one year."

"Well I am sure you realize that both Brian and I are very concerned about any instance of bullying. It is one of the main reasons we chose this school for John and Peter. Needless to say if the committee decides anything other than this is a case of bullying we will use our legal alternatives."

Ed and Norm looked at each other. The school nurse came back in the room.

"Mr Taylor, I don't think there is any serious injury to Peter but you may want to have your own doctor examine him."

"We will be going from here to the hospital ER so they can take X-rays and evaluate Peter's injury."

There was a knock on the door and the headmaster's secretary came into the room.

"Mr Harkins has arrived to pick up Joe. He asked to speak to Mr Taylor privately."

Justin assumed that Frank Harkins wanted to apologize. Frank was a client of Kinnetik and Justin had met him on a few occasions.

"That's fine. I'll talk to him. Meanwhile someone needs to get Peter's jacket and whatever else he needs from his locker."

Josh said he could do that since he knew Peter combination. Ed felt obliged to say to was against the rules for anyone to share their locker combination. Justin stared at him and asked.

"Are you an idiot?"

Ed blushed red but didn't say anything. Justin noticed that John had a smirk on his face that was identical to Brian's signature smirk.

Justin turned to Norm Mooney.

"I'd like someone who is not the Dean of Admission to take Josh to Peter's locker."

John spoke up.

"I can go with him. I'll take care of Joe Harkins or any of his buddies if they show up."

Justin smiled.

"That is just what I'm afraid of but we'll discuss that later. You stay here with your brother!"

Justin looked at Norm who suggested his secretary accompany Josh if that was alright. Justin agreed.

Justin went out in the hall where Frank Harkins was waiting with his son Joe standing behind him looking bored. Frank smiled which took Justin by surprise. There didn't really seem to be any reason to smile.

"Well Justin; I guess you are starting to realize it's always something when you have kids."

Justin just looked at him. He had no idea what to say.

"I think this is something we can settle just between us. Why don't we just let the school know we prefer for them to stay out of this."

"Uh… since this happened at school I don't think it is possible to tell them to stay out of it."

Frank's smile faded a little.

"The thing is this could really have an adverse effect on Joe. He's basically a good kid. He just gets carried away sometimes. He doesn't mean any harm."

"Actually Frank I don't think you can punch someone in the face and not mean any harm! Your son is a bully who picks on smaller kids. My mother caught him doing it at John's birthday party and today he tried to force Peter to help him cheat on a test."

Frank's smile disappeared.

"I think I should mention that my contract with Kinnetik is up for renewal. I don't think I could do business with people who cause problems for my son."

"You son causes his own problems and it seems to me that you want to ignore those problems rather than solve them. This conversation is over."

Justin went back into the nurse's office. He pulled out his cell and called Kinnetik. Carole answered and said Brian was in a meeting, did Justin want her to interrupt him. Justin said no but to tell Brian ne needed to talk with Justin before any conversation with Frank Harkins.

As soon as Josh arrived back from his locker trip Justin and the three boys headed for the ER at Washington County Hospital. After X-rays and ultrasounds Justin was relieved to hear that Peter had no broken bones and there was no sign of any internal bleeding.

They dropped Josh at his house. As they drove home they were surprised to see Brian's corvette just slightly ahead of them. Brian was just getting out of the car when Justin pulled into the garage beside him.

Brian walked over with an annoyed look on his face.

"Justin! You left a message to call you but when I tried your cell went straight to voice mail. Frank Harkins kept calling and asking to talk with me. Finally I told Carole I would come home so she could say I left for the day."

As he was raving at his partner Brian noticed Peter's black & blue, swollen face.

"What the fuck happened to Peter's face!"

Justin took Brian's hand.

"You sure are full of questions today. Sorry about my cell. I had to turn it off while we were at the emergency room. I forgot to turn it back on. Peter will be okay."

Justin put his arm around Brian's waist and as they all walked into the house he explained what happened at school. When Justin told Brian about his encounter with Frank Harkins he could feel Brian tense up. Once they were inside Alice went into full blown mothering mode for Peter. Justin, Brian and John all smiled as Peter looked just a little frightened at Alice's intense interest in him.

Brian strolled down to the study and called Cynthia. He asked her to check when Harkins' Tires Kinnetik contract was up for renewal. She told him that the contract was due to go out in next week's mailing.

Brian brought her up to date on what happened at Washington Academy. He asked Cynthia to shred the contract; call the account executive for that account and tell them Harkins' Tires was no longer a Kinnetik customer and send a short, curt letter to Frank Harkins telling him his contract would not be renewed.

Cynthia laughed and suggested they ask the account exec to find out who Frank's competitor was and offer to do their advertising at a cheap rate. Brian loved that idea and told her to tell the account exec. Justin walked into the study while Brian was talking to Cynthia and stood beside the desk smiling and shaking his head.

When Brian hung up, Justin leaned over for a kiss.

"Woe to anyone who hurts Brian Kinney's family."

"Damn fucking right Sunshine!"

When Brian went upstairs to change Justin called his mother to tell her about Peter. It was an extremely brief conversation since as soon as Justin related the incident, Jennifer said she was leaving for the house and she would talk to him when she got there.

An amused Justin went back to the family room to tell Peter that shortly he would be fussed over by two women. He could tell that even though Peter was in some pain he was enjoying the attention. John brought Peter's laptop down from his room. Peter kept himself busy responding to emails from his friends asking how he was doing.

Greg O'Brien, alerted by Cynthia, called Justin's cell to tell him that he had already called the PTA President and both the other member on the discipline board to make sure they knew the circumstances. Justin was very touched and thanked Greg. A short time later a very concerned Bill Gardner called to make sure that Peter was okay and to offer his support.

That call was followed by calls from Ted, Emmett, Debbie and Norm Mooney. Norm wanted to be sure that Peter's injuries weren't serious. He also let Justin know that he had heard from the parents of several of Peter's friends who wanted to express their outrage over what happened.

When Jennifer arrived she was carrying an overnight bag. Justin met her at the door with a hug and kiss.

"Mom, are you planning to stay overnight?"

"Yes Honey. Peter needs some pampering. Wednesday is the day you usually go to the gallery so I thought Alice and I could take care of the pampering."

Justin smiled and slowly shook his head.

"I don't have to go to the gallery tomorrow. I'm sure you are not going to say some sexist like woman are better pamperers than men."

"Honey you learned everything, non-sexual, about pampering from me! You learned from the master but never forget I remain the master! If we were talking about Brian I would gladly admit you were better at pampering him otherwise I am you are definitely in second place.

I know you took Peter to the ER to get checked out but I called my eye doctor to get an appointment to have him examine Peter's eye. I think it is better to be safe than sorry. Luckily they can squeeze us in tomorrow."

Justin laughed.

"Be sure Peter takes his medical insurance card with you to the doctor."

Justin took his mother's bag up to the big guest room turned down the bed and opened the window for air. He knew his mother liked fresh air in her bedroom no matter what the outside temperature was.

That night Jennifer insisted that the baby monitor be moved to Peter's room and the receiver in the guest bedroom so if he needed anything during the night he could call for Grandmom Jen.

Brian and John rolled their eyes and were about to tease Peter when Jennifer cowed them with a narrow eyed look. They immediately departed the room to move the monitor per Jennifer's instructions.

Jennifer tucked Peter into bed that night. She stopped in John's bedroom and told him that she was sure he would not tease his brother about being pampered by her and how disappointed she would be if John did anything like that. John assured her he would not want to disappoint her. That earned him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning Justin was coming down the stairs, dressed and ready to leave for the gallery, when the doorbell rang. He opened the front door and was surprised to see Mrs Harkins and Joe standing on the front steps. He had met Mrs Harkins once before.

"Hello Justin, may we come in. Joe wants to apologize."

Justin wasn't sure what the real purpose of this trip was but country club manners took over and he stepped back so Mrs Harkins and son could come into the entry hall. Mrs Harkins looked around the hall, obviously impressed.

Justin interrupted her perusal of the hall.

"I was just getting ready to leave for the art gallery."

"We won't keep you long. I just want you to know that my Joe is basically a good boy. He feels really badly about what happened at school. He just gets over excited at times."

Justin looked at her hulking son who was smirking behind her back.

"Mrs Harkins, I know this was not an isolated incident. I know Joe has been reprimanded twice for bullying episodes at Washington Academy. During my nephew John's birthday my mother found Joe trying to chase Peter, our son Gus and some other boys away from the horseshoe pit so he and his friends could play. My mother reprimanded him. Your son seems to get "over excited" quite a bit."

Mrs Harkins looked a little ill at ease.

"Really, basically Joe is a good boy. His father is always impressing upon him to take charge of any situation and I think the message gets confused."

Mrs Harkins turned to her son.

"Joe you know what we discussed. Apologize to Mr Taylor!"

Joe had a bored expression on his face and sighed dramatically.

"Sorry."

Justin chuckled.

"Really? That's an apology? Whatever happens is really up to the school. I think this is just a waste of time for all of us."

"Justin you must understand what a problem it will be if Joe gets expelled. That will be a terrible blot on his school record. I'm sure if you ask the Academy to overlook this incident that will go a long way."

Justin shook his head.

"Brian and I have no intention of interfering in the Academy's policies concerning bullying. Your son is a bully that is what you should be concerned about."

Joe snorted.

"Mom I told you this would be a waste of time. Dad will make sure I don't get expelled. He's going to let the other faggot know he's going to lose a lot of business unless they make the school forget about me punching their nephew."

Justin opened the front door.

"I think you need to leave."

Joe clenched his fists.

"We'll go when we're ready. No little faggot tells us what to do."

Mrs Harkins looked embarrassed.

"Joe mind your manners. You are being rude. This behavior is not going to help the situation."

"This is a fucking waste of time. Dad will make this go away. He'll be pissed off at you when I tell him you dragged me here and made me apologize for being forceful. Dad says all the time the way to get ahead is to take charge of every situation. You need to make sure people understand your power."

Justin stared at Mrs Harkins.

"A good boy? I don't think so. Please leave now!"

Joe stepped in front of his mother and close to Justin.

"We'll leave when we're ready. You don't tell us what to do."

Suddenly Alice, Jennifer and Peter appeared. They had been listening to the conversation from the hallway. Alice had a large frying pan clutched in her hand.

Jennifer stepped forward.

"Ah the same bully I encountered at John's birthday."

She turned to Mrs Harkins.

"My dear you need to take this boy to counseling so he understand the proper way to behave before he winds up in prison. Sounds like his father could use some counseling as well."

Jennifer directed her attention back to Joe.

"Young man you seem to think because you are physically large you can make people do what you want. Peter demonstrated that doesn't always work. If you and your mother don't leave this house immediately Alice will demonstrate that frying pans can have other uses than cooking. To put it in terms you understand, unless you leave Alice will beat the shit out of you!"

Alice took two steps forward and Joe took a corresponding two steps back. A wide eyed Mrs Harkins started to say something.

Justin interrupted her.

"Just go or I won't be able to control the lionesses protecting their young."

Joe was out the door before his mother and Justin closed and locked the door once they were both outside. He looked at his mother and Alice with a smile on his face.

"You two are unbelievable!"

He and Peter laughed as Jennifer and Alice just shrugged and went back to their coffee and Danish in the kitchen. Justin was still chuckling as he went to the garage and left for Pittsburgh.

At Kinnetik Frank Harkins phone call to Brian had been transferred to Cynthia per her orders.

"Hello Mr Harkins. This is Cynthia. Brian is tied up with important issues this morning."

"Well I have called several times. It's imperative I speak with him."

"Actually Brian has been busy with Kinnetik clients. You are no longer one of our clients. I'm sorry your account executive hasn't been in touch with you yet.

Kinnetik is no longer interested in doing business with Harkins Tires. I sent you a letter yesterday."

Mr Harkins was quiet for a moment before exploding.

"Brian is going to be very sorry if he goes through with this. I am an influential man in this community! I am going to talk with other Kinnetik client who are in the Chamber of Commerce with me and the Washington Rotary. Kinnetik is going to lose a lot of business.

Brian needs to learn that you need to separate your private life from business matters."

Cynthia laughed.

"You are NOT the person to be preaching that maxim. You want to talk to Brian about getting the Washington Academy to ignore your son punching Peter. This call is all about private matters. You are trying to bully Brian the same way your son tried to bully Peter.

Well now you understand that the Kinney men don't cave in to bullies. Your Kinnetik contract is cancelled and your oafish son will surely be expelled from school. There is no reason to continue this call and everyone here at Kinnetik would appreciate you never calling here again."

Frank Harkins was still sputtering incoherently when Cynthia hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 5**

Justin arrived at the Bloom Gallery after leaving Peter in the capable hands of Alice and Grandmom Jen. He met with Pat Davis to go over the planned shows for the rest of the year. Next there was a board meeting of the charitable foundation set up to honor the memory of Naomi Bloom. They had a few requests for donations to discuss.

Sidney's son, David, and daughter, Sara, had come into the gallery for the meeting. Justin has done his best to avoid Sara since their last run in, where she accused him of cheating her father. Sidney assured him that he solved that issue with his daughter.

Justin opened the meeting with a report on how much they actually had to spend. Pat was occupied with taking the minutes of the meeting. Sara spoke up about the foundation donating two plaques to her daughters' school for their first semester art awards.

He brother looked shocked. "Really? That school can't afford their own awards. With the tuition they charge they should be able to pay for gold trophies."

Sara gave David a dirty look. Sidney never looked up from the meeting agenda. Justin took a deep breath before jumping in.

"Plaques for a private school is not really my vision for the foundation. I really want us to try and inspire young artists that might not have the financial means to create art.

I understand you wanting to reward the best art students at your daughters' school. We could have Kinnetik's art department make up some really professional certificates and some gift certificates for our gift shop to go along with them. I would rather not use foundation money at private schools."

Sara was not pleased with Justin's suggestion.

"I am not sure why we don't change the name of the foundation to the Justin Taylor Charity. I thought the purpose of the foundation was to honor my mother but you apparently have issues with donating a couple plaques to her granddaughters' school. It seems pointless to even have these meeting if we are going to wind up doing just what you want."

Sidney started to say something but Justin put his hand on Sidney's arm to stop him.

"Sara in our past encounters I have tried to think of how I could have offended you. Now I have decided you are an unhappy, vicious and vindictive woman. I don't know why because from the outside looking in you seem to have a pretty good life. There is an old movie, I think from the seventies, where the catch phrase is I'm mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore. That is how I feel!

I offered an alternative for your school awards but I will be honest and say that I will never approve of our foundation giving useless plaques to an elitist private schools whose students come from wealthy families. I feel we honor your mother better by encouraging young artists whose families or schools perhaps do not have the means to provide them with all the supplies they need.

Honestly if you want your school to have plaques why don't you buy the damn things yourself! I think it is pointless to have you jump down my throat every time I say something and I am not prepared to tolerate that behavior at every meeting!"

Before Sara could reply her brother spoke up.

"Wow Sara! I agree with Justin. What is your problem?"

Sara stood up and started to gather the papers in front of her. Her father jumped to his feet.

"SARA! Sit down this minute! I can tell you that your mother certainly wouldn't be honored by your behavior. I am starting to think that somehow we made a horrible mistake in raising you. Justin offered a generous alternative to your request. I agree with him if you want the girls' school to have plaques buy the damn things yourself. I am going to request that Justin NOT have certificates made and I do not agree with giving you gift certificates for the gallery gift shop.

I am also going to request that you grow up and start to act in a professional manner. If you continue to disrespect my business partner, I plan to cut off all financial support for you. I am starting to think it is a mistake not to make you stand on your own two feet and not expect others to support you unconditionally."

Pat Davis wished she could sink under the table and wondered what should be included in the minutes. Sara had tears running down her cheeks but if she thought that would soften her father's attitude she was mistaken.

Justin looked around the table at the glowering faces of all three Bloom family members. When he glanced at Pat she just shrugged.

Justin decided to just move forward with the agenda. He started to go through the request they had received for donations. Amazingly it seemed to work out okay. Even Sara participated and when they selected the donations they would make, she volunteered to make one of the presentations herself.

By the end of the meeting Justin was pleased with the results and Sidney thanked him with a smile. David shook his hand before he left and even Sara said she appreciated his efforts.

Justin called Brian to tell him he was coming to Kinnetik so they could go to the diner for lunch. When Justin arrived they walked down to the diner together. As usual when Brian came through the door the manager found that something needed his attention in the kitchen. Justin laughed at the satisfied look on Brian's face due to his ability to intimidate the diner's manager.

Debbie walked up to greet them. Both men were surprised by Debbie's appearance. Justin stepped forward to give Debbie a hug.

"Deb! Are you feeling okay? You look really tired."

"I'm fine Sunshine. I just have a cold that has been keeping me awake at night."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"I went to urgent care but I can't take a lot of cold stuff because of my blood pressure."

Justin looked concerned.

"Is you blood pressure high again?"

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me."

Debbie grabbed a couple menus and led them to a booth attempting to end the questions about her health. Justin slid into the booth but Brian positioned himself to block Debbie from moving away.

"Deb! You need to take some time off until you feel better. The diner will function without you."

Debbie looked annoyed.

"I have bills that need to be paid. I can't afford to stay home. Business has been bad at the comic book store."

Justin spoke up.

"Please don't tell me that you are working so you can give money to Michael to pay expenses at his store."

Brian face hardened at that thought but Debbie was quick to defend her son.

"I am not giving money to Michael for the store but they have JR every weekend and that has added to their expenses. I am helping a little and don't forget I have my own expenses. Carl wants to help more but he has to think about his retirement and he helps his daughter. She has a lot of expenses from her husband's illness and now that he died she is a single parent. I won't let Carl help with the mortgage on my house."

Brian shook his head.

"You still have a mortgage after all these years?"

"Brian you know I remortgaged to help Vic with all his expenses. Not everyone has as much fucking money as you."

Debbie tried to walk away but Justin stood back up and blocked her escape. He took her hand.

"Debbie you know we both love you and we are grateful to all the help you have given us over the years. When you get the next mortgage bill you need to get that to Ted. He can make all the arrangements to pay off your mortgage."

Debbie knew that Brian and Justin would offer to help her financially but the offer to pay off her mortgage genuinely shocked her. She worked hard to keep her tears at bay.

"That's very nice but you boys should worry about paying your own fucking mortgage and not mine."

Brian looked her in the eye.

"We don't have a fucking mortgage or any other kind of mortgage on our home."

"Are you kidding? There's no mortgage on that fucking mansion you live in?"

Brian shook his head and Debbie quickly turned to Justin who smiled and shook his head as well. Justin took her hand.

"Deb we're rich. I know that sounds conceited but it's true. Let us pay off your mortgage and you take some time off to get better. We want you around for a long time, you need to take care of yourself and let us help you."

Debbie couldn't hold back the tears and they ran down her face. Justin pulled her into a hug. Brian looked embarrassed but wanted to be sure this mortgage thing was settled.

"So you'll send the mortgage bill to Theodore?"

"Yes Asshole I'll send him the bill."

Brian smiled.

"Good! We'll have our regular lunches and I need to back in the office in time for an important call so rush our orders."

Justin chuckled as Debbie pulled away and headed back towards the kitchen. They slid into the booth and when Justin looked across the table at Brian they both laughed.

Debbie brought their lunch quickly and delivered a bag of free lemon bars with their check. She completely embarrassed Brian by leaning down and delivering a kiss on his cheek before hurrying away. Justin laughed as Brian's face got as red as the lipstick mark Debbie left on his cheek. Brian glared across the table at his partner which made Justin laugh even harder. Brian used a napkin to wipe off Debbie's lipstick and quickly made his way out of the diner. Justin left money to pay for lunch and followed Brian still laughing.

Brian was waiting down the street from the diner.

"Just what is so funny Justin?"

"You are! I think you are almost as funny as you are sexy."

Brian smirked.

"Do you really think that is all it takes for me to forgive you?"

Justin smiled.

"You soooooooo adore me."

They both were laughing as they walked back to Kinnetik. Brian delivered a toe curling kiss in the lobby and Justin walked to his car with a big smile and a bulge in his pants.

When Justin got back to the Bloom Gallery he and Sidney had a meeting to discuss business issues and their plans for the future. They both enjoyed their partnership and were optimistic about the continuing success of Bloom Gallery.

One of their new part time employees knocked and walked into Sidney's office.

"Justin. There is a Detective Horvath from the Pittsburgh Police Department at the front desk asking to see you!"

Sidney and Justin both smiled at the worried look on the receptionist's face. Justin reassured her.

"Don't worry he isn't here to arrest me. He is a close friend."

Justin made his way out to the lobby area.

"Hi Carl! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Justin. Sorry to bother you but I hope you have a few minutes to talk with me."

'Sure Carl. Always have time for you. Let's go back to the conference room."

Once they were in the conference room Justin asked Carl if he could get him water or anything else. Carl said he as fine.

"So Carl. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's Debbie. I'm worried about her."

Justin nodded.

"Brian and I had lunch at the diner today. We both thought she looked tired. We told her she needed to take some time off."

Carl groaned.

"I have been telling her that for days. I love her but she is the most stubborn woman I ever met. I've offered her money to stay home. She won't take money from me above my share of our expenses."

Justin smiled.

"I know she is stubborn. I don't really understand why she needs to so hard especially while she is sick. She did tell us that she needs to make money to pay her mortgage. Brian convinced her to let us pay off the mortgage on her house."

Carl's eyes got wide.

"Wow! That is amazingly generous of you guys. I just hope that slows her down. The mortgage is really not the main financial issue with her."

"Michael?"

Carl nodded.

"As always! He's been telling her how much money it is costing them to have JR stay with them every weekend. I know you have had JR stay with you and she has been at our house quite a bit. She is not what I would call a big eater so I'm not sure why it costs Michael and Ben so much money to have her stay with them. You know Debbie won't listen to any criticism of her son."

"Yes I know that only too well. Brian asked her if she was helping Michael with his store expenses. She told us the extra expenses for JR. Frankly that doesn't make sense. He pays no support so I can't understand not being able to even feed his daughter on weekends."

Carl looked uneasy.

"I hate to carry tales about Michael but every time he comes around he is talking about biding for something on the internet. He brags about how much his collection is worth. Debbie does tell him he should be saving some money but he pays no attention.

I think a man that is Michael's age should be helping his mother not vice versa. I can only say so much before Deb gets her stubborn face on and I hear the whole story about poor Michael growing up without a father."

"Well we are not going to be able to solve the Michael problem. I'm not sure what it would take for Debbie to take an honest look at Michael."

"Now that you have told me about you guys paying off the mortgage I feel bad about the asking you for the favor I came here to talk about."

Justin smiled at Carl.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Thanksgiving will be here soon. I don't think Debbie is up to doing the big dinner this year. Plus the oven is acting up and she won't let me buy her a new stove. She says the oven is fine she just has to adjust cooking times. I was hoping you and Brian would have the dinner at you house.

I believe Debbie will be relieved but she would never ask you to have the dinner. I know you'll have to convince Brian to host the dinner."

"You are correct. Brian will not be happy to have a big dinner at our house. I may have to bring in my secret weapon."

Carl looked confused.

"Secret weapon?"

"I'll get my Mother to suggest it to Brian."

Carl burst out laughing.

"Will Jennifer do that?"

Justin just smiled and nodded. Carl thanked him for his help and Justin gave him a hug before he left.

Justin left for home shortly after his talk with Carl. When he walked into the house his first thought was that Peter looked like the cat that ate the canary. He was sprawled on a recliner in the family room with a tray table beside the chair.

Jennifer was sitting on the other side of the table and they were playing rummy. A dish of Alice's homemade banana pudding, a favorite of Peter's, was sitting on the table. Alice was assembling lasagna at the kitchen counter and this was, of course, another of Peter's favorites. Justin gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

Jennifer smiled and stood up as her son came across the room. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. He said hello to Peter and asked how he was feeling.

"I feel good. Grandmom and Alice have been taking good care of me. The eye doctor agreed with the ER doctor and said there was no permanent damage to my eye."

"That's great buddy! It looks like you have been pretty pampered today."

Peter just smiled.

Justin said he was going up to change his clothes so Jennifer and Peter resumed their card game. When Justin came back downstairs the card game was over. Alice had left to pick up John and Josh. Peter went along for the ride.

Justin was surprised.

"I was going to pick up the boys. I thought Alice knew that."

Jennifer was sitting at the kitchen table with a pot of tea. Justin recognized that as a sign that his mother wanted to talk with him.

"I asked Alice to do the school run so we could talk."

Justin chuckled.

"Yes. I recognize tea as a sign that we are going to have a talk. What's on your mind Mom?"

Justin sat at the table and Jennifer poured them each a cup of tea.

"Debbie called me and told me about what you and Brian are going to do for her. That is wonderful of you but I wasn't surprised. Debbie sounded really tired and she told me she is going to take a week off from the diner."

"That's good. She looks really bad. Brian and I were both concerned. That is how the whole mortgage thing came about. We had no idea she still had a mortgage on her house after all these years."

Jennifer smiled.

"She has such a big heart. She took on Vic's debt and now unfortunately I think she is supplementing Michael's income. I've tried to tell her that Michael needs to take care of himself but you know how blind and stubborn she is when it comes to him."

"Carl stopped to see me at the gallery. He is worried about Debbie too. Carl told me that Michael told Debbie that he needs extra money because they have JR staying with him and Ben every weekend. Of course we all know that JR cannot be costing them that much money. Carl thinks Michael spends a lot of money on the internet."

Jennifer sighed.

"It drives me crazy to see Debbie work so hard and get taken advantage of by Michael but I know there is nothing anyone can do about it. Debbie also mentioned to me that her oven has been acting up and she hasn't gotten anything ready for Thanksgiving. She talked about the kitchen here and how she wished she had a kitchen like this. I think she was hinting about having Thanksgiving dinner here."

Justin nodded.

"That was really why Carl stopped at the gallery to see me. He was hoping Brian and I would host Thanksgiving dinner. The only issue I have is that Alice & Charlie had their family dinner here last Thanksgiving and they plan on doing that again this year.

Even though this is our house we agreed to let the Simpsons use the kitchen and dining room. I don't feel right pulling the rug out from under them. Alice and Charlie do too much for us to make them change their plans at the last minute."

"Alice and I already talked about that. They don't have any problem with having a joint Thanksgiving. With Alice and I helping we can be sure that Debbie doesn't overdo. The real issue is what will Brian say about this plan?"

"I told Carl you were my secret weapon. Brian won't say no to you."

Jennifer shook her head.

"Nope! I won't put Brian in that position, that wouldn't be fair. This is something you and Brian need to discuss."

Mother and son sat quietly sipping tea. When the house phone rang Justin got up to answer it. Jennifer listened to the conversation with interest. She could tell it was someone from the Washington Academy calling.

When Justin hung up he turned to his Mother with a smile.

"That was the Headmaster from the Academy. They have expelled Joe Harkins. He said it was a unanimous vote of the discipline committee."

"That's wonderful Honey. We both know that was the right thing to do but the right thing isn't always what happens."

Justin nodded and they returned to drinking their tea. They were both thinking about Chris Hobbs and how the justice system has failed them. Jennifer reached across the table and took Justin's hand.

"We have survived and thrived so we made our own justice."

Justin smiled.

"You're right Mom."

They sat chatting, sipping tea. Jennifer talked about how Molly was doing at school. Justin told her about his run in with Sara at the gallery and preparing for his NYC show in December.

Jennifer said the painting was done at Mel & Lindsay's house. She let Justin know that Ted & Bake had paid for the painters as a housewarming gift. The areas that Justin had marked off for mural in Gus & JR's rooms had been painted a flat white.

Justin said that he had been working on ideas for the murals with the kids. JR wanted Sleeping Beauty with the three good fairies and Maleficent. Brian suggested he should use Mel as a model for Maleficent. Jennifer chuckled but then said that wasn't a nice thing to say.

Gus wanted his mural to feature wizards and dragons. Justin told his mother he planned to have the wizards have Justin and Brian's faces. Jennifer smiled and said Gus will love that.

Jennifer got serious.

"Sweetheart, Alice feels that there is something going on with you and Brian that you aren't talking about. It is not just gossiping we are concerned about you both. Brian isn't sick again is he?"

Justin shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong I promise. There are just some things that we need to keep just between the two of us for right now."

"Well you know if you need anything I am always here for you."

"I do know that Mom. There is nothing wrong with Brian and me. You just have to trust me on that."

When Alice, John and Peter got home Justin was happy to announce that Joe had been expelled.

John nodded.

Good Riddance! There was a rumor at school this afternoon that he got expelled. Of course there was also a rumor that Joe's father got a bunch of businesses to leave Kinnetik and you and Uncle Brian weren't going to be able to afford our tuition."

Justin laughed.

"It would take a lot more than losing Frank Harkins as a customer to even dent Kinnetik's bottom line. No worries about your tuition."

Peter looked a little concerned.

"Does this mean I can go back to school tomorrow or do I have to stay on suspension another day."

"Peter you are NOT on suspension. I think it was best you stay home today so you could keep applying ice to your face. I made it clear to the Headmaster and Mr Dennison that you were not on suspension. If you are feeling up to it you can definitely go to school tomorrow."

Peter and John both smiled. They still not completely comfortable with the idea that any adult was really on their side and willing to fight for them. They knew the Uncles always said they were on their side but they were happily surprised each time they really showed it!

Jennifer left soon after the boys got home. John brought some homework assignments for Peter who got to work on them right away.

When Brian came home Alice and Charlie were in the kitchen. After saying hello Brian asked where everyone else was.

Alice answered.

"John and Peter are doing homework in their rooms. Jennifer went home and Justin is in the studio. I guess Justin told you that Joe Harkins got expelled."

Brian nodded. "He emailed me with that news. I'm going up to change."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour."

After he changed Brian went to the studio. Justin delighted as always to see Brian gave him a welcome home hug & kiss. Brian kept his arms around Justin who looked up at him with a big sunshine smile.

"It is worth going to work every day to get welcomed home by you Sunshine."

Brian went over to examine the canvas that Justin was working on. As he stood and contemplated it Justin came over to stand by Brian's side.

"Debbie called Mom to tell her that we are paying off her mortgage. Mom thought Debbie sounded tired. I told her we were both concerned with how Debbie looked when we had lunch at the diner."

Brian just nodded.

"Carl stopped to see me at the gallery. He's worried about Debbie too. He and Mom both think she is giving money to Michael. Debbie told Carl he needs extra money because Michael and Ben have JR every weekend. Debbie has the same story for everyone. Carl think Michael spends quite a bit of money biding for things on the internet.

Carl told me their oven is acting up. He's concerned about Debbie hosting Thanksgiving dinner this year. When Mom talked to Debbie she told Mom about the oven. She is hoping it work okay for Thanksgiving."

Bran nodded again. Justin was quiet unsure how to proceed. He knew that Brian did not really enjoy hosting big family gatherings.

"Well Sunshine! How do Alice and Charlie feel about all of us horning in on their Thanksgiving dinner?"

Justin was amazed.

"Brian! Did Alice say something to you? Or did Mom call you?"

Brian chuckled.

"I'm glad I still have the capacity to surprise you. I'm relieved Deb is being somewhat sensible. I didn't think she looked up to hosting a big dinner. It will be less cramped here and if it gets to be too much for me there are places I can hide."

Justin hugged Brian.

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?"

Brian smiled.

"You know that is something I never get tired of hearing. Just don't tell me all the particulars. I don't really want to know how many people will be here for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm sure that will be a number I won't be comfortable with so let it be a surprise."

"I promise you won't know a thing until we sit down to dinner and you won't have to do anything."

Brian held Justin tighter.

"I trust you to keep that promise Sunshine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 6**

During the week of Thanksgiving Brian was aware of the number of phone calls that seemed to be made and received when he was at home. He had a couple of presentations that he was working on. They required a lot of consolation and research on his part so he preferred to work in the study at home.

When Brian heard that the O'Briens were planning to spend Thanksgiving alone at home he actually invited them to join the mass dinner he knew was being planned for his house. When he told Justin that Greg, Roxanne and the boys were coming for Thanksgiving Justin eyebrows raised just a bit as he kissed Brian. Justin said nothing out loud.

Brian recognized that meant Justin was happy and proud of him. It sort of annoyed Brian that he knew what that eyebrow raise and kiss really meant. He thought about his carefree, hedonistic life before a certain blond twink wormed his way into his heart. For a second he thought about spending a night cruising at Babylon. Then he thought about waking up with that blond curled up beside him and being the recipient of a full blown sunshine smile and Brian wondered how he even existed without Justin in his life.

Justin knew that the dinner count stood at 38 people. Everyone in the household was aware that Brian did not want to know that number. Alice was convinced that Brian was excited about Thanksgiving and that was why he was working from home. Justin was certain that his partner would have some sort of meltdown if he knew 38 people were going to be having dinner at their house so he made sure everyone was sworn to secrecy.

Jennifer, Alice and Debbie were in charge of the menu but Justin did take part in some coordination for the event. He had extra table and chairs delivered and stored in the pool house. Charlie, Justin, John & Peter moved some family room furniture out to the pool house so there would be room for the extra table and chairs.

Emmett was in charge of appetizers. Viola's specialty was pumpkin bread so Ted, Blake and Nina were assisting her in making the pumpkin bread. That family group was also making homemade applesauce.

Ben was making a butternut squash casserole and he and Michael were also making a spinach salad. The O'Briens were bringing Roxanne's special dinner rolls and champagne.

Alice and Charlie's daughter and her family were arriving on Wednesday from Virginia. Linda & Scott would sleep in the sorority house while their three children stayed at their grandparents' cottage. They were bringing 2 pumpkin pies, 1 apple pie and 1 blueberry pie.

Their daughter in law was making her signature corn pudding. Chuck and the kids had been making apple cider, some of the apples were from Justin & Brian's trees. They were bringing a couple gallons of their apple cider for Thanksgiving. Several bottles of wine was the last part of their contribution to the celebration.

Debbie was making her famous puttanesca sauce for pasta. She was also making two trays of au gratin potatoes that could be warmed in the oven before dinner. She cooked a turkey breast and sliced it down. The plan was to put the sliced turkey in a crock pot with gravy.

Jennifer was also cooking and slicing a turkey breast and making green bean casserole. Molly and Mark got the job of making 15 pounds of mashed potatoes on Wednesday. The mashed potatoes could be heated and kept warm in crock pots on Thanksgiving.

Alice had made several batches of cookies along with a pumpkin pie and 2 peach pies made from peaches they had harvested and frozen. She was making cole slaw and mashed turnips on Wednesday. On Thanksgiving Day there was a huge turkey to be stuffed and roasted along with two extra trays of stuffing. Outside Charlie and Chuck were in charge of deep frying one Turkey and smoking another one.

Part of the Thanksgiving plan was to use the cottage oven to roast trays of cauliflower, asparagus and Brussel sprouts. Justin was going to stir fry vegetables just before dinner. On Wednesday John was making candied yams, Peter volunteered to help John peel the yams.

Justin worked out a spreadsheet on his laptop to keep track of what needed to microwaved, cooked on the stovetop or roasted or baked in one of the ovens on Thanksgiving Day.

Mel and the kids moved into the new house the week before Thanksgiving. They were still getting settled. Lindsay was having her first at home visit for the long Thanksgiving weekend. Everyone agreed that Gus and JR should spend most of the weekend with their Dads. The plan was to have them come home on Sunday so the "family" could spend the day together. Mel was taking Monday off and after getting the kids off to school she would drive Lindsay back to the halfway house.

On Tuesday Justin got a couple surprise phone calls on his cell. Ben called to let him know that Hunter had surprised them by flying in from California so there would be one more person at Thanksgiving dinner. Justin said how thrilled they would all be to see Hunter.

Later in the day an excited Daphne called to say she was able to arrange to have the weekend off. She was going to be staying with her parents but wanted to get together with Justin some time over the weekend. Justin asked what their Thanksgiving plans were. When Daph said she and her parents were just going to hang out together Justin insisted on them coming to dinner.

After the phone calls Justin went down the kitchen. He made sure Brian was not anywhere within earshot.

"Alice I had a couple phone calls. We have four more people coming to dinner. So our total is now forty two!"

Alice chuckled.

"We have plenty of food and I'm sure we'll fit another table in somewhere. Are you sure Brian is going to survive this dinner?"

Justin shrugged.

"I just hope he doesn't run screaming out of the house. Mrs Chanders is going to bring her special cranberry sauce which is amazing. I'm betting she will bring a cake as well. She is a fabulous baker. She could give you some competition."

Alice just shrugged. "We'll see."

Justin laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you about the seating. If we put all the leaves in the dining room table you will be able to get all twelve of your family around the table."

"Justin! We can get some tables together here in the family room area. We are not going to take over your dining room."

Justin frowned.

"Your family is going to be in that dining room! There is not going to be any discussion. You were supposed to have the house for your Thanksgiving. I know you have some family traditions that you like to do around the table. I am pulling rank here! You will all be together around the dining room table and that is that!"

Alice was quiet for a moment and just looked at the very determined Justin. She finally just nodded her head and Justin gave her a hug.

Justin smiled. "I'm glad we got that settled."

Alice has made a salad with chicken for lunch. Justin filled two bowls and filled a tray with the salad bowls, some dressing, drinks and flatware and walked down to the study. He knocked on the door and a couple minutes later Brian opened the door. He smiled when he saw Justin standing there.

"Hello Sunshine. You look delicious and the lunch doesn't look too bad either."

Justin chuckled as Brian closed and locked the door behind him. They ate their lunch at the table and talked about the presentations that Brian was preparing for. Brian wanted Justin to look at a few presentation boards to see if he had any suggestions to improve them.

When he finished his salad Brian sat back in his chair and looked into Justin's eyes.

"Just tell me one thing. Will I recognize all the people who will be eating Thanksgiving dinner here?"

"Yes Brian. No one has been invited except close friends and family. Don't forget you added four to the guest list yourself when you invited Greg, Roxanne and the boys."

Brian smirked.

"I'm still not sure what came over me."

Justin just smiled. He moved to the sofa and crocked a finger at Brian inviting him to join him. It wasn't long before both men were naked and Justin was perched on all fours while Brian thrush into him from behind.

Since there was lube and wipes for cleanup in almost every room in the house it made little impromptu romantic encounters like this easy to manage.

Half an hour later they were reviewing the boards and Justin made a few suggestions for changes in colors and fonts which Brian loved. After their work was done and some serious kissing happened, Justin took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

Alice smiled.

"Did you tell Brian the attendance total for Thanksgiving?"

"No! He does not want to know that number. To be honest I'm not sure I want to know that number."

Alice and Justin both chuckled.

When Justin picked up the boys at school, John & Peter were very interested in the Thanksgiving attendance. This was a huge departure from any Thanksgiving they had ever experienced. On the good years they went to Joan's for dinner. She ordered the full precooked dinner from a supermarket. The worst years were when their mother served them turkey TV dinners.

Today was the last day of school for the Academy until Monday. John was looking forward to helping Alice in the kitchen tomorrow and making his candied yams. Bill Gardner was taking Josh and Peter out to lunch and the movies.

Alice prepared a big dinner because tomorrow was going to be more of a pot luck dinner day. Tonight they had roast pork, with roaster asparagus and mashed carrots.

Fort Pitt School had a half day of school on Wednesday. The plan was that Brian and Justin would pick up Gus, Jr & Nina. They would drop Nina at Ted & Blake's house where they would be waiting with Viola to get started on their pumpkin bread baking. The three of them had spent the morning peeling and cutting up apples for applesauce.

Brian & Justin were taking Gus and JR to the diner for lunch. Michael would meet them for lunch and take JR back to the comic book store for the afternoon.

Gus was very excited about Thanksgiving at the house. He and JR were also competing on the car ride to tell Brian & Justin all about their new home. They both were delighted with their new play area in the basement and their new bedrooms. Gus and JR were anxious for Justin to start painting the murals on their bedroom walls.

Michael was waiting in a booth when they got to the diner. JR slid into the booth beside her father. Brian, Gus and Justin slid into the other side of the booth.

Michael gathered JR in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"How's my little Honey Bunny? Did Daddy's precious Girl have a good morning at school?"

Gus looked at Justin and rolled his eyes in such a perfect imitation of Brian that Justin burst out laughing. Michael looked across the booth.

"What's your problem Justin? I'm just happy to see my baby."

"Gus made a funny face and it made me laugh. Get over yourself Michael."

Michael directed his attention back to his daughter who was happy to have a dedicated audience. She launched into a detailed description of her morning at school.

Gus looked around the diner.

"Papa. I don't see Grandmom Debbie."

"She's at home today. She cooking stuff for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

That distracted Michael from JR.

"With Ma cooking all the food I'm not sure why we all have to drive down to your house for dinner."

Justin shook his head.

"Debbie is not cooking ALL the food. She is fixing some things because there is no way to stop her but lots of other people are making food too. Alice and John are both making food today. Tomorrow Charlie and his son are deep frying one turkey and smoking another one.

We have more room for everyone and this will take some of the pressure off Debbie to do everything."

Michael looked confused.

"Why are Mr and Mrs Simpson cooking stuff for our dinner? Shouldn't they be worried about cooking for their own Thanksgiving dinner?"

Justin glanced at Brian who was doing his best to ignore the conversation before answering Michael.

"The Simpson Family is eating dinner with us. We had already agreed to let them use the house for Thanksgiving again this year. When we switched our dinner to the house we couldn't very well tell them to change their plans at the last minute."

Michael was annoyed.

"I thought it would just be us for dinner. I can't believe we have to put up with your servants and their family. Who else is coming to dinner?"

Gus answered with a big smile.

"My friend Kevin is coming with his family. His Mommy is making rolls and Kevin gets to help her!"

Michael gave Justin an exasperated look.

"Why did you invite them? We hardly know them. Thanksgiving should be just for family. Now we have your servants and these other people. Just how many people are going to be at dinner tomorrow?"

Justin smirked.

"I didn't invite the O'Briens. Brian invited them."

Michael turned to look at Brian really not believing what Justin said.

"Brian? You invited those people to our Thanksgiving?"

"Mikey if you really concentrate and try very, very hard I bet you could act like less of a butthead. Alice and Charlie are on our payroll but they are more like part of our family than servants. Greg and Roxanne are nice people, for heteros, and their sons are good friends with John and Gus. Justin and I are free to invite whoever we want to OUR house."

"With Ma and Ben making all this food we should just stay home and have our own Thanksgiving with just our family!"

Brian turned his attention to his old friend.

"You are free to do whatever you want Mikey. I suspect we'll still have a houseful without you."

Justin chuckled at that statement and Brian smiled at him.

JR was not pleased with her father.

"Daddy! I want to go to Uncle Jus and Uncle Bri's house for dinner. It will be fun there and Nina will be there to play with me."

Brian laughed.

"Don't worry little girl. We'll make sure you get to come to our house for dinner if that is what you want to do. Plus I doubt your Grandmother will go along with Mikey's plan."

At that moment the waitress came to take their lunch orders. After they gave their orders Michael pointedly directed all his attention to his daughter. He ignored the other side of the booth. Brian and Justin kept up a conversation with Gus who was delighted to have the full attention of his fathers.

Michael left with JR when they were finished lunch without any thought of paying his share of the lunch check. Justin didn't want to say anything in front of Gus but made an exasperated face at Brian who just shrugged.

Gus couldn't remember spending Thanksgiving in the USA. He was beyond excited to be part of this big Thanksgiving celebration. When Justin told him they were having deep fried turkey, smoked turkey and traditional roasted turkey Gus said he was going to taste them all to see which he liked the best. He asked for a full rundown of the menu and when Justin told him all the different food there would be to eat Gus was wide eyed with amazement.

Brian kept chuckling at the conversation between his partner and his son. Gus had decided that Justin was in charge of Thanksgiving, which was basically true, so all his questions were directed to his Papa.

Eventually Gus asked the million dollar question.

"How many people are coming to our house for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Justin looked at Brian, he didn't want Brian to panic and cause an accident. Brian just shrugged.

"Go ahead and answer him. I'm not stupid I know there are like fifty people coming to dinner."

Justin smiled and shook his head.

"Not fifty, only forty two."

Gus was delighted.

"I bet that is more people than anyone else in my class is having come to their house for Thanksgiving!"

Brian groaned.

"I bet no other private home in the state is having that many people come to Thanksgiving dinner."

Justin laughed.

"You always like to have the biggest and best of everything!"

Gus joined in the laughter even though he wasn't 100% sure why he was laughing.

When they got home, Gus grabbed his school backpack and was first into the house. Alice was supervising Charlie, John and Peter into arranging tables in the Family Room. There were five tables that seated six people each. The leaves had already been put in the Dining Room table. Gus was fascinated by the preparations. He watched it all from a safe place on one of the kitchen stools. Brian all but ran to the study and shut the door.

Gus's excitement level built to a new high when the table were arranged to Alice & Justin's satisfaction and now it was time to carry chairs in from the pool house. Gus could manage one chair at a time and was thrilled to be part of the big setup for dinner.

Pizza was ordered for dinner. Charlie and Alice went to the cottage for dinner but Gus was happy to eat with his fathers and cousins at one of the special Thanksgiving tables.

The Simpsons' daughter, Linda, and her family arrived late in the evening. Brian and Justin were just about ready to go up to bed when Linda and Scott came over from the cottage to spend the night in one of the sorority house's bedrooms.

The next morning Gus was awake early and came into the master bedroom to be sure his Daddy & Papa were awake. He was anxious for this big day to begin. He was surprised that both men were up and dressed in casual clothes. Papa was not a sleepy head this morning.

Breakfast this morning was cold cereal with some cut up bananas to satisfy Brian's desire for something healthy. Alice had bought some fabric with a Thanksgiving theme and made tablecloths for all the tables in the family room, kitchen area. Gus and Peter got the task of putting the tablecloths on the tables. John set up each place with flatware.

The house was filling with the marvelous smell of the turkey roasting in the oven as Gus moved around the tables placing a holiday paper napkins at each place. Alice and Justin set the dining room table with all the good china and silverware. Alice still protesting about the Simpsons using the dining room instead of Brian and Justin.

Jennifer had picked up Debbie and they arrived early in the day to work on Thanksgiving dinner with Alice. Molly and Mark were coming later with Tucker. Carl was driving down, closer to dinner time, with Ben, Michael, Hunter and JR.

Gus watched the beehive of activity in the kitchen from his safe perch on a kitchen stool. Brian tried to temp his son into watching a movie in the media room but Gus was much more fascinated by Thanksgiving preparations.

At the last minute Debbie had decided to bring a large dish of lasagna. That led to some discussion about the oven schedule and how to fit the lasagna into that schedule. Justin solved the issue by announcing he had left the pool house oven unused for just such a contingency. Debbie gave him a big hug and kiss and told him he was a "fucking genius" for figuring all this scheduling out.

As dinner time approached Molly, Mark and Tucker arrived with two crock pots full of mashed potatoes. Alice knew by heart which kitchen outlets were on which circuits so she made sure the electric load was evenly distributed. Gus was wide eyed at the preparation spectacle.

Next to arrive was Emmett and Rusty with appetizers. As the two men worked to place crab puffs and cut vegetables on trays as the pigs in a blanket warmed in an oven. Charlie walked over from the cottage with Linda, Scott and their three children. They brought the pies that had been baked in the cottage oven. John and Peter took the grandchildren down to the playroom but Gus was still too interested in kitchen activity to go with them.

Ted, Blake, Nina and Viola arrived next. Viola offered to help in the kitchen but was actually kind of grateful to be told everything was under control. They all grabbed some soft drinks and went into the Parlor with Tucker, Charlie, Linda & Scott. Molly and Mark headed down the game room once their potato duty was completed.

Chuck and Nancy arrived with their children. Chuck and his father went outside to check on the turkey that Charlie had put in the smoker earlier and to put the turkey in the deep fryer. Nancy joined the group in the Parlor and their three children ran down to the game room.

Michael, Ben, Carl, Hunter and JR arrived. Ben's casserole went in the oven according to Justin's schedule. JR and Nina headed to the media room to watch a Thanksgiving video. Brian finally put in an appearance and he Carl headed to the parlor each carrying an alcoholic beverage to help them cope with the day. Michael and Ben went to the media room to oversee the girls. Hunter felt he was young enough to join the fun in the game room.

Daphne and her parents arrived and settled down in the little remaining family room furniture with Justin. This way Justin was close by to make sure the oven schedule was adhered to. The last guests to arrive were the O'Brien Family. Their arrival finally pried Gus away from his kitchen stool so he and Kevin could go up the Gus's bedroom and read the new Thanksgiving story book that Justin has bought for them. Patrick went to the game room to join the activities there.

Justin took the opportunity to stow the kitchen stools in the garage. The counter area had to be cleared so the mountains of food could be set up as a buffet there. Debbie kept saying what a fucking perfect house this was for Thanksgiving and how great it was to have everyone here. She occasionally shouted comments across the room to Daphne and her parents who were very amused by Debbie's antics.

As the time for dinner to be served arrived Brian went upstairs to let Gus and Kevin know it was time to come downstairs. He could hear the boys laughing as he approached Gus's bedroom. They were sprawled on the floor with the pillows off Gus's bed. The storybook was open on the floor in front of them. Once Brian mentioned dinner was about to be served both boys were up and ready to go downstairs.

The last to arrive, just before dinner was served, were Melanie with a very nervous Lindsay. Tucker got them drinks as they settled into the Parlor group. When he returned he whispered that if the crowd got too much for Lindsay Justin said they should retreat to the study. Lindsay smiled at the offer but had little to say. Ted came over and sat on an ottoman in front of Mel and Lindsay and kept up a conversation.

Justin was busy stir frying vegetables but was still able to organize the buffet line. He announced that the buffet line was to be organized by age. Gus and Kevin were determined to eat dinner at the same table so Roxanne and Greg helped them load their plates with food.

Mr and Mrs Chanders sat a table with Jennifer & Tucker and Debbie & Carl. The O'Briens were joined at their table by John and of course Gus. The Simpsons all took their plates loaded with food into the dining room.

Michael & Ben sat at a table with Nina & JR along with Lindsay and Mel. Emmett & Rusty joined Ted, Blake and Viola at a table and Peter decided to grab the extra chair at that table sitting next to Ted. Brian and Justin sat a table with Molly and Mark and Daphne with Hunter grabbing the last available chair.

As everyone was starting to eat Tucker stood up with his glass of wine and proposed a toast to their hosts. Everyone cheered and clapped and Brian wanted to sink under the table. When things got quiet Justin stood and proposed a toast to Alice, Debbie and Jennifer for all their hard work. Again there was cheering and clapping before the serious eating started.

Gus and Kevin sampled all the different preparations of turkey and discussed the merits of each before deciding they both liked the traditional roasted turkey the best. Roxanne helped Kevin with cutting up his food and John supplied whatever assistance Gus needed.

Everyone was pretty amazed by the quantity and variety of food that was served. Many attendees were used to much smaller and quieter holiday dinners but shouted conversations from table to table, the delicious food and the general feelings of happiness had everyone agreeing that this was the best Thanksgiving ever.

Debbie announced that they should do this same celebration every year. Brian groaned as many people loudly agreed with Debbie. Justin smiled his sunshine smile as Gus and Kevin cheered.

It took a while but eventually everyone was full. John, Peter, Patrick and the older Simpson grand children were assigned kitchen duties. They scraped plates and loaded the dishwasher. Alice had purchased lots of throwaway plastic containers which she piled on the counter along with plastic wrap and aluminum foil. Everyone was invited to take leftovers home.

As people started to load what food they wanted in containers or wrap thing up to take home, Brian and Justin glanced at each other and nodded. Brian went over to John & Peter and told them he needed to talk to them in the study. Justin went over to Gus to tell him the same thing. Gus asked if Kevin could come with him and Justin laughingly agreed.

Jennifer watched the six of them walk down to the study with a frown on her face. She looked across the room at Alice who nodded and shrugged. No one else paid much attention.

In the study a nervous John and Peter sat in chairs facing the sofa where Brian and Justin sat with Gus and Kevin between them. Justin smiled at the nephews.

"We have something we need to talk to you guys about."

Noticing the anxious expressions on John and Peter's faces he quickly continued.

"It is nothing bad! You guys need to stop anticipating trouble. Brian and I have been working on a kind of project. We decided to announce something to everyone today but we need to tell you guys first."

Gus kept looking between his Daddy and Papa wondering what was going on. Kevin held Gus's hand and was curious about this big announcement. He was happy to be in here among the first to find out what was going on.

Brian took up the conversation.

"Justin and I decided to expand our family. We hired a surrogate."

He looked down at Gus and Kevin.

"That is a lady that helps people to have babies. We were lucky that we were successful on our first attempt. The end result is that we are having twins at the end of May or the beginning of June."

John & Peter were astonished. This was not anything they were expecting to hear. John was quickest to recover.

"WOW! That is amazing. Are the babies boys or girls?"

Justin answered.

"It is too early to determine that yet."

Gus was sitting next to Brian and he looked up at his Daddy.

"Where will the new babies sleep? Will they use my room?"

"They will have their own bedroom, probably in the guest room across the hall from our bedrooms. Your room will always be your room Sonny Boy."

"Will the babies live some of the time with their mommy?"

Justin smiled down at Gus & Kevin who were both wide eyed.

"These babies will live with us all the time."

Gus nodded and looked at his Daddy.

"If they are boys will they be your Sonny Boys too?"

Brian put his arm around his son.

"You are my only Sonny Boy. The babies will be your brothers or sisters but Papa and I will always love you just as much as we do now."

Gus looked a little skeptical so Justin chimed in.

"Gus the more people we have to love the more love there is. We will love the new babies and they will love you as their big brother. There will be lots of things that you will be able teach them. Babies are kind of helpless and they will need a lot of attention and we will need your help with them. You need to remember that nothing could ever make Daddy and I love you any less than we do today.

You know that when John and Peter came here to stay that we all got to love each other. You love your cousins and enjoy spending time with them. We are all really happy that they came to live with us; when the new babies come it will just make us all even happier."

Gus looked a little happier but Brian & Justin knew he would have more questions later.

Justin stood up.

"I have to go get my Mother. She will kill us if we don't tell her about the babies before we announce it to everyone."

John got up from his chair.

"I'll go get Grandmom Jen and bring her here."

"Don't tell her why!"

John smiled.

Don't worry Uncle Justin. I won't tell her anything about the babies."

When John left Gus and Kevin had a few more questions. Kevin had very little experience with babies so he was excited to think about the additions to the family that he considered himself to be part of. He told Justin that he would come over and help take care of the babies whenever they needed him.

Justin gave him a hug and kiss and thanked him, saying they would be glad for his help.

Meanwhile John had made his way down the hall to the chaos at the other end of the house. Now that dinner was over people were moving between tables to visit with other guests. John saw Jennifer visiting with Mel and Lindsay and walked over to them.

"Grandmom. Uncle Justin needs your help with something in the study."

Jennifer turned and put her arm around John's waist. She excused herself and put her arm around John's waist.

"Okay Honey, lead the way."

Jennifer walked into the study and looked around at the faces of everyone in the room. She had no idea what was going on but no one looked really unhappy so she was fairly sure nothing was wrong.

Justin came over and took his mother's hands in his.

"Mom I know you and Alice have suspected something was going on with Brian and me. What we have been working on is expanding our family. We purchased some eggs and hired a gestational surrogate and now we are expecting twins in late May or June."

Jennifer actually sank back into a chair that was luckily right behind her and burst into tears. Gus and Kevin looked concerned, Peter and John looked confused, Brian looked uncomfortable and Justin enveloped his mother in a hug.

Jennifer got herself under control and clung to her son.

"Justin Sweetheart! Nothing you could ever say could make me any happier. What a fantastic surprise, it's just wonderful!"

Jennifer held out one hand in Brian's direction and he slowly came across the room to her.

"Brian, I am so happy for you and Justin. You know I love you like a son and this will be such a great adventure for you both."

Brian just squeezed Jennifer's hand with a smile on his face.

The boys came over to gather around Jennifer. Peter looked down at her.

"Pretty exciting stuff! Guess you are happy to be a real grandmother soon."

Jennifer stood up and pulled John, Peter, Gus and Kevin into a group hug.

"I know you are trying to be nice by saying that but I am a REAL grandmother now! I could not love anyone else more than I love you guys and I am so happy and proud to be your Grandmom. The new babies won't make any difference to the way I feel about you guys. Please never, never doubt how much I love you and how much I enjoy spending time with you."

Kevin was feeling very proud to be included on this group.

"I love you Grandmom Jen. You are the best Grandmom I ever had!"

Jennifer best over to deliver a kiss to Kevin.

"Thank you honey! I know I have told all of you that some families are linked by blood but we are joined together by love. I think the love bond is even stronger than a blood bond."

Justin had a huge sunshine smile on his face. He and Brian stood watching Jennifer interact with her "love" grandsons.

"We still need to make this announcement to everyone else. Gus and Kevin why don't you guys go down to the kitchen and tell everyone to quiet down for an announcement."

Gus grabbed Kevin's hand and they ran down the hall shouting "Announcement! Announcement! Everyone has to be quiet now!"

That got everyone's attention. By the time the rest of the group arrived in the kitchen area everyone was quiet and turned toward them.

Brian and Justin with their arms around each other as Justin announced the pending arrival of two new members of the family. The roar of shouts and screams actually made them take a step back as most people rushed towards them with congratulations.

Both men noticed the shocked look on Lindsay's face and the annoyed look on Michael's face. They didn't have much time to think about them as the other guests crowded around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 7**

Alice and Debbie raced over to Jennifer and hugged her. Jennifer had a big smile or her face and tears running down her cheeks.

Jennifer looked at Alice.

"Well now we know what was going on with our boys!"

Alice laughed and nodded her head. Debbie turned towards the two women.

"So you two didn't know about the babies until today."

Alice shook her head and Jennifer took Debbie's hand.

"I could never have kept this secret. Alice and I knew that something was going on but I don't think either one of us could have guessed this!"

Daphne and Molly rushed to Justin and would have knocked him over without Brian supporting him. Both young women had tears in their eyes as they congratulated both Justin and Brian.

Daphne punished Justin in the arm.

"How could you keep this a secret from me!"

Justin laughed and hugged his best friend, except for Brian.

"You are the reason we made the announcement today. Once I found out you were coming home this weekend I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the babies a secret. My mother would have killed me if she wasn't one of the first to know!"

Molly laughingly agreed with that statement.

There was a crowd around Justin and Brian all anxious to offer their congratulations to them. Michael walked over to where Melanie and Lindsay stood with Ted and Blake.

"Ted you didn't look too surprised by the big announcement."

"I've known about Brian and Justin's plans for a while. It's hard to keep secrets from the guy who takes care of your money."

Michael smirked.

"So Blake I guess you knew all about this too."

Blake just slowly shook his head as he stared at Michael.

"Teddy would never betray the trust that Brian and Justin place in him. Of course he didn't tell me about their plans to expand their family."

Michael shrugged.

"Well Ted I guess you are pretty clearly under Brian's thumb. I would be upset if Ben's job was more important to him than me."

Melanie gasped.

"Michael!"

Blake chuckled.

"Ted doing his job ethically and efficiently has nothing to do with our relationship. I know how much Teddy and I mean to each other and I'm proud of him for lots of reason but one is how outstanding he is at his job. Brian and Justin are not only Teddy's employers but they are also very good friends to both of us.

It's a pity that you can't be a better friend to the people who have been in your life for such a long time. Instead of being happy and proud of the people you know, you always want to put them down. You seem to me to be so full of bitterness and jealousy that you are likely to wind up alone and unhappy. I've suggested counseling to you before but it falls on deaf ears."

Melanie quietly agreed.

"Sadly that seems to be true. I'm not sure what's happening to you Michael. Come on Linds, we need to congratulate Brian and Justin."

Ted and Blake walked away with the women leaving Michael standing alone.

Kevin carefully explained to his parents and older brother that Uncle Justin said babies required a lot of care & attention. He told them that he and Gus were going to help take care of the babies. His audience smiled at how delighted and proud Kevin was to play such an important role in the new babies' lives.

Kevin explained that the new twins would be Gus's brothers or sisters and they would be Kevin's cousins. While Greg and Roxanne smiled at their son they both silently thanked god for bringing Brian & Justin and their family into their lives.

In a short time the Kinney-Taylors had impacted them in amazingly positive ways. Greg now had a job that challenged him and rewarded him financially. Patrick had a good friend and a private soccer coach who had improved his skills. Kevin had a best friend who inspired him to do his best, two uncles who accepted him without reservations and a Grandmom who doted on him. Roxanne's stress level was vastly decreased and that had a positive effect on her marriage.

The O'Brien family all had one of the best Thanksgivings any of them could remember. Greg and Roxanne both thought how appropriate it was that they should celebrate Thanksgiving in this house.

Once Alice and Charlie had congratulated Brian and Justin they organized their children and the children's spouses into serving dessert. Coffee was prepared, tea was brewed and apple cider was poured. Pies, pumpkin bread and Mrs Chander's cake were cut and placed on dessert plates.

Melanie and Lindsay walked up to Brian and Justin. Melanie gave Justin a hug.

"Congratulations you two. Twins are going to be a big adventure for you. Linds is kind of tired so we are going to head out. Thanks for the great day."

Lindsay smiled.

"Justin, I know Gus and JR are really excited about the murals you are going to paint in their rooms. I would love to help you with those murals if that's possible?"

Both Justin and Brian were shocked. Brian answered first.

"Linds, this is really Justin's thing. He and the kids have been planning their murals for a while. I'm sure there is something else you could work on at the house."

Justin smiled at Lindsay and remembered the good times they had shared in the past and the horrible behavior of her mother and Ron Peterson.

"Brian I can speak for myself! You have a bad habit of forgetting that fact. Linds I think it would be great to work on the murals together. I think that would make them even more meaningful for Gus and JR.

When you and Mel have an idea about when you will be spending time at the house we can work out a schedule. You two should look over the dessert and take something with you."

Lindsay gave Justin a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. I'm really looking forward to working on the murals with you!"

Ben was sitting and chatting with Hunter while Hunter ate a piece of pumpkin pie, a slice of cake and several homemade cookies. Ben watched Michael's exchange with Ted & Blake. He was too far away to hear what was being said but he could see the annoyance on Ted & Blake's faces.

Ben made his way over to his husband while Hunter went to get another piece of pie.

Ben put his arm around Michael's waist.

"What were you walking about with Ted and Blake?"

"I told Ted be didn't look too surprised by Justin's big announcement. Ted said he's known for a while because Justin needed money to make this happen. I wonder if Brian even knew what the money was being used for.

Anyway I said to Blake that he must have known too. Blake said Ted didn't tell him. I said Ted must really be under Brian's thumb to keep secrets from his partner. I guess they didn't like me pointing that out. They got all huffy!"

Ben stared at Michael.

"Why would you say that? Ted handles confidential matters for Brian and Justin, that is his job! Of course he couldn't betray their trust."

Michael shrugged.

"It can't be much of a partnership when you keep secrets from each other. Ted just likes having a younger guy depending on him. I would never keep a secret from you."

"Michael I don't understand you. Keeping a confidence for someone who trusts you is not keeping secrets. Students often confide in me and I would never tell anyone what they talked to me about."

"That's not the same thing."

Ben shook his head.

"We'll discuss this later. No one is talking to Brian and Justin right now. We need to go up and congratulate them."

Michael frowned but followed Ben over to where Justin and Brian were standing. Someone had brought Justin a piece of pie and he had just feed a bite of pie to Brian when Ben and Michael walked up to them. Brian and Justin were looking at each other smiling.

Ben smiled at them.

"Hey you guys! We just wanted to congratulate you. Twins! That's amazing. You two are going to be really busy in a few months."

Brian shook Ben's hand.

Michael stared at Justin.

"Congratulations Justin. Brian's money gets you what you just what you want again."

Ben's eyes opened wide as he turned to look at Michael. Justin opened his mouth to reply but Brian spoke first.

"Mikey, I'm surprised. I thought you and the professor here had a better relationship, were more like true partners. Justin and I don't think of anything as mine or his. Everything we have is ours! I guess you can't understand that level of commitment."

Brian pulled Justin close to him.

"I hope someday you and Ben can feel as close as Justin and I do. You just have to keep working at it."

Michael was shocked by what Brian was saying to him.

"Ben and I are married! We are true partners!"

Brian had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh. Then why can't you understand Justin and my relationship. We are both excited about the twins. The first sonogram, when we found out about two babies, was amazing!"

"Why would you go to the sonogram? You never went with Lindsay to any of her doctor appointments."

"The munchers didn't want me there. It's different this time these are our children. Of course WE are going to all the doctors' appointments. That is what partners do.

Try and concentrate very hard and understand that Justin and I are partners. We love each other and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. You need to understand that or I'm afraid you can't be part of our lives going forward."

Michael just stood there too shocked to say anything.

Brian turned to Justin, gave him a kiss and suggested they go check out the other desserts before they were all gone. Ben walked back to sit with Hunter and Michael stood there alone, too stunned to move.

Eventually people started to leave. Brian who hated the whole good bye, thanks for coming ritual managed to escape. When anyone asked where Brian was Justin would shrug and say "he's hiding somewhere, he'll show up eventually."

Jennifer and Tucker were the last to leave. Brian reappeared to say good bye to them. Justin gave him an exasperated look, he felt like he had to even though he didn't really object to Brian's disappearing act.

Brian smirked at Justin who could not resist smiling back at him. Jennifer gathered them both into a hug.

"Thank you both for such a lovely day. The announcement of the addition to our family could not have made me happier. Sorry Brian for being emotional, but I love you both so much."

Jennifer gave them each a kiss on the check which left Brian's face red with embarrassment. John, Peter and Gus also got a kiss goodbye as Tucker shook Justin & Brian's hands and thanked them for hosting Thanksgiving.

Gus had a busy day and was just about asleep on his feet. Brian grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. He carried a giggling Gus upstairs. Brian decided they should skip the bath tonight so Gus just got changed into his PJ's. Brian tucked him into bed and gave him a kiss good night.

By the time Justin came upstairs to see if Gus wanted a bedtime story the little boy was already sound asleep. Justin joined Brian standing in the bedroom doorway. They stood and watched Gus for a few seconds.

Brian looked down at Justin.

"We need to talk Sunshine."

Justin just smiled and took Brian's hand as they walked to their bedroom. He went over and sat on the bed still smiling. He looked over at Brian with his annoyed face.

"Am I in trouble Daddy?"

"Not funny Justin. I can't believe you agreed to let Lindsay work with you on the kids' murals. It is such a bad idea!"

Justin still smiled.

"Brian. How could I say no? She is their mother and it is their house. I think it may be a good chance for Lindsay and me to clear the air. She has had a rough time, I am not about to contribute to that by excluding her from helping me paint the murals."

"I don't like it!"

"Then you shouldn't get involved with painting the murals. What you should do is get that grumpy expression off your face and come over here. I'll give you something to be thankful for to top off our Thanksgiving celebration."

Brian's grumpy expression evaporated as Justin started to remove his clothes. He hurried across the room dropping his own clothes as he went. Brian still wasn't happy about Lindsay helping with the murals but he knew there was no way he could make his stubborn partner change his mind.

The Taylor Kinney household had a quiet long holiday weekend. There was plenty of food left over but by Saturday night everyone was tired of leftovers and pizza was ordered. Gus was excited to go home on Sunday to send the day with both his Moms and his sister.

The Wednesday after Thanksgiving Brian was at his desk doing some research on a prospective client for Kinnetik. Carole buzzed him to let him know that the secretary from Good Shepherd parish was on the phone asking to talk with Brian.

Brian sighed as he picked up his phone and said hello.

"Hello Mr Kinney. Father Bolton asked me to give you a call. Your mother has not been at morning mass since Sunday. That is unusual for her. Another of our morning mass regulars went by Mrs Kinney's house yesterday afternoon. She said that there appeared to be a couple days' worth of mail on the porch floor. Also her car was parked in the driveway.

We wondered if you knew if perhaps your mother was away or if you have been on contact with her. We thought she might have spent Thanksgiving with you and stayed at your home for a few days."

Brian choked back a laugh at the thought of Joanie sending time with him and Justin.

"As Father Bolton knows my mother and I are not close. My nephews, who live with me, are in sporadic contact with her. I can't imagine who my mother would be visiting. She may just be not feeling well. Have you tried phoning her?"

"Yes. Actually we have tried both her home phone and her cell phone and left messages on both. We were hoping you had a key to her house and could check on her. It is not like your mother to miss mass for three days in a row."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I do have a key. I'll check on her and let you know what I find out."

The church secretary thanked him and hung up.

Brian shouted "FUCK!" Grabbed his keys and headed out.

At the Bloom Gallery there was a board meeting of the Norma Bloom Foundation. (last time I got her name wrong sorry!). This meeting was very civilized and they quickly agreed on answering a couple request.

There was a daycare in the Hills district that requested funds to buy crayons and coloring books as Christmas gifts for their students. The board agreed that it was a worthwhile thing to do but it did not really encourage art which was the aim of the foundation.

Justin made the other board members feel better by telling them that he and Brian had their own charitable foundation which would fulfill the daycare center's request. After the board meeting Justin walked through the gallery with Pat Davis to view the new sculpture show that was opening on the weekend.

They also discussed what gallery space they would use for the first semester PIFA art show. Pat was in talks with Carnegie-Mellon to display the work of their best art students as well. Justin smiled when Pat told him that her contact was the art department admin who Justin met at Michael & Ben's Memorial Day barbeque.

Brian always got a sense of foreboding when he stood outside his childhood home. He walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. Glancing through the window he saw the mail scattered on the floor. He used his key and opened the door.

He stood on the enclosed porch and listened for a moment but didn't hear anything. Brian opened the door to the living room and called his mother's name. He listened and thought he could hear something from the second floor. He called her name again and again heard something from upstairs.

Obviously something was wrong. Brian considered just calling 911 and waiting until paramedics or police arrived. After some hesitation he walked up the stairs. The only door that was open was the door to his parents' bedroom. He called his mother's name again and heard her reply from behind the bathroom door.

Brian walked up to the door and tried the knob but it was locked and wouldn't turn.

"Mother are you in there?"

Joan replied but her voice sounded weak to Brian.

"Mother, can you unlock the door?"

"No. I can't get out of the tub. I fell and hurt my shoulder."

Brian pushed against the door. It didn't feel all that solid.

"Brian! You can't come in. I don't have any clothes on!"

Brian raised his eyes heavenward and shook his head.

"Well if you can't get out of the tub, I'm going to have to come in and help you."

"Just call the police and tell them to send a policewoman to help me."

Brian shook his head again and thought just how exasperating Joan could be.

"Mother, that's just stupid. I'm coming in. I'll try not to look. I'll throw you a towel to cover yourself when I get in there."

With Joan still protesting Brian took a step back before moving forward and slamming against the cheap hollow core door which quickly gave way. Once in the bathroom Brian, with no desire to see any naked woman let alone his mother, kept his eyes averted and threw two towels off the wall rack to Joan.

Once he was sure she had time to cover up he glanced down at his mother.

"How long have you been in that tub?"

"I slipped getting out on Monday morning and fell. I hurt my shoulder and couldn't maneuver myself out of the tub. I keep emptying the tub and running hot water to stay warm and drank cold water from the tap so I didn't get dehydrated. Why did you come here today?"

"Your Mass buddies missed you. Father Bolton had the church secretary call to see if I knew where you were. Here's your robe. Try and put that on and I'll get you out of the tub."

Brian turned around and waited. Joan groaned in pain but refused his help while she put on her robe. When Brian turned to help her out of the tub he was shocked by how haggard she looked.

Joan held her right arm close to her body and it was obvious she was in quite a bit of pain. Brian basically lifted her out of the tub. Joan couldn't stop the tears running down her face.

"Just get me into my bed so I can lie down."

"Mother, you have to eat something and I think you need to go to the emergency room. You sprained or broke something when you fell."

"I just want to go to bed!"

A part of Brian wanted to put her in bed and leave but a larger part knew that was wrong.

"We are going downstairs now. I'm going to make you some toast and call 911. You really aren't in a position to argue."

Brian helped Joan downstairs and installed her in her chair. He was happily surprised to find there was bread without any blue mold to toast. He poured Joan a glass of orange juice which he was not surprised to find in the refrigerator. Orange juice and vodka was a favorite morning drink for Joan. Today she would have to settle for plain orange juice.

He brought the toast and juice out to his mother. Joan was looking a little worse and was obviously in a lot of pain. Brian warned her not to eat too quickly which earned him a dirty look from his mother.

Brian chuckled as he dialed 911 from the house phone. He explained the situation to the operator and it seemed like only minutes later that he could hear the siren getting closer.

Joan told him to go upstairs to get some clothes for her to take to the hospital. He unlocked the front door, grabbed a brown bag form the kitchen and went upstairs. He grabbed some clothes, deodorant, perfume & Joan's tooth brush.

By the time he got back downstairs the paramedics were talking with Joan. They turned to Brian.

"Looks like your Mom may have broken her collar bone. We are going to transport her to Allegheny General. You can lock up the house and meet us there."

Brian just nodded although inside he was screaming. Sadly there was no one to call to take over Joan duty. For the first time is his life Brian actually wished his sister was around.

They strapped Joan to a gurney and with her purse clasped in her good arm she was loaded into the ambulance.

Brian was anxious to get out of the house so he gathered the mail and put it on the dining room table. He smiled because he knew that would annoy Joan. She didn't like anything left on the table. He remembered how Jack would always leave something on the dining room table to annoy Joan. Out on the sidewalk he called Kinnetik and told Carole what found at his mother's house. He told her to let Cynthia and Ted know he was on his way to the ER with Joan. Brian wasn't sure when he would get back to the office.

Cynthia was surprised when Carole relayed that info. Brian taking care of Joan was an unusual & somewhat shocking event. She knew Justin was at the gallery today so she called his cell.

"Hi Cynthia. What's up?"

"Someone from Joan's church called Brian this morning to say no one had seen her for a couple days. He went over to Joan's house and found her in the bath tub. She fell on Monday and has been in the tub since then.

Brian got her out of the tub and called an ambulance. They took Joan to the ER at Allegheny and Brian called Carole to say he was on his way to the hospital. I thought you would want to know."

"Thanks for calling. I'll head over there. Was Joan conscious?"

"Apparently she was. Brian thinks she sprained or broke her shoulder and couldn't get herself out of the tub."

Justin sighed.

"This should be dreadful! I'll let you know what happens. Thanks again."

Justin disconnected the call. He let Sidney know where he was going and headed to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 8**

Justin walked into the ER and spotted Brian sitting in the waiting area with a glum expression on his face. Brian looked up as Justin hurried toward him and was rewarded with a sunshine smile from his partner. Brian stood and pulled Justin into a hug.

"Ted?"

Justin chuckled before he answered.

"Cynthia."

Brian gave Justin a quick kiss and they settled back into the uncomfortable hard plastic chairs. Justin put his arm around Brian's shoulders.

"Have you heard anything about Joan's condition?"

"Nope. The paramedics at the house said they thought she had a broken collarbone. I have no idea what they do to fix that."

"Usually they just immobilize the arm effected with a sling. They could also strap that arm to the chest. The collarbone or clavicle will heal on its own in a few months."

Brian chuckled.

"Thanks for the public service announcement Sunshine. I can always depend on you for useful, if obscure, information."

"That is just one of the reasons you soooo adore me."

Brian just shook his head but didn't disagree. Justin singlehandedly kept up a stream on conversation. He told Brian about the board meeting, the new sculpture show, the crayons and coloring books he wanted the JB Foundation to buy for the Hills district daycare.

Brian found the steady stream of words oddly comforting. He used to tell Justin how annoying it was when he talked nonstop. Brian believed that was true until Justin wasn't around and he found the quiet disconcerting. Today sitting in this uncomfortable chair and waiting to deal with his extremely annoying mother he felt oddly contented and had a faint smile on his face as he occasionally grunted in response to something Justin said.

Justin was constantly trying to think of innocuous topics of conversation to distract Brian from the annoyance of dealing with Joan Kinney. Justin was just starting to feel a little panicked when a doctor emerged from the treatment area.

The doctor stopped at the reception desk. Justin saw the receptionist point towards him and Brian. The doctor walked over to where they were sitting.

"Mr Kinney?"

Brian and Justin stood up.

"I'm Brian Kinney and this is my partner Justin Taylor."

The doctor shook Brian's hand and smiled at Justin.

"Your Mother wasn't sure if you would still be here or not."

Brian smiled.

"Then you understand that we are not close. Unfortunately there is no one really close to Joan or I would have been out of here."

"I'm Dr Galati. I've been treating your mother. You were smart to get to her to eat something, her blood sugar was very low. We do have some concerns so we are going to keep her overnight. There are some signs of malnutrition. I know you pay for Mrs Kinney to receive Meals on Wheels but I'm not sure she is eating enough.

I want to rerun some blood tests after she has eaten some meals. There are some things I'm concerned about. I'm sorry to be so vague but Mrs Kinney was very clear about not wanting me to disclose too much about her test results."

Justin rolled his eyes and Brian chuckled.

"She doesn't want anyone to know that the blood tests had some liver abnormalities."

"Is there a history of liver disease in your family?"

Brian shook his head.

"My mother is an alcoholic. I suspect that may be part of her nutrition problem. She may not eat much but I'm sure she is drinking quite a bit. She had been an alcoholic for as long as I can remember. So was my father."

The doctor looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to disclose any confidentiality of my patient. I believe the paramedics told you they thought your mother's collarbone was broken and they were correct. There isn't much we can do for that injury except immobilize her arm."

Brian glanced at Justin who smirked. Dr Galati wasn't sure what that was all about but he continued.

"Mrs Kinney is not really going to be able to manage on her own. My understanding is that she lives alone. Is there a family member or a friend who would be available to help her?"

Brian shook his head. "Nope."

"I know she slipped in the bath tub but is there another bathroom that has a walk in shower?"

"Nope."

"Is there at least a powder room on the first floor of her home so she won't have to deal with going up and down the stairs?"

"Three strikes Doc."

Justin chimed in.

"What about Joan going to a nursing home until she can be on her own?"

The doctor shrugged.

"That's an option. I'm not sure if her insurance will cover it. Her condition really doesn't warrant nursing care."

Justin nodded.

"Well we can afford to pay if insurance doesn't cover it. What do you think Brian?"

"Maybe we can hire someone to stay with her at home?"

"That could be a better option. If you want to come back and see your mother before she goes up to her room than you could talk to our social services department. They may have some recommendations for in home care."

Brian shook his head.

"I have no burning desire to see Joan and I can't imagine she is anxious to see me. We'll go see your social services. You can let Joan know that. I'll check with her before we leave the hospital. When she gets transferred to a room could you let us know?"

The doctor told them social services was located on the second floor and said he would let them know Joan's room number when she got moved.

When they walked in to the social services office a young woman at a desk looked up with a smile. Justin was surprised to see the smile change to a shocked expression. Brian chuckled before putting a big insincere smile on his face as he walked toward the social worker.

"Hello! We meet again."

"Yes. Hello Mr Kinney."

Brian glanced down at the name plate on her desk. He turned toward Justin.

"Justin, this is Marilu. We met when I brought the boys to see Claire after she took the header in the bathroom at Joan's house. Marilu and Joan bonded during that visit.

They bonded over their shared belief that us two faggots were a danger to John and Peter. I guess the two of them agreed that homosexual and pedophile are synonymous terms."

Justin just looked at Marilu.

"I don't really think that is accurate Mr Kinney. I was misled by your mother but I am not a homophobic person."

"I beg to differ. You bought in to Joan's story hook, line and sinker without any proof. You are one of those self-righteous heteros who maintain the have no prejudice against gay people but are the quickest to believe any vile accusation from another hetero. Today is your lucky day. You get the chance to help your buddy, Joan Kinney."

That same morning Ted met Emmett for breakfast at the diner after he dropped Nina, Gus & JR at school. Now that Melanie and the kids were living in their new home Ted took over morning school delivery for Gus & JR along with Nina.

Debbie made time during the breakfast rush to come over and sit with Ted to sign some forms so he could take care of paying off her mortgage. Ted explained that she was signing a power of attorney only for the mortgage company. Cynthia would notarize it when he got to the office.

Emmett was very excited for Debbie. He knew how hard she worked and how tired she sometimes was by the time she got home.

"So Deb; what are you going to do with your extra money now that you won't have to pay a mortgage."

Debbie smiled.

"I fucking hope that now I can start to put some money away for my retirement. Carl couldn't believe it when I told him that Brian and Sunshine were doing this for me. I told him they are fucking awesome. I just hope they aren't leaving themselves short with two new babies coming."

Ted took her hand.

"Deb I can assure you they'll have the money to take care of those babies. I know they are happy to be able to do this for you."

Debbie took a napkin and wiped her eyes.

"Well I need to get back to work. Do you have everything you need?"

Ted nodded and Debbie left the booth.

Emmett smiled across the booth at his friend.

"Debbie is so thrilled about her mortgage being paid off. Carl is buying her a new stove as a congratulation gift. It is being installed today. He bought a top of the line model. Debbie is going to be thrilled."

"Hey Em, that gives me an idea for a Christmas gift for Debbie. Want to go in with Blake and me. We could get her new countertops and facelifter cabinet doors and drawer fronts."

"Oh Teddy that sounds like a wonderful idea. I still have a key so I can let them in to measure some day when we know Deb is working. Deb so deserves this and she will be over the moon."

While the friends were plotting Michael came into the diner. He spotted Ted and Emmett and walked over to their booth. He slid in beside Emmett. Ted gathered the papers Debbie has signed and put them in an envelope.

Michael saw his mother's name and signature on one of the forms.

"What are those papers Ted?"

"Just some forms Debbie had to sign so I can take care of paying off her mortgage."

Michael just nodded and Ted said he had to get to the office. When Ted left, Michael switched to the other side of the booth. Debbie came over to take her son's breakfast order.

"Ma I hope you were careful about what you signed for Ted. Remember what happened when Lindsay and Mel let him invest their money."

Emmett was incensed.

"Michael! That was a long time ago and they didn't lose any money."

"They didn't lose any because you bailed out Ted."

Debbie just shook her head at her son.

"Michael if Brian and Justin trust him to handle their millions I'm sure I can trust him as well."

Michael grunted.

"Well Brian's millions."

Debbie gave her son one of her signature head slaps.

"Michael you need to fucking get over this jealousy of Sunshine. I think it is getting worse. He makes plenty of money with his art because he is a fucking genius and he helps Brian at Kinnetik."

Michael just shrugged. Emmett gathered his belongings.

"Well I need to be on my way I have an appointment."

He gave Deb a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

When Debbie returned with Michael's breakfast the rush had slowed so she sat with him.

"Michael, I'm concerned about your store. A couple guys told me yesterday that you never opened the store. How are you going to make money if you don't even open for business?"

"Ma I worked from home on internet stuff. It is too expensive to have internet access at the store and I do a lot of business on line. I used to be able to use the wifi from the apartment above the store but those people put a password on their network and now I can't use it."

"If you make money from internet sales I don't understand why you can't pay to have it at the store?"

"I have to budget. Business hasn't been that great. Working from home I have the internet and use less electricity at the store. The electric bill is really high at the store. Do you think you could give me a little help with the electric bill?"

Debbie just looked sad.

"No! I've made up my mind I have to stop giving you money. I need to plan for my retirement. I want to be able to enjoy retirement with Carl. I've let saving money go for too long."

"But Ma; Carl will have his pension and now you won't have any mortgage to pay. You should have enough money to get along. I really need some help with the store expenses."

Debbie shook her head.

"No Michael! If the comic book store isn't making enough money to pay your expenses it may be time to close it down and find a job that will pay you a steady salary. It is not fair for you to depend on me for money. I need to get back to work."

Michael frowned as he finished his breakfast. His electric bill and rent were both overdue and the landlord was really on the warpath. Michael had sent him an email offering to work out a payment plan to make up the back rent. He hoped to hear from the landlord today.

There have been some amazing items up for sale on line. Michael knew they would be worth much more in a couple years and he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to buy them. That was why he has stayed home yesterday. He had to be on line to monitor the bidding on the items he wanted to buy.

A disappointed Michael left the diner and walked down Liberty Avenue to his comic book store. He saw his landlord standing in front of the store. He thought about turning around and going back to the diner but the landlord spotted him.

When Michael reached the store he was surprised to see new padlocks on the security gates that closed over the door and windows.

"Why are there new locks? Did someone break into the store?"

"NO! The locks are to keep you out. I warned you about paying your rent. I sent you a certified letter saying you had until today to bring the rent up to date. You haven't done that so I am seizing the store and its contents."

Michael was wide eyed.

"I sent you an email saying we could work out a payment plan. Didn't you get my email?"

"Mr Novotny each month new rest is due. You haven't paid the current rent. How could we have a payment plan? You would have to pay the current rent plus an additional amount to make up for what you own me. A payment plan makes no sense!"

Now Michael was starting to panic.

"I own what's in the store. There are some valuable things in there. I could let you hold those until business improves and I can pay the back rent."

"I have the legal right to sell the contents of the store to get my back rent. If you really have something of value you should have sold that to pay your rent. I've tried to give you the leeway to pay me the money you owe me.

You have done nothing to try and pay me that money. Now I need to look out for myself. If you pay me what you owe me I'll let you clean the store out. Otherwise I'll sell the contents to get my money."

Michael started to panic.

"I'll have to see if I can borrow the money to pay you. Don't sell anything! I'll get you your money somehow."

The landlord shook his head.

"I have some coming on Friday morning to give me a price on what's inside. You have until close of business tomorrow to get me my money. I need cash or a cashier check! By the way the back door is padlocked as well so you can't get in that way."

The landlord walked away leaving Michael standing alone on the sidewalk. He noticed the woman who worked at adult gift shop next to the comic book store looking out the window at him. Michael decided to ask Brian to lend him the money he needed for the rent. He hurried around the corner to the bus stop.

At Kinnetik Michael rushed past the receptionist. She recognized him and quickly buzzed Carole to let her know he was on the way. When Michael arrived at Carole's desk she looked up at him with a frown.

"Brian isn't here Michael."

"Where is he?"

Carole let out a long breath in exasperation.

"He and Justin are at Allegheny General. Someone from Joan Kinney's church called this morning to say she hadn't been at morning Mass for a few days. Brian went over to her house and found out she had fallen and broken her collarbone. An ambulance took her to the hospital. Justin met Brian at the ER."

Michael sighed.

"Why would Brian get involved with Joan's issues? He doesn't care what happens to her."

"She is his mother and there is no one else to deal with her."

"Do you know when he will be back? Or can you call him on his cell and find out."

"Brian has his cell phone off while he is in the hospital. He called to let me know what was happening. He didn't know when or if he would back in the office today."

Carole sat down at her desk and studiously ignore Michael. Meanwhile Michael worked on a new plan.

"Tell me how to get to Ted's office. I need to talk with him since Brian isn't here."

With an exaggerated sigh Carole stood up again.

"I'll walk you over to accounting. You can't just wander around the building. You should have a visitor badge but you didn't stop and get one at reception."

"I'm Brian's best friend. He doesn't expect me to have a visitor badge. I'll bet when Justin comes here you don't make him get a visitor badge."

Carole just shook her head. She could not understand how this annoying little man could be friends with Brian.

"Why would Justin need a visitor badge? He is one of the owners of Kinnetik. Justin, Brian, Cynthia and Ted have badges that can access any area of the building. They are the only one with those badges."

Michael frowned but said nothing. Carole said to follow her and she led the way to the accounting area. Ted's office door was open so Carole gave a quick knock on the door frame and Ted looked up.

Ted's initial smile disappeared when he saw Michael behind Carole. Carole shrugged.

"As you know Brian isn't here so Michael asked to see you. He doesn't have a visitor badge so you'll need to escort him out of the building when your meeting is over."

Ted nodded and Carole left, shutting the office door behind her. Michael sat in one of the visitor chairs facing Ted's desk.

"I have a big problem and I need Brian to loan me some money."

Ted sat back in his chair.

"What's the big problem?"

Michael hesitated for a moment but knew he had to tell Ted the truth.

"I've gotten a little behind in the rent at my store. The landlord has padlocked the store and won't let me get any of my belongings. He said he is going to sell everything to get the money to pay what I owe him. Some of my collectables are valuable. I need to be able to get them!"

"Did the landlord notify you about this? How far behind in the rent are you?"

"I don't want to get into all that. I just need the money before the landlord sells my stuff!"

Ted eyebrows shot up.

"How much do you need?"

"Just a little under six thousand dollars."

"That's quite a bit of money. When do you think you'd be able to pay it back?"

Michael chuckled.

"Brian won't expect me to pay it back. It's not like he needs the money."

"Michael if you are looking for a handout why call it a loan? I can't get in touch with Brian while he is at the hospital. When I hear from him I'll tell him what you want and have him call you."

"But I need the money now. I know Bran will give it to me so can't you just call the bank and tell them to give me a cashier check?"

Ted shook his head.

"I can't give you any of Brian or Justin's money without getting their okay first."

"I guess your job isn't as important as you always claim. You always say Brian trusts you but I guess not enough to give you access to any actual money."

"Michael I can only assume you are trying to alienate every friend you once had. I have the authority to access cash but I would never do that without getting permission first. THAT is why they trust me!"

Ted got up from his chair, took Michael by the arm and escorted him to the main entrance.

Out on the street Michael suddenly remembered that he and Ben had a joint account at the credit union. Ben's pay was directly deposited into the account and occasionally, when business had been very good, Michael gave him some money to deposit in the joint account.

Michael took a bus back to Liberty Avenue was headed for the credit union office. He checked on the balance and was delighted to find out there was more than enough for his rent payment. He signed a withdrawal slip and asked for a cashier check made payable to his landlord.

When the bank teller went to the manager to get the check signed he walked over to where Michael was standing.

"Hi Michael. You don't usually transact any business on this account. Does Ben know you are withdrawing all this money?"

"I don't think that is any of your business. It's a joint account. I have the right to withdraw whatever I want from the account."

The manager apologized and went back to his desk to sign the check. Whatever he said to the teller made her smile. Michael was annoyed but just anxious to get this check to his landlord.

When he got to the landlord's office he was surprised by the man's reaction to the check.

"So you had the money to pay the rent all along! You just didn't want to part with it. Fine! I'll have my padlocks taken off. You better get new locks for the front gates. I am canceling your lease. You have thirty days to clear your crap out of the store."

"But I paid your rent. Why do I have to leave my store?"

"The lease reverted to month to month quite a while ago. I am sick of dealing with you and your late rentals payments."

Michael was disappointed but at least he could stay in the store for the Christmas season. Maybe he could find a better location. He just shrugged and walked out of the office greatly relieved that he had saved his action figures and comics.

Meanwhile at Allegheny General, Marilu, the social worker, was more than earning her salary dealing with a caustic Brian and an amused Justin.

Marilu actually had beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead as she dealt with Brian. Finally they were able to come up with a plan that suited Brian.

Someone would come each morning to help Joan get washed and dressed. They would make her breakfast and drop her off at Good Shepherd's Senior Daycare. When Marilu called to arrange the daycare the parish secretary wasn't sure the daycare could accommodate another senior. When Marilu mentioned the name Kinney all difficulties melted away.

When Marilu mentioned that to Brian he told her, with a serious expression on his face, that Joan was a very popular parishioner at Good Shepherd and involved in all the parish activities. He said that his mother was considered a "saint" by most people at the parish.

Justin burst out laughing and Marilu just looked confused.

A second caregiver would pick up Joan in the afternoon, take her home and make her dinner. They would make sure Joan was ready for bed before leaving. Marilu also canceled Joan's Meals on Wheels for the period of her convalescence. Just as they were finishing up Marilu got a call with Joan's room number.

Brian got up and walked out of the office. Justin thanked Marilu for her help before joining Brian in the hall. Marilu could hear Justin chuckling as the two men walked towards the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 9**

Brian and Justin got off the elevator on the floor where Joan's hospital room was located. Justin looked at the directional sign and turned to Brian.

"I'll be in the solarium when you are ready to leave."

Brian didn't say anything but took Justin's hand and walked towards his mother's room. Justin was also quiet but squeezed Brian's hand as they walked together.

When they walked into Joan's room she looked up with a frown.

"Brian! You finally found your way here. I've been waiting for my bag."

"Here it is Mother."

He took the bag he had packed at Joan's house over to the bed.

"Just what do you need so urgently?"

"I just wanted to be sure you left my things here before you escaped."

"Still serving my sentence Mother. I have not attempted to escape just yet. Since I went to all the trouble of packing this bag for you why would you think I would leave with it?

You haven't said hello to Justin. Whether you approve or not Justin is a very important part of my life. Way more important than you are. I expect you to observe common courtesy or deal with all this bullshit on your own!"

Joan's frown deepened but she knew Brian well enough to know he never bluffed.

"Hello Justin."

"Hello Mrs Kinney. I'm sorry about you getting injured. We would have been up here sooner but Brian and I have been meeting with social services."

Joan turned to glare at her son.

"I will not be stuck in some nursing home. I am going to my own home!"

Brian chuckled.

"We may not agree very often Joan but we do understand each other very well. Justin and I arranged for a home care worker to come to the house every morning. They will help you get washed and dressed and make your breakfast. They will drop you at the parish senior daycare for the afternoon."

Joan interrupted.

"I can stay at home. There is no need to be dropped at the parish hall for the afternoon. I won't go there!"

"Yes Mother you will! You will be taking pain pills so you will need to eat and daycare will give you lunch. Also you can't be left to sit around at home all day and drink vodka while you are taking those pills. So you will be going to daycare or I wash my hands of all your bullshit and you are on your own!"

Joan didn't say anything which Brian knew meant she didn't like it but she accepted going to the daycare. So Brian continued.

"Another home care worker will pick you up late in the afternoon and take you home. They will make you dinner and help you get ready for bed before they leave. You need to be careful about the pills and the booze so you don't fall again and break something else."

"Brian I don't appreciate you acting as if I'm a drunk!"

Brian just looked at Joan for a few moments.

"Mother you are an alcoholic. I know the basement is full of your empties. Let's not forget I lived with you for eighteen years. I understand you are not going to stop drinking but I am hoping you are sensible enough to cut back. At least for as long as you are taking the pain medication."

Mother and son just stared at each other. Justin had to work hard at not chuckling at the battle of the stubborn Kinneys. He finally spoke up.

"Mrs Kinney. I think you have to admit that Brian has tried his best to accommodate your preferences. It is really only fair for you to try things out. If there is something you can't deal with we can address that later. Believe me, I understand about the frustrations of not being able to take care of yourself but sometimes you just have to try and go with the flow."

Joan turned to Justin with an annoyed expression on her face. Now Justin did chuckle.

"I know neither of you will appreciate me saying this but I have seen that same expression on Brian's face more times than I can count. Now I see who he learned it from."

Both Brian and Joan both looked horrified which made Justin laugh even harder. Joan looked back to Brian.

"I said he was important to me Mother. I never said he wasn't annoying at times!"

Even Joan was forced to smile at that statement.

Brian shook his head.

"Well Mother, you have your bag and I've made arrangements for your care. Looks like we done with this little family get together. Good luck."

Brian left the room. Justin said goodbye to Joan and followed. In the hall Brian said he guessed they would have to get keys made for the healthcare workers. Justin suggested they see if Jennifer had a lockbox to loan them.

Once they were outside the hospital, Justin called his mother and made arrangements to meet her for lunch at the diner. She would bring a lockbox with the combination set to "BAK1".

Brian insisted on walking Justin to his car in the parking garage.

"Brian you don't have to walk me to my car. It's daylight and I'll be okay."

Brian just put his arms around Justin's shoulders and pretended his partner hadn't said anything.

"After you get the lockbox from Mother Taylor bring it to Kinnetik. I'll get an extra key made and take the lockbox and key over to Joan's house. I think the best place to attach it is the post of the front railing."

"You are busy with your new presentation and you already lost the whole morning. I'll get the extra keys made and take the lockbox over to the house. You need to work on making money for our new babies."

Brian shook his head.

"It's my mother, my responsibility."

"Just give me your fucking key and get over this "my responsibility" bullshit. You have important work to do and we always have each other's backs. Right now you are walking me to my car because you know parking garages still freak me out. They probably always will!

I am going to take care of this whole key thing. I am getting my own key made as well as one for the lockbox. We have to be prepared for this type of thing to happen again. Maybe it won't happen but I think we should be prepared, especially if Joan keeps up her drinking. So just get over yourself and get back to work on your presentation!"

Brian was quiet until they got to Justin's SUV. He pulled his partner in for a kiss and held him tightly in his arms.

"I know I don't say it enough but I love you Sunshine. I can't imagine my life without you."

Justin gently put his hand against Brian's cheek.

"You show me every day how much you love me. I'm not that insecure boy that needed to hear the words. I understand that actions speak louder than words. I love you so much Brian and I never want to be without you in my life."

Brian didn't trust himself to say anything so he just kissed Justin again. Brian took his mother's house keep off his ring and handed to a smiling Justin. He waited until Justin got in his car and pulled away before saying to himself.

"Later Sunshine."

Brian silently cursed Chris Hobbs for the discomfort both he and Justin felt for parking garages. Even though he understood it was silly Brian hated to think about Justin being in a garage alone. He much preferred to be with Justin. Brian would never admit it to Justin but he walked him to his car as much for Brian's own peace of mind as for Justin's.

When Justin got to the diner he spotted his Mother sitting in a booth with Debbie. He walked over and slid in next to his Mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Debbie started to get up.

"I'll let you two have your lunch. It's time I headed home."

Justin smiled across the booth.

"If you're off duty Deb, please stay and have lunch with us. I never get to spend much time with you anymore."

An obviously pleased Debbie settled back down in her seat.

"If you two don't mind I'd love to have a nice visit with both of you."

Jennifer and Justin assured Debbie they were glad to have her company. Kiki came over to get their lunch orders. Once they had placed their orders Jennifer took the lockbox out of her bag and handed it to Justin.

"Here's the lockbox. Are you sure you have time to take it over to Joan's house. I know this is the day you usually spend at the Gallery. I can get the extra key made and take the lockbox over to Joan's."

Debbie spoke up and said she would be glad to go along with Jennifer for company.

Justin smiled.

"I was at the gallery this morning, there's nothing urgent there. I told Brian I would take care of this. You know he doesn't like people doing things for him. I had to convince him to let me do this. He'll be upset if the two of you take over lockbox duty."

Both women laughed. They knew Justin was telling the truth. Of course neither of them would have been too dismayed about upsetting Brian but they knew Justin was stubborn and he had made up his mind.

Jennifer turned to Justin.

"How did things go at the hospital? Did Joan behave herself?"

Justin chuckled and looked pleased.

"She actually wasn't too bad. Although Brian didn't give her much chance to carry on. When we go to her room he told Joan that whether she approved or not I was an important part of his life and she had to say hello to me.

I told Joan that I understood about not being able to take care of yourself but sometime you have to go with the flow. She gave me an annoyed look that was exactly like Brian looks when he's annoyed. I told her that I had seen that expression hundreds of time and now I knew where he learned it."

Debbie and Jennifer both laughed, imaging that statement did not please Brian. Justin joined in the laughter before continuing his story.

"When I said that they both looked so unhappy. Joan looked over at Brian and told her that he said I was important to him but I could also be annoying. Even Joan had to smile at that."

The three of them enjoyed their lunch. Jennifer and Debbie were very excited when Justin told them he expected to find out the sex of the twins at the sonogram scheduled for next week. They talked about all the fun everyone had at the Thanksgiving gathering. All of them agreed that all the kids had raised the noise level but had also raised the enjoyment level. Michael's behavior wasn't mentioned.

Jennifer offered to drop Debbie off at home and Justin walked down Liberty Avenue to get copies of Joan's house key made. He made sure the keys worked and went into the house. The condition was worse than he remembered from his visit with John and Peter. He used his cell to call their cleaning service and made arrangements for them to come by in the morning and give the house a good cleaning.

Brian didn't turn his cell phone back on until he got back to Kinnetik. There were 10 messages from Michael. Brian listened to the first one and deleted the rest. He buzzed Ted and told him to come to his office.

Ted came into the office with a smirk on his face. He explained to Brian what Michael wanted. Brian shrugged.

"How can he think I will just hand him more money! If I had any confidence at all that he could make a success out of that store I might consider loaning him money but he is a bottomless pit of need."

"The truly amazing part is that he didn't ask, he really kind of demanded that I give him the money. How can he not know you were really annoyed with him on Thanksgiving? It's like he filters out anything he doesn't want to hear and substitutes whatever he wanted to hear."

Brian just shook his head.

"I just keep thinking one of these day he will grow up. It is getting harder and harder to think that!"

Ted chuckled. Carole buzzed Brian.

"Michael is on the phone. Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Brian rolled his eyes.

"No! I'll talk to him."

Ted asked if he should leave but Brian shook his head and put his phone on speaker as he picked up Michael's call.

"Hi Mikey."

"Brian! Why didn't you call me back? Didn't you get my messages?"

"Yes I got them all! I have told you many times that multiple messages make it less likely for me to call back not more likely. Do you ever pay attention to what people say to you?"

"Brian I don't have time to fool around. I need you to loan me money. I paid off the landlord with money from a joint account I have with Ben. I need to put the money back in that account before Ben finds out!"

Brian sighed.

"Michael I am NOT giving you any more money. I am really busy getting ready for a new prospect presentation and had to spend the morning at the hospital with Joan. I need to get back to work."

"BRIAN, you have to help me!"

"Michael you need to stand on your own two feet. You obviously let this rent situation go on too long. You should have addressed it right away. You can't just keep pretending that things will go away if you ignore them. Sell all that crap you have been buying on line and put the money back in your account."

"BRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, you…"

The rest of Michael's statement was lost as Brian disconnected the call.

Michael kept talking for a few minutes before he realized Brian had ended the call. He considered calling back but realized that Brian was not going to give him any money. He guessed he would have to sell some of his collectables.

Michael was sure his action figures were worth a lot of money so maybe he wouldn't have to sell any of his favorites. There were a few that he had duplicates of so he would sell those first. He started to feel less panicked. Brian had suggested the way for him to get out of this situation before Ben found out what he had done.

After finishing up at Joan's, Justin went back to the gallery to clear up a couple loose ends. Next he headed to Washington Academy for afternoon pickup. When they got home Justin asked John & Peter to come to the study for a couple minutes. He told them about Joan's latest crisis. Justin explained the arrangements that he and Brian had made for her care.

John & Peter sat quietly for a few moments absorbing the information. John was the first to speak.

"I know Grandmother is not your or Uncle Brian's favorite person so I want to thank you for looking after her. I think she must have had a really hard life to wind up as such a bitter person. Gramps was a tough guy to be around. I don't know what her life was like before she married him but I bet it wasn't very nice."

Peter nodded.

"Do you think we could visit her this weekend?"

Justin smiled.

"I think we should let her get home and get a little settled. On Friday one of you should call her and see if you can visit on Saturday or Sunday. She could stay home from senior care and we could take lunch to her."

John smiled at his Uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Justin. That seems like a good plan. Sometimes I think I understand Grandmother a little. Our life was not really happy when we lived with Mother and it seemed to just be getting worse. When we came here to live with you and Uncle Brian it was like we got a second chance. I know I started to feel differently about life. That maybe I could be happy and life could be fun."

Justin's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Unexpectedly John came over and gave him a quick hug. Peter followed his brother's example but gave Justin a longer hug and whispered "Thank you!" in his ear.

The boy left to go and change out of their school clothes. Once they left Justin called a florist and ordered flowers to be delivered to Joan with all four of their names on the get well card. He knew Brian wouldn't be happy about the flowers but maybe there was something to what John said about Joan's whole life being unhappy.

Brian arrived home just in time for dinner. He had little to say when the dinner conversation turned to Joan. Justin squeezed his lover's thigh under the table. Brian looked at him and rolled his eyes. Justin managed to change the topic of conversation and got a quick smile of gratitude from Brian.

After dinner Brian asked Justin to come to the study and go over the presentation boards for the new Kinnetik prospect. Brian was flying to Chicago on Monday for a Tuesday morning meeting with the prospect.

Justin made a couple suggestions which, as usual, Brian loved. Brian said that he, Greg and Jason were supposed to meet in the morning. He wanted Justin to come to the office with him and attend the meeting. The prospect had the potential to be a very lucrative addition to Kinnetik.

Justin agreed to ride into the city with Brian and attend the meeting. Since this made Brian very happy Justin decided to tell him about sending flowers to Joan and the nephews request to visit their grandmother. As Justin expected Brian was less than pleased.

"Justin, I would rather not be any more involved with Joan than is absolutely necessary. I know you have fond memories of your mother growing up. Special food she made for you. Birthday and Christmas surprises she planned for you. Hug and kisses and expressions of love and encouragement.

I have NONE of those fond memories. I don't remember my mother ever saying she loved me. She was not unkind she was just remote. Joan spent most of her time in her bedroom drinking and avoiding Jack. I suspect you are hoping for some kind of heartfelt reunion where Joan and I will realize how much we love each other and we will be one big happy family. Sunshine that will NEVER happen. Please don't waste all our time trying to make that happen."

Justin walked over to Brian and put his arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"Brian you are the most important person in the world to me! I will always have your back. I will always look out for your best interests. I will always love you. I don't want you to ever doubt that!

I know you will never have the relationship with Joan that I have with Mom. John and Peter expressed some regret over their estrangement with Joan. She isn't much of a grandmother but they haven't had much of a life. It's their relationship with Joan that I'm concerned about but I can NEVER forgive her for not recognizing what an amazing and wonderful person you are!"

Brian smiled down at his partner and leaned down to kiss his inviting pink lips.

"I could never doubt that you love me Justin. It is the foundation that my whole life is built on."

Those pink lips formed a large sunshine smile.

"So Mr Kinney why don't we go upstairs and you can fuck me into the mattress."

"That sounds like an excellent plan Mr Taylor."

Brian locked his laptop and arm in arm they went upstairs to their bedroom and expressed their love in the way that was most familiar to them. An hour later they lay entwined in their bed while Justin told Brian about his plan to have JB Foundation buy coloring books and crayons for the daycare in the Hills district.

They chatted comfortably until Justin settled in against Brian's side and fell asleep. Brian stayed awake longer just enjoying having Justin lying beside him.

At the Novotny-Bruckner home the evening was not as peaceful. Michael planned a nice dinner and hoped to break the news about his rent payment to a contented Ben.

Ben arrived home upset over a snafu with his health insurance company that was delaying refill of his HIV drugs. He had been on the phone with the insurance company almost every minute he was not in class and there was still no resolution to his prescription dilemma.

Ben spent time on his computer filling out information forms while Michael got dinner on the table. After they ate Ben needed to work on grading papers so Michael decided it was better not to bring up the rent money issue.

Michael planned to go to his store the next morning and pack up his collectables. He would bring them home so he could photograph the ones he wanted to sell and get them posted on some on line sites. He was sure by the end of the day he would have no problem making enough money to replace the money he withdrew from the joint account.

With any luck Michael felt he might even make enough money to make a deposit on a new location for his store. He was still disappointed that Brian refused to help him but looked forward to letting everyone know he solved his own problem without any help from them.

The next morning when Brian's alarm went off Justin rolled away and pulled a pillow over his head. Brian chuckled.

"No sleeping in this morning Sunshine. Time to rise and shine. You promised to come into the office with me."

Justin groaned.

"I'll come in later."

Brian smacked his lover on the ass.

"NO! You are driving in with me. Get up. I'll give you a nice protein eye opener in the shower."

Justin groaned again but did get out of bed and allow himself to lead into the bathroom by Brian. Mutual blow jobs did actually help him wake up. By the time they were dressed and eating breakfast in the kitchen Justin was more or less coherent. Brian had brought him a big mug of coffee while he toasted his bagel.

When Alice arrived from the cottage she gave the two men a raised eyebrow expression. John and Peter expressed their surprise at seeing Justin awake and dressed so early when they came down for breakfast. Justin just smirked at them and Brian patted his blonde's head gently and said he was a good boy who was coming to work with him.

Justin looked over at the nephews and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Daddy."

Brian just laughed.

"That's Sugar Daddy to you Sunshine!"

Everyone laughed and Justin lifted his face for a kiss.

"Well your kisses are sweet as sugar."

Brian just shook his head and announced it was time to leave for the city. The two men went to the garage leaving behind three very amused people.

Fully awake Justin kept up a mostly one side conversation about ideas for Christmas gifts and plans for celebrating the holiday on the drive to Pittsburgh. Brian occasionally added a comment or grunted in agreement or laughed at one of Justin's more outrageous statements but mostly he just enjoyed having Justin beside him.

Michael stopped at the Big Q on his way to the comic book store. The landlord told him that the new padlocks had been removed. Michael bought new locks for the security gates and a couple plastic storage containers.

Shortly after Michael got to the store a carton with the latest comic releases was delivered. He stuck it in the back room before unlocking the cases where his action figure were displayed. He started to load up the container when a customer came into the store.

The customer said he was looking for the newest Superman comic. Michael told him he hadn't opened the carton with the new comics but he would have them displayed later if the customer wanted to come back.

The man said he was on the way to visit his nephew in the hospital and wanted to take the comic with him. Michael felt sorry for the guy and said he would go open the carton. He went into the back room and cut open the carton. Of course the Superman comics were at the bottom of the carton so it took Michael a few minutes to unpack everything else and check it against the enclosed invoice.

When Michael came back to the counter with the Superman comic in hand the customer was gone. Michael cursed rude, inpatient people and turned to go back to packing up his action figures. He realized the container was gone. He looked around quickly but the container was not in the store.

Starting to panic Michael looked in the case and realized all the collectables were gone. He ran to the door of the store and out onto the sidewalk. He looked up and down the street but didn't see the man who had wanted the comic.

Michael went back into the store and called 911 and reported that he had been robbed. Two policeman arrived quickly. They asked Michael to describe the customer he thought robbed him.

"I'm not sure what he looked like. I was packing up stuff and he said he wanted to take the latest Superman to his nephew in the hospital so I went in the back to open the carton with the new comic delivery.

He was just an average looking guy. He was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt and dark pants. I think he had brown eyes and dark hair. He had on a Steelers cap."

One policeman went to ask people in the nearby stores if they had seen the man. The other policeman asked Michael some more questions and asked for a list of the items taken. The first policeman returned carrying a red flannel shirt.

"Mr Novotny does this look like the shirt the man was wearing?"

"Yes! Did you catch him?"

"Sorry no. Someone in a shop across the street saw a guy carrying a plastic container go down an alley about halfway down the block. I went down the alley and found this shirt but nothing else."

Michael was really panicked now.

"He said he was going to the hospital to visit. You need to have cops stakeout the hospitals."

The policeman shook his head.

"You don't even know what he looks like or what hospital he was going to. He might not even be going to a hospital and just said that to get you to go in the back. The best thing to do is to report this to your insurance company. Here is a copy of our report you'll need that when you report the loss."

The police left. One of the bills Michael hadn't paid was for the insurance on the store contents. He called the landlord to see if his insurance would cover the theft and was told no. The landlord carried insurance on the building, not the contents. He reminded Michael that a clause of his lease required Michael to have his own insurance.

Brian and Justin were both in Brian's conference room when Greg, Jason & Leon arrived for their meeting. Greg and Leon were a little surprised to see Justin. Jason knew this was an extremely important presentation for Brian and that usually meant Justin being brought in for a consult.

Leon brought the board mock ups on the projector screen. They had already made one of changes that Justin suggested to Brian. Brian looked over at Justin and smiled. Jason noticed the smile.

"I felt like I was channeling Justin when I made that change. It just seemed like something he would do."

Justin smirked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I like that. If you continue to do that I might not be needed anymore."

Everyone laughed. Justin had two other changes made to the boards. Jason said he wouldn't have thought of those. Greg said that he guessed Justin's job was safe after all.

Brian asked for one more change before he declared the board perfect.

"Get those printed up and sent to my hotel in Chicago. Carole can give you the specifics."

Jason & Leon headed back to the art department but Greg stayed back.

"Justin I've been meaning to call you. Any ideas on what Patrick & Kevin could give Jennifer for Christmas. Kevin has really been on our case about buying a gift for Grandmom Jen."

"Well Tucker is giving Mom a diamond and sapphire bracelet for Christmas. Brian and I are giving her the matching necklace. Gus, John and Peter are giving her the earrings. I know you and the boys do woodworking together. I know Mom would love if you made a box for her to keep the new jewelry in."

"That doesn't seem like much of a gift compared to what you guys are giving her."

Justin smiled.

"I know Mom would really appreciated something Patrick and Kevin made themselves."

"Okay sounds good, we'll get to work on that."

Greg left for his office. Brian locked the door and gave Justin a thank you blow job for his help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 10**

Ben's morning started on a high note. He got a call from his medical insurance company to let him know they had all the information they needed to approve his HIV medication prescription refilled. His good mood ended right after his first class when he checked his cell phone and listened to a message from the manager at his credit union. The message was that the checks that had come in for payment exceeded the balance in his checking account.

Ben went to his office and called back immediately. He knew there was plenty of money in the checking account to cover the checks he had written. There had to be some kind of mistake. When the manager told Ben about Michael's withdrawal Ben had to sit down. One of the checks that was being presented for payment was the mortgage payment on their home. Ben couldn't understand Michael doing this without talking to him first. The manager told Ben that he had to make a deposit to cover the checks or the manager would be forced to return them as NSF.

Ben said the only thing he could think to do was to transfer some money from his retirement account. The manger reminded him that there would be a penalty for early withdrawal and whatever amount he withdrew would be taxable as new income.

Ben was aware of the penalty and tax consequences but he had no choice. He also had to be at the credit union to sign the withdrawal paperwork before noon. Ben had scheduled office hours so he posted a notice on his office door saying he had to take care of an urgent matter and rode his bike to the credit union office.

The manager told Ben that he had asked Michael if Ben knew he was withdrawing the money. He said that Michael told him he had the right to withdraw the money from the joint account and the manger had no right to question him. Ben just nodded and signed the required forms, anxious to get back to his office for at least part of his office hours.

During the rest of his day Ben worked hard at getting over his upset with Michael making the large cash withdrawal without even mentioning it to him. He had always blamed Debbie for never making Michael grow up. Now he was realizing he had contributed to this as well. He never expected Michael to equally contribute to the running of their household. It bothered Ben that they made no financial contribution to JR's upbringing and it bothered him even more that Michael felt no obligation to contribute.

Ben realized that things were going to have to change. Michael was going to have to accept adult responsibilities. Obviously if the comic book store couldn't even pay its own expenses there were going to have to be big changes. Michael was going to have to step up and be an equal partner or Ben didn't think they were going to be able to continue together.

A home healthcare assistant picked up Joan at the hospital and took her home. Joan thought the woman was too familiar acting. When the worker addressed her as Joan she was quickly corrected. Joan insisted upon being called Mrs Kinney.

When the walked in the house Joan was shocked to see that it had been cleaned. Joan hated that someone had come into her home when she was not there. Her privacy was being destroyed. Joan was sure Brian had arranged the cleaning and she was not happy.

The plan was for Joan to start Senior Daycare the next day so the worker stayed for the afternoon. She prepared lunch for Joan. Joan watched and criticized pretty much everything that the worked did. She made the woman so nervous she dropped a glass in the sink where it shattered. Joan immediately called the homecare service and told them she didn't want this woman to come back. That was good news for the worker.

The late afternoon worker was an older woman and more of a match for Joan. When Joan declared the supper too spicy she was told it was good for her. It was a no nonsense preparation for bed which was still embarrassing for Joan. Joan was also not pleased when cautioned to take it easy with the vodka while she was taking the pain medication. Joan protested that she didn't drink that much and was rewarded with an eye roll from the worker.

"Please Mrs Kinney, let's not play games! I have been in this business quite a while. There isn't much food stocked in your kitchen but there are two bottles of vodka. That gives me a good idea where your priorities are."

Joan just frowned in reply.

At Kinnetik Brian doubled checked all his travel arrangements for Chicago on Monday. He had to be back Tuesday evening so he could attend Eden's sonogram on Wednesday afternoon. He was certain Justin would kill him if he wasn't present for the sonogram. Plus if Brian was honest about it he would hate to miss seeing how much the babies has grown and possibly if they were expecting sons or daughters.

At home Justin was supervising the crating of his art work for the NYC art show the weekend after next. He and Brian were going to New York for the weekend. Jennifer and Tucker were coming to stay at the house and babysit John, Peter & Gus. Gus was offered the option of staying with his Moms but he wanted to come and spend the weekend with Grandmom Jen.

Justin sat with John & Peter while they ate supper and listened to the rundown of their day at school. Sometimes he felt like he needed to pinch himself. He found it a little surreal to be an acting parent to two teenage boys. They had been living together for almost 6 months and the routine had become so natural to all of them.

Justin knew they were lucky to have meshed so well. He supposed that John & Peter were so happy & grateful to have adults who were interested in them and looked out for them that they were really open to accepting Brian and Justin. He also knew his mother had played a huge role in helping the boys adjust to their new home.

He smiled as the two boys competed to tell him their stories. Alice & Charlie were sitting on kitchen stools and listening in and occasionally laughing at something that was said. Once they were finished eating John & Peter cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Charlie and Alice left for their cottage. John & Peter went up to their rooms to do their homework.

Justin called Daphne and caught up with what was happening in her life. He knew this was an open night on her schedule so they were able to spend over an hour laughing and talking. Once the call was over Justin called the local Chinese restaurant and ordered his and Brian's favorite entrees.

As Brian drove down the road toward home he saw a car turn into the driveway. He wondered for an instant who it could be and then it came to him, food delivery.

When Brian made the turn toward the garage entrance he saw the deliveryman at the front door. By the time Brian parked in the garage and came through the door to the kitchen Justin was waiting to welcome him home with a sunshine smile.

Brian grabbed his favorite blond in a hug and indulged in a long hard kiss with those inviting pink lips. When he pulled away Justin looked up at him with an even brighter smile. Justin slid his hand down the side of Brian's face.

Brian could feel the calluses on the fingers Justin used to hold his paint brushes and sketching pencils. Brian knew that he would recognize those calluses even blindfolded. Brian took Justin's hand in his.

"All your masterpieces get sent off to the Big Apple?"

"Yup. You need to go get changed before the food gets cold."

Brian gave Justin one more quick kiss before heading upstairs to change his clothes. Justin got out plates and chop sticks. He opened a couple beers and sat at the table waiting for Brian to return.

When Ben got home Michael was sitting in the dark living room with his head in his hands.

"Michael what is going on? Why did you take all that money out of our account and never say anything to me. Our mortgage check almost bounced. Luckily the manager called me. I had to take money out of my retirement account to cover your withdrawal."

"I had to take that money to pay the back rent on my store. The owner locked me out and was going to confiscate everything. Brian and my Mom refused to help me. I had no choice!"

Ben dropped into a chair.

"How much rent did you owe?"

"Almost six thousand. Business has been off. I was counting on Christmas business to make up the shortage. I couldn't let the landlord keep all my stuff."

Ben sat quietly for a few moments trying to wrap his head around Michael's story.

"Will you even make that much money at the store this month?"

Michael shrugged.

"I hope so."

"What are your normal profits for December?"

"I'm not sure."

Ben suddenly noticed the cardboard box on the coffee table.

"Michael what's in that box?"

"Oh that's just a couple things I bought on line the other day. It was a great deal. They're really going to appreciate in value quickly."

Ben tried to remain calm and failed. He leaped to his feet.

"You owe the landlord for your store thousands of dollars and you are still fucking buying this crap! What the fuck were you thinking? What is wrong with you! We are selling all the shit you have bought. Hopefully we can get close to the amount that you took out of the checking account."

The tears were flowing down Michael's face as he told Ben what had happened in his store earlier. He had checked with Carl who told him there was very little chance of recovering his stolen collectables. If he expected any sympathy from his husband he was disappointed.

"Okay this is over! I have always blamed Debbie for keeping you from growing up and acting like an adult. Now I realize I have been doing the same thing. I let you play with that store. I never expected any money from you but I believed you were covering your own expenses.

I make enough to support us and I just didn't expect you to contribute. That is done. We are selling everything in that store for whatever we can get. You are getting a job that pays a regular salary and you are going to turn over all the money you make to me.

If you don't get a job within a month our marriage is over. I can't be with someone I can't trust. It's time for you to step up and be an equal partner!"

Michael had no choice except to agree. He hoped that things would settle down and Ben would relax some of his demands.

Brian and Justin enjoyed their dinner together. Brian was always kind of fascinated by the fact that Justin could keep up a seemingly endless stream of chatter while consuming large amounts of food. Brian did contribute his plans for his presentation next week to the dinner conversation.

Brian wasn't surprised but was pleased when Justin said how much he would miss him when he went to Chicago for two days. Justin also said how much he was looking forward to spending time alone with Brian when they went to New York for his art show. Brian also got a condensed version of John & Peter's day at school.

Eventually John & Peter appeared back in the kitchen. Brian asked a couple questions about school to let them know that Justin had brought him up to date. The four of them went to the media room where Justin and the boy enjoyed some show while Brian complained about the sad state of current television programming.

The next morning Brian winced slightly as he extricated himself from Justin's embrace and got out of bed. That was the result of Justin taking charge of their lovemaking last night. Brian enjoyed bottoming but did so infrequently so there was always some soreness the next morning. He smiled in the shower as he remembered Justin taking care to loosen his ass before forcefully thrusting into him. It still surprised him to feel so special about the connection with Justin. It was so different, so much more satisfying for Brian than any past sex with other partners.

Brian was still smiling as he dressed and lifted the pillow off Justin's face to kiss him good bye. Brian took Justin's face in his hands and was rewarded by those beautiful blue eyes opening and Justin smiling back at him.

"Love you Sunshine. Later."

"Later."

Brian replaced the pillow over Justin's face and heard the blond chuckle.

A new home helper arrived at Joan's house on Friday morning. Joan was already downstairs and had poured herself a glass of orange juice with a couple shots of vodka. The helper made Joan a breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast & tea.

At the parish senior daycare Joan sat by herself and read her bible. She refused all offers of joining in any activity. The workers at the daycare had no idea about Brian' generous anonymous contribution but they did know they received a check for $1,000 for Joan to attend daycare for two weeks. When most attendees paid $10 a day Brian's check was the cause of much positive comment. Everyone tried to make Joan feel comfortable. Joan was determined to show how unhappy she was to be at daycare.

The afternoon homecare assistant picked up Joan from the parish hall and took her home. While the worker prepared chicken for dinner, Joan was surprised by a phone call from John. He told his grandmother that he, Peter and Justin wanted to bring her lunch on Sunday. She was glad to be able to skip daycare for at least one day. Joan would have liked to veto Justin coming but knew that meant John & Peter would not come.

Joan hated to admit it but she missed seeing her grandsons. They had been a big part of her life when they lived with Claire. She took them for granted but now that she saw them so infrequently she missed them. Joan also hated to admit to herself that she was often lonely.

Late Friday afternoon Justin was in the media room watching TV with Peter & John along with a couple overnight guests, Patrick & Kevin O'Brien. Greg and Roxanne were going to a dinner dance fundraiser for Downs Syndrome. Brian and Justin had, of course, made a financial contribution and also offered to keep the boys overnight.

The heard Gus calling that they were home when he & Brian arrived. Kevin was off like a shot calling Gus's name. It was a surprise for Gus to have his friend visiting. Both boys yelled in delight and hugged when they got together in the hallway. Kevin then turned his attention to Uncle Brian and gave his legs a hug.

Brian grabbed Kevin in his arms and spun him around which had Kevin shrieking and laughing.

"Well Master Kevin what are you doing here at my house?"

"You and Uncle Justin are babysitting me and Patrick. You know that!"

Justin and the other three boys came out of the media room to welcome Brian and Gus home. Gus was thrilled to know that Kevin was staying overnight. The boys immediately started to plan out what they would do. One important part of the plan was for Papa/Uncle Justin to make Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Justin had a huge smile on his face as the two little boys clung to his legs and begged for a special breakfast. When he agreed they jumped up and down in excitement as they expressed their thanks.

Alice had started dinner and John with the assistance of Patrick was in charge of putting the finishing touches on the meal. Peter was in charge of setting the table. Since this was kind of a special occasion Justin decided they should eat in the dining room.

Patrick had taken Justin aside and wondered about Kevin possible spilling or breaking something. He thought it might be better for dinner to be eaten in the kitchen. Justin assured him that he thought Kevin would do fine but if there was spillage or breakage it would be no big deal. He did have the boys put a plastic runner under the chairs where Gus & Kevin would sit to protect the oriental carpet.

Brian changed to his at home clothes and they all sat down to salad, roast chicken, sweet potato casserole, creamed corn and roasted cauliflower. Everyone complimented John & Patrick for their food handiwork. Brian assisted Gus in loading his plate and cutting his food and Justin did the same for Kevin. John, Patrick and Peter sat on the opposite side of the table.

There was a lot of laughter during the meal. It was still a rare treat for Kevin to spend time away from home. It made him feel grown up to be here without his parents. He loved spending time with Gus and Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin were always fun to be around. He and Gus were already planning to spend time in the studio with Uncle Justin tomorrow and hoped to do some finger painting. Uncle Justin was always so patient and Kevin loved to see his big smile and hear his praise for the artwork Kevin created.

For dessert Alice had prepared a flourless chocolate cake so there was no problem with Kevin having the same dessert as everyone else. After cleanup all five boys played fish at the kitchen table while Brian and Justin spent some time together in the study.

There was time to watch a video before Justin went to the game room with the older boys and Brian took Gus and Kevin upstairs for a both. They had a bubble bath loaded with toys in the hug tub in the Master Bathroom. Kevin was amazed that anyone had a bathtub so large. Brian was kept busy spreading bath towels on the floor to sop up the water and bubbles that got sloshed out of the tub by Gus and Kevin's activities. All three of them laughing the whole time.

Once the boys were dried and dressed in their PJ's Brian texted Justin to come and read a bedtime story. When Justin appeared Brian went down to the game room to be Peter's partner in the ping pong games. They had pulled the trundle out of Gus's bed and both boys had their favorite stuffed animal tucked under the covers with them.

Gus actually fell asleep first and Justin sat on the side of the trundle bed and gently stroked Kevin's hair until he also dropped off to sleep. He turned on the monitor so they could hear if either boy woke up and went back down to the game room with the monitor receiver. It was after midnight when the games concluded.

John & Patrick slept on the twin beds in Peter's room and Peter slept in John's room for the night. Peter felt obliged to complain about giving up his sky ceiling not that his brother really cared.

Brian and Justin knew they would have early morning visitors so put on T shirts and boxers after their late night shower. Right on schedule Gus knocked on the master bedroom door Saturday morning. Brian said to come in as Justin rolled away from his side and covered his head with a pillow.

Gus ran in the room followed by a somewhat reluctant Kevin. Gus turned to his friend.

"It's okay Kevin. I always come in and get in bed with Daddy and Papa. Come on."

Gus jumped into the bed and snuggled against his father. Kevin came over to Brian's the side of the bed. He was kind of amazed to see the usually well-groomed Uncle Brian with a serious case of bedhead. Brian smiled down at Kevin.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"

Kevin nodded.

"I woke up once and wondered where I was but then I saw Gus and I knew everything was okay."

Brian smiled.

"That's good. C'mon up."

Brian reached down and lifted Kevin into the bed and dropped him next to Gus. Kevin looked over at Uncle Justin who had a pillow over his head with a puzzled look on his face.

Gus chuckled.

"Papa is always a sleepyhead in the morning."

Gus raised the corner of the pillow and saw his Papa smiling at him. Justin threw off the pillow and sat up in bed.

"Well Little Man it is hard to be a sleepyhead when you are around!"

Justin grabbed Gus and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before starting to tickle him. Gus started to squirm and shrieked with laughter.

Brian gave Kevin a poke.

"You should help your buddy get away from that tickle monster."

Kevin crawled across the bed and tried to grab Justin's arm. Justin was too quick for him and grabbed Kevin with his free arm. Now there were two boys being tickled as they squirmed and laughed.

Gus appealed to his Daddy for help getting away from the tickle monster.

"Okay. I'll distract the monster and you guys get away."

Bran leaned over and gave Justin a kiss and the boys were able to get away. They climbed over Brian to make their escape. His reward for freeing them was some boney knee jabs to his chest, side and back.

Now that they were safely behind Brian, Gus whispered in Kevin's ear.

Kevin looked over at Justin.

"Uncle Justin is it time for pancakes?"

Justin looked over at Gus who was doing his best to look innocent.

"Gus how come Kevin had to ask about pancakes?"

"Well you always say we have to make guests feel welcome. I thought since Kevin is a guest he should ask about the pancakes because you would want to make him feel welcome. You might have told me to wait a while until you were more awake."

Justin laughed.

"Little Man you get more like your Daddy every day!"

Gus smiled because there was nothing he like better than being told he was like Daddy.

Kevin thought maybe Uncle Justin felt bad that Gus wasn't like him.

"Uncle Justin Gus is good at art things like you are. He's like you too."

Justin gave Kevin one of his sunshine smiles.

"Thanks! Since you are being so nice I guess it really is time for me to make pancakes. Let me just get washed real quick and put on some pants."

Gus and Kevin cheered and ran back to their bedroom to put on their bedroom slippers.

Down in the kitchen Justin took the gluten free pancake batter that Alice had made from the refrigerator. He also assembled the ingredients for regular pancakes. John, Peter and Patrick came downstairs as Justin mixed and Brian got the electric grill heated.

Gus and Kevin helped to set the table. As Kevin carried two glasses across the kitchen one slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor. Kevin quickly looked over to Justin and Brian his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident."

Brian started over to pick up the glass but Justin grabbed his arm.

"Brian you are in your bare feet. Kevin I know it was an accident don't worry about it. Just move away so you don't get cut.

John get the broom and dustpan please. Peter get the swifter with a duster pad, after John gets the big pieces swept up, you swifter to get any smaller pieces."

Once Justin was satisfied all the glass has been cleaned up breakfast preparation continued. He handed Kevin a single glass and said maybe it was better to carry one glass at a time. Patrick tried being a big brother and said maybe Kevin should carry something not breakable.

That earned Patrick a dirty look from Uncle Justin.

"It will be fine as long as we do one glass at a time. You don't have to concern yourself."

Breakfast passed without any further incidents and all five boys carefully carried the dirty dishes from the table to the sink and John loaded the dishwasher while Patrick wiped off the grill.

Gus and Kevin came over and stood on either side of Justin's chair as he sipped his coffee. Gus put his hand on Justin's arm.

"Papa do you think that Kevin and I could do finger painting today?"

Justin nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. You guys get dressed and we'll go to the studio."

Brian went along to help with any dressing issues.

Patrick came over to Justin.

"My Mom and Dad will pay for the glass Kevin broke."

Justin shook his head.

"A broken glass is no big deal. There really isn't any reason your parents even have to know it was broken. It was as much my fault as Kevin's. I should have just given him a single glass to carry. I don't want him to feel bad about dropping the glass."

It wasn't long before Gus and Kevin reappeared ready to finger paint. Brian went down to the game room with the three older boys.

Justin had surprise for Gus and Kevin. He had taken a photo that Tucker took of Gus & Kevin reading with Jennifer when they spent the weekend with them and had it blown up. Tucker made a wide wooden frame to hold the photo. The frame had room for Gus and Kevin to put their handprints and names beside the photo.

Justin suggested that would be a great Christmas present for Grandmom Jen. Gus and Kevin were very excited about the idea. Justin painted Gus's hand red and helped him place it firmly against the frame. Next he painted Kevin's hand green and again helped the boy place it firmly against the frame.

Justin printed Gus and Kevin's name above their handprints. Gus was able to paint the letters of his name in green with a small brush. Justin helped Kevin's paint his name in red. Justin painted a Christmas card with Gus and Kevin wearing Santa hats to accompany the frame. He got Gus and Kevin to sign their names inside the card.

Next Gus and Kevin put on some old shirts of Justin's with cut down sleeves to protect their clothes. Justin put two large pieces of art paper on his work table along with finger paints and the boys went to work.

While Gus and Kevin painted and laughed, Justin prepared a canvas to work on. Once the finger painting was done he suggested Gus and Kevin take turns reading to him while he started a new painting. Kevin wasn't sure he thought that was such a great idea but Gus was so positive Kevin decided it would be okay.

Gus picked a book from the studio shelf that he knew didn't have a lot of big words. He and Kevin did a great job at reading while Justin painted. Gus explained to Kevin that it helped Papa to paint when they read to him. Justin hid his smile and he wondered how much longer Gus was going to believe that was true.

Everyone got back together for lunch which was Alice's homemade vegetable soup. As they were finishing up lunch Greg arrived to pick up his sons. After the O'Briens left Brian announced he and Justin needed some alone time. They went up to their bedroom and John & Peter went to the media room.

They went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant they all liked. John & Peter asked Brian about his upcoming presentation. Brian was happy to answer their questions and talk about what he planned for this prospect. Justin listened to the conversation smiling as he enjoyed seeing the comfortable interaction between Brian and his nephews. He kept his hand in Brian's thigh under the table and his smile widened when Brian placed his own hand on top of Justin's.

When they got home they watched one of Brian's black & white movies.

On Sunday morning Justin got a big batch of mac and cheese ready to be baked. He also cut up some chicken breasts into bit sized pieces and breaded them so that they were ready for oven. He and Brian had breakfast alone since the nephews slept in.

Since it was sunny day, although cold, Brian and Justin decided to bundle up and take a walk around the property. They talked about the sonogram on Wednesday and how the babies would change their life. Brian was not really happy about Justin taking the boys to visit Joan but realized it was the right thing to do. Justin talked about his nervousness about next weekend's art show. He felt the NYC art critics were tough to impress. Brian told him that he was crazy to worry about what the critics would have to say. He was sure they would be blown away by Justin's art but even if they weren't everyone knew Justin was a genius.

When they came back in the house John and Peter were straightening up after their breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 11**

Okay so I have to confess an error in the last part of Chapter 10. I FORGOT about Gus! Bad, Bad author! Thanks to one of my loyal readers for pointing that out. So we will pretend that Gus went to dinner on Saturday night. Sunday morning he had breakfast with his fathers and joined them for their walk around the property. I know it was a wait for this update but it is a nice long chapter.

John was making a spinach salad for their lunch with Joan. Once breakfast dishes were cleared away John put some bacon on a cookie sheet and put that in the oven. He took some hard boiled eggs out of the refrigerator, along with the baby spinach leaves and started to assemble the salad while the bacon cooked.

Peter and Gus went to the media room to play some video games. Brian went to the study to check his email while Justin started to pack up what they needed to take to Joan's for lunch and take it out to his SUV.

Since Brian was leaving for Chicago on Monday morning so he was taking Gus back to the munchers' house this afternoon. So far Gus hadn't expressed any interest in the lunch at Joan's house. Brian suspected that even though he knew Joan was John & Peter's grandmother he didn't connect the dots to realize she was his grandmother as well. Brian had let everyone know he preferred that no one enlighten Gus about his relationship with Joan.

Justin disappeared to his studio for a while. He emailed some questions to Charlotte, his agent, about next weekend's art show. He answered an email from the gallery owner where the show was being held and Justin emailed Daphne to make sure she was still able to attend the show in Saturday and have a late dinner with him and Brian.

When Justin came back downstairs, John was putting the finishing touches on his salad. He told Justin that Peter and Gus were working on Gus's math homework in the study. Justin walked down the hall. When he went into the study he saw Brian pretending to be paying attention to his computer but he was really listening to the boys discuss the math homework.

Justin asked Peter if they were almost done because it was time to leave for the city. Peter said they were done.

Gus came over for a hug and kiss from his Papa.

"I hope you have a good art show in New York Papa. I'll miss seeing you and Daddy next weekend!"

Justin held Gus in a tight hug.

"You'll have fun with Grandmom Jen and Tucker. Daddy and I will call you from New York."

Brian came over for his kiss before Justin and Peter walked down to the kitchen and went out to Justin's SUV with John. Brian made sure Gus had all his school stuff in his backpack before they went to the media room to play some video games.

On the ride to the city John and Peter discussed if a broken collarbone would mellow Joan out at all. Justin contributed little to the discussion but was amused when the boys decided it would take more than one broken bone to force any change of attitude in their Grandmother.

Brian and Gus played several video games before Brian suggested lunch. Brian was always amused by Gus's appetite similarity to Justin. Both his boys were big eaters.

John had left some spinach salad behind for their lunch. Brian was pleased that Gus was so anxious to eat some salad. Gus knew it made his Daddy happy when he ate healthy things like salads and he was always anxious to make his Daddy happy and proud of him. The salad being made by his cousin was a second incentive for Gus to eat it.

After the salad Brian made grilled cheese sandwiches which they ate with some of Alice's sweet potato chips. It was unusual for Brian to prepare food so Gus was quick to tell his Daddy that he made "delicious grilled cheese sandwiches".

Gus was delighted to have Daddy's undivided attention. He told him all about school and what he and his friends were up to at recess. Brian asked Gus some questions about Peter helping with his homework. Brian had listened in when they were all in the study and he was impressed by Peter not giving Gus answers but instead explaining things to him so Gus could figure out the answers himself. Gus was proud to be doing so well in his math class and happy to spend time with Peter. Brian was always impressed by Gus's excitement about life.

Justin parked in front of Joan's house. The boys and Justin unloaded everything for lunch from the SUV. Justin rang the doorbell and unlocked the door with his key. He turned to John & Peter.

"As far as your Grandmother is concerned we used the key from the lockbox. I don't want to get in to having a copy made for me to have."

Both boys chuckled and John replied.

"Neither of us is interested in opening that can of worms."

Justin noticed how clean the porch looked when they got inside. The cleaning service had done a great job. Joan opened the living room door.

"Oh! You let yourselves in. Why did you ring the doorbell?"

Justin smiled.

"We didn't want to startle you. We used the key from the lockbox."

"I hate that anyone can just come into my home. I have no control."

Justin wasn't expecting trouble so quickly.

"Well Mrs Kinney. I understand the feeling of losing control but not just anyone can come in. Only people who know the lockbox combination can get the key."

Joan didn't say anything but just turned and walked over to her chair and sat down. Justin, John & Peter took everything out to the kitchen. Justin said he would handle getting the food cooked and served while the boys spent time with their grandmother.

John and Peter had worked on good topics of conversations with their grandmother. John showed her pictures of him and Patrice dressed for the school dance. He and Peter decided that was a way of showing that John was interested in girls and hadn't been overly influenced by his uncles' lifestyle.

Peter told her how much he was enjoying Washington Academy and about his tutoring sessions in the school library. Joan was used to a quiet and shy Peter who always let his brother take the lead. She was amazed by this obviously self-confident Peter talking about tutoring other students and how much fun he had at school.

Justin appeared with three glasses of iced tea, he gave the boys each a glass and turned to Joan.

"Mrs Kinney would you like some iced tea or would you like something else to drink?"

"Iced tea is fine with me. Thank you."

"Great. I have lunch in the oven and I'll just so set the table. Shall we sit in the dining room?"

Joan nodded and Justin went back to work. She took advantage of the interruption to change the topic of conversation to one she wanted to discuss.

"We need to talk about how we can arrange to get you boy to the prison to visit your mother. I know she really misses you and would appreciate a visit."

John & Peter looked at each other and John let out a loud exasperated breath. Peter pulled a chair over and sat beside his grandmother.

"Grandmother, John and I have emailed with Mother and had a couple of phone conversations with her. She still refuses to accept any responsibility for the way she ignored us. We have no interest in visiting her.

If we told Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin that we wanted to visit her I am sure they would make arrangements. The last year with Paul was a nightmare and Mother accepts no blame. She blames it all on drugs. Of course when Uncle Brian paid for her to go to rehab she said she didn't need rehab. Mother said she wasn't really a drug addict. Her addiction seems to come and go depending on her circumstances."

Joan was not pleased.

"Claire is your mother! You have a responsibility to visit her."

Peter just shook his head and looked over at his brother. John came over to where Peter was sitting.

"We think that Mother had a responsibility to look after us and protect us and she didn't do a good job with either of those things. It was bad enough before we moved into Paul's house but after the move it was impossible. She paid no attention to us at all. We didn't have decent clothes or enough to eat.

Some older boys started to bully Peter. I beat one of them up and got in trouble at school. They called Mother a few times to come to school but she just ignored their messages. The parents of the kid I had a fight with made a big deal of it at school. Nothing got said about the kid bullying Peter and the whole thing got blamed solely on me."

Peter spoke up again.

"Some kid at Washington Academy stole a test out of a teacher's desk. He wanted me to tell him the answers and when I refused he punched me and gave me a black eye. When the school called Uncle Justin he came to school instantly.

They told him that it was their policy to suspend both kids when there was a fight. Uncle Justin told them if they tried to suspend me he would call his lawyer. The kid who hit me already had two other bullying incidents in his record.

Uncle Justin told the headmaster that if they didn't stick to their anti-bullying policy and expel that kid there was going to be a big problem for him and Uncle Brian. The headmaster said I could take a couple sick days, no suspension, and the other kid did get expelled.

The kid's father was a client at Kinnetik. He tried to intimidate Uncle Justin by saying his contract was up for renewal. He wanted Uncle Justin to not press for his son to be expelled. Uncle Justin refused and he told Uncle Brian. Uncle Brian sent the father a letter saying he didn't want him as a customer any longer."

John chuckled.

"That wasn't all for your benefit Peter. Once Mr Harkins tried to intimidate Uncle Justin someone needed to stick a fork in him because he was done!"

Joan looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

Peter smiled.

"Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin always look out for each other. Uncle Brian is super protective of Uncle Justin. Anybody that threatens Uncle Justin needs to watch out for Uncle Brian's reaction!"

Both boys chuckled. Justin appeared from the kitchen. He smiled at the laughing boys and announced they could start with the salad since the mac & cheese and chicken bites were almost done. He sent John & Peter upstairs to wash their hands.

Joan went out to the kitchen to wash her hands. Justin checked on the food in the oven and took the salad into the dining room. Joan didn't say anything to him.

They all sat at the dining room table. Joan was feeling confused by what her grandsons had to say. Her plan had been to work on getting them to the prison to visit Claire. She didn't realize that John & Peter didn't have any desire to visit their mother.

Joan took a bite of the salad and was surprised by how good it tasted. She looked across the table at Justin.

"Your housekeeper is an excellent cook. This salad is delicious. The dressing is really wonderful."

Justin looked at John and smiled.

"Alice didn't have anything to do with this salad. John made the salad and the dressing. He has become a really good cook. He and Gus both had friends for an overnight Saturday. John and his friend Patrick finished the dinner Alice had started. They did a great job!"

Joan looked at John.

"So you are continuing with cooking?"

Both John and Peter laughed at the shocked expression on their grandmother's face. Her expression changed to an annoyed one. Now Justin joined in the laughter as he looked over at his nephews.

"Where have you seen that expression before?"

John and Peter responded together.

"Uncle Brian!"

Joan turned her annoyed expression on Justin and John and Peter almost fell off their chairs screaming with laughter. Finally Peter was able to talk.

"We should have taken a picture of that. Uncle Brian gives that look to Uncle Justin more than anyone else. Grandmother you looked just like him looking at Uncle Justin. That was awesome."

John gave his brother a high five and they dissolved into laughter again. Even Joan had to smile at her grandsons antics. The timer went off in the kitchen and a still laughing Justin went into the kitchen.

Justin came back carrying a tray with the mac & cheese and breaded chicken bites. Once everyone was served and eating Justin looked over at Joan.

"Mrs Kinney how are things going with the in home assistants and senior care at your church?"

"I hate strangers coming into my house. I've already had to request one of these assistants not come back. She smashed one of my glasses in the sink."

Justin was shocked.

"She smashed a glass! Did she threaten you?"

"No, of course not. She was just careless with my things. She was washing the glass and she let it fall into the sink and it smashed."

"Mrs Kinney when you said smashed I thought you meant she did it deliberately. Anyone can accidently break something while they are washing it."

Joan shook her head.

"I had those glasses for a long time and I never broke any. The babysitting at church is humiliating. Some people there don't even know where they are. There is nothing wrong with my mind. I don't belong there. I have always taken care of myself!"

Justin nodded.

"I do understand the frustration of not being able to take care of yourself. Of having to depend on people helping you. You just have to accept this help for a short time. Once your collarbone heals you'll be back to taking care of yourself again."

Joan ate a few bites of her lunch before replying.

"What does a young boy like you know about having to depend on others to help you get washed and dressed, to cut your food for you? You can't understand how I feel!"

John and Peter quickly looked at Justin. They weren't sure how he would react.

Justin stared at Joan for a few moments and then with a small smile on his face he replied.

"I understand completely Mrs Kinney! I understand from my OWN experience. When I was a senior in high school a classmate hit me in the head with a baseball bat. He did that because I invited Brian to my prom and we danced together.

I almost died. I was in the hospital for a long time and when I got out I could hardly use my right hand. I was afraid of any stranger and could not go out in public without having a panic attack. It took a lot of physical therapy to get the use of my arm and hand back to near normal.

I still have trouble with my hand if I use it too much. So I understand needing someone to help you get washed and dressed and someone to cut up your food. I was lucky because I had someone who loved me and who took care of me. I did not have to rely on hiring people to help me.

If you treated your son in a more loving way. If you accepted him for the wonderful man that he is you might have someone who loved you and would take care of you."

"Brian is too selfish to do anything like that. He has always been selfish. You'll find that out if you stay with him long enough!"

Justin stared at Joan for another few moments.

"You really are clueless. Brian is the person who took care of me. My mother tried to keep us apart but Brian was who I loved and who I trusted. Brian brought me back to normal life. He was patient and kind and loving. As far as I can tell you are none of those things.

You have no right to say that he is selfish. What have you ever done for anyone else? When John and Peter needed a home after Claire's overdose you refused to help them. When you talk about selfish, you need to take a long hard look in the mirror."

A stunned Joan had nothing to say. Justin went back to eating his lunch. John & Peter focused all their attention on their plates. They waited for Joan to order them out of the house. They glanced over at her and were surprised when she was just quietly eating lunch.

The silence was broken by Joan.

"Lunch is very good."

Justin didn't even look up.

"Thanks. I made it."

Lunch continued in silence. When everyone had stopped eating Justin asked if everyone had enough. The answers were yes so he asked John & Peter to clear the table. He cautioned them to be careful with the dishes. Justin followed his nephews out to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. I noticed there are a lot of leaves in the backyard. How about you guys rake those up and bag them. I'll do the dishes."

John and Peter agreed to the yard work and told Justin they knew where the rakes and trash bags were kept. When they put on their jackets and went outside Joan came out to the kitchen and sat in a chair.

"I didn't really know the details of your injury. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Justin shut off the water he had been running in the dishpan.

"Mrs Kinney I couldn't care less about that. In fact I really don't care about you or what you say at all. I only care about how you treat the people I love. You need to realize that Claire is to blame for her estrangement from her sons.

Most of all you should open your eyes and see what a wonderful, generous, loving man Brian is! You say he is selfish but who came here and rescued you from the bathtub. If someone called you and said no one had seen Brian for a couple days, would you have done the same for him?

When your grandsons needed someone to take them in and care for them did you step up to help them. No you said they would have to go to foster care. Brian and I took them into our home. You are always reading your bible but are you learning anything from it? I remember from Sunday school that Jesus told the Pharisees that they cared too much about rules. He said they needed to just love God and love their neighbors.

From what I can see you are not doing so great with that second thing. You complain about strangers coming into your home to help you. If you were a less selfish and cold person maybe there would be people who cared about you to help. Selfish Brian is the only reason you can live in this house. He paid off the mortgages when Jack died and we give you money every month without any thanks from you."

"You know nothing about my relationship with my son. He has always been difficult. I cannot shut my eyes to his sins. I am concerned about his soul."

"Why not let God worry about his soul. How dare you say Brian was difficult? You stayed with a man who beat your son even breaking his bones. You offered no support or comfort! When I see how sweet Gus is I think that could have been Brian if he got any warmth or love from you or Jack.

Talk about difficult! You are a selfish cold hearted bitch who from what I can see does nothing for nobody. All you do is complain and criticize. It appears to me that you get some sort of perverse pleasure from making other people miserable."

Joan stood up.

"I want you out of my house. I don't care what you think about me. You are not part of my family so I want nothing to do with you."

Justin turned back to the sink.

"I really don't care what you want. You can't make me leave! I'll leave when I'm ready. I don't think we have anything else to say to each other so why don't you go sit in the living room and take an honest look at your life. It's empty and meaningless and that is all you fault.

My Mother always tells John, Peter and Gus that some families are joined by blood but our family is joined by love. Certainly no one is joined to you by love so I wouldn't even want to be part of your family. You are the selfish one."

Joan got up and went into the living room. Justin took some calming breaths and started washing the dishes. He felt like breaking all the dishes but resisted the temptation.

John and Peter came in from their yard work just as Justin put the last glass back in the cabinet. They could tell by Justin's body language that he was not happy. He smiled at the boys.

"All finished in the yard?"

Peter nodded.

"Yeah. We put the bags of leaves by the side of the house. Grandmother's neighbor came out while we were raking and he said he would put the bags by the curb on trash day."

Justin smiled.

"That's good. Thanks for raking the leaves. I'm sure the neighbor is happy not to have to look at that messy yard."

The smirks on John & Peter's faces told Justin the neighbor must have said something very similar to the boys.

"Well we better go. I've already told your grandmother what I think of her and she ordered me out of the house. Another successful visit."

John and Peter laughed. The three of them walked into the living room. Joan was sitting in her chair with a frown on her face. Peter walked over and gave her a gentle hug.

"We cleaned up the leaves in your yard Grandmother. Your neighbor volunteered to put the bags of leaves out at the curb on trash day. I hope you feel better soon."

Peter walked back to Justin and put his arm around Justin's waist. He wanted no mistakes about where his loyalty was.

John stood beside Justin while he told Joan good bye. Joan stood up.

"It was good to see you boys. You are always in my thoughts and prayers and I'm sure in your Mother's as well."

She looked directly at Justin.

"I am going to cancel those in home assistants and I refuse to go to that daycare warehouse at the church hall. I can take care of myself. I just won't wear this sling all the time."

Justin shook his head.

"That would be silly. Instead of a few weeks of inconvenience you could be left with a lifelong problem. It is important to let the bone heal before you start using that arm again."

Joan didn't even reply. Justin and the boys left. The conversation on the way home was how selfish Joan was and whether she would actually try to take care of herself. Justin said that since Brian was leaving on a business trip the next day he didn't need to know about Joan's threat.

After lunch Brian made sure Gus had everything he needed for the next week and drove him to the munchers' house. Lindsay was spending more time at home but still spent 3 days a week at the halfway house where she attended group therapy as well as meeting privately with her psychiatrist.

Lindsay was also taking anti-anxiety medication which made her a little vague. Gus and JR were happy to have Mommy home and she was affectionate with them and anxious to spend time interacting with them. She and Melanie were getting along better than they had in years. Lindsay was very grateful for Melanie's support.

Brian found the new slightly vague, almost confused, Lindsay disconcerting. He spent as little time as possible with her. So today he took Gus inside and made sure the plans were all set for Tucker to pick up Gus from school next Friday. He declined an offer of coffee and after exchanging hugs and kisses with Gus Brian was happy to head back home.

When he got home Brian finished packing and reviewed his presentation again and made a few minor changes. He was having dinner with Leo Brown on Monday evening so he also made sure he had all the most recent information on Brown Athletics and their advertising committed to memory. He was working in the study with the door open so he could hear when Justin and the boys returned home.

As soon as he heard voices in the kitchen at the other end of the hall Brian shut down his computer and walked to the kitchen. When Brian walked into the kitchen Justin greeted him with a smile. Brian couldn't help smiling in return. Justin walked across the room into Brian's open arms. He immediately put his arms around Brian.

John and Peter quickly said they were going up to their rooms to change.

Brian chuckled as the boys disappeared up the back stairs.

"So was your visit with Joan okay?"

Justin leaned back slightly to look Brian in the face.

"Is that a serious question? The woman is a cold hearted bitch. How could any time spent with her be okay? I don't want to spend the night before your trip talking about Joan Kinney."

Brian leaned down and delivered a passionate kiss to his partner.

"Why don't we go up to our room and you can slip into something more comfortable. Like your birthday suit."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Brian kept his arm around Justin's shoulders as they walked upstairs.

Ten minutes after they were behind the locked bedroom door Brian had stripped his lover of his clothes. Brian swept Justin up in his arms and laid the giggling blond on the bed. Brian divested himself of his own clothes and joined Justin on the bed. He started at Justin's mouth and kissed his way down his body. He spent a lot of time preparing Justin for lovemaking until Justin finally begged him to "just fuck me now!".

After Justin was sufficiently fucked enough to satisfy both men they lay entwined together. Justin sighed.

"I hate when you go away for overnight. I'll miss you."

Brian couldn't help smiling as he leaned over and kissed Justin's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Sunshine but it is only one night. When you deserted me in New York we had a lot more nights apart."

"Debbie is right. You can be an asshole."

Brian tightened his grip on Justin and chuckled. A short time later Justin said they needed to take a shower and see about dinner options. Reluctantly Brian agreed.

After their shower they went down to the kitchen and were surprised to find that John has taken a casserole out of the freezer and had it in the oven. He and Peter were working together on a garden salad.

Brian opened a bottle of wine and poured glasses for him and Justin. The four of them hung out in the kitchen talking while their dinner cooked. By unspoken agreement the visit with Joan was not a topic of conversation.

Justin woke up when Brian's alarm went off the next morning. Brian had allowed time for a shower that included mutual blow jobs. They went down to the kitchen where John & Peter were eating their breakfast. Alice had wheat bread loaded in the toaster and pushed it down when Brian & Justin walked into the kitchen.

The boys left when Bill Gardner arrived to take them to school. A short time later the town car arrived to take Brian to the airport. Justin walked to the door with him. Brian kissed him on the front steps said "Later" and walked to the car. Justin stood waving until the car was out of sight down the driveway.

Justin went back to the kitchen for a second cup of coffee and a chat with Alice. He told Alice about the visit with Joan. Alice frowned and rolled her eyes as she listened to what Joan had to say. She smiled when Justin related what he had told Joan.

They had moved on to discussing Christmas gifts for John, Peter and Gus when the house phone rang. Alice answered, made a face and handed the phone to Justin.

It was the Healthcare Company calling to let him know that Joan had sent away their worker this morning and called the office to say she no longer required any assistance. Justin thanked them for the heads up.

He hung up the phone and looked at Alice.

"Well Joan called the company and told them she didn't need anyone to come to help her any more. I guess that means she is not going to go to the senior care at the church either. Well that's her decision to make."

Before Alice could respond the phone rang again. It was Cynthia calling from Kinnetik. Joan's neighbor had called looking for Brian. The neighbor had found Joan on the ground beside her house. Apparently she has tried to drag the bagged leaves to the curb and reinjured herself.

Joan was unable to get up and was in a lot pf pain so the neighbor was afraid to help her into the house for fear that would make the injury worse. He called 911 on his cell phone. He got Joan's purse for her and locked the house up before the ambulance arrived. The paramedics said they were taking her to Allegheny General. Joan asked the neighbor to call and let Brian know what was happening.

Justin thanked Cynthia and said he would handle Joan. He told her to make sure no one told Brian about this if he called the office from Chicago.

Justin brought Alice up to date, grabbed a bottle of water, his keys and wallet and headed for the city. He told Alice he would call her when he knew more about Joan's condition.

At the hospital ER Justin let reception know he was there about Joan. He had a seat and a short time later a doctor came out to talk to him. It was actually the same doctor who treated Joan last time.

"Mr Kinney isn't here?"

"Brian is on his way to Chicago. He doesn't know anything about Joan's latest escapade."

The doctor shrugged.

"Well I guess you are the closest thing to a relative that we are likely to get. Mrs Kinney made her injury worse by trying to pull a heavy bags of leaves to the curb. She told me her grandsons had raked the leaves from her yard yesterday and left them by the side of the house. She shouldn't be trying to do anything like that."

Justin nodded.

"John and Peter had made arrangements with the neighbor to move the leaves to the curb. Joan knew that. There was no reason for her to try and move the bags except stubbornness."

"Not a huge surprise. I think she has been trying to use her arm all along. I am hoping that if she keeps that arm absolutely immobile we can avoid surgery but Mrs Kinney really needs to obey my instructions or she is going to have a serious problem."

Justin nodded.

"You understand I have no influence with her."

"I don't think anyone can really influence Mrs Kinney. She seems determined to do exactly what she wants to do. Do you want to go back and see her?"

"No! But I think it is unavoidable."

Justin went back to see Joan who didn't even pretend to be pleased to see him. Justin explained that Brian was on a business trip. He asked her if she understood that if she didn't follow the doctor's instructions she was going to wind up having to have surgery. That would incapacitate her for even a longer period of time.

Joan insisted she would be fine on her own at home. Justin could start the meals on wheels deliveries back up but there was no way she was having strangers come in her house and she was never going to the church senior care ever again.

Before Justin could point out how inadequate her plan was an orderly came to take her for another scan.

An exasperated Justin went outside to call Alice and bring her up to date. He said he had no idea what to do about Joan. He knew Brian pretended not to care if Joan lived or died but it would drive Brian crazy for Joan to insist on staying home alone.

Alice said she had an idea but she had to check on a few things. She asked Justin to call her back in about half an hour. A mystified Justin agreed.

Justin went back inside and a short time later the doctor came out to talk to him again. The doctor was concerned about some of Joan's blood test. From talking with her the doctor felt she had let herself get slightly dehydrated to avoid too many trips upstairs to use the bathroom at home. The doctor thought that might have helped a slight bladder infection get started. They wanted to keep an eye on that infection so they would keep Joan overnight.

Justin said he would head home. He made sure the doctor had the house number and Justin's cell phone number. The doctor told Justin someone would call him the next morning about whether Joan would be released or not.

Justin called Alice and told her he was on his way home.

When Justin got home Alice and Charlie were both in the kitchen sitting at the table. Justin came over to join them. Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a plan on what to do about Joan. Chuck and Nancy have a friend, Cassie, who is a licensed practical nurse. Her husband died of cancer a few months ago after being sick for a couple years. They sold their farm and she bought a small house not far from here where she lives with their two daughters.

Charlie and I talked about this and I think Joan should come and stay in the pool house. We can rent a hospital bed for her. Cassie can come in the morning after the girls get on the school bus and in the evening after she gives them dinner. She can get Joan up and dressed in the morning and ready for bed at night.

Charlie and I will take care of her meals. On the weekends John or Peter can take Joan her meals. You and Brian won't need to have anything to do with her."

Justin shook his head.

"Even if I agreed to this, Joan will never come here."

Alice smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk her into it. Joan has to realize this is her best option. She can be by herself but still get the assistance she needs. I've explained to Cassie that Joan will be difficult to deal with and she agreed to take her on. I think she can use the extra money."

"Brian will hate having his mother here."

"He will be able to very easily ignore her. Joan will stay out in the pool house. Brian won't ever have to deal with her at all or even see her. Also Brian won't be worrying about her and he won't have to feel guilty if she died alone in that house."

Justin said he was going to have to think about this plan before agreeing. Alice added a little something extra to her argument.

"John and Peter will also be upset to think about their Grandmother being alone and not being able to adequately care for herself."

Justin went up to the studio and painted a little and thought about Alice's plan. He considered calling Brian to let him weigh in on Joan staying in the pool house. Justin knew this presentation was important and that getting Brian involved in Joan's care while he was out of town would upset and perhaps effect the presentation.

If when Brian came home he refused to allow Joan to even stay in the pool house they could come up with a different plan. Justin decided for now it would be best to go along with Alice's plan until he could talk to Brian face to face about how to deal with Joan.

Alice contacted a medical supply company where she knew the owner. She arranged for a hospital bed to be delivered along with a chair that had an assist to help a person get up to a standing positon. They arrived later on Monday. That gave Alice a chance to make a flannel cover for the chair which she thought would be more comfortable for Joan.

When Justin brought John & Peter home Alice told them to put on comfortable clothes. She took them out to the pool house to get some summer things that were cluttering up the space stored away properly. She also made some adjustments to the space to make it work better as a living space for Joan.

Peter and John were amazed at Alice's plan to bring Joan here to stay until her collarbone healed. They wondered what Uncle Brian would say when he got home. While it was true he could ignore Joan in the pool house they, like Justin, were still unsure about his reaction.

Alice stocked the small pool house kitchen with everything she thought Joan might need.

The next morning the hospital called to say Joan would be released. They said she wanted to have them call a cab to take her home. Justin said he would be coming to take her home. He and Alice drove to the hospital. Justin was not at all sure that Alice could talk Joan into coming to stay at their house.

When Justin and Alice walked into Joan's room she was sitting dressed in a chair. She frowned when she saw them.

"I don't know why you insisted on coming here. I could have taken a cab home."

Justin smiled.

"Mrs Kinney I'm concerned about you trying to stay alone. I don't see how you can manage without using your arm. If you use your arm too much you are going to wind up having to have surgery and your recovery will take even longer."

Joan's frown deepened.

"You made your feeling about me very clear on Sunday. I find this current concern quite hypocritical."

Alice joined the conversation.

"I think it is wonderful to be honest. You are correct, Joan, none of us are best friends and we all have reservations about the others' life style. While we are being honest you have to admit you cannot adequately take care of yourself staying alone in your house. It is just silly to insist that is possible.

I'm sure a nurse or aide had to help you get dressed today. It is kind of cold this time of year to spend all your time naked. You are Catholic and I'm Episcopalian but we are both Christian women. I believe Christ wants us to help people in need. You have to face facts, you need help!"

"Mrs Simpson I have taken care of myself for quite some time. I do not need or want a virtual stranger telling me that I need help talking care of myself."

Alice smiled.

"This Mrs Simpson business is just silly. We are about the same age and this is the twenty first century. You are Joan and I am Alice.

Seems to me it was not very long ago that you needed help getting out of your bath tub. That fall is why you are somewhat incapacitated now. More honesty!

If you fall again there's a chance you could die alone in your house. If you insist on refusing help it is almost like you are trying to commit suicide. That is not something you're church or mine approves of. We have a pool house that is attached but separate from the main house.

We think you need to come and stay there as long as your arm needs to be immobilizied. We already have a hospital bed ready for you and a chair that will help you stand up without using both arms. The pool house has walk in showers, a bathroom and a small kitchen. You can adjust the heat to suit yourself.

I have a friend who is an LPN and she is going to come in the morning and evening to help you get washed and changed. I'll supply your meals and your grandsons can provide some company for you and any help you need."

Joan's eyes were wide with amazement.

"NO!"

Justin tried reasoning with Joan.

"Mrs Kinney do you honestly believe you are able to stay alone? You don't want strangers coming into your house and you hated the church senior care. You refuse to go to a nursing home. You are not going to recover from this injury unless you don't use your arm until the collarbone heals.

What other options do you have? If you have any better plan please share it with us."

Joan was quiet and turned away from Justin and Alice. She looked out the window. Finally Alice broke the silence.

"Well Joan?"

"What does Brian think about this plan?"

Justin raised his eyes to heaven for a moment before replying.

"I told you Brian is on a business trip. I didn't want to upset him with all this until he comes home."

Joan nodded and almost whispered "Alright".

Alice smiled and actually patted Joan's hand.

"That's a good decision. I'm glad! Justin, go tell the nurse we are ready to leave."

Justin was happy to leave the room. Once the release paperwork was done. An aide took Joan down to the exit in a wheelchair. Justin and Alice were waiting at the exit with the SUV. They got Joan in the car and went to her house so Joan could select some clothes and belongings she wanted to bring with her.

While Alice helped Joan pack Justin took the lockbox off the front railing per Joan request. Again he was happy to not be in the same room as Joan. Alice seemed more than capable of handling Joan. Justin thought he saw the tiniest crack in Joan's armor, she seemed to almost be getting along with Alice.

Alice helped Justin stow Joan's things in the back of the SUV. As he helped her into the passenger seat Alice winked at Justin which made him smile. Joan was mostly silent on the drive back to the house.

Instead of parking in the garage Justin stopped by the gate to the backyard. Alice led the way with Joan with Justin following with some of Joan's possessions. He was able to get everything in the pool house with a second trip. He left the ladies alone so Alice could help Joan settle in. He moved his car into the garage and gratefully escaped to his studio.

Joan wasn't sure what to expect from a pool house. She was a little surprised to see that meant just this large room below Justin's studio. It was much nicer than she expected. Alice helped her put her clothes away and made sure Joan had everything she needed. She told Joan she would be back later with lunch. Joan settled into the assisted lift chair with her bible and since she was alone allowed herself to smile.

When Justin picked up the boys after school they were amazed when he told them that Joan was staying in the pool house. They were stunned into silence. Josh had heard stories from Peter about his grandmother and he was almost as shocked as John & Peter to find out that Joan was staying at the house.

After a few moments they had a million questions. The first question from John was what did Uncle Brian say about Joan coming to stay. Justin shocked them again by saying Uncle Brian didn't know. He would tell him when he got home later this afternoon. Josh got dropped off at home and whispered to Peter "call me later".

When they got home Alice ordered John & Peter to go out and say hello to their grandmother and see if she needed anything. They suggested changing their clothes first but Alice told them to show their grandmother how handsome they looked in their school clothes. John & Peter groaned at that but did as they were told.

Justin smiled at Alice.

"This seems to be going almost too smoothly. Is she driving you nuts?"

Alice chuckled.

"No, she is actually being fairly nice. I think she is happy with this arrangement even though she would never admit that out loud."

"I guess I should go out and visit her."

"Why? You don't like and she is unpleasant to you. My advice is just ignore her. Charlie, the boys and I can handle whatever she needs. Cassie will be here after dinner to get Joan ready for bed."

Justin was happy with that answer. His nephews came back inside after a short visit with Joan. They were obviously surprised. John told Alice and Justin with a smile.

"WOW! Grandmother seems almost happy. She actually said she enjoys looking out into the yard and seeing the birds and trees."

Peter just nodded his head. Both boys were a little stunned by Joan's attitude.

Later that afternoon John & Peter delivered Joan's dinner to the pool house. About the same time Brian came through the front door. He heard Alice and Justin talking in the kitchen and headed that way.

Justin came over to give him a welcome home hug & kiss. Brian could tell immediately that Justin was a little nervous. He wondered what had Justin upset. Before Brian could say anything, a laughing John & Peter came through the door from the patio. They didn't even look Brian's way.

They attention was focused on Alice.

"Grandmother said that dinner looked very good and to thank you. She must be on some really heavy duty happy pills or something."

Justin could feel Brian stiffen. Brian released Justin from the hug and took a step back.

"You brought Joan here?"

Justin took a step closer to Brian who stepped back again.

"Yes Joan is here but let me explain."

Brian grabbed his suitcase which was on the floor beside him.

"I can't believe you would betray me like this."

Brian hurried across the kitchen, grabbed his keys and went out the door to the garage. A stunned Justin stood still for a minute before started after him but by the time he got to the garage Brain had the door open and was backing out the Corvette.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 12**

Justin stood in the doorway watching Brian's corvette back out of the garage and then turn into the driveway and disappear from sight. He stood stunned for a moment before he pressed the button to close the garage door.

Justin took a deep breath and stepped back into the kitchen. Immediately he encountered three shocked faces. He managed a small smile.

"Brian just needs to take a drive and cool off. I'll explain to him why Joan is staying in the pool house. He'll understand why she's here."

John didn't seem convinced.

"We're sorry to give it away before you had a chance to explain. We didn't even see Uncle Brian."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Brian will understand once he comes back from his drive and I explain why we brought Joan here. It's not a big deal. Brian just needs to cool off a little. I've had lots of experience with an upset Brian."

John and Peter looked slightly less upset. Alice turned her attention to the stove and announced that dinner was just about ready.

Justin walked over to Alice.

"We can take care of dinner. Why don't you head over to the cottage? Charlie is probably about ready for his dinner."

Alice shook her head.

"Charlie went over to the farm for dinner. I am going to stay here to introduce Cassie to you and B … make sure she understands what we needed her to do. Charlie had a copy of the key to the gate made. After tonight Cassie can come and go through the gate and won't need to come in the house."

Justin put his hand on Alice's shoulder. He knew she just barely stopped herself from saying "you and Brian".

"Everything will be fine."

Alice patted his hand before saying everyone should sit down for dinner. Since four places were set Alice sat and had dinner with them. Somehow it seemed better than having an empty spot at the table or to take always Brian's plate and flatware.

It was a pretty quiet meal. Justin tried his best to keep up a conversation with the nephews but he was obviously distracted. John & Peter weren't sure what to say or even if they should mention Joan. As John & Peter cleared the table the doorbell rang.

Alice went to answer the door and brought Cassie in to meet Justin, John & Peter. Justin thought Cassie looked a little ill at ease and figured Alice told her about Brian leaving in a huff. Cassie and Alice went out the patio doors. Alice said after she introduced Cassie to Joan she would go home.

Once the kitchen was clean Justin reminded the boys to get their homework done. Peter came over and gave Justin a hug before he and his brother went up to their bedrooms. Justine walked down to the study and shut the door. He called Brian cell phone and got no answer. He didn't bother to leave a message. He also texted Brian asking him to call him or text and just let Justin know he was okay.

Just in case Brian went to the Kinnetik Justin called Brian's office extension and did leave a message there asking Brian to call him or to come home so they could talk. Justin couldn't get it out of his mind that Brian had said he "betrayed" him. Behind the locked study doors Justin let himself cry. It hurt so deeply that Brian could ever think Justin would betray him.

Justin remembered that he told Brian he didn't want to talk about the lunch visit at Joan's house. Could Brian possibly believe that Justin and Joan had conspired to move her to the pool house while Brian was out of town. Justin also re-evaluated the decision to bring Joan here and his decision to not tell Brian what was happening while he was on his business trip. He and Brian always seemed to get into trouble when they weren't completely honest with each other.

Once Justin got himself together he walked to the media room and chose some mindless show on TV while his mind was still occupied by where Brian could be and what he could be doing. John & Peter arrived a short time later saying they were done their homework. Justin told them to put whatever they wanted on TV and he went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

When Justin got back with the popcorn the boys had put on some juvenile comedy. Justin couldn't help laughing at some on the antics on the TV. He noticed John & Peter looking at each other and realized they were trying their best to cheer him up.

Eventually Justin had to remind the boys they had school the next day and needed to go to bed. Peter came over and gave Justin a hug.

"Are you okay Uncle Justin?"

Justin could see John looking on with an anxious expression on his face. Justin reached down deep and was able to put a small smile on his face.

"You guys shouldn't worry. As soon as Brian calms down he'll listen to the explanation of why Joan is staying in the pool house. Everything is going to be okay."

Since Brian was still not at home John & Peter were not completely convinced that everything would be okay but they went to their rooms. There they could discuss what was going on without upsetting Justin. They debated calling Brian's cell but ultimately decided they needed to stay out of the Uncles conflict at least for right now.

Once the boys went to bed Justin shut off the lights downstairs, set the alarm and went to his studio. The alarm would let him know when Brian returned. He couldn't bring himself to go to the master bedroom without Brian.

When Brian drove away from the house he had no plan. Once he was on the main road he had to figure out which direction to drive. He drove to the county park where John had played soccer in the summer league. He parked the Corvette and got out to walk in the cold air and clear his head.

Brian couldn't forget Justin not wanting to talk about the lunch at Joan's house. He knew Justin would never plan anything with Joan but John & Peter were a different thing altogether.

Brian knew that John & Peter still had feelings for Joan. He couldn't understand it since Joan abandoned them when Claire overdosed and Paul died. It was partially for Justin's sake that Brian agreed to take in his nephews although he was too honest not to admit he hated the thought of his nephews going into foster care.

Brian didn't do fucking hurt feelings but god dammit he never thought Justin would side with John & Peter against him. How could Justin ever agree to have Joan move into their home? Together they set up care for Joan. She was taken care of; why had Justin changed all that while Brian's back was turned, while he was out of town.

Had all these plans been made at that lunch? Had Joan played on John & Peter's sympathizes and they in turn had gotten Justin to agree to have Joan move into their home? Had Justin betrayed him? As hard as he tried Brian couldn't make himself believe that but what was the real reason Joan was there.

Brian wasn't ready to go home and talk to Justin but where to go? That was the question. Suddenly he remembered that they had moved their stuff back into the loft. Justin had even stocked the kitchen with basic supplies. Beam along with coffee, wheat bread and toaster waffles in the freezer.

Brian got back in his car. He saw that Justin has called him and left him a text. He wasn't ready to answer either one. Brian started the car and headed north to the Pitts.

At home Justin tried Brian's cell phone again and left a message just asking him to let Justin know he was somewhere safe. Justin tried painting but the canvas just got covered with globs of black and gray paint. He couldn't concentrate so he tried lying down on the studio's daybed but when he closed his eyes all he could see was images of the wreckage of the corvette along the side of some country road.

Finally at eleven o'clock he couldn't stand it any longer. Justin dialed Ted's cell phone. He knew Ted & Blake were normally asleep by this time but Justin couldn't think who else to call.

A groggy Ted fumbled for his cell phone on his bedside table. He glanced at the display before connecting the call.

"Justin! What's wrong?"

"Ted I'm sorry to bother you. Did I wake you up?"

Ted shook his head to wake up fully and sat on the side of the bed.

"No. Not really. It's okay. What's wrong?"

Blake was now awake and sitting up on his side of the bed, looking concerned.

"Brian isn't home. He's angry and won't answer my calls or texts. I tried calling Babylon but he isn't there. They haven't seen him tonight.

I just keep thinking that maybe he's hurt or drunk. I hate to put you in the middle but could you try calling him. Brian will probably answer your call. Maybe you could ask him some question about Kinnetik or ask how his presentation went in Chicago."

Ted frowned.

"His presentation went really well. Brian emailed Cynthia and me earlier today. I'm a little confused. Did he not come home from Chicago?"

Justin sighed. He explained to Ted what had been happening with Joan Kinney. Ted knew Joan's neighbor had called looking for Brian but he was surprised by the saga of how Joan wound up in Brian & Justin's pool house.

Justin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I planned to tell Brian when he got home. Just when he walked in the house John and Peter came back from delivering Joan's dinner. They were amazed that she seemed in a pretty good mood. When Brian heard what they had to say he backed away from me and said he couldn't believe I ….. that I betrayed him."

Justin was quiet and Ted realized he was probably trying not to cry.

"Well didn't he understand when you explained what happened?"

"Brian walked right out to the garage and drove away. He wouldn't listen to anything I tried to say. He thinks I betrayed him. I'm just so fucking worried about what he might do or where he might be."

"Don't worry Justin. I'll call him and make sure he is okay."

"Don't tell him I asked you to call him!"

Ted agreed and disconnected the call.

He quickly brought Blake up to date on what was happening. Blake grimaced.

"Brian's an ass to think Justin would ever betray him! You realize he is going to know that Justin asked you to call him, right?"

Ted nodded and hit the speed dial for Brian's cell phone. He was relieved when Brian answered.

"What do you want Theodore."

"I just wanted to check and be sure you would be in the office tomorrow. I have the year to date financials ready to go over."

Brian rolled his eyes even though he knew it was a wasted effort.

"Not a bad lie for someone who was woken out of a deep sleep to check up on me."

"Justin was worried you were hurt. I guess he can't understand why you didn't come home and talk to him."

"I have nothing to say to Justin. He knows why."

Ted groaned.

"Brian you have to know that Justin wouldn't betray you."

"Ted try and keep in mind who you work for at least who you work for at this moment."

Ted knew better than to point out that Kinnetik was owned jointly by both Brian and Justin so he really worked for both men.

"Brian where are you?"

"Do not any under any circumstances tell Justin this but I'm at the loft. We moved out stuff back in here after Mel and the kids moved into the new house."

"Do you want me to come over and we can talk?"

"No Ted! When the fuck did I ever want to talk. Thanks for the offer no matter how misguided it is. Remember this is our secret."

"I won't tell Justin where you are but I am going to call and say I talked to you and that you're safe."

"Whatever."

Brian disconnected the call.

Blake had moved across the bed to sit next to Ted so he heard most of the conversion with Brian. He gave Ted a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are such a nice man and good friend Ted. Brian is being kind of an ass."

Ted chuckled.

"Debbie would say what's fucking new about that?"

Blake laughed.

"I always say that Debbie is a wise woman. You need to call Justin back. You should ask if he would like one of us to come down there so he isn't alone. He has to be terribly upset."

Ted kissed Blake's cheek.

"You are also a nice man and a good friend and a wonderful partner."

Blake smiled and leaned his head on Ted's shoulder. Ted put his arm around Blake and speed dialed Justin with his other hand.

Justin was relieved to know Brian was safe. He thanked Ted for calling and for the offer to come down to the house. Justin said he was fine and the boys were there with him so he wasn't alone.

When Ted disconnected the call he turned and kissed Blake on the lips. Blake eagerly responded. Ted pulled back slightly and smiled.

"I thought since we are both wide awake we shouldn't waste this opportunity."

Blake quickly pulled off the T shirt he was wearing and then pulled off Ted's shirt and started kissing down his chest. Ted moaned and wove his hands through Blake's hair. As they moved into full blown lovemaking neither man was sorry to have been woken up by Justin's call.

Early the next morning Nina came running into their bedroom and was surprised to see a shirtless Blake and Ted lying together in bed. Ted had his arms around Blake holding him close. She came around to Blake's side of the bed and poked him in the arm. A startled Blake looked down at Nina. She had a question for him.

"Daddy. Why don't you and Teddy Man have any shirts on?"

Blake hoped she didn't notice they didn't have any boxers on either. He smiled at his daughter as Ted started to stir.

"We got too warm last night being in bed together."

Luckily he noticed that Nina was missing an article of clothing that would send her back to her room.

"Nina, where are your slippers. Go put them on and we'll go down for breakfast."

Blake and Ted quickly put on their T shirts and boxers. When Nina returned they were just pulling on robes and slippers so they could all go down to the kitchen.

In Washington Township John and Peter walked through the upstairs hall to the main staircase. They checked that the master bedroom door was open and the bed undisturbed. When they got downstairs they looked in the garage and as they suspected Brian's car was still gone.

They were eating breakfast and discussing this new development between the uncles when Alice arrived. They got quiet when Alice came thru the patio doors. Alice came over to the counter where the boys were sitting.

"What's up?"

John & Peter looked at each other and shrugged. Uncle Brian not being home was not going to stay a secret. John met Alice's gaze.

"Uncle Brian never came back home last night."

Alice tried to keep a worried expression off her face.

"How do you know that?"

Peter volunteered some info.

"We can hear when the garage doors go up in our bedrooms. The doors never opened last night."

"Maybe you were just sound asleep."

Peter added another nugget to the story.

"Uncle Brian's car isn't in the garage."

Alice was still trying to find another explanation.

"Maybe Brian got up early and went to the office."

John shook his head.

"We came down the front stairs this morning. The Uncles' bedroom door is open and the bed wasn't slept in. Uncle Brian might have left early. There is no way that Uncle Justin got up this early and made his bed and went to the studio."

Alice nodded.

"Well there's no need to share this information with anyone else."

Both boys looked at her in amazement. "Duh!"

Alice had a small smile.

"Sorry! I guess there wasn't any need to tell you that."

Justin appeared after the boy had left for school. Alice quickly noted that he was wearing the same clothes as he had on yesterday and his eyes were a little swollen and had very dark circles under them. It was pretty obvious he didn't get much sleep last night. He mumbled a good morning and popped a bagel into the toaster.

Alice waited until he had poured a cup of coffee and taken a few swallows before talking.

"The boys told me that Brian never came back last night. Did you two at least talk on the phone?"

Justin shook his head.

"Nope. He didn't answer my calls or texts. I finally called Ted, woke him up, and he called Brian and found out he was safe. I was afraid he might have gotten hurt or was drunk somewhere. I felt better once I knew Brian was safe."

Alice nodded.

"Still, it doesn't look like you got a lot of sleep last night."

Justin had a slight smile on his face and just shook his head again. He didn't trust himself enough to continue this conversation without breaking down.

Alice was feeling very guilty.

"Justin I'm so sorry that I came up with the idea to bring Joan here. I never thought it would lead to trouble between you and Brian. I'm sure if you explain to Brian what happened and let him know I'm to blame for Joan being here he would understand it's not your fault."

Justin had his back to Alice as he smeared cream cheese on his bagel.

"It's not your fault. I agreed bringing Joan here was a solution. Brian thinks I betrayed him! How could he think that I would ever betray him?"

Justin grabbed the plate with his bagel and his cup of coffee and fled up the back stairs to his studio.

Alice was stunned. She never imagined that something could come between Brian & Justin. They were so devoted to each other. Despite what Justin said she felt she was the cause of this trouble. Alice was determined to get this estrangement between Justin & Brian resolved.

Alice called Jennifer's cell phone. She gave her a quick synopsis of what had happened in the last few days. Alice said she had to go to Kinnetik to talk with Brian and didn't like driving into the city. She asked Jennifer to give her a ride.

Jennifer wasn't sure that it was a good idea for Alice to get involved. Alice was determined so Jennifer caved in. They agreed to meet at a shopping center not far from Brian & Justin's house. Charlie came in the house and Alice brought him up to date. He agreed with Jennifer about not getting involved in Justin & Brian's relationship but he knew once his wife made up her mind there was no stopping her.

Justin came down to the kitchen with his dirty plate and to refill his coffee mug. Alice told him that she had some shopping to do and would be gone for a few hours. Charlie said he would deliver lunch to Joan. Justin reminded Alice and Charlie that Eden's sonogram was this afternoon so he needed Charlie to pick up the boys after school.

Once everyone's schedule was settled Justin disappeared again to the studio. Charlie had a shocked look on his face.

"Justin looks awful. I guess I understand you wanting to get things resolved."

Alice gave her husband a quick kiss before they walked back to the cottage so Alice could change her clothes.

At Kinnetik Carole was surprised to see Alice and Jennifer walk up to her desk. She smiled at the two women.

"Hello ladies. Is Brian expecting you? He's been holed up in his office all morning. He hasn't been taking any calls and canceled his meeting with the art department."

Jennifer gave a quick glance at Alice who was unimpressed by Carole's information.

"He isn't expecting us but I need to see him. It's very important."

Carole buzzed Brian who reluctantly told her to send the women in to his office. Brian was sitting at his desk and didn't stand as Alice and Jennifer walked into the room. Alice's first thought was that Brian looked as bad as Justin. Obviously he hadn't slept well last night.

Brian looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"If Justin sent you here, you are wasting your time. He know I never wanted Joan to spend even a single night in our home."

Jennifer just looked embarrassed but Alice walked up to the desk and sat in one of the visitor's chairs. Jennifer followed and sat in the other chair.

Alice stared at Brian until he met her gaze.

"Justin doesn't even know we are here. Jennifer is only here because I asked her to drive me. I can't believe you don't want to hear any explanation about why your mother is staying in the pool house. I am disappointed in your behavior.

You didn't even give any of us a chance to tell you what had happened. How in the world could you just assume that Justin betrayed you? Justin would die for you and I never thought you could accuse him of betraying you."

"I never thought I would come back from a business trip to find Joan Kinney living in my pool house. We had all the arrangements made for her to be taken care of while her collarbone healed. There is no reason for her to be at our house! You are just wasting your time. Go back and tell Justin sending you here didn't work. I'm still pissed off."

Alice was not impressed.

"Don't you dare call me a liar Brian Kinney! I told you that Justin doesn't even know I am here. Despite what you may think you are not always right. You are going to listen to what I have to say. After that you can fire me if you want to."

Alice explained about Joan reinjuring herself and canceling all her in home help. She said that it was her idea to move Joan into the pool house where Brian didn't need to have anything to do with her. She told Brian that all these plans were made so he wouldn't be disturbed on his business trip.

"Justin knows that I don't give a fuck about Joan. I don't care if she lives or dies. If she wanted to cancel the arrangements we made she could just fucking stay in her house and die."

"I'm confused. I thought you were the person who went to her home when someone from her church called to say they hadn't seen her for a couple days. If you really didn't care if she lived or died why would you go to the house? If I'm not mistaken you are also the person who followed the ambulance to the hospital and made sure Joan was okay. You and your devoted partner, who rushed to the hospital so you weren't alone, made arrangements for Joan to have in home care and attend senior care at her church.

If you didn't care if Joan lived or died why would you go to all that trouble? You could have told the church they would have to send someone over to her house. Brian I know that Joan is a cold hearted bitch, we all know that. What we also all know is that she is your mother and you are too good and generous a person to abandon her."

Brian didn't reply he just sat and looked down at his desk.

"Brian maybe we did wrong. Justin didn't want to bother you on your business trip but maybe we should have called you. If you really want Joan to stay in her house alone we can move her back there. We all did what we thought was best but we never wanted to hurt you. We all love you, no one more than Justin. If we hurt you we're sorry but we did it with the best intentions. It does not excuse you deliberately hurting Justin."

Brian looked up from the desk.

"I guess I reacted badly. I didn't set out to hurt Justin's feelings but I felt like he did something behind my back. I thought maybe all these plans were made during the lunch at Joan's house."

Alice shook her head.

"What happened at lunch was that Joan said you were selfish and Justin went after her. He told her she was the selfish one and she ordered him out of the house. Justin told her he'd leave when he was ready. There were no plans made."

Brian just nodded. Alice stood up and Jennifer followed her example. Alice looked at Brian one more time.

"Today is Eden's sonogram. If you don't go to that you can never make that up to Justin. Just so you know that if you don't get your act together and show up for that test Charlie and I are giving our notice. I hope you don't disappoint me."

Jennifer didn't say anything but just gently patted Brian's cheek and smiled at him before following Alice out of the office.

Later that afternoon Justin sat in the hospital lobby watching the entrance hoping to see Brian walk through those doors. When Eden walked in he smiled and walked to meet her.

She looked at Justin.

"Wow are you feeling okay? You look kind of bad."

Justin tried his best to smile.

"I just had a tough night. I guess I was excited about finding out the babies' sex."

Eden smiled and took his hand.

"I know! I can't wait to find out either. Is Brian running late?"

"I'm not sure Brian will be able to come. He was out of town for a couple days and is really bogged down at the office."

Eden was surprised and started to say something to Justin but thought better of it. As they walked towards the elevator Brian came into the lobby. He grabbed Justin in a hug and gave him a kiss before whispering in his ear.

"We need to talk but not here and now. Let's wait until after we find out how our babies are doing."

Justin delivered his first genuine smile of the day and took Brian's hand. Eden wasn't sure what was going on but decided it wasn't really any of her business.

Up in the exam room Brian and Justin's attention was glued to the monitor as the technician ran the scanner over Eden's abdomen. She stopped at one point and pointed to the screen.

"I know you were interested in finding out the sex of the babies. As you can see here we have one boy."

Brian tightened his grip on Justin's hand.

The technician took a screen shot and moved the scanner. The other baby almost seemed to cooperate by changing position. It was obvious there was no appendage between the baby's legs. The technician smiled.

"Well gentleman it is my professional opinion that you are going to have a son and a daughter."

She took another screen shot as Justin's tears spilled down his cheeks and Brian pulled him into a hug. After hugging, both men hurried to Eden's side. Justin took her hand to include her in their celebrations.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 13**

Brian and Justin walked Eden to her car. Justin was so elated by finding out the sex of their babies Brian wasn't sure Justin's feet were actually touching the ground. Brian gave Eden a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Justin and Eden clung to each other tears running down both their cheeks.

Brian and Justin waited until Eden drove away before they faced each other. Brian pulled Justin into a hug.

"We need to talk but not here in the middle of a parking lot. How about we go home and spend some time together in the study?"

Justin nodded and when he looked up into Brian's face, Brian bent slightly to deliver a quick kiss to the inviting pink lips he could never resist. Justin rewarded the kiss with a half mast sunshine smile. He was extremely relieved that Brian was coming home and wanted to talk.

Justin did wonder if Joan was going to get her walking papers after just one night in the pool house. Whatever Brian wanted he was ready to agree with.

Brian arrived back at the house first and went into the kitchen where Alice, John & Peter were talking. Brian was amused by the obviously relieved and happy expressions on his nephews' faces. Alice had a more questioning expression. Brian smiled at the three of them.

"I can't tell you what we found out at the sonogram. Justin wants Jennifer to know before we tell anyone else. He wants to tell her in person."

Brian saw Alice's questioning expression turn into a broad smile. He used the time before Justin's arrival to grab a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator.

When Justin walked into the kitchen he has a huge sunshine smile on his face. Alice, John and Peter all looked at him.

"Brian and I are having a son and a daughter! Isn't that awesome!"

Alice and the boys yelled and Brian burst into laughter. Charlie chose that moment to walk through the patio doors.

"What's going on?"

Alice turned to her husband with a smile.

"A boy and a girl. How perfect is that!"

Brian was closest to Charlie and he was surprised to be pulled into a tight hug.

"Congratulations. That is great news!"

Brian was able to disengage himself and with a bemused expression looked across the room at his partner.

"I thought Mother Taylor was supposed to be the first to hear about our babies?"

Justin chuckled.

"I knew I couldn't wait until I saw her so I called Mom's cell. She was showing a house to some clients. Apparently they were pretty shocked when their real estate agent screamed and burst into tears."

Everyone laughed and Justin made his way to Brian's side. Brian announced that he and Justin had some things to talk about. He noticed the concerned expressions on the others' faces.

"No need for the glum expressions. We aren't dividing up out assets or anything like that."

Justin shook his head but the smile stayed on his face as he and Brian walked down the hall to the study. Brian's arm loosely draped over Justin's shoulders.

They shut the study door. Brian poured them each a small glass of Beam and they sat together on the sofa. Brian cleared his throat and started to speak but Justin gently placed a finger across his partner's lips.

"I want to talk first."

Brian smirked. "Of course you do Sunshine. Some things never change."

Justin nodded and took Brian's hand.

"One thing that will never change is that I love you with all my heart. I am always the one talking about how we need to communicate with each other and I didn't do that. I thought I was protecting you but it was wrong not to tell you what was happening with Joan. I never want to give you any reason to think that I betrayed you.

It broke my heart when you said that to me and I realized how you could feel that way. I understood how it was my fault for not communicating with you. However I do want to say it was really fucked up not to let me know you were safe last night."

Brian chuckled.

"I knew you weren't to let a chance go by to tell me what I did wrong. I know that I was wrong to run out of here without listening to what you had to say. I should have at least let you know I was safe but I never considered that I wouldn't be safe. I spent the night at the loft.

I trust you more than I have trusted anyone in my life. You are the foundation my whole life rests on. I know that sounds horribly lesbionic but it's the truth. I never thought you and Joan were in league together. I did imagine that John and Peter felt some sympathy for her and worked on you to move her here. I know how much you like happy endings."

Justin's eyes filled with tears and Brian paused a moment to lean over and kiss him.

"No fair having an allergy attack! I trust you so much I am actually going to admit something. I know it was my insecurities that made me think that way. I just can't completely accept what we mean to each other, no matter how much I try.

I mean I know it but you understand I'm fucked up inside. You are amazing, you can accept all the things that have happened to you and not be bitter about it. Somewhere at my core there is that little flicker of doubt about trusting anyone. I can remember times when things weren't too bad growing up. Jack wouldn't be drinking quite as much and it was almost pleasant. Each time I thought maybe it would stay that way, maybe we could be a somewhat normal family. Every time I learned the hard way that life with Jack and Joanie would always be completely fucked up.

I can't help always feeling that eventually our life will fall apart. That I don't deserve to be as happy as I am with you. When I came home and found my Mother living here that was my excuse. I could say I knew this wasn't real. I knew I was a fool to trust people and be happy and think it would last."

Justin put his arms abound Brian and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Brian I loved you from that first night we were together. I didn't understand you but I loved you. Because I didn't understand you I thought it was important that you wouldn't say the words to me. I was a fool and I never, ever stopped loving you. I never stopped missing you even when I was with Ethan.

I honestly can't conceive of anything that would make me stop loving you. I may get angry, I may even get hurt but I will always love you. I wish I had a magic wand and could erase all the hurt you endured from your parents. Craig turned out to be a homophobic asshole but when I was a little boy I felt love from him and from my Mom. There is that part of you deep inside, that hurt, that I can never fully understand but I could not love you more than I do right now."

Justin released his hug enough to allow Brian to pull him onto his lap and kiss him.

"Justin I may not say it enough but you do know I love you. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you even if I am an asshole sometimes."

Justin smiled and put his hand on either side of Brian's face and looked deeply in his eyes.

"I am not that same immature boy I was when we met. I know you love me. You show me every day how much you love me. You let me all the time how much you love me even if the words are still hard for you to say."

Justin settled against Brian's chest. Brian put his arms around his lover and ran the fingers of one hand thought Justin's hair. Justin sighed with contentment.

"So we are okay?"

Brian smirked.

"Sunshine as far I'm concerned we're perfect."

Justin smiled.

"Does Joan go back home to fend for herself? That is fine by me if that is what you want."

Brian put a finger under Justin's chin and raised his face so their eyes met.

"She stays. I want so badly to care nothing about her but I just can't make myself do it. Joan was a shitty mother but I realize she had a shitty life. If she had any self-esteem she would have either killed Jack or left him.

Alice told me that if I really didn't care about Joan I wouldn't have gone to her house when the church called. I could have just told them to get someone else to check on her. That's true. I hate that it is true but that's life."

Justin maneuvered back to sitting beside Brian on the sofa and picked up his glass.

"A toast to us. No promises about communicating better because we will probably fuck up again some time. We both know that our love will let us overcome anything."

Brian clinked his glass against Justin's glass and they both drained their glasses. Brian smiled.

"Sunshine, you are ridiculously romantic and that is just one reason I love you so much."

Justin's eye twinkled with amusement.

"You sooooooo adore me!"

"God help me, that's true."

After a few minutes of fierce making out, Brian grabbed the hem of Justin's shirt and tried to pull it off him. Justin put his own hand on Brian's to stop him removing his shirt.

"Brian! We are not going to have sex while Alice and the boys are waiting in the kitchen. You know they are waiting to see if we make up."

"That is just what I'm trying to do Sunshine."

"Making up does not require us to have sex."

"I disagree!"

Justin laughed and slapped Brian's hand, which was still holding the bottom of his shirt, before standing up.

"Later!"

Brian rolled his eyes as he stood up and adjusted his trousers.

"It's a good thing I so adore you. Later."

Brian and a smiling Justin walked back to the kitchen where Alice, Charlie, John and Peter tried their best to act nonchalant. They were not even close to being successful.

Justin had a big smile on his face, Brian had his no emotion face firmly in place. Brian looked around the room.

"Everything is fine. You people need to get lives of your own."

Justin shook his head but looked at Brian with his smile still firmly in place.

Alice announced that dinner was almost ready and suggested Brian might want to go and change his clothes. Brian chuckled.

"Is that your attempt to get me out of the kitchen so Joan's dinner can get delivered without me knowing it? Justin and I just had a discussion about the importance of communicating and now you let us down. I'm disappointed in you."

Alice just rolled her eyes when Brian came over and gave her a quick hug.

"We'll forgive you this time but you need to work on your communication skills. I think Justin and I will take Joan out her dinner tonight."

Brian was pleased by all the shocked expressions his statement caused. Justin just shrugged and walked over to help carry things out to the pool house.

Brian and Justin went out the patio door carrying Joan's dinner and dessert. Brian gave a quick knock on the pool house door before sliding it open. Joan looked up and was surprised to see her son and Justin instead of her grandsons.

"Brian! You are back from your business trip."

"Mother you know the rules." With a nod of his head Brian indicated Justin, who was arranging things on the table.

Joan frowned but did say hello to Justin.

Brian looked around the room.

"Well Mother it seems like things have been arranged to make you quite comfortable here. Justin and I found out some big news today. We are expecting a son and a daughter in June."

Joan continued to frown.

"I know you can't expect me to congratulate you for circumventing God's plan once again. I'll pray for those poor innocent children."

"Mother your view of life is so fucked up. There is no mystery why you are so alone in the world."

"Brian must you always be so crude?"

"Mother must you always be so fucking self-righteous?"

Justin chuckled.

"Looks like the answer to both those questions is a resounding yes. Hope you enjoy your dinner Mrs Kinney. Call the house phone if you need anything."

Brian took Justin's hand and they went in the house leaving a disgruntled Joan to eat her dinner alone.

When they got back in the house Brian went upstairs to change his clothes. Alice told Justin dinner was ready to be served before she and Charlie left for the cottage. Alice had made a Rosemary chicken with roasted vegetables and baked sweet potatoes. All of the food was among Brian's favorites. Justin smiled as he transferred the food to serving dishes.

John & Peter were happy to see Uncle Justin smiling but knew better than to ask any questions. They were still a little unsure about what was going on with the Uncles. Brian reappeared just as Justin finished carving the chicken.

Brian opened a nice bottle of white wine and poured glasses for himself and Justin. They all sat down to dinner. It was a little quiet at first but Justin asked Peter what happened at school today and that started the nephews telling about their day. Brian smiled and squeezed Justin's thigh under the table.

Brian continued the conversation by asking what John & Peter had planned for their weekend with Grandmom Jen and Tucker. When the boys started talking about all the things they had planned Brian made everyone laugh by telling Justin to call his mother and warn her to get a good night's sleep on Thursday night as she would need all her strength for the weekend.

After dinner while the boys cleaned the kitchen, Brian went to the study to check his emails and Justin went to the Parlor to call Daphne and tell her about the babies. While they cleaned the kitchen John & Peter discussed whether everything was back to normal with the uncles. They decided things were good and were relieved the uncles had resolved their issues.

The four occupants of the house eventually came together in the media room. Justin first made sure that John & Peter has finished all their homework and then they watched a mindless TV show. When the show was over Brian stretched widely and announced he was exhausted and going up to bed. Much to his nephews' amusement he followed that statement up by saying.

"Coming up to bed Justin?"

Justin smiled and held up an arm for Brian to pull him up from the couch.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired. I was up late last night waiting for a phone call that never came."

Brian frowned and smacked Justin's butt.

"That's funny I got a late phone call that disturbed my rest."

Justin laughed as they started at the door.

"That is funny and somewhat satisfying."

John & Peter chuckled as they listened to Brian and Justin bickering as they climbed the stairs. They smiled and looked at each other. John commented.

"Yup things are back to normal!"

Once they were in their bedroom and the door was locked Brian and Justin quickly divested themselves of their clothes and raced to the bed. Brian and Justin competed on exploring their lover's body with their mouth and their hands.

Finally Justin pulled away from Brian and reached into the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a tube of lube.

"Brian I need you inside me! I need you to fuck me now!"

As Justin prepared his hole with lube Brian continued to kiss the soft pale skin of his Sunshine. Justin lay on his back and raise his legs as Brian moved into position. With Justin's feet resting in his shoulders Brian leaned in to kiss his lover as he quickly slid into Justin's ass.

Justin's lube covered hand went to work on his own cock as Brian's cock moved in and out of him. Justin grunted as they continued kissing. It didn't take long Justin long to cum as Brian repeatedly hit his prostate. Brian was not far behind as he thrust all the way in and then relaxed against Justin's body as he climaxed.

They broke their kiss and Brian reclined next to Justin who snuggled against his side. Brian reached into his bedside table and handed Justin a couple wipes to clean himself off.

Brian had his arm around Justin holding him close. He ran his fingers through Justin's hair as they both worked on getting their breathing back to normal.

"I missed you Sunshine!"

Justin turned his head and kissed Brian's shoulder.

"That's just as it should be."

That answer made Brian chuckle.

"You are way too sure of yourself."

Justin had a huge sunshine smile on his face.

"No Brian! I am sure of you. And I'm sure we need a shower."

Blowjobs were exchanged in the shower and by the time Brian and Justin were dried off and relaxing in bed they were both ready for sleep. After two night away from each other and the added drama of last night they were happy just to be curled up together in bed.

In the morning Justin actually got up when the alarm went off. When Brian came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for his day he was surprised to see the bed empty. When he got down to the kitchen Justin was busy making him an egg white omelet.

Justin pushed down the toaster loaded with wheat bread. Brian smiled as he filled his mug with coffee and added his usual massive amount of sugar. Brian sat at the counter and watched as Justin plated his omelet and added the wheat toast.

"This is a surprise Sunshine."

Justin gave his lover a huge sunshine smile.

"I like to surprise you and I love you a lot. I just wanted to do a little something special for you this morning."

Brian couldn't resist.

"I love you too Sunshine. Thanks for breakfast, this is a really nice surprise."

Justin went back to cooking pancakes as he and Brian chatted. After putting most of the pancakes in the over to keep them warm. Justin sat down beside Brian to eat some pancakes. He held up a forkful of gooey syrup covered pancake. Brian leaned down and took the offered forkful of food.

He and Justin were chuckling when John & Peter came down the back stairs. Justin told them there were pancakes in the oven for their breakfast. Brian reminded the boys that they had to have some fruit with their breakfast.

John cut a cantaloupe in half, he and Peter each ate half before digging into the pancakes. Alice arrived and was surprised to see everyone having breakfast. Justin let her know there were still some pancakes in the oven that she could use for Joan's breakfast. Alice sliced some cantaloupe, filled a travel mug with coffee and glass with juice. She loaded it all on a tray and took it out to the pool house. Alice made sure to let Joan know that Justin has made the pancakes.

Brian kissed Justin good bye and left for Kinnetik. A few seconds later Josh texted Peter to say he and his mother would be there for school pick up soon. The boys gathered their school supplies and were gone by the time Alice came back into the kitchen.

Alice had the dishes from Joan's dinner the night before. Alice had decided Joan could rinse off the dishes one handed so that no one had to go out to the pool house to collect them after dinner. Alice poured herself a cup of coffee and sat beside Justin at the counter.

"So everything is okay?"

Justin smiled.

"Yes. Brian and I had a good talk."

Alice nodded.

"Is Brian okay with Joan staying in the pool house?"

"Yes. He isn't thrilled but understands why we came up with this plan. As soon as she is able to be on her own she goes back to her house!"

Alice smiled.

"I think that is something we can all agree with. I can't understand her attitude. She should be thrilled to have a fine son like Brian. Instead she just wants to find fault and be alone. I can't even conceive of just cutting off contact with one of my children."

Justin shrugged.

"Brian told her about the babies. Joan told us we were going against god and she would pray for the innocent children."

"She is an idiot!"

Justin chuckled.

"She really is her own worst enemy."

Alice went to work cleaning up the kitchen and Justin went to his studio. He wanted to call Emmett and let him know about the babies. Justin was pretty sure Brian would let Cynthia and Ted know the sonogram results so Justin wanted to tell Emmett before he heard the news from someone else.

On Thursday night Justin lay on their bed browsing through an art magazine while Brian packed their bags for New York. Justin smiled as Brian extracted clothes from Justin's section of the closet and looked at them with disdain. Occasionally Brian would look over at Justin and frown.

"Really Sunshine you are not a teenager any more. Why do you insist on still dressing like one?"

"Brian there are clothes hanging in the closet that you picked out for me. You could just pack them without conducting a complete appraisal of my wardrobe."

Brian shook his head.

"I hope we can find some time to shop for you while we are in New York."

Justin put down his magazine.

"I can assure you that I will NOT have any time to spend hours in overpriced men's stores while we are in New York."

Brian sighed as he folded the clothes he had purchased for Justin and put them in his suitcase. Justin rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. Brian went into the bathroom and emerged with his arms full of toiletries which were placed in plastic cases and loaded into the suitcases which he then closed and put them by the bedroom door.

"Have you talked to your mother about dealing with Joanie while we are gone?"

"Yes Brian! I told Mom that Joan is staying in the pool house and I believe she is going to avoid her as much as possible."

Brian nodded and Justin rolled his eyes again.

"What was that for? I just wanted to be sure Mother Taylor knew what was going on here."

"Brian I am absolutely sure that Alice has kept Mom up to date on all the Joan news. Even if she hasn't I think Mom could take Joan in a fair fight if both her arms were working. A one armed Joan wouldn't stand a chance against my Mom.

Why are you being such a nudge about this trip? We have been to New York before and we are only going for two nights. Just come over here and fuck me."

Brian actually thought that was a good plan and went with it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 14**

Brian and Justin were having breakfast when the nephews came downstairs on Friday morning. Alice had arrived early to get breakfast ready before Brian and Justin left for the airport. Brian reminded John & Peter that they were in charge of food service to Joan. Alice said she and Charlie would take care of dinner for Joan on Saturday and Sunday so Jennifer didn't have to be concerned about feeding her.

John & Peter got picked up for school by Mary Gardner & Josh. Brian told them to behave for Mother Taylor and they told the Uncles to have fun in New York. Peter gave Justin a hug and said he hoped his show was a big success. Brian smirked at Justin as the boys left the kitchen. Justin just smiled in return.

The town car arrived to take Brian and Justin to the airport shortly after the boys left. Since Liberty Air was a customer of Kinnetik they moved quickly through check in and security. Brian and Justin relaxed in the airline club room until their plane was ready for boarding. They settled into their seats in first class and sipped mimosas until the plane was ready to leave the gate.

When their plane arrived at LaGuardia in New York Brian and Justin claimed their luggage and another town car took them across the bridge and into Manhattan. Justin got dropped at the art gallery in SoHo while Brian continued on to their hotel. After he checked in at the hotel Brian unpacked the clothes he & Justin would wear at the show and sent them down to be pressed. Once that was taken care of Brian headed off to some of his favorite clothing stores.

Justin made a final check on the display of his art and met briefly with his agent, Charlotte. He was not the only artist being shown at this show. The gallery owner just moved to this location and it was really kind of a favor to him that Justin agreed to participate in this "Grand Opening" show. Justin had told Charlotte not to schedule any shows after June next year but hadn't said why. Charlotte assumed that Brian and Justin has some summer vacation plans.

Now Justin told Charlotte about the babies. He was surprised and annoyed by her reaction. Charlotte was not pleased. She said she thought it was a mistake to interrupt his career when it was going so well. She also hoped he was going to get a full time nanny so this career interruption wouldn't drag on too long.

Justin was NOT pleased.

"Charlotte, our new children are way more important to me than displaying my art. I still plan to participate in shows once my home life settles down but the children will remain my priority.

If you don't feel like you can deal with that change in my priorities than we may as well terminate our relationship effective after whatever you have currently set up for me. I appreciate all your help but I am in charge of my life and my career and I don't owe you any explanations for my choices.

I have zero desire to continue this discussion. You think about if you want to continue as my agent under my terms and let me know what you decide."

Charlotte started to say something but Justin held up his hand.

"This discussion is over!"

Justin walked over to the gallery owner and started to talk with him. Charlotte grabbed her briefcase and left the gallery. A short time later Justin got a cab to the hotel. Brian was not back from his shopping excursion so Justin took a hot shower to relax and climbed into bed for a nap.

When Brian returned to the hotel the front desk clerk intercepted him to say their clothes were ready but the "Do not Disturb" sign had been posted on the door so they weren't able to deliver them. Brian said he would take them upstairs with him. Brian smiled when he went into the bedroom of their suite and saw Justin in bed. As quietly as possible he hung the clothes in the closet. When he stepped back into the bedroom Justin was looking over at him with a smile.

Somehow without any words being exchanged Brian sensed something was not okay with his partner.

"Everything satisfactory at the gallery?"

Justin ignored the question.

"Why are you still fully dressed and all the way across the room?"

Brian smiled and divested himself of his clothing as he walked over to the bed where Justin had thrown back the sheet and was waiting for him. Later in the shower Brian tried again.

"So everything was good at the gallery?"

Justin smirked at him.

"You are relentless! Charlotte and I just had a little disagreement. It's not a big deal."

Brian just looked at Justin for a few moments.

"Okay if that's the way you want to play this. I'll play along."

They got dressed in the clothes Brian has selected for both of them. Justin in a gray suit with a teal silk polo. Brian in his trademark black suit with a red dress shirt and tie. Brian checked out his favorite blond. He was pleased that the color of his polo brought out the blue of Justin's eyes. Brian had carefully selected the shirt for just that purpose.

Justin smiled at his partner.

"So do I pass inspection?"

Brian pulled Justin into a tight hug and kiss.

"You know you always look wonderful to me. However these clothes suit you to perfection!"

Justin laughed.

"So will me looking good mean more of my art will sell?"

"Your talent will make your art sell but it never hurts to look good."

Justin smiled and Brian smiled back at him before giving him a slap to the ass.

"It's a good thing I sooo adore you Sunshine!"

Justin put his arm around Brian's waist as they walked to the elevators. A town car was waiting at the front entrance to take them to the gallery.

They arrived early and walked around the gallery sipping their glasses of champagne. Justin and the other artists got together and discussed the show while Brian checked his email on his cell phone. Brian noticed that Charlotte was avoiding Justin and he knew Justin would explain what was going on when he was ready.

When the doors opened the gallery quickly filled up. Charlotte came over to help Justin with the press. Brian observing from across the room could see the tension between Charlotte and Justin. He doubted that anyone else would notice but remained curious about the cause of the tension.

Brian was shocked to see Debbie and Carl walk through the gallery doors. He hurried over to say hello. Debbie was, for her, conservatively dressed with a sparkly silver top and black velour pants. Debbie had a firm grip on Carl's arm. Brian could see the redhead was a little nervous and trying to be on her best behavior.

He smiled as he gave her a hug and shook Carl's hand.

"This is a big surprise!"

Debbie smiled.

"It is Carl's idea. He rented a hotel room for the weekend and got us tickets for a Broadway show tomorrow night. It's an early Christmas present."

Brian knew that Debbie's kitchen was getting remodeled this weekend. Carl was in charge of getting her out of town but Brian didn't know New York was the chosen destination.

"How did you guys get here?"

Carl shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

"We took the bus. The hotel room and the play tickets kind of ate up my budget."

Debbie smiled and squeezed Carl's arm.

"I enjoyed the bus ride. You know I don't get out of Pittsburgh too often so I like seeing the scenery when I do."

Justin spotted Debbie and left Charlotte and the art columnist he had been talking to. He had a huge smile on his face and gave Debbie a big hug.

"Wow! This is so great to see you guys. You are going to have to have dinner with Brian and me tonight. Brian made reservations at some fancy restaurant but he can change the reservation to four."

He turned to Brian.

"Right? You can change the reservations."

Brian nodded and walked away to call the restaurant on his cell. Justin linked arms with Debbie and Carl and walked them around the gallery. Charlotte came over to ask him to continue the conversation with the columnist but was told that she should handle it.

Debbie immediately said they didn't want to interfere and Justin should go back to his conversation. Justin smirked and said the columnist was a bore and he would rather spend time with Debbie and Carl.

Brian managed to change their dinner reservations and called Liberty Air and bought tickets for Carl & Debbie to fly back to Pittsburgh on the same flight as him and Justin on Sunday afternoon.

Charlotte spotted Brian standing alone and walked over to him.

"Justin told me about the babies. I guess he told you about my reaction."

Brian shrugged.

"No he didn't mention it to me."

"I told him that I thought this was the wrong time to take a break from his art. I hope you are going to hire a full time nanny so Justin can still paint and I can schedule shows for him. It might not be easy for him to come back after a break and still enjoy the same popularity."

Brian now understood what was bothering Justin.

"That is Justin's decision to make. Having children is really important to him. I am one hundred percent sure that a full time nanny is not part of our plan. We want to raise our babies ourselves."

"This is very unfair to me. I have worked hard to make Justin a success and now he just decides to walk away from the career I have built for him."

Much to Charlotte's amazement Brian laughed.

"I think that Justin is the one has worked hardest to make his career a success. I have no idea what is going through your mind but these children are very important to Justin and me. Because of Justin's immense talent I have no doubt that when he decides to turn his full attention back to his art he will be welcomed back by the public and the art community. You need to get a grip lady!"

Brian walked away leaving a stunned Charlotte behind.

Justin left Debbie and Carl at the refreshment table when Brandon, the gallery owner, came over to him.

"Justin! Great news, we have already sold two of your paintings. I really appreciate you making time for this show."

Justin smiled.

"That's great. I'm glad to be here for your grand opening at the new location. This seems like a great space, I think you'll do well here."

"Well I know your name brought in more traffic so it was worth cutting my take on your sales."

Justin was wide eyed.

"What?"

"Ahh I don't want to cause any problems. Charlotte told me that you wanted me to cut my commission on your sales since you agreed to participate on such short notice."

"I agreed to participate as a favor to you. You took a chance on me in the early days and gave me a show. I'm just trying to repay your kindness. There is no need for you to cut your share of the sales. Charlotte was out of line to request that. Have an amendment to the contract written up and I'll sign it."

Brandon glanced to where Charlotte was standing.

"That really isn't necessary. I really don't want cause any problem with you and Charlotte."

"She caused the problem, don't worry about it."

Justin grabbed a glass of champagne and walked over to Brian. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders. He could feel the tension in his partner's body.

"Charlotte told me about her reaction to the babies' arrival. So I know why you are upset."

Justin sighed.

"That's just part of it. I think it is time for Charlotte and me to end our professional relationship."

Brian took a sip of champagne.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet."

"Well she is headed this way."

Justin drained his champagne as Charlotte walked up to the two men. Before she could say anything Justin spoke up.

"We need to talk but not right now. Meet me tomorrow for lunch at our hotel. I'll make a one o'clock reservation."

Charlotte started to say something but Justin cut her off.

"Tomorrow!"

Justin saw a writer for one of the art magazine that he enjoyed reading and walked over to where she was standing. Charlotte started to say something to Brian but he put up his hand.

"This is between you and Justin. I have nothing to do with your relationship."

Charlotte walked over to where Justin and the writer were talking and was able to join their conversation.

The show went well and Charlotte did her best to be helpful to Justin who was extremely professional to her. Charlotte got the message loud & clear that Justin was pissed. Justin said he would see her tomorrow before he left with Brian, Debbie & Carl.

Debbie & Carl were somewhat overwhelmed by the restaurant where Brian had made reservations. Justin had eaten there before with Brian so he gave Debbie a smile and assured her it was just a restaurant so there was no need to feel self-conscious. Debbie did discretely use a tissue to get rid of her gum.

Brian was horrified when he told Debbie & Carl that he bought tickets for them to fly back to Pittsburgh and Debbie burst into tears while telling him that he was "so fucking generous" and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Carl and Justin smiled while they enjoyed the show as Brian used a napkin to remove Debbie's lipstick from his cheek.

Back in Washington Township, PA Jennifer arrived at the house shortly before Charlie was ready to leave to pick up the boys at school. She had a suitcase with clothes for her & Tucker a grocery bag with the ingredients for jambalaya. Alice put the tea kettle on the stove and Charlie took the suitcase up to the big guest room as Jenifer put her groceries in the refrigerator.

When Charlie left for school pickup Alice and Jennifer settled down at the kitchen table for tea & cookies. The two women chatted easily about awaiting the arrival of the two newest members of the family, the care & feeding of Joan Kinney and Christmas preparations.

When they heard the boys come through the front door Jennifer smiled and got up from the table. She stood with open arms as John & Peter raced into the kitchen. She hugged both boys delivering kisses on their cheeks. Grandmom Jen suggest the boys go upstairs and change out of their school clothes. When they came down they could have tea and cookies and tell her all about what was happening in their lives.

Alice busied herself with dinner preparation but listened as the boys competed to tell their adventures to Grandmom Jen who was delighted to hear them. The house phone rang, Alice answered and told Jennifer that Roxanne O'Brien was on the phone for her. Jennifer was a little surprised as she went over to take the phone from Alice.

"Hello Roxanne. What's up?"

"Hello Jennifer. I'm sorry to bother you but I have a little issue here."

"What's wrong dear?"

"Well when Patrick came home he mentioned that you were staying at Brian and Justin's house this weekend. As soon as Kevin heard that he asked if he could come over and visit you and Gus. I explained that you were probably busy enough already but he is inconsolable. I hate to ask but could we bring him over for just a quick visit tomorrow or Sunday?"

Jennifer had a big smile on her face.

"Kevin is such a little sweetheart! I'm sure Gus would be happy to see him. Bring him over after lunch. I am making my jambalaya for supper. Kevin and Gus can help me with that and he can stay for dinner. In fact why not bring some clothes and he can spend the night."

"Oh that is too much Jennifer. He can just come over for the afternoon. You have enough on your hands with the boys and Brian's mother."

"I insist dear! Kevin and Gus get along so well they will entertain each other. Kevin has stayed here before without any issue. All we have to do is pull out the trundle on Gus's bed. I don't want Patrick to feel left out. He can come too if he wants."

Roxanne laughed.

"You're a glutton for punishment. Actually Patrick and Greg have their annual shopping day planned for tomorrow."

"Well than you will have the whole day to get your holiday preparations done. I will be surrounded by some of the most important men in my life for the weekend. So we will both have a good day!"

Roxanne thanked Jennifer and hug up. As Jennifer hung up the phone Tucker and Gus walked into the kitchen. Gus raced over to get a hug and kiss from his Grandmom. Tucker patiently waited for his turn to get a hug & kiss. Alice delivered a new pot of tea and two more mugs to the kitchen table.

All her men knew that Jennifer enjoyed tea and cookies along with conversations. Gus seized the opportunity to let everyone know about his week at school. He yelled "Hooray" when Grandmom Jen told him Kevin was coming over tomorrow and staying overnight.

When most of the school stories had been told Gus was sent upstairs to change out of his school clothes. After he changed Peter was going to help him with his homework in the study. John went up to his room to begin his homework. Charlie and Tucker headed to the media room.

Jennifer decided this was the right time for her to go out and say hello to Joan. She told Alice where she was going and strolled out the patio doors and over to the pool house. She knocked on the sliding glass door before going inside. Joan Kinney looked up from her bible and was surprised to see Jennifer Taylor standing there by the door.

"Hello Mrs Kinney. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just wanted to come out and say hello. I think you know I am here for the weekend to look after the boys."

Joan nodded and for a moment Jennifer thought she wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes Mrs Taylor, my grandsons told me you would be coming for the weekend. I was surprised you weren't attending your son's art show in New York."

"Justin has had a lot of shows. I used to try and attend his shows but there got to be too many of them. This is really just a small show that he is doing as a favor for the gallery owner. The building where his gallery used to be got sold so he had to move. This is kind of a grand opening at his new location and he asked a few of his favorite artists to participate."

"Well I could have overseen John and Peter for the weekend. It is a shame you have to disrupt your life and come here to stay."

Jennifer smiled.

"Oh I enjoy spending time with the boys. Gus is here for the weekend and a little friend of his is coming tomorrow to spend the night. I think that might have been a lot for you to cope with."

Joan simply nodded and looked down at her bible. Jennifer realized she was dismissed and smiled as she said to let her know if there was anything Joan needed.

Once she was outside Jennifer chuckled as she thought how grateful she was that she didn't have much contact with Joan Kinney. Back in the kitchen Jennifer just rolled her eyes at Alice who laughed.

Alice was putting the finishing touches on dinner when she prepared Joan's tray. John & Peter took the food out to the pool house. Alice with Jennifer's help dished up the roast beef, twice baked potatoes and roasted vegetables.

When they all sat down to dinner Gus was careful to grab the seat next to Grandmom Jen. Tucker sat on her other side, John & Peter sat on the other side of the table. Once dinner was on the table Alice & Charlie headed to the cottage.

After dinner in New York, Brian & Justin dropped Debbie & Carl at their hotel before having the limousine deliver them to a dance club they discovered when Justin lived in New York. The danced and relaxed for a couple hours before calling the car to pick them up and take them back to their hotel.

Brian called on the drive back to the hotel and had champagne, strawberries and chocolate sauce delivered to their suite. They took turns using the strawberries as brushes to paint chocolate designs on each other's bodies before licking the chocolate off. There was a lot of laughing before they got down to serious romance.

Their agreement was that when they were in New York Justin got to top. He was very patient and took his time to be sure Brian was relaxed and ready before starting to fuck him. Afterwards they took a shower together where blowjobs were exchanged before falling into bed exhausted.

In Washington Township after dinner everyone watched a video before Jennifer oversaw Gus's bath and read him a story until he drifted off to sleep. When Jennifer came back downstairs she & Tucker challenged John & Peter to a ping pong match. Jennifer & Tucker managed to win 3 games out of 4 before they called it a night.

The next morning in New York City, Brian was up first and ordered breakfast from room service. He woke Justin when the food arrived. Over breakfast Justin told Brian he was going to let Charlotte go as his agent. Her displeasure over the baby news and her altering contract terms with Brandon without consulting Justin had made up his mind. Brian mostly listened silently and nodded his head in agreement.

After breakfast they had another shower with romance before dressing for their afternoon. Brian had some more shopping he wanted to do and Justin wanted to check on how things were going at home and to finalize plans for tonight with Daphne. Once he was done with his calls he went down to his lunch with Charlotte.

Justin was a little early so he sipped a latte while he waited. Charlotte came bustling into the restaurant right on time. The maître d' showed her over to the table. Justin stood and greeted her with a smile. They looked over the menu and ordered before Justin brought up the purpose of the meeting.

"Charlotte we have had a good run but I think it may be time for us to go our own ways. You seem pretty disturbed by me taking time off for the babies so it may be frustrating for you when I do take that time and you have less to do. Also I found out you got Brandon to cut his share of my sales. I am pretty upset that you would do that without consulting me.

I would rather us part now as friends so when our contract expires at the end of the year we won't renew it. Of course, you'll be paid on anything you have set up for the first half of next year."

Charlotte was wide eyed.

"I have made your career and now you want to drop me!"

"You have been an excellent agent and I appreciate all your hard work but I'm not prepared to say you "made" my career. Many of the shows you have arranged have been because a gallery contacted us about having a show.

I am very disappointed at your lack of support for the addition to my family. I am not sure why you had Brandon cut his gallery commission and I don't understand why you didn't tell me. Brandon approached me about this show and I said I would do it as a favor and then you change our normal contract. I feel that impacts my reputation and you don't even tell me about it!"

"I have a problem with only being paid for things in the first half of next year. I have already made contacts for shows in the second half of the year."

Justin frowned.

"Not sure why you did that since I was pretty clear about not wanting anything scheduled after May. I have not approved anything after May. If you have set thing up you need to contact people and let them know I'm not available for any shows after May."

"You not wanting shows in the second half of the year effects my income. I think that is very unfair of you. I depended on you having a full year of shows."

Justin took a deep breath and waited until the waiter served their food.

"That is why I gave you plenty of notice that I wouldn't be available after May. If you ignored my instructions that is just another reason why we need to terminate our professional relationship."

"Does Brian know you are doing this? I mean are you just going to be a full-time boy toy now?"

Charlotte was a little startled by the look Justin was giving her. She had really never seen him angry before.

"Brian and my relationship is none of your business! I find it incredibly unprofessional for you to even comment on my personal life. I think the longer we discuss this the more unpleasant the discussion will become. I am not renewing your contract. Any shows that have been signed for the first half of the year I will honor.

Do NOT negotiate any new contracts! Do NOT have any additional contracts signed! I have asked Brandon to have an addendum drawn up to change his profit share to the standard. If you have negotiated any other contracts that differ from our standard have them changed. Are you clear with what I expect from you?"

"Yes, I understand. I can't help thinking that you are sabotaging your career. It will be difficult to get shows booked after you take six months or a year off."

Justin shrugged.

"I own the controlling share of a well know art gallery in Pittsburgh. I realize it is not the same as a gallery in New York but I can still have a show with my art whenever I want."

"I knew this was going to happen when you bought that art gallery!"

"Well if you KNEW it was going to happen you should have planned better for it."

Justin smiled and they ate their lunch in silence. As soon as she was done Charlotte said she would see him later at the gallery and left.

When Brian arrived back at their suite Justin was furiously sketching while sitting with his feet up on the sofa. Brian knew that meant his Sunshine was not happy. He walked over and gave Justin a kiss on the top of his head.

"So lunch didn't go so well?"

Justin put down his sketch pad and Brian sat down beside him. A Justin related his conversation with Charlotte at lunch. When Justin mentioned the term "boy toy" Brian put his arm around Justin and pulled him close.

Justin turned to look directly at Brian.

"Brian, I can handle this. I don't want you attacking Charlotte at the show tonight."

"I won't approach her but if she comes to me and says something like that I am not making any promises."

Justin chuckled.

"Well if she is foolish enough to say that to you she deserves what she gets. Just remember I don't need you to protect me."

Brian smiled.

"But sometimes Sunshine I NEED to protect you."

Brian followed that statement with a kiss and listened to the rest of Justin's recap of his lunch conversation. Brian was going to make it his business to find out what was going on with Charlotte.

Justin finally realized that Brian had returned to their suite empty handed.

"Didn't you buy anything? You don't have any bags."

Brian smirked.

"I don't schlep shopping bags around New York City. I had everything sent to Kinnetik. That way you can't sneak a peek at any potential Christmas gifts."

Justin just laughed which Brian stopped with a passionate kiss.

On Saturday morning in Washington Township John announced he and Peter would take care of breakfast. Gus was delighted to help. He delivered coffee to Grandmom Jen and Tucker sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. When breakfast was ready Gus helped carry thing to the table before claiming his spot next to Jennifer while they ate.

After everyone was done eating Peter delivered some breakfast to the pool house before helping John with clean up. Gus did his bit by carrying everything over to the counter from the table. After he was done his part Gus went upstairs with Tucker to get dressed for the day.

It was a cold but clear day so Tucker decided it would be great to go for a hike, Gus wasn't sure what a "hike" was but was excited to find out. John & Peter agreed a hike was a good idea. Jennifer decided she would enjoy time sitting by the family room fire while her boys hiked.

After the hike, an excited Gus burst through the patio door.

"Grandmom Jen we saw deer footprints in the snow and we found deer poop. The poop was smoking and Tucker told us that meant it was still warm so the deer must have just pooped before we found it. Did you know that a hike is just a walk in the woods? When Daddy and I do that he just says we are going for a walk. He must not know it's called a hike.

We are all starving so we hope lunch will be ready soon."

Jennifer smiled at the excited little boy as he pulled off his hat & gloves and unzipped his coat.

"I did know that a hike was just a long walk. I have some warm soup ready for lunch and the griddle is ready for me to make grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. You go hang up your coat and wash your hands honey and lunch will be ready."

The other three hikers came through the door and got the same message about hanging up their coats and washing their hands. Just as they finished lunch the doorbell rang. Gus jumped up from the table and started to run to the front door.

"That must be Kevin!"

Jennifer called after him to look out the windows before he opened the door.

"I know Grandmom, I'll check it out before I open the door!"

Two squeals of delight let the kitchen occupants know that Kevin had arrived. A smiling Jennifer walked towards the entrance hall. John grilled a sandwich for Joan while Peter put some soup in a bowl. The boys put the food on a tray and took it out to the pool house. They were pleased to be able to do this while Gus was distracted.

When Kevin saw Jennifer appear in the entrance hall he ran towards her. Jennifer stooped down and pulled the little boy into a hug. Kevin threw his arms around her neck.

"Hi Grandmom Jen. I love you! Mommy said to thank you for letting me come and visit you and Gus."

Jennifer gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetheart I am so happy you could come and spend time with us. I am always happy to see you."

Kevin beamed as he turned to his mother in triumph.

"Mommy I told you Grandmom Jen would be happy to see me!"

Roxanne just laughed and set down an overnight bag on the floor.

"Good luck Jennifer. I am going home to enjoy my solitude."

Kevin went over to give his mother a hug and kiss good bye. Roxanne was always a little surprised at how comfortable Kevin was being left at this house. She was still deciding if she liked being so easily replaced or not.

Jennifer Gus and Kevin took his bag up to Gus's bedroom. Kevin was proud to show them his new storybook with Christmas stories that he brought with him for Gus and him to read. Jennifer told the boys it was time to make her jambalaya and she needed their help.

Jennifer handed Gus & Kevin the ingredients out of the refrigerator and they put them on the counter. Next she put a big pot on the stove with the step stool set up by the stove. Jennifer donned an apron and tied aprons on both her helpers. She had brought chef's hats with her for the boys with their names embroidered on the front. Tucker took pictures of the cook and her very happy assistants.

Jennifer chopped things at the counter which she put in a bowl. Gus took the bowl over to the stove and dumped the contents into the pot. Kevin stirred the contents of the pot with a big wooden spoon. Both Gus and Kevin took their duties very seriously. Jennifer was sure she could have assembled the jambalaya twice as quickly without their help but she was happy to share this experience with her two grandsons.

Tucker, John and Peter kept busy playing video games in the media room. Jennifer told Gus and Kevin she didn't know what she would have done without her help since Tucker and the older boys were being no help at all. That made Gus and Kevin laugh even playing games with the big boys was no competition for spending time with Grandmom Jen. Occasionally she would check on the pot's contents and tell Kevin what a wonderful job he was doing at stirring. Gus knelt on a kitchen stool and helped Jennifer shell the shrimp which she cleaned and cut up so Gus could take them over and add it to the pot.

Once all the ingredients were simmering on the stove Jennifer poured herself a glass of wine. She suggested the boys read some stories from Kevin's storybook. The three of them snuggled under an afghan on the family room sofa near the fireplace. Jennifer enjoyed watching Gus help Kevin with any words he had a problem with. He did it without any condescension and both boys smiled broadly when Kevin said the word correctly. She very much enjoyed the experience.

When Brian and Justin arrived at the gallery Brian was impressed by Justin's calm. His partner was obviously not going to let the conflict with his agent affect him. Their first stop was Brandon's office so Justin could sign the contract addendum.

Charlotte arrived just before the doors opened. Brian kept his eyes on her and she appeared to behave normally talking to people about the show. Justin seemed to smile a little too much but Brian doubted than anyone other than himself noticed.

Daphne arrived about an hour after the doors opened looking beautiful and sophisticated in a bright red silk dress that fitted her to perfection. Brian saw her enter and went over to give her a hug and kiss. He told her how beautiful she looked and admired her dress. As always Daphne cheeks blushed at Brian's compliments.

Justin hurried over for his own hug and kiss. The two friends walked around the exhibit arm in arm chatting the whole time. Brian sipped champagne and watched their progress with a benevolent smile on his face. After the tour Daphne joined Brian while Justin continued to schmooze attendees.

Just before before the gallery was due to close for the night the three of them left for dinner where Justin and Daphne talked pretty much non-stop and all three of them laughed a lot. Daphne returned to their hotel with Brian and Justin. Wine was ordered from room service and Brian said he was going to bed while Justin and Daphne drank wine and caught up with each other lives.

Sometime after 3 AM Brian checked on the friends and found them both wearing hotel robes asleep on the sofa in the living room of the suite. He smiled as he returned to the bedroom to get a blanket to cover them before he went back to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 15**

Snuggled under the afghan Jennifer, Gus & Kevin read stories for a while. Gus was the first to fall asleep, leaning against Grandmom Jen. Jennifer continued to speak softly to Kevin and gently stroked his hair until he also fell asleep leaning against her other side. Jennifer sipped her wine and watch the flames dance in the fireplace until she too fell asleep.

Tucker came out to the kitchen to check on the cooking progress. He smiled to see Jennifer and the boys asleep. He got his camera and took a few photos. Tucker checked the jambalaya pot which looked fine but he gave it a couple stirs before heading back to the media room.

Kevin was the first to wake up from the nap. He gently patted Grandmom Jen's cheek and she woke up with a smile for Kevin. In turn she gently patted Gus's cheek to wake him. Jennifer smiled at the boys.

"No need to tell anyone we had a nap. Let them think we were slaving over a hot stove. Right now I thought we could make Christmas cards for your parents. How does that sound?"

Both Gus and Kevin thought that was a great idea. Jennifer sent the boys to ask Tucker to come and help. They raced off and Jennifer went to the bag of supplies she had brought with her. She spread a heavy plastic sheet over the kitchen table before taking everything else out of the bag.

Tucker appeared with Gus & Kevin each holding one of his hands. He smiled at Jennifer and came over to give her a kiss.

"You look well rested."

Jennifer just laughed she looked down at Kevin and Gus.

"I guess we can't get away with our slaving over a hot stove story after all."

The boys laughed along with Tucker. Jennifer showed them all the card making supplies she had brought for them. There was construction paper, stickers, ribbon, glitter, scissors, tape, glue, markers, pencils and rulers. Jennifer suggested each boy make two cards. Kevin should make one card for his Mom and another for his Dad. Gus should make a card for Mommy & Mama and a second card for Daddy & Papa.

Tucker drew straight lines so the boys could cut the construction paper to make the cards. Gus & Kevin told Grandmom Jen what they wanted to write on their cards and she wrote it out on paper so they could copy it on the cards. Tucker taped ribbon on the plastic table cover which the boys could just as a level line to write on. The card could be moved up under the ribbon to allow multiple lines of words to be written.

Stickers were put on the cards, glitter was applied and Jennifer created small bows were glued onto the cards. John & Peter wandered out to the kitchen to admire the cards and make suggestions on decorations. Both Gus & Kevin felt the more things they added the better the cards were. Jennifer just smiled and told then their cards were beautiful and their parents would love them.

Jennifer thought about the cards Justin made for her over the years. Even as a very little boy Justin's cards were pieces of art. Jennifer saved them all, a fact she kept secret from her son. Of course she saved Molly's cards as well even though they were never as well done as her brother's cards.

To herself Grandmom Jen had to admit Gus & Kevin's cards did not compare to any of Justin's but were on par with a lot of Molly's creations. She told the boys honestly that she loved their cards. Once the card supplies were cleared off the table, everyone went to the media room to watch a DVD of Mr Magoo's Christmas Carol. Neither Gus nor Kevin had ever seen it and were transfixed by the story.

After the movie it was time for dinner. Everyone said it was the best jambalaya they ever had. Way better than Justin's. Jennifer said it was all the help that Gus & Kevin gave her. She made John & Peter nervous when she told them she couldn't wait to tell Justin that they liked her version of jambalaya better. Jennifer laughed at the expression on their faces and assured them she would never tell Justin.

After dessert Jennifer and Tucker played fish with Gus & Kevin until it was time for baths, bedtime stories and goodnight kisses. Grandmom Jen thought the boys were adorable tucked securely into bed with their favorite stuffed friend. She told them that she loved them as she left the room.

Back downstairs she and Tucker played ping pong with John & Peter in the game room. It was close to midnight when everyone went upstairs. Jennifer went to check on Gus & Kevin. She took a look in the room before going to the guest room to get Tucker who was already in bed.

"You have to come see this. It is just too adorable!"

They went back across the hall to Gus's room. Jennifer thought that Kevin must have woken up and been a little uneasy about not being at home. Both boys were now in Gus's bed sleeping butt to butt. Gus cradled his Teddy Bear in his arms and Kevin clutched his stuffed dog.

Jennifer & Tucker stood arm in arm both smiling at the two boys and their stuffed buddies all sharing one bed. Tucker considered taking a picture but was afraid the flash would wake the boys. They stood and watched the boys for a few minutes before heading back to the guest room.

In NYC when Brian woke about a little after 8 on Sunday morning he checked on Justin & Daphne who were still sound asleep on the couch. Brian chuckled as he went back into the bedroom and quietly shut the door. He checked his emails and was glad there was not anything urgent. Next Brian called Debbie cell phone.

"Hey Deb. Hope I didn't wake you up."

"No! Carl and I have been up for a while. We were just getting ready to go down to breakfast."

"I just wanted to check on when your check out time was?"

Debbie asked Carl that question before responding to Brian.

"Carl says check out is ten o'clock. I guess we'll take a cab to the airport and wait out there until it is time to fly back home."

Brian shook his head.

"Deb, our flight doesn't leave until five. That's a lot of time to spend at the airport. Take a cab here to our hotel. Justin wants to go to a museum this morning but you and Carl can hang out here in our suite. You can go to the airport in the town car with us."

He waited while there was another discussion with Carl.

"What time is check out at your hotel?"

Brian chuckled.

"We have a late checkout. We are staying until it is time to go to the airport."

Debbie agreed. Brian told her to just talk to the front desk when they arrived and someone would bring them up to the suite. Debbie thanked him and they hung up.

Next Brian called room service to order breakfast before taking a shower and getting dressed. Once he was dressed Brian went out to wake up Justin and Daphne.

Waking them up was not easy and Justin threw a cushion at him when he first approached them. Brian reminded the blond that he wanted to see the new exhibit at MOMA. He was also assisted by the knock on the door and the room service cart of food being wheeled into the suite. The smell of bacon filled the air and Brian thought he could hear Justin's stomach growling as he signed the room service check.

Justin got up and walked over to the breakfast cart. Daphne stayed on the couch but whined about needing a cup of coffee which Justin prepared and Brian delivered. After consuming half the cup Daphne was able to make her way over to the breakfast cart. She knew Justin and his appetite well enough to know she couldn't wait too long if she wanted any food.

Once Justin had eaten he went to get showered and dressed so he and Brian could leave for the museum. Brian and Daphne chatted while they waited for Justin to reappear. When the two men left Daphne took her own shower and dressed before leaving.

At MOMA Brian dutifully followed Justin around the exhibit hall. He listened to Justin talk about the art and looked for the things that Justin explained made the art special. Brian enjoyed listening to Justin talk about the art. He enjoyed seeing the excitement in Justin's eyes and loved how Justin would grasp Brian's arm as he talked about a piece that really moved him.

After they toured the gallery exhibit Brian and Justin walked down 5th Avenue to Central Park. It was a sunny, pleasant day and they were both dressed warmly. As usual Justin had his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. The difference was now it was a leather bag with his named embossed on it, very different from the original bag he had when he first met Brian. Once they reached the park Justin pulled out a sketch pad and went to work while Brian relaxed on the park bench beside him.

Justin decided they should have hot dogs from a vendor for lunch and Brian reluctantly went along with that plan. Brian did refuse to eat the soft pretzels that Justin insisted upon buying after devouring two hot dogs with sauerkraut. Eventually they walked out of the park and hailed a taxi to take them back to their hotel.

Brian let Justin know that Debbie and Carl would be waiting for them in their suite. The older couple were just finishing the lunch Brian had ordered to be delivered for them when Justin & Brian entered the suite.

Debbie got up to deliver her normal bone crushing hugs and lipstick smearing kisses. She addresses Brian after the greeting.

"You are spending too much money on us. First the airplane tickets and now this lunch. I bet room service lunch at this fancy hotel costs a fortune. You need to be saving money for those babies!"

Brian rolled his eyes as he attempted to remove Debbie's lip print from his cheek.

"Don't worry Deb. Your lunch won't mean that our children will go hungry or not have clothes to wear."

"Asshole! I know you're rich but there is still no need to spend money needlessly. Paying off my mortgage and now these extras on this trip. I don't expect you to spend your money on me."

Brian draped his arm around Debbie's shoulders.

"Please stop all this gratitude is embarrassing me."

Everyone, including Debbie, laughed.

"I am fucking grateful. I am just used to taking care of myself. I don't want you and Sunshine to feel you owe me anything."

Justin smiled.

"Deb, Brian and I love you and we are grateful to you for all you have done for both of us. Whatever we do for you we do because we love you. Don't worry about us not being able to take care of our family."

Debbie nodded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She turned her attention to Justin.

"Did you enjoy the museum you went to?"

"Yeah! It was a great exhibit at MOMA. There was art from a couple artists I have anxious to see. I really enjoyed it. After the museum we walked down to Central Park and I did some sketches."

Debbie looked back at Brian.

"So did you find a bar where you could wait for Sunshine?"

Brian shrugged.

"Nope. I'm going to close up our suitcases. We need to leave for LaGuardia soon."

Justin frowned at Debbie.

"Brian always walks around art exhibits with me. He says he likes hearing what I see in the art. He also likes to watch me sketch. I think part of it is him watching for my hand to cramp but he also just likes to see me capture images.

You need to pay attention to the Brian of today and stop thinking he is still the teenager you first knew. It hurts both of us when you refuse to see how he has changed and matured. Brian is super supportive of my art and would never just hang out in a bar and let me wander around an art exhibit alone."

Debbie looked embarrassed and didn't seem to know what to say. Justin said he was going to help Brian finish the packing and went into the bedroom.

Debbie looked at Carl.

"Do I really do what Sunshine said?"

Carl came over and gave her a hug.

"I know you love Brian but Justin is right. I think you often sell Brian short. I didn't know him before he and Justin got together but it seems like you have a hard time realizing your boys have grown up."

Debbie didn't say anything but did think about her behavior and how she treated Brian. She knew it was hard for her to realize that people change. Michael didn't get his resistance to change from anyone strange.

When Brian and Justin came out of the bedroom Debbie smiled.

"Brian. I'm sorry I should have just thanked you for treating Carl and me to the plane ride back to Pittsburgh. You have done so many really wonderful things for me and I haven't been as gracious as I should have been."

Brian smirked.

"Deb, you have many great qualities but I never thought gracious was among them."

Debbie continued to smile.

"You are an asshole but I love you anyway."

"Love you too Ma."

All four of them were chuckling as they walked to the elevator. They claimed Carl & Debbie luggage which the bellmen took out to the waiting town car. At LaGuardia they check in at the elite Liberty air counter and went through the express security line. Brian & Justin took Debbie & Carl to the Liberty Air members lounge to wait for their flight to board.

The lounge was not crowded and they settled into four chairs at the far end of the room. They got soft drinks and a bowl of trail mix and another bowl of pretzels. Justin asked Debbie if she had cut down on her working hours at the diner. She said she had and Carl loudly cleared his throat. Debbie smiled and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Honey I have cut back. I told the manager that I couldn't work anymore double shifts. Giving the devil his due the manager has done his best to learn how things work and has done an okay job. He got rid of the drag queen crystal addict that was always not showing up. That was the main cause of so many double shifts."

Carl smiled.

"You still go in just about every day."

Debbie shrugged.

"I enjoy seeing everyone. There are Saturdays when you go in the office to catch up on your paperwork. JR winds up going to the diner with me. It takes me back to when Michael was a little guy sitting in a back booth coloring while I worked."

Justin could feel Brian stiffen beside him and put a calming hand on Brian's arm. He smiled at Debbie.

"Why does JR have to go to the diner with you?"

Justin could tell by Debbie's face she regretted making that remark. Beside her, Carl nodded gently and raised his eyes heavenward.

Before Debbie could answer, Justin was surprised when an older, well dressed woman passed lots of empty seats to sit directly behind Debbie and Carl. He gave a quick look at Brian who just shrugged.

Debbie didn't seem to know how to answer Justin's question so Carl chimed in.

"JR gets dropped at our house after school on Fridays. Sometime Michael or Ben pick her up early on Saturday but sometimes she is with us until after dinner."

Justin was wide eyed with shock.

"Why isn't she spending more time at Michael and Ben's house?"

Debbie threw a dirty look Carl's way.

"Well you know my granddaughter is a little doll but she can be a little difficult. It is hard to get her to eat anything healthy. No vegetables, no fruit. I have an easier time getting her to eat things. Michael doesn't make her do anything she doesn't want and he is busy closing up his store."

Brian perked up at that announcement.

"Michael is closing the comic book store?"

"Well it just wasn't working out. It seems like he let things go for so long that closing the store is his only option. He is looking for a full time job so it is a stressful time."

Justin could feel the tension radiating off Brian and attempted to lighten the mood.

"We experienced JR's aversion to healthy food when she stayed with us that weekend Lindsay moved in with her parents. Brian insists we all have fruit with breakfast. JR resisted as long as she could but when she realized she wasn't getting a waffle until she ate some fruit she caved."

Carl laughed which earned him another dirty look from Debbie. She attempted her own change of conversation.

"That was a big mistake for Lindsay to move with those fucking asshole parents of hers. They should rot in hell for what they did to her."

The woman sitting behind Debbie and Carl made an annoyed noise and turned around to further register her annoyance. Justin gave her a big insincere smile before turning to Brian.

"So Brian when we get home I hope we are going to have a lot of anal sex. I can't wait to suck your cock and rim your asshole before you fuck me."

Debbie and Carl were a little wide eyed but Brian played along.

"I can't wait to shove my big dick up your ass. Just thinking about your bubble butt gives me a hard-on."

The woman stood up and turned to look at them.

"I would appreciate you remembering you are in a public area. I am offended by your language and conversation!"

Justin kept the smile on his face.

"You walked past lots of empty space to sit right on top of us. Obviously you were interested in eavesdropping. So if you don't like what we are saying I suggest you sit somewhere else."

"Well I intend to complain at the front desk."

Brian shrugged.

"We don't really give a fuck what you do as long as you leave."

The woman gathered her possessions and marched to the front desk.

Debbie looked concerned.

"I hope I haven't started any trouble for you boys."

Justin chuckled.

"Deb, Kinnetik does all the advertising for Liberty Air. We have had dinner with the chairman of the board and his wife a few times. There is no way that nosey broad is going to cause us any problems. Relax!"

Debbie announced that the woman had returned from the front desk and had chosen a seat far removed from them. Next she said, with a worried tone, that one of the receptionists was headed their way.

The nervous looking receptionists bent down beside Brian.

"Mr Kinney I'm sorry to bother you but I've had a complaint about the language used by your group."

Brian nodded.

Well I'm not sure why that woman passed tons of empty chairs to walk down here and sit on top of us. We are speaking quietly and feel free to say whatever we want. Since she didn't like what we were saying she moved away and seems to have solved that issue."

"Oh. You were sitting here first? She said she likes to sit down here at the end of the lounge for privacy. I didn't realize you were already sitting here."

Justin smiled at the receptionist.

"You checked us in before that busybody even showed up."

The receptionist thanked them and moved away. She stopped to talk to the woman who told her that those people should be thrown out of the lounge. She said she was going to write a letter to the head of Liberty Air. The receptionist said that was her right to do and went back to the front desk. She entered the incident in the customer service database. She knew there would be no repercussion since Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor had the highest elite status that Liberty Air offered.

Justin kept the conversation off JR and Michael by talking about plans for Christmas. Debbie was all over that topic of conversation. Everyone was gathering at her house on Christmas Eve. Christmas Day everyone had their own plans and on the 26th Justin and Brian were hosting an open house.

Debbie was delighted to be hosting Christmas Eve. She said Emmett was going to make some of the food since she couldn't depend on her old stove not to act up. She didn't notice the smiles exchanged between Carl, Justin & Brian. They knew Debbie would be thrilled when she saw her updated kitchen and brand new stove.

When they got to their gate Brian made sure that Debbie and Carl could board with them even though he had not been able to get them seats in first class. He and Justin were settled in their seats and sipping some wine when the woman from the lounge walked past on her way to her seat. Brian waved at her with a big insincere smile.

"Hope you have a good flight dear."

Justin started to laugh at the expression on the woman's face. Brian leaned over to kiss him.

Sunday morning in PA, Jennifer checked on Gus & Kevin and found them, still in one bed, reading the Christmas storybook. She told them to wash their hands and put on their slippers before coming downstairs for breakfast. Gus asked if they could finish the story they were reading. Jennifer smiled and said that seemed like a good thing to do. She gave each boy a good morning kiss and went down to the kitchen.

When Jennifer got down to the kitchen she was surprised to see John & Peter prepared to cook breakfast. John had a bowl of eggs ready to scramble and Peter had arranged bacon & English muffins on baking sheets ready to go into the ovens. Coffee was made and the kitchen table was set for six.

Jennifer walked over and put her arms around the boys' waists.

"This is a lovely surprise you boys making breakfast two days in a row. I thought I would be in charge of cooking breakfast this morning."

Peter leaned into Jennifer.

"Why don't you sit down Grandmom? I'll pour you some coffee."

Jennifer pulled him close and smiled.

"I can get my own coffee Honey. I don't want to get too spoiled."

Tucker walked into the kitchen.

"Let's not pretend that your coffee doesn't often gets delivered to you in bed on the weekends."

Jennifer made a face and the boys laughed. John told Grandmom Jen that now they knew what to do the next time she stayed overnight. Jennifer asked if they had delivered breakfast to Joan. Peter told them that John has made her a cheese omelet and he had delivered it with toast. He also mentioned that Grandmother has juice in her refrigerator and made her own morning coffee.

Gus & Kevin strolled into the kitchen. An excited Gus turned to his friend.

"This is our lucky morning Kevin. John and Peter are making breakfast. My cousins make the best breakfasts and afterwards we can help them clean up but we have to be careful."

Kevin smiled.

"I love to stay here, everything is so much fun!"

Peter put the tray of bacon into the pre-heated oven. He took six bowls of fruit out of the refrigerator and put them on the table as John started to scramble the eggs. He had two medium sized skillets on the stove so he could cook enough eggs for the six of them. He liked that better than one large skillet.

Jennifer sat down and Gus & Kevin hurried over to sit on each side of her. An amused Tucker sat across the table from her. Peter watched John's progress and placed the baking sheet with split English muffins in the second over to toast. The boys had their breakfast timing down after preparing the same meal many times.

Peter poured orange juice for everyone and Gus & Kevin started on their fruit. Next Peter pulled the English muffins out of the over and lightly buttered them. He pushed down the toaster with two slice of gluten free bread inside for Kevin. Once they popped he buttered them and delivered all the toast to the table. As John emptied the eggs into a large bowl Peter removed the cooked bacon from the oven and placed it on a platter.

Everyone dug into breakfast. Kevin told John & Peter that everything was delicious and Gus agreed. After breakfast Jennifer said that she and Tucker would do clean up but John assured her that they had it under control.

Gus & Kevin got the task of carrying everything from the table over to Peter who scrapped and rinsed the plates before John loaded then in the dishwasher. John reminded the younger boys to carry just one thing at a time. Gus who usually carried several things at a time knew that John was looking out for Kevin and he happily complied with one item at a time.

Once cleanup was complete Gus asked Tucker if they could go on another "hike" since Kevin has missed the first one. Tucker happily agreed. Gus and Kevin hurried upstairs to get dressed, Jennifer went along to help tie shoes & fasten buttons.

While all the males went out in the cold for a hike. Jennifer decided to stay inside. Alice had made cookie dough for regular and gluten free cookies. When Gus & Kevin came back inside Jennifer planned to make cookies with them.

Roxanne O'Brien called to say she was planning to come and pick up Kevin. Jennifer told her about the planned cookie making and invited Roxanne to come over and help. By the time the hikers returned Jennifer & Roxanne were sipping tea by the fire and Jennifer had hot chocolate being kept warm on the stove.

Kevin was disappointed to see his Mom and asked if he had to go home. Both he & Gus were happy to hear about cookie making. The boys got on their aprons and chef's hats which Roxanne thought were adorable.

Jennifer got them rolling out the dough with just a little help. Next was cutting out the cookies in Christmas shapes. There were trees, stars, snowflakes and Santas. Much red and green sugar was spread over the counter and some actually made its way onto the cookies. The boys were so happy and laughing that Jennifer felt like this was one of the best experiences of her life.

Jennifer couldn't help laughing out loud at Roxanne's face when she told Kevin how to spread sugar on his cookies and he turned to Jennifer and asked. "Is that the correct way to do it Grandmom Jen?"

Roxanne was so used to Kevin depending on her she was shocked that "Grandmom Jen" had become such an important figure in her son's life so quickly. Part of her realized that Kevin must have missed not really having grandparents. Greg's parents were dead and her parents had always had a problem with Kevin having Down's syndrome.

She knew this was a good thing but it still hurt that Grandmom Jen was on a pedestal above her. Gus was such a positive influence on Kevin and Brian, Justin and the boys were so accepting of Kevin that Roxanne felt lucky to have them all in their lives.

Jennifer could sense Roxanne's hurt feelings. She came over and gave her a big hug.

"I remember Justin wanting my mother to read him bedtime stories instead of me. I went to my bedroom and cried. Craig thought I was crazy. You are still number one with Kevin! I'm a novelty and someone who only means good times. It really is a good thing."

Roxanne smiled.

"I know I am being stupid but Kevin has needed me so much and we have spent so much time together it does hurt a little. Of course you and everyone else in your family have been such a blessing for us and especially for Kevin. I am so grateful and I know it is nothing you are deliberately doing."

Jennifer smiled.

"Believe I know it is hard when those baby boys start to show a little independence. Justin met Brian when he was seventeen and never let go."

Both women laughed. Gus and Kevin were fascinated to watch their cookies bake through the window in the oven door and paid no attention to Jennifer & Roxanne's conversation. Once the cookies were cooked and cooled and loaded into a tin, Kevin was happy to go home with his Mom.

Everyone got hugs good bye. Kevin told Gus he loved him and told Grandmom Jen that he was happy whenever he was with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 16**

The four travelers claimed their luggage at the Pittsburgh airport and went outside where a town car picked them up. As they turned into their driveway Brian turned to look at Justin with a smile and put his hand on his thigh. Justin smiled a full blown sunshine smile, little gestures like this made him realize how much Brian cared for him.

The house was outlined in multi-colored lights and electric candles illuminated every window in the front of the house. Santa, his sleigh and reindeer were on the front lawn. An illuminated Mary & Joseph were in a wooden stable beside the front porch. Justin insisted that baby Jesus could not be put in the manger until after midnight on Christmas Eve. Brian thought he was insane, John & Peter were completely amused by this ongoing debate between the uncles.

Debbie and Carl got out of the car with Brian and Justin. Debbie looked up at the house.

"These decorations are fucking amazing."

Brian chuckled.

"That is very flattering considering your history of holiday decorations at chez Novotny."

Debbie grabbed Brian in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for all you do for me. You know I love you even if you can act like an asshole a lot of the time."

Brian just smiled and shook his head as Debbie moved on to Justin for a hug & kiss. Brian was a little startled when Carl gathered him in with a bear hug.

"You're a great guy Brian. I really appreciate how you take care of everyone you care about."

Brian was truly embarrassed and wasn't sure what to say. His relationship with Carl has always been cordial but distant. He mumbled a thank you and was happy when Carl moved on to hug Justin. He thanked Justin for making their weekend in New York extra special. Justin smiled and said he was grateful that Carl and Debbie came to his show and it was wonderful to spend time with them.

As soon as the town car started back down the drive Justin called Em to let him know Debbie & Carl were on their way home. Emmett said he and Rusty had spent the day cleaning and decorating the inside of Debbie's house for Christmas. He knew she was going to go ballistic over her renovated kitchen. Justin said to take lots of pictures.

When they got inside Gus came running from the media room. Brian bent down to gather his son in his arms. Gus wrapped his arms around his Daddy neck, gave him a kiss and told him he missed him. Justin came over and Gus leaned his way to deliver a kiss and tell his Papa he had missed him too.

Gus told them that he stayed awake until they got home so Daddy could tuck him into bed and Papa could read him a bedtime story. Jennifer, Tucker, John & Peter made their way out of the media room. They all came over to welcome Brian and Justin home.

Jennifer smiled at Gus in his Daddy's arms.

"I think now that Daddy and Papa have gotten home it's time for Gus to be in bed. Tomorrow is a school day."

She came over to give Gus a hug.

"Good night honey. I had so much fun with you this weekend."

Gus leaned down to give Grandmom Jen a kiss and Brian carried him upstairs to his room. Justin came over to give his mother a kiss. Jennifer softly patted his cheek.

"You go up and read Gus his story. I'll be in the kitchen. I want to hear all about your time in New York."

Tucker, John and Peter went back to the hockey game on the media room TV. When Justin got to Gus's bedroom he was tucked into bed and was excitedly telling Brian all about the things he did over the weekend. He was surprised to hear Gus talk about what he and Kevin did with Grandmom Jen.

Brian was smiling at his manic son trying to tell him about his entire weekend. Brian was used to being the major star of Gus's universe so he had feeling similar to Roxanne about awesomeness of Grandmom Jen and the perfection of everything she did.

Justin remembered his own experiences with his grandparents. He was the favorite grandchild of Jennifer's parents and he adored spending time with them. He saw Craig's parents less often but they too had always made a big fuss over him & Molly and been extremely generous with carefully chosen gifts at birthdays & Christmas.

Jack did not get along with anyone in his family. Joan had done her best to keep her family away so they could not witness the dysfunction of her life with Jack. Claire and Brian had virtually no contact with either set of grandparents.

Gus had a busy day so his monolog started to slow down and his eyelids began to droop. Brian tucked the covers around Gus and told him it was time for Papa to read him a story. Justin sat on the side of the bed so Gus could snuggle up next to him.

Brian went downstairs, planning to get a head start on answering his Kinnetik emails while Justin was occupied with Gus. He decided to go to the kitchen for a bottle of water before heading for the study. Brian forgot Jennifer told Justin she would wait for him in the kitchen. He was startled to see Jennifer sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a mug of herbal tea.

"Mother Taylor, Gus told me all about your adventures this weekend. He certainly enjoyed his time with you and Tucker. Apparently I have been misidentifying our hikes as merely walking."

Jennifer grimaced at the "Mother Taylor" but smiled at Brian's mention of Gus.

"I enjoyed my weekend with my boys. Kevin came for an overnight and Tucker and I beat John and Peter at ping pong tournaments both nights. I wish I could break you of calling me Mother Taylor."

Brian smiled.

"Would you prefer I call you Grandmom Jen?"

Jennifer had an exaggerated look of horror on her face.

"That's all I need is you calling me Grandmom. Tucker is already giving me a hard time about taking a nap with the boys on Saturday afternoon."

"I'm certain that no one would ever believe you were my mother or my grandmother. I think most people would expect me to call you Sis."

Jennifer laughed.

"Well you have certainly chosen the correct profession, you are custom made for advertising."

Brian shrugged.

"I think if someone saw you and Claire next to each other they would guess you to be the younger."

"Well not that I want to be put in the position of defending Claire in any way, but she has had a much harder life than me."

Brian grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter across from Jennifer.

"Well you were married to Craig for quite a few years. I can't help thinking that wasn't exactly easy."

Jennifer thought a few moments before replying.

"I know you will find this hard to believe but for quite a few years I was genuinely fond of Craig. For the first few years of our marriage I actually loved him. At least I thought I loved him. I think if he hadn't rejected Justin we might still be married. It was comfortable and safe even if we had stopped loving each other."

Brian was intrigued.

"Are you sorry with how things turned out?"

Jennifer laughed.

"Oh my god NO! I wouldn't trade my life now for any part of my life with Craig. Of course I wouldn't want to not have Justin and Molly but there is nothing else I treasure from my time with Craig. He always wanted the stay at home, dependent little woman. I fulfilled that role for a long time but it never quite felt comfortable. Again I loved being a stay at home Mom when the children were young but before they were born and after they started school I was bored stiff at home.

I suggested working at the store and Craig was horrified at the idea. He didn't mind using the money from the trust fund my grandparents set up for me but he couldn't have his wife working. Now I can hardly believe I went along with that thinking."

Justin walked into the kitchen.

"Well Mom you really tired Gus out. He lasted about three pages of the story before he was out like a light. How did it happen that Kevin was here for an overnight?"

Jennifer had a smile on her face.

"That sweet little boy, I enjoy every minute I spend with him and Gus. Roxanne called shortly after I got here on Friday afternoon. Patrick mentioned that I was staying here this weekend. Kevin insisted his mother call and arrange a visit. Isn't that adorable. I said he should come for an overnight. Gus was thrilled. I had planned to see if Kevin could come over on Sunday and make cookies. I had aprons and chef hats for Gus and Kevin. Alice made regular dough and gluten free dough for me."

Justin shook his head and smiled.

"Aren't you afraid Patrick felt left out?"

"No I'm not; Mr Smartypants! Patrick and his Dad had a shopping day planned for Saturday. I did invite him to come and stay."

Brian and Justin both laughed before Brian announced he was going to the study. Justin took his arm as he walked past him.

"Just an hour of work, please."

Brian leaned over to deliver a kiss.

"Okay Sunshine."

Jennifer looked at her son with a smile.

"Want some herbal tea Honey?"

Justin nodded.

"Sounds good but I can get it."

Jennifer was already on her feet.

"Sit and relax. I don't get many chances to pamper you anymore. That is Brian's job these days."

Justin chuckled.

"I just don't like to see him overwork. He would spend all his time working on his laptop if I don't distract him. Did you have any interactions with Joan? More to the point did Gus have any questions about who was staying in the pool house?"

"I went out to say hello when I got here. Joan didn't seem interested in talking with me and I don't have any interest in spending time with her so it was a short meeting. John and Peter delivered her breakfast and lunch without Gus noticing. Alice took care of Joan's dinners. When the boys went hiking they went the long way around the pool so Gus doesn't know anyone is staying in the pool house."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Brian doesn't want Gus to have anything to do with Joan. I can't disagree, she is vile. Alice asked if Joan wanted her to get Christmas cards or gifts for John and Peter. Joan gave her twenty dollars for each boy. She has plenty of money. Can you imagine twenty dollars for Christmas gifts for your grandsons?

I bet you are spending close to a hundred each on John and Peter. I added another twenty for each of the boys and we got them Washington Academy hoodies. I imagine the boys will be surprised to get any gifts from Joan."

Jennifer shrugged.

"I tried very hard to stay under a hundred each. I can't understand Joan. She must be lonely but she pushes everyone away with both hands. Well let's forget her. How was your weekend in New York?"

They sipped their tea and Justin told his mother all about the weekend.

The town car parked in front of Debbie house. The driver put their luggage on the porch. Carl attempted to tip him but the driver told him that Mr Kinney had taken care of everything. Debbie was surprised to see lights on inside the house.

Carl unlocked the door. Emmett and Rusty were sitting on the sofa. Debbie noticed a sheet covering the doorway to her kitchen and her holiday decorations displayed in the living room.

"What are you two doing here and why is that fucking sheet over the kitchen door?"

Emmett stood up and gave Debbie a hug.

"It's a surprise for you from Teddy and me."

Debbie looked mystified.

"A surprise in my kitchen?"

Emmett and Rusty pulled the sheet down and Emmett switched on the kitchen light. At first Debbie was speechless. She stared at the bright white cabinets with their sleek metal handles, the colorful glass tile backsplash and the shiny black countertops.

Finally Debbie looked at Emmett and then at Carl.

"What the fuck!"

Emmett squealed and hugged Debbie.

"Merry Christmas from Teddy and me and of course Blake and Rusty. We had new cabinet doors and drawer fronts installed and new backsplash and countertop. I hope you like them."

"Like them? They're fucking amazing. You boys are fucking amazing but it's too much. You shouldn't spend all this money on me."

Emmett just gave Debbie a final squeeze and let her explore her new kitchen. She tried a drawer that had previously been broken and it glided open easily.

"This drawer works, it didn't used to."

Emmett chuckled.

"The contractor we used did fix a few of your drawers and replaced some of your cabinet shelves. He did a great job! He was recommended by Jennifer."

Debbie ran her hand over the smooth countertop and suddenly noticed the brand new stove.

"Oh my god and a new stove that is really too much."

Carl walked over and put his arm around Debbie waist.

"The stove is from me Sweetheart."

Debbie quickly turned to give him a kiss.

"It's beautiful. You're as bad as the boys spending all your money on me. The weekend in New York and this gorgeous fucking stove you spent too much."

Carl chuckled.

"I already told you earlier today that you need to work on your gratitude skills. You are just supposed to say thank you when people give you a gift."

"Of course I thank you and I thank the boys but it's just all too much."

Emmett came over to the couple.

"It's not too much! We wanted to give this to you Deb. You deserve it!"

Debbie just squeezed his arm as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Carl took a clean hanky from his pocket and dried her cheeks. Emmett said he and Rusty were going to leave Debbie to enjoy her new kitchen. She gave both of them a big hug goodbye. Carl gave Debbie a kiss and said he was going to go relax in his recliner.

Debbie walked around the kitchen trying the drawers that now all opened and closed smoothly, looking in the cupboards at the new shelves and examining her new stove. She loved everything. She thought it was great that since it was the same cabinets she wouldn't have to relearn where things were in her kitchen. She just couldn't stop smiling.

The front door opened and Michael came in.

"Hi Ma. I thought I'd stop by and see how your weekend in New York went."

Michael gave a quick hello to Carl and went into the kitchen. He stopped and looked around wide eyed.

"Wow! You got a new kitchen. I guess I know now why you couldn't help me out with my store expenses."

Carl silently seethed in the living room. He tried to stay out of Debbie & Michael's interactions since Debbie often wound up annoyed with him when he told Michael that he was acting like an idiot.

Debbie frowned at her son.

"Michael I didn't give you money because you are a fucking adult and you need to stand on your own two feet. Em & Ted had my kitchen redone as a Christmas gift. Carl bought me a new stove and it was all done while we were away."

Michael looked around.

"How could they remodel a whole kitchen in a weekend?"

"It's new doors and countertops. They fixed the broken drawers and replaced the shelves that were in bad condition. I just can't get over how great it all looks."

Michael tried a couple drawers that he knew had been broken. They worked perfectly now.

"Well I hope they used someone reliable. You don't want it falling apart in a couple months."

"Em told me they used someone that Jen recommended so I'm sure he did good work. I would think you would be happy for me and not be so ready to find fault. This was really fucking nice of the boys to do this for me.

I was worried about cooking for Christmas Even on my old stove. This new one that Carl bought me will be great. I'm really excited about the changes so I don't want to hear any more sour grapes from you. I am lucky to have friends give me such generous gifts. First Brian and Sunshine pay off my mortgage and now this new kitchen from Em and Ted."

Michael decides to change the topic of conversation before his mother gets really angry with him.

"Did you have a nice weekend in New York? You got back on time so I guess the bus didn't run into a lot of traffic on the drive back."

"We had a wonderful weekend. Friday night we went to Sunshine's art show. Jennifer got us on the invitation list. It was really lovely. After the show Brian and Sunshine took us out to a delicious dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"I thought you guys were going to a Broadway show? How come you wound up at Boy Wonder's art show?"

Debbie frowned at her son's aggrieved tone of voice.

"We always planned to go to Sunshine's art show. That is why we too such an early bus on Friday morning. Sunshine took us around and introduced us to the other artists. He explained the art to us, it was really amazing. Carl bought tickets for the Saturday night performance of the Cabaret.

We didn't have to worry too much about traffic today. At dinner on Friday Brian told us he got us tickets on the same flight back home as him & Sunshine. They had a town car meeting them and after we dropped them off at their house, the car brought Carl and me home.

Wait until you see Brian and Sunshine's house! That whole huge house is outlined in lights. There are electric candles in all the windows. They has a lighted Santa and reindeer on the front lawn and a manger scene beside their porch. It's a fucking Christmas wonderland, so beautiful!"

Now Michael was frowning.

"Brian must hate all that crap. You know he was never that interested in Christmas. This is just more of Justin being selfish and not considering Brian's feelings. I don't think Brian can stand much more of this crap before he's had enough and gets back to his real life."

Debbie just looked at him.

"Michael go home! I don't want to deal with you tonight. Carl and I had such a wonderful weekend. It was perfect! When we get home I see my updated kitchen and I think about how lucky I am.

You come over here and I think it will be great to share all my good news with you. Instead you try and fucking shit on everything I tell you. The kitchen remodel isn't good enough. You're annoyed we went to Sunshine's art show. You think that Brian is unhappy when all anyone has to do is see how he looks at Sunshine to can see how much he loves that boy and how happy he is. Go Home before you manage to spoil my day!"

From the living room they both hear Carl say. "Amen to that!"

A shocked Michael grabs his jacket and goes out the door without even saying good bye. Debbie tells Carl she's going to make some decaf coffee so he comes out and sits at the kitchen table. Debbie brings over a dish of Christmas cookies. They sit in the kitchen sipping coffee and eating cookies while they hold hands; enjoying the new kitchen and being with each other.

On Monday morning Justin woke up enough to give Brian and Gus a kiss good bye and tell them to have a nice day. Once they left the bedroom he went back to sleep for another hour. After he showered and dressed he wandered down to the kitchen.

Alice was just coming through the door with Joan's breakfast dishes. Justin smiled.

"How is Mother Kinney doing?"

Alice laughed.

"I imagine Joan would dislike that title as much as your mother dislikes Mother Taylor."

Justin laughingly agreed as he poured himself a mug of coffee and dropped a bagel in the toaster. Alice peeled and cut up a banana which Justin ate as his bagel toasted. Brian hired a company to decorate the inside of the house for Christmas. Justin was to oversee the operation.

Justin has just enough time to finish breakfast before the decoration crew arrived. Brian had an aversion to pine needles on the floor so the decorations were largely artificial. Justin was determined there would be enough real evergreens mixed in to provide genuine pine scent.

A huge artificial tree dominated the formal parlor, the curving railing of the main staircase was draped in bunting, and every window was outlined with garland. Real and artificial red & white poinsettias were everywhere. A full sized animated Santa Claus was positioned in the entrance hall to greet visitors. Every room on the first floor of the house was decorated.

Several times Justin's artistic sensibilities require change to be made some decorations. In the kitchen Alice supervised the packing up of the normal dishes and glassware which were replaced by Christmas themed china and glasses. Ebenezer Scrooge, his nephew Fred and the Cratchit family occupied the media room. Wooden nutcrackers lined the dining room windowsills. The family room mantel had a nativity set complete with holy family, three kings, multiple farm animals and camels. Glittering angles flew over the scene. Brian liked to cover all the bases so there was a large Menorah on the dining room buffet. In the study the symbols of the seven days of Kwanzaa were set out on the mantel.

Festive holiday pillow occupied every sofa and chair in the house. Tree branches sprayed with sparkly paint gave a winter wonderland feel to the upstairs hall. In the family room space was left for the freshly cut "family" Christmas tree, currently in the garage, that Justin insisted they decorate on Saturday.

It took several hours for the decorations to be complete. The cleaning service had been instructed to come in the afternoon so any mess left behind by the workmen was cleaned up before Brian got home. Justin picked up the boys at school. When they got home John & Peter were stunned into silence by the amount of Christmas decorations. They had never seen anything quite like it. When Alice served their after school snack on Christmas dishes and poured milk into Santa adorned glasses Justin laughed at the amazed expression on their faces.

Peter asked Uncle Justin if he didn't think the decorations were "a little over the top". A smiling Justin said that it wasn't possible to be "over the top" with Christmas decorations. Justin admitted that he thought Brian arranged all this so Justin would say it was too much but Justin said he had the last laugh because he truly loved all the decorations.

When John and Peter went upstairs and saw the sparkly branches in the upstairs hall they looked at each other and burst out laughing. The uncles continued to amuse the boys. Uncle Brian trying to shame Uncle Justin with tacky Christmas decorations and Uncle Justin actually enjoying the decorations was just funny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 17**

When Brian got home Justin was waiting for him in the kitchen. Justin gave him a big kiss and said he loved all the decorations. Brian looked around and just started laughing. He felt sure that Justin would have toned down the over the top decorations Brian arranged with the decorating company. Walking through the first floor with Justin and the nephews following them, Brian realized there were a few things that Justin had actually added.

"Justin don't you think we need to tone this down a little."

Justin had a huge smiled on his face.

"Nope! I think it is great and Gus is going to love it. This is perfect for our open house on the 26th. I'm betting no one has seen decorations like this in a private home. Maybe next year the twins will be alert enough to enjoy the decorations."

Brian shook his head.

"Seriously we need to tone this down a little."

Justin had a serious look on his face.

"Nope!"

"Justin…"

"Nope!"

"I did this as a kind of joke on your fixation on Christmas decorations. Let's be reasonable about this."

"Well the joke's on you Mr Kinney. The decorations stay as they are."

Brian realized he was not going to win this argument. He also realized that Justin was probably going to insist on this level of decoration every year from now on. Brian had truly created a holiday monster.

John & Peter have huge smiles on their faces as they observed their uncles. Observing the squabbles of Brian and Justin were more amusing than any TV show. They learned that when Uncle Justin made up his mind about something Uncle Brian would usually cave.

At dinner Brian grimaced at the Christmas plates but said nothing. Later in their bedroom Brian brought up toning down the decorations again. Justin just looked at him.

"Do you really want to continue this pointless discussion or would you rather just fuck me?"

There was no further decoration discussion.

Late the next afternoon Peter took dinner out to his grandmother. He knocked on the pool house door and went inside. He placed a pot on the stove.

"Hi Grandmother. There is stew in this pot. Alice said you can warm it up when you are ready to eat."

Peter took a plastic baggie out of his coat pocket.

"Here are some of Alice's homemade dinner rolls to go along with the stew."

Joan put her Bible on the table beside her chair.

"Why are you delivering dinner so early tonight?"

Peter smiled.

"This is an early dinner night for John and me."

"Why? Is there something special happening?"

"This is just a night when Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin have dinner together without John and me."

Joan looked confused.

"Why can't you have dinner with them?"

Peter chuckled.

"At least once a week they have dinner alone. It's kind of romantic, they just want time alone to talk together."

"I hate to think what they talk about if it isn't something you and your brother can hear. Why would they have to talk about something like that at the dinner table?"

Peter shook his head.

"I don't think they are talking about sex Grandmother, well not only about sex. They just want time alone together. Before John and I moved in here they had lots of time alone. Alice said it doesn't have anything to do with us it is just a couple time. Time when the uncles can just concentrate on each other."

"I still don't understand why you and John have to eat your dinner alone."

"Uncle Justin usually sits with us while we eat unless he is busy painting so we aren't alone. He asks John and me about our day and we talk about stuff. Alice said it is good for couples to have time for just each other. She says you have to nurture love to keep it strong."

Joan frowned and shook her head.

"Love? Couple? I don't consider Brian and his boy a loving couple. They are just sinful and lustful."

Peter came over and sat beside his grandmother.

"I'm sorry Grandmother but that is wrong. Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin really love each other. Gus always says they kiss more than anyone else. I think that is probably true. They always look out for each other. They really, really love each other."

Joan continued to frown.

"I was right to worry about your morals being corrupted by living in this house. Innocent boys like you and your brother shouldn't be subject to what you witness in this house."

"Grandmother it's not like the Uncles are having sex in front of us. They are just hugging and kissing. When we lived with Mom and Paul we saw much worse stuff. When they were high they had their hands all over each other, under clothing. They didn't care if we were in the room or not. Paul said all kinds of lewd things to Mom right in front of us."

"Well of course that was wrong but drugs were involved."

Peter was quiet for a moment.

"You are using the same excuses that Mom does. Paul didn't force drugs on her, she made the decision to take drugs. Mom didn't love Paul but she moved in with him and had sex with him just to get drugs. She behaved like a prostitute but somehow you think that is better than Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin being in a truly loving relationship. I don't understand your thinking."

"What they are doing is sinful."

"Did you love Gramps?"

Joan was startled by the question.

"Jack was a difficult man to live with."

Peter nodded.

"Did you love him?"

"No. I don't think we ever really loved each other."

"Why did you stay married all those years if you didn't love each other?"

Joan was quiet so Peter continued.

"I know that you were pregnant with Mother when you got married. She told us that. You and Gramps must have had some feeling for each other."

Joan sighed.

"My father died when I was nine years old. I have two older sisters and a younger brother who was five when our father died. My mother had to work very hard to support us all. She was a very stern woman. She assigned tasks to all of us and if my sisters and I didn't complete them to her satisfaction we were punished.

My mother always had a weak spot for my brother. He did less than the rest of us but rarely got punished. When mother asked him why he had completed some task he would smile and say some silly remark that would make her laugh. He always had a comeback to whatever you said to him. So he rarely got punished which made me resent him so much. My sisters were as amused by him as my mother but I just thought he was lazy and annoying.

Once I answered my mother back with the exact same remark I had heard him use. When he said it she laughed when I said the same thing I got slapped and told I was fresh and needed to show respect. I know my mother worked hard but I have no memory of any happy time with her. When my father was alive I remember lots of laughter in our house but after he died I don't remember laughing. My sisters and my mother would laugh at Aiden sometimes but I never found him funny."

Peter was fascinated by Joan's story. He felt like she had never told this to anyone else.

"You gave Uncle Brian your brother's name as his middle name. Why did you do that if you didn't get along with him?"

Joan nodded with a faint smile on her face.

"Aiden was my father's name. Brian was Jack's father's name. So Brian is named after his two grandfathers. Neither of them was alive when he was born. Jack didn't want our son named after him because he never wanted to be known as old Jack."

"Why did you date Gramps? Was he different when he was younger?"

The faint smile disappeared from Joan's face.

"My older sisters both married when they were eighteen. My older sister married a widower with a young daughter. She had another daughter a year after the marriage. Her husband died two years after their daughter was born. He left her well fixed for money. We haven't communicated in years.

My other sister married a boy she went to school with. They had four children and they are still married. We talk a few times a year. I didn't date very much. When my brother was sixteen he took mother's car without permission and went driving with some friends. They got beer somewhere and my brother was drunk when he drove off the road. He was killed. His friends weren't even badly hurt. I was twenty and the only one at home with mother. She never got over his death. She seemed to resent that I was still alive and living at home. I had a job in the shipping department of the glass factory were Jack worked. He asked me out.

Jack had a reputation as kind of a wild boy. I thought he was exciting. We never had liquor in our house but Jack introduced me to cocktails. Sometimes when he had too much to drink he was kind of frightening to me but still exciting to be with. My mother hated him and hated that I was dating him. Of course that added to his appeal to me. He was quite handsome which neither of my brother in laws were. I liked that my beau was so good looking.

We had been dating for about a year when we had relations for the first time. We had both been drinking. Jack was quite determined, I was not so sure. I think today it would be called date rape. That wasn't even an actual thing when I was younger. I was shocked but Jack was actually very sweet when it was over. Looking back I suppose he just wanted to be sure we would do it again. Which we did. Even though we used condoms eventually I got pregnant."

Joan paused and took a drink from the glass of orange juice beside her. Peter was pretty sure there was vodka mixed with the orange juice. He knew Alice was limiting Grandmother's access to vodka but no one thought it was a good idea to cut her off cold turkey.

Peter put his hand on his grandmother's arm.

"You must have been frightened when you realized you were pregnant."

Joan nodded.

"I told my mother first. I'll never forget or forgive the things she said to me. My middle sister told me that if I wanted to go off somewhere and have the baby, she and her husband would raise it as their own. She was the only person in my family to be kind to me.

Eventually I worked up the nerve to tell Jack. He wasn't happy. He actually accused me of cheating on him with someone else. Both his parents were still alive. My mother went to their house and told them I was pregnant and their son was the father.

Jack's parents insisted he marry me. We went to city hall and got married just the two of us. Strangers were our witnesses. Than we told everyone that we had been married for months but had kept it a secret. I'm sure no one believed it but no one questioned it to my face.

Jack still wanted to go out and have a good time. I didn't feel well while I was pregnant and didn't want to drink. Jack still went out. I mentioned to mother that I was unhappy with how Jack was acting. She told me I got into trouble by saying yes to Jack and that I needed to start saying no to the way he was acting. All that got me was a fat lip. That was the first time he hit me but certainly not the last. I was too ashamed to tell anyone. I just said I didn't feel well and stayed home until my lip was not swollen anymore."

Joan was quiet again. She sat for a few moments. Peter felt like the memories were painful for his Grandmother but she also seemed kind of anxious to share those memories. He suspected she had never told anyone this story before. Peter patted her arm and she actually smiled at him.

"Jack was disappointed that the baby was a girl. Claire was a very good baby and a happy baby. I enjoyed spending time with her and Jack often held her and played with her. I'm sure that was happiest we ever were as a family. Jack still went out a lot but I learned my lesson about questioning him.

When Claire was almost two, I realized Jack was cheating on me. I knew it on my own but then Jack's mother came and told me a friend of hers had seen Jack with another woman from the factory. A part of me hope Jack would leave me but I realized I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to be like my mother. Always working, never happy, too busy and too tired to care about spending time with her children.

Jack's father was sick at the time. He had just been diagnosed with the cancer which eventually killed him. His parents were good people. They came over one Saturday and read the riot act to Jack. They told him how ashamed they were of him and how they expected better things form him. Jack started to argue and his father screamed at him to shut up. I had never seen anyone really stand up to Jack. They told him if he didn't give up the other woman they would disown him and never speak to him again.

I think Jack was frightened. He promised to give up the other woman and to not go out as often. I think if his father had lived we might have had a chance for a good life. I thought maybe another child would bring us closer like when Claire was a baby. So I stopped taking birth control pills and got pregnant. I realize I should have talked it over with Jack. He was furious when I told him I was going to have another baby."

When the pool house door opened, both Peter and Joan turned to see John standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay? I just wondered why Peter was out here for such a long time."

Peter smiled.

"Grandmother and I are just talking, everything is fine."

John gave Alice, who was watching from the kitchen door, a thumbs up and came into the pool house closing the door behind him. He was still curious about what was going on. His grandmother never seemed to be interested in them staying with her for too long when they delivered her meals.

"What are you talking about?"

Joan took a sip of her drink while Peter answered.

"Grandmother was just telling me some stuff about when she and Gramps were first married and Mom was a baby."

A wide eyed John looked at his brother who just smiled.

Joan sighed and reached for her bible.

"You boys can go back to the house. Don't feel like you have to stay here and listen to this ancient history."

Peter took Joan's hand.

"I'd really like to hear more Grandmother."

Joan nodded with a small smile on her face. John was a little confused but fascinated. Joan has never spoken about the past.

"Well as I said Jack was very unhappy when I told him I was pregnant. He drank more and became more abusive. I think he was hoping that I would miscarry. He even hit me in the stomach once when supper was late. I took apart a pillow and sewed it onto a slip so it provided some protection for my stomach.

Jack never hit me there again. Then his father died. He had been sick for some time but Jack was very upset. He adored his father and his father had been a good influence on him. Jack took the death very badly. He started to drink more than ever. He was drunk at the funeral. Jack and his brother argued about his drinking at the funeral and they never spoke again.

I thought when Brian was born that Jack would be happy have a son. He didn't even come to the hospital until the day after Brian was born. When we got home things got worse. Brian was not a good baby like Claire had been. He didn't sleep very much and was cranky. We had to change his formula a couple times. Jack had no patience and stayed away from home more and more. He'd come home drunk and just fall into bed.

Apparently Jack was drinking during work hours at the glass factory. They found a bottle of whiskey in his locker. They said later that they were going to send Jack to rehab at the company expense. He had worked there for quite a long time. When his supervisor confronted Jack with the whisker bottle they found in his locker Jack punched him. He actually broke a bone in the man's face. Of course they had no choice but to fire him."

Joan sat back in her chair. Peter took her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Wasn't there anyone who you could go to for help?"

Joan chuckled grimly.

"My mother always stressed that you needed to depend in yourself not on others. She made sure we understood that it was weak to ask for help and that the people we asked to help us would resent us and think we were weak."

Peter shook his head.

"Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin have helped us and they don't resent us, they don't think we are weak. They helped Debbie by paying off her mortgage because they both care about her so they don't resent her. Alice and Grandmom Jen went and fixed up an apartment for a friend on Uncle Ted's because she was sick. They did it without being asked. Alice and Debbie made food for the woman to eat until she felt well. They don't think she is weak they just know she needed help."

"That wasn't the way I was raised. Part of it was pride, or maybe shame, I didn't ever want people to know what Jack was really like, what I put up with from him.

After he was fired from the glass factory he didn't work steady for a couple years. He would get part-time or temporary jobs. Luckily our mortgage was small. We couldn't have made it without Jack's mother. She would often take me to the grocery store and pay for what I bought. She also dropped food off at the house sometimes. She told me she couldn't give me money because she didn't want to finance Jack's drinking.

I don't think she ever told Jack's brother what she was doing and I never told Jack. I suppose he knew the food was coming from someone but he never asked. Brian always rubbed his father the wrong way. Part of it was Jack but Brian was a difficult child. He was very stubborn, always wanted to know why he had to do something and he always had some comment to make. Jack's mother used to laugh at him but I just found it annoying and frustrating. Jack would say I was spoiling him but I didn't."

Peter looked into Joan's eyes.

"He sounds a lot like your brother Aiden."

Joan looked shocked and thought for a moment.

"I never thought of that but you're right Brian is a lot like Aiden. I suppose that was one reason that's Brian's behavior bothered me so much. It's funny, my mother might have noticed that but she and Jack hated each other and she never visited our house. I refused to be the one to always visit her. We drifted so far apart that we rarely even spoke by phone.

After a couple years Jack heard from a friend that the factory the friend worked at in Elizabeth New Jersey was hiring. Jack went down there to apply and they hired him. He stayed with the friend while I sold our house. Once the house sold the children and I joined him and we bought a house there. For a short time things were better. Jack wasn't drinking as much.

Of course that didn't last. Eventually I realized Jack was cheating again. I was glad that something kept him away from home. Gradually I started to drink more, I was very lonely. Claire and Brian weren't any company to me. As long as Jack gave me enough money to pay the bills I didn't care what else he did."

John was amazed hearing this story about his grandparents for the first time.

"Wow Grandmother. It seems like you were both really unhappy. Why did you stay together?"

"I stayed for two reasons. Most importantly, I made a pledge in church to stay married for better or worse. The second reason was I had nowhere to go. I kept distant from people to hide how we lived so I had no close friends. The most important thing to me was to not take charity or be dependent on others. I married Jack I had to make the best of it."

John frowned.

"Mother and Uncle Brian didn't make any promises or decisions. No wonder Mother never really considered how her decisions affected us. That was what she learned from you. Your decision to stick with Gramps has screwed up this family for two generations.

Mother is a selfish, deluded drug addict and from what we know about Uncle Brian's life he was self-destructive and didn't give a damn about anyone else. He met Uncle Justin and that probably made him happier than he ever was and a better adjusted person. You are still thinking only of yourself and your so called beliefs. I've heard enough."

John got up and quickly left the pool house.

Joan looked over at Peter.

"Do you feel the same way as your brother?"

"Well I heard more of your story and I kind of understand why you think and act the way you do. I think you are wrong but I think it goes back more than two generations.

You really don't understand why Uncle Justin and Uncle Brian want to eat supper together. Why they want to have time when it is just the two of them. I believe that's because you never loved anyone the way they love each other. That make me really sad for you.

You worry that living with the uncles will corrupt John and me. I think living with them gives us a much better chance of having a happy life. I'm hoping we can break the screwed up cycle of our family. I feel really sorry for you that you can't appreciate Uncle Brian because of something that was written in a book hundreds of years ago. He's your child, your job is to love and support him. I don't think you ever really did that."

Peter leaned over and gave Joan a kiss on her cheek, stood up and walked to the door.

"Grandmother you should just take an honest look at your life and think about the consequences of your actions before it is too late."

Peter left and Joan started to reach for her bible. Instead she left it on the table and thought about what Peter had said to her.

Justin came into the kitchen when Peter & John were both out in the pool house.

"Alice, where are the boys?"

"They are out in the pool house with Joan. Peter took out some stew for her dinner. He was out there so long I asked John to check and make sure everything was okay. He gave me a thumbs up before he went inside but they are both still out there."

Justin looked concerned.

"I hope Joan is not feeding them some story that is going to undermine all our efforts. The boys have finally started to trust Brian and me."

Alice looked at him wide eyed.

"Justin, you can't seriously be worried about anything Joan could say to John and Peter. John is too sensible to be taken in by Joan. Certainly you can't be worried about Peter suddenly siding with Joan."

"Well you are the one who said Peter just wants someone to love him and pay attention to him. Maybe Joan is giving him some sob story about how she misses him and loves him. I don't want Peter thinking he should go stay with her."

Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"I said that quite a while ago. You can't really be unaware that Peter thinks the sun rises and sets in you!"

"What so you mean?"

"Justin really! Peter adores you. Joan has her bible to guide her life and Peter has you."

Justin looked embarrassed.

"I think both the boys have come to care about Brian and me. I think Peter loves us both."

"I won't disagree that he loves Brian but is a little afraid of him. You are the center of Peter's life. He looks to you for approval and advice. I can't believe you don't know that."

Before Justin could reply, John stormed through the door.

"That selfish bitch! She wants to play the victim but in reality she has screwed up everyone she ever got involved with. She is probably the reason Gramps started to drink. She and Mother could give classes on being the innocent victim where nothing it their fault!"

Justin and Alice were surprised by John's outburst. Justin recovered first.

"What was Joan telling you?"

"She's giving her version of her life. I think Peter is kind of buying it but not me. She is unbelievable!"

"Is Peter okay? Should I go out there?"

"He's okay. I'll make sure he doesn't start to get soft hearted about her. I'm going upstairs to study for tomorrow's exams."

A few moments later Peter walked into the kitchen.

Justin went over to him.

"Are you alright? John thinks your grandmother was trying to make you feel sorry for her. He is pretty upset."

"Yeah I know. I asked Grandmother about how she and Gramps ever got together and why they stayed together. She has had a seriously screwed up life. I mean she is kind of her own worst enemy but when she talks about her mother and how she was raised you can kind of understand why she is so screwed up. The sad thing is I still don't think she gets it."

Alice looks over.

"You know we all have trials in life. How we overcome them is up to each person."

Peter laughed.

"I know. Grandmother has done nothing to overcome her trials which is the really sad part of her story. She just doesn't understand there was a different way to handle her problems. One interesting thing is she had a younger brother who she resented because he could always talk himself out of trouble. He sounds a lot like Uncle Brian. When I pointed that out to her she realized that was true but she never made the connection before."

Justin was kind of fascinated.

"I only ever heard about Joan having two sisters. I wonder if Brian even knows she had a brother. Is he still alive?"

Peter shook his head.

"He died when he was sixteen. Got drunk and wrecked a car. I feel like I understand Grandmother better but it's frustrating how she passed her issues down with her relationships with Mother and Uncle Brian. It makes you understand what Alice said about overcoming your trials in life and not letting them affect your whole life. Otherwise it just poisons your relationships and perpetuates the issues."

Peter says he is going to up and talk to John. Once Peter disappears up the back stairs Alice smiles at Justin.

"No need to worry about him. Peter is a smart kid. I going to go over to the cottage. Everything for your stir fry is in the refrigerator."

Brian came home a short time later. He got a welcome home kiss from Justin before going upstairs to change. Justin got to work on the stir fry while Brian was changing. When Brian came back downstairs he opened a bottle of wine and they sat down to eat.

As they were finishing eating Justin put down his fork and looked across the table at Brian.

"Brian did you know your mother had a brother who died at sixteen?"

"I don't think so Sunshine. Joan only talked about two older sisters. She kept in touch with one of them. That sister and her family visited once right after we moved to Pittsburgh. I never heard anything about a brother."

"Well she apparently told Peter her life story this afternoon. He said the brother died in a car accident when he was sixteen. Joan said he was drunk and wrecked a car."

Brian shrugged.

"I'm surprised she told Peter anything about her past. Joanie never shared much about her life. I can remember asking her about what kind of things she did as a child. She always said there was no point in dwelling on the past."

Justin smiled.

"Hmmm that sounds familiar."

Brian laughed.

"Well I guess there are a few things that Joanie and I agree about."

Conversation turned to Christmas plans. Brian was having an elaborate model train platform set up for Gus in the basement. A section of the basement was walled off and finished to be the train room. Everything was almost ready but a few finishing touches were set to be completed this week.

Brian reminds Justin that someone was coming the next day to finish up the model train installation. Justin reminds Brian he needs to pick up the jewelry they and the boys were giving Jennifer. They also discussed finalizing the menu for their open house on the 26th. Brian took the final list so he could fax it to Emmett the next day from the office.

They also discussed the New Year's Eve party at Babylon. There were a limited number of tickets being sold to the public. Brian and Justin invited a large group of friends. Jennifer, Tucker, Debbie and Carl were spending the night at Brian & Justin's house to mind all the children. Alice & Charlie would be on hand to help but would sleep at their cottage.

After they cleaned up they moved to the couch in the family room to watch the fire. Brian had his arm around Justin who burrowed into his side. Brian stroked his fingers through Justin's hair as he asked.

"Did you check with Mel and Lindsay to be sure we have everything covered on Gus's Christmas list."

Justin chuckled.

"Yes but you do understand that it is not really necessary for Gus to get everything he wants for Christmas."

"Of course he can't get unreasonable things like ponies or airplanes but I see no reason for him to be disappointed by not getting everything else on his list. Also you should check with Mel about JR's list and be sure she has that covered. Just tell her you were concerned."

Justin smiled up at Brian.

"Sure. We wouldn't want anyone to know that Brian Kinney is concerned about everyone having a nice Christmas. I hate to be the one to tell you this but most people have figured out that you are a generous, caring person."

Brain sighed.

"I blame you for that. I was able to fly under the radar until you finagled your way into my life."

Justin started to laugh.

"Finagled, really!"

Brian joined in the laughter. John and Peter appeared from the back stairs. John looked over at the two men hysterically laughing on the sofa.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Justin finally got enough control to answer.

"Uncle Brian said I finagled my way into his life. Finagled..?"

Justin & Brian started laughing all over again while John & Peter just rolled their eyes. Justin smiled at the boys.

"Aw come on, finagle is a funny word."

John & Peter just shook their heads but did smile as they dropped into chairs near their uncles. Brian sat up a little straighter on the couch.

"So Peter. What's the story on this long lost uncle of mine?"

"Grandmother told me she had a younger brother. He died in a car accident when he was sixteen. She said she always resented him because their mother seemed to favor him. He could always get around the mother's anger with a smart remark."

Justin looked at Brian.

"Always had a smart remark, who does that sound like."

Brian smirked, John & Peter smiled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Sunshine. It's odd that Joanie shared so much family history with you Peter. Any time Claire or I asked her any questions about her life she told us she didn't like to dwell on the past. She did tell me once that when Jack wasn't working steady her mother used to take Joanie to the grocery store and pay. That way Joan's mother could make sure Claire and I got fed but not contribute to Jack's drinking habits."

Peter shook his head.

"It was Gramps' mother who took Grandmother shopping. Grandmother said her mother never visited because she disliked Gramps so much and that eventually Grandmother and her mother stopped even talking on the phone. She said that Gramps' mother really liked you."

Brian's face was serious for a moment before he smiled.

"Well how could she help it? I'm sure I was pretty adorable. What was my uncle's name?"

"His name was Aiden."

Justin sat up at that statement.

"Joan didn't like her brother but she named you after him. That's so strange."

"Not really Uncle Justin. Aiden was Grandmother's father's name. He died when she was young. Her mother had to go to work so Grandmother and her sisters had a lot of chores and got into trouble if they didn't complete their chores correctly. She said her mother was stern. Grandmother said Aiden never seemed to get into trouble. He would charm his mother out of being angry with him."

Justin knew that Brian was appearing to not be interested but he could feel the tension coming off his partner. He sat back and leaned into Brian's side. Brian put his arm back around Justin.

"I did know I was named after my grandfathers and that they were both dead. Jack used to say what a great man his father was and how he was sorry he named me after him since I was such a disappointment."

Before Justin could say anything John spoke up.

"Grandmother and Gramps seem like the worst parents in the world. They make mother look almost okay as a parent. Gramps was a drunk who only barely supported his family financially and did his best to screw up his kids emotionally.

I'm not sure how Uncle Brian who put himself through college and was a successful businessman and always got good grades at school could have been a disappointment. Gramps was sometimes kind of nice to Peter and me but we always knew he was a loser."

Brian has his no emotion face firmly in place which Justin knew meant he was really touched by John's remarks. Justin gave a big smile to John.

John and Peter said they were going to their rooms. John gave them a wave and Peter gave his uncles each a quick hug before following his brother upstairs.

Justin snuggles against Brian.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was nice of John to say that. He's a good kid."

"Maybe you should have said that to John?"

"Nah, it would just have embarrassed both of us."

Justin shook his head but stayed glued to Brian's side.

"Kinney men can be so annoying sometimes."

Brian kissed the top of Justin's head.

"Let's lock up and go up to our room and you can experience how charming I can be."

Justin laughed and stood up.

"You lock up I'll be waiting upstairs."


	18. Chapter 18

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 18**

The next morning Michael looked around the empty store. He had boxed up the few comics that were left after his going out of business sale and taken them to Children's Hospital. Michael felt bad about the failure of his store but was surprised he didn't feel worse. He liked talking about comics with customers and being able to read all the comics for free but actually running the store and dealing with all the paperwork was a huge drag.

His landlord's assistant came through the door. She was there to pick up Michael's keys. He handed her the keys and walked out the door without saying anything. The only problem Michael had now was finding a job. Ben was getting increasingly demanding about Michael's job search which had not met with any success. He knew that Ben's patience was running low unfortunately Michael had no idea what type of job he wanted to find.

Justin could sense that Joan's revelations to Peter were weighing on Brian's mind. He had tried to get Brian to talk about it when they were curled together in bed after a frenzied round of fucking. Brian was firm about NOT wanting to discuss Joan and her conversations with John & Peter.

So this morning Justin woke up with Brian. He enjoyed a blowjob before Brian fucked him again. They came down to breakfast together. Brian fixed them both a mug of coffee while Justin loaded the toaster with his bagel and Brian's wheat toast. They stood next to each other as they sipped their coffee and waited for their toast and bagel. Brian took the toast and bagel over to the table while Justin poured guava juice for Brian and orange juice for himself. On the way to the table Brian grabbed two bananas off the counter.

When John & Peter came down for breakfast they were surprised to see Justin awake & dressed so early. The uncles were sitting side by side at the kitchen table and laughing together. Both Brian & Justin gave the boys a big hello. Alice arrived shortly after the boys and immediately started frying eggs for John & Peter's breakfast.

Brian wished his nephews good luck with their exams and walked to the garage door. Justin followed him to the door and gave him a big kiss good bye before whispering in Brian's ear that he loved him. Brian had a big smile on his face as he leaned his forehead onto Justin's and said "Me too!" before he walked out the door. Justin was pleased that he sent Brian off in a good mood. Next he was determined to confront Joan Kinney.

After John and Peter left for school Justin looked over at Alice.

"I'll take Joan's breakfast out to her when it's ready."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"I usually wait until Cassie leaves and I know Joan is washed and dressed for the day. She makes her own coffee and toast in the morning. Do I need to be thinking about places where we can hide a body?"

Justin chuckled.

"That isn't my aim but who knows what could happen. Don't spend a lot of time just come up with a couple options."

Between here and the farm that's no problem. It will be a long time before anyone misses her and comes looking."

"Sometimes Alice you are just a little scary."

Alice laughed and Cassie gave a quick knock on the door and a wave. That was her signal to Alice that she was done with Joan. Alice quickly made a ham and cheese omelet and placed it on a microwave plate with a cover.

Justin took the plate and walked out to the pool house. He knocked on the door and went inside. Joan was, as usual, sitting in a chair with her bible on her lap.

"Good Morning Joan."

"I'm surprised to have you bring out my breakfast. I thought perhaps you and Brian were afraid to come out here."

Justin laughed.

"Afraid? No Joan we are not afraid of you. Do you ever drink milk?"

Joan looked confused but answered.

"Of course. Most people do drink milk I believe."

Justin nodded.

"Did you ever take a drink of milk without realizing it had gone sour?"

"Yes."

"When that happens and you have a mouthful of sour milk, you aren't sure whether you should spit it back in the glass or just quickly drink it down. Whichever you do the sour taste lingers in your mouth until you drink something or eat something to overpower that sour taste.

That's what you are Joan, a swallow of sour milk. After spending time with you the sour taste lingers. I'm sure you agree once you take a drink of sour milk you are not anxious to take another swallow of it."

"If it is so distasteful for you to spend time in my company I suggest you put my breakfast on the counter and leave."

Justin put the plate with the omelet on the kitchenette counter but instead of leaving he went over and sat in a chair across from Joan.

"I came out here because I wanted to talk to you. I want to know why you suddenly decided to tell your life story to Peter and John."

"That is none of your business. Now I would like you to leave me alone."

Justin shrugged.

"This is part of MY house. I'll leave when I want to not when you want me to."

"If I am not to be left in peace I will just go back to my own home."

"You're an adult and for now you can make your own decisions. We all know you can't really get along by yourself right now but go home if you want. I just want to talk to you."

Joan looked unhappy and had a frown on her face.

"I'm not really interested in listening to what you have to say. As I said I prefer to be left alone."

"I already told you this is my house so I am not overly concerned about what you want. I'm not sure why you chose to tell Peter and John the story of your life. Brian said that you would never share any of that information with him or Claire.

I think you owe it to your son to answer any questions he may have about your life. The main point I want to stress to you is that I do NOT want you to do or say anything to hurt Brian. You and Jack have hurt Brian enough over the years. I will not allow you to hurt him anymore."

Joan sat up stair in her chair and pointed a finger at Justin.

"Young man I will not be dictated to by you! I will do exactly as I want to do and there is nothing you can do about it."

Justin chuckled.

"You need to fully understand that you have gotten away with hurting Brian for years with no serious consequences. That is over. I know that you value your solitude and privacy. There are disadvantages to that solitude. You know it would be fairly easy to make the case that you are not capable of taking care of yourself. There is no one to testify that you have all your faculties. On the other hand the doctor at the ER could testify that Brian rescued you and came to the hospital and tried his best to make arrangements for your care that suited you. The social worker will say how hard we tried to do what would make you happy. The home care workers would testify about how unreasonable you were.

Your neighbor could tell how he had agreed to move the bags of leaves to the curb. The boys and I would say that you were aware of that arrangement but you went ahead and reinjured yourself trying to move those bags yourself. Alice would be thrilled to talk about how unreasonable you were at John's birthday dinner. She was there when you insisted on going home by yourself and how difficult you have been with Cassie when we persuaded you to come here.

The judge at the boy's custody hearing wasn't really a fan either. He warned you about harassing us. You are fixated on Brian and I harming the boys but all the reports from family services were positive. Not even your church pastor is going to testify for you.

Brian and I are very wealthy and we can afford great lawyers. I think we would have a pretty easy time being made your guardians for you own good. We can make the case that we could afford the best care facilities for you. However if you piss me off by hurting your son I can assure you that you will not be put in the best nursing home. Maybe not the worst but certainly not the best."

"So you are threatening me if I don't do what you say."

"I prefer to say I am warning you that if you hurt Brian there will be serious consequences for you. You seem to think that you can say whatever you want to us and we just have to accept all your hateful behavior. I am telling you I have had enough and I won't allow you to continue to hurt the people I love!"

Joan settled back in her chair.

"You would never get Brian to go along with your plan. My son would not do that to me."

"You need to ask John and Peter if I can get Brian to do whatever I want. I'm not sure why you think Brian will defend you after the hell you and your asshole husband put him through. You are a hateful, miserable old bitch and you need to think about your behavior.

I suggest you start to concentrate on reading some of the new testament in that bible of yours. Try reading some of the passages that talk about not judging others and loving your neighbor. I'll leave you alone now but I don't want you to have the slightest doubt that I am sincere about everything I've told you.

Enjoy your breakfast."

Joan didn't say anything as Justin left the pool house. She sat for a while thinking before she got up to microwave her breakfast.

When Justin got back into the house, Alice let him know that the train installers had arrived and were down in the new train room. Justin hurried down to be sure the workers were completing the train platform to the design he and Brian had come up with. Knowing how important this was to Brian, Justin oversaw the work for the three hours it took to complete the train setup. He felt sure Brian would be thrilled with the final result. It was a two tier platform with two different loops of track on the lower tier where the trains ran partly under the top tier. One loop had switches that allowed the trains to run through the town or circle around the town. The second loop of track ran along the edge of the platform.

On the smaller upper platform there was a second town with a trolley car that ran through the town. Many of the buildings in both towns had lights inside and there were working street lights along the main street in the lower town. There was a coaling station that could fill coal cars on the outside loop of trains and a lumber car that could unload logs to the sawmill on the outskirts of town from the inner train loop.

Justin felt sure that Gus and his Daddy would have hours of fun playing with this train setup. He also knew that John & Peter would enjoy it as well. Justin himself had fun testing the trains and trolley to be sure everything worked perfectly before the train guys left.

Justin, Alice and Charlie had grilled cheese sandwiches and Alice's homemade vegetable soup for lunch. The Simpsons were headed to their daughter's house for Christmas. They were leaving next Monday but would be back home in time to help with New Year's Eve child minding. The weather forecast was a topic of conversation and luckily there were no bog storms forecast for the holiday season.

After lunch Justin went to the studio to work on wrapping Christmas gifts. Some of the gifts were wrapped in paper that Justin had hand painted. He was sure that everyone got a least one gift wrapped with the special paper.

Most of the hard work was already done at Kinnetik. The holiday ad campaigns were finished. The only thing to worry about were unforeseen glitches in the campaigns. Luckily so far there were no glitches so Brian headed home early in the afternoon.

When Brian got home he walked into a kitchen that was a beehive of activity. Alice was directing cookie making and decorating. John, Peter and her three grandchildren from the farm were all performing tasks while Charlie sat at the counter with a mug of tea occasionally offering a suggestion but mainly just staying out of the way.

Brian smiled.

"What is this the Pittsburgh branch of Santa's workshop?"

Mark, the youngest Simpson grandchild, shook his head and looked over at Brian.

"Uncle Brian! Santa does not make cookies. You have to make cookies and leave them for him on Christmas Eve"

"Not sure how I could have forgotten that? Where is the chief Elf?"

Kevin shook his head in disgust at Brian's Santa ignorance and went back to decorating cookies.

Alice smiled.

"Justin is up in the studio."

Brian nodded. He grabbed a plate as he walked through the kitchen and loaded some cookies on the plate before walking upstairs to change.

John was surprised that Brian would take cookies.

"I can't believe that Uncle Brian took a plate of cookies. He never eats sweets."

Peter laughed.

"He took those for Uncle Justin."

John smacked himself on the forehead. "Duh!"

Alice and Charlie laughed, their grandchildren just looked confused.

Brian changed into jeans and a comfortable T shirt before walking over to the studio with the plate of cookies. Justin looked up when the studio door opened and smiled when he saw it was Brian coming into the room. His smile got a little bigger when he saw the plate if cookies.

Brian leered at Justin.

"Want some cookies little boy?"

Justin chuckled.

"You and cookies! Life doesn't get any better than this."

Brian walked over to where Justin was standing. As Brian was bending down to deliver a kiss to Justin's inviting pink lips, Justin quickly popped an entire cookie in his mouth. Brian frowned. Justin still had a smile on his face.

"You can't temp me with cookies and not expect me to have one before I let you have your way with me."

Brian put the plate of cookies on Justin's work table and swept a giggling Justin up in his arms. He walked back to the sitting area of the studio and deposited Justin on the futon. Both men worked on quickly removing their clothing. Brian grabbed the lube out of a table drawer and climbed onto the futon with Justin.

Twenty minutes later two sweaty and satisfied men were sprawled on the futon. Brian was a little surprised when Justin disentangled himself and got off the futon.

"Where are you going Sunshine?"

Justin just grunted in reply and walked over to the work table and retrieved the plate Brian had left there.

"You promised me cookies."

Justin lay down and snuggled next to Brian as he stuffed another cookie into his mouth. Brian shook his head and laughed.

"So would I have gotten to fuck you if I didn't bring the cookies with me?"

Justin seemed to consider his answer for a few moments.

"Probably?"

Brian pulled his Sunshine close to him and kept his arm around him as Justin started on another cookie.

"Twat! Probably! You may have a long wait until I bestow my romantic attentions on you again."

Justin laughed and snuggled against Brian's side.

"That is not something I am going to spend a lot of time worrying about!"

Brian couldn't help joining in the laughter. Justin knew only too well that all Brian had to do was look at him and he was ready to fuck him. After Justin finished the cookies, with Brian stealing a couple bites, they took a quick shower in the studio bathroom.

As they got dressed Brian asked if the workers had come to finish the train platform. Justin said they had and it looked great and Gus would love it.

"Let's go down so I can see for myself."

'Ahh, there's something I need to tell you. I took Joan's breakfast out to her this morning?"

Brian was wide eyed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I wanted to talk to her."

"Why would you want to talk to her? She's obnoxious."

Justin took a deep breath.

"I'm tired of how she treats you. You are a wonderful person and a better son than she deserves."

"Justin it is pointless to try and reason with Joan. You might just as well talk to a brick wall."

Justin related his conversation to an incredulous Brian who listened wide eyed. When Justin said how he threatened Joan with a subpar nursing home Brian chuckled.

"This is why I never want to piss you off! Joan must have been shitting her pants."

Justin frowned.

"She said you would never go along with that plan. I told her to ask John and Peter about the fact that I can always get you to do what I want."

Brian shook his head.

"I'm not even going to address that last statement but Joan has never done one thing in her life to shield or protect me. How could she think that I would side with her against you?"

Justin just shrugged. Brian pulled him into a hug.

"I do really love you and it is comforting to know you are on my side. You do have a mean streak that is just a little frightening. I suspect you get that from your mother."

"Joan just make me furious that she can't see how wonderful you are!"

Brian kissed the top of Justin's head, he didn't trust himself to respond. He cleared his throat and a few minutes later suggested they forget about Joan and go down to check out the train installation.

Brian and Justin walked over to the main staircase and went down to the basement. Justin smiled as he watched Brian "play" with the trains. Of course Brian said he was just being sure that everything worked correctly. Justin enjoyed seeing Brian's face without any mask, no trying to hide his emotions. Usually the only time Justin saw that open, honest face was when they were having sex.

A smiling Brian looked over at Justin.

"What's that expression all about Sunshine?"

"I was just thinking about how much Gus will love this train room. Gus and you are going to have a lot of fun in here."

Brian nodded before resuming playing with the trains. Eventually they made their way back to the kitchen. Cookie making was over and Charlie had driven his grandchildren back to the farm. John and Peter were putting the cooled cookies in tins. Alice was checking on the roast beef and placing the twice baked potatoes in the second oven for their second baking. She turned with a smile.

"Dinner is almost ready. I have quite a few things frozen for you guys to eat while we are in Virginia."

Brian laughed.

"There is always takeout and with our master chef John and Justin's limited culinary skills I think we will survive. "

Justin swatted Brian on the butt.

"Limited culinary skills! You've eaten quite a few meals prepared by me over the years and enjoyed them."

Brian laughed. John and Peter looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Something sure had Uncle Brian in a good mood. Uncle Justin had warned them that Uncle Brian usually got grumpy on the run up to Christmas.

When dinner was ready Brian amazed everyone by announcing he would take Joan's plate out to her.

He slid open the door and was pleased by the shocked expression on Joan's face.

"Hello Mommie Dearest! I've brought your dinner to you."

"Brian! This is quite a surprise."

"Well I wanted to reassure you that I am NOT afraid of you. I thought Justin's explanation of why we avoid you was right on the money. I love Justin and I don't even really like you very much. I wouldn't count on me saving you from Justin's plans for you. I suggest you do your best to not piss him off. Enjoy your dinner."

Brian left an open mouthed Joan sitting in her chair. He chuckled as he walked back to the main house. He knew that Justin wouldn't really get Joan committed to some subpar nursing home. At least he didn't think Justin would do that. Well, Brian hoped that Joan wouldn't press her luck and make Justin angry.

Jennifer was sitting at her desk when the receptionist buzzed her to let her know Craig wanted to see her. Jennifer sighed as she got up and walked to the front desk. Craig stood there with a smile on his face carrying a shopping bag.

"Hi Craig. Come on back to my office."

Craig smiled and followed Jennifer to her office. She stepped aside to let him enter and shut the door before sitting behind her desk. Craig sat in a visitors' chair.

"So Craig, why are you here?"

"I wanted to drop off some presents for Molly. There are also gifts for Justin and ..uh Brian."

Jennifer could feel her eyebrows arch up toward her hair line.

"I'm not sure I am comfortable delivering gifts from you to Justin and Brian. I refuse to be part of some campaign you are launching against my son and his partner!"

Craig had a sheepish smile on his face.

"I swear these are legitimate gifts. Not sure if you know I did sell my condo and move into a new one. I can actually walk to the store. If I stand on my balcony and lean out really far I have a river view. Even after joining a gym in the neighborhood my monthly expenses are majorly reduced.

The business consultant they made me have suggested we start a department to set up electronics for people who buy them from the store. It has been really successful. So the bottom line is that even though I fought the terms to renew my loan everything has really turned out well for me personally and professionally.

I'm not one hundred percent sure that is what Justin and Brian had in mind but that's the way it worked out. I decided to give them Christmas gifts slash peace offerings. I thought this was the best way to deliver them. I'm thinking you will spend some part of the holidays with them."

Jennifer still wasn't sure she fully trusted Craig.

"Yes Molly, Tucker and I will be at their house for Christmas dinner. They had forty people there for Thanksgiving dinner. It was quite a production! Lots of people made food. Justin kind of directed the operation. He had a spreadsheet with all the food, when things had to go in the oven and when things came out of the oven. He made sure everything ran smoothly.

There was a bunch of kids from teenagers to four year olds running through the house. Justin and Brian have a game room with ping pong table, pool table and some game machines. There's also a media room so all the kids had something to occupy them."

"Kids? I thought it would be mostly gay guys at their house."

Jennifer frowned.

"Not everyone is as narrow minded as you Craig! Brian and Justin have custody of Brian's nephews, John and Peter. John met a nice friend at summer soccer and he has a sweet younger brother who got friendly with Brian's son, Gus. The friends were at dinner with their straight parents. All the boys call me Grandmom Jen and I enjoy spending time with them.

Gus's friend, Kevin, invited me to grandparents' day at his school. Such a lovely day, I really enjoyed myself. Daphne and the Chanders were at dinner. Justin and Brian have a very nice older couple that works for them. Alice and Charlie live in a cottage on the property. Their whole family was at dinner. Their daughter and her family came from Virginia. Their son lives on the family farm not far from the house."

Craig was wide eyed with surprise.

"It sounds like quite a gathering. They must have a large house."

"Yes it's quite large. For Christmas dinner it will just be the family. Me, Tucker, Molly and her friend, Mark along with Brian, Justin and the three boys. Of course the next day they are having a big open house for the employees of Kinnetik and the art gallery and tons of their friends."

"I'm sorry I won't be there."

Jennifer shrugged.

"You made your decision to leave your family. I know you thought we would fall apart without you guiding us but instead we have survived and thrived. I don't want you to think that there is an empty spot for you to fill.

I know I will never forgive you. I don't know about Justin. I'm sure that sounds cruel but I just mean it to be honest. I'll deliver your gifts but if there is any unkindness associated with those gifts I will make certain you regret it. Now I would appreciate it if you left."

Craig got to his feet.

"I promise they are just gifts. I hope you enjoy your holidays."

Jennifer nodded but didn't say anything. Craig left the real estate office feeling kind of left out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 19**

Carl came downstairs, dressed for the day, he walked into the kitchen where Debbie sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand. When Carl leaned over to deliver a kiss he was surprised to see her cheeks wet with tears.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Debbie grabbed a napkin to dry her tears.

"I was just sitting here enjoying my kitchen and then I thought about Brian and Sunshine paying off the mortgage on this house. I am so blessed to have all those boy in my life.

That led me to thinking about Michael and his behavior. I realized I must have done something really wrong when raising him. I know I was overprotective but what's the alternative? I didn't want to be a mother like Joan Kinney, that cold hearted bitch.

I think at some point I needed to pull back and let Michael make his own mistakes. I never did that and now he is still a child that can't take care of himself."

Carl sat on a chair beside Debbie and took her hand.

"You did what you thought was best. No one gets an instruction book when their child is born. You were on your own and you are a caregiver. That is one of the most wonderful things about you. Now that you know what you've done wrong in the past you can still help Michael learn to make better decisions in his life.

I'm really proud of how you have stepped back from involving yourself in all Michael's issues. I know how hard that must be for you but we both know that is what is best. We all make mistakes in life but you have done so many things correctly you can't beat yourself up over decisions you made with the best of intentions."

Debbie smiled at Carl and leaned forward to kiss him.

'I knew there was a reason I loved you so much! Get yourself a cup of coffee while I make your eggs and bacon."

In Washington Township Brian decided to go into the office late. He didn't set his alarm but still woke up early. Habits are hard to break. He put on a robe and went down to the kitchen. John and Peter were finishing up breakfast and ready to leave for school.

Brian told them to have a good day. He gave Alice a kiss on the cheek which made her laugh.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

Brian smiled as he poured two mugs of coffee, loading his with sugar and fixing Justin's the way he liked it.

"Well I'm not usually someone who looks back but we have been having meeting at Kinnetik to kind of close out the year and look forward to our plans for next year. It has been a great year for Kinnetik with big increases in our client base. That kind of made me think about this year in my personal life.

There have been so many changes to this household in the last year. Most of them good. I never thought that having John and Peter live with us would have turned out so well. Lindsay and Mel moving back caused some issues but having Gus so close and able to spend so much time with us has been amazing.

We acquired an art gallery and made new friends. Ted and Blake expanded their family and we have two new babies to look forward to. Justin and I have had some issues, which we probably always will, but we are happier than ever. I hate sounding this sappy but I can't help feeling happy."

Alice chuckled and Brian just shrugged as he left the kitchen with the two mugs of coffee. He set Justin's coffee on his bedside table before lifting the pillow off his partner's head and giving him a kiss.

Justin opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He glanced at the clock on Brian's side of the bed before reaching for the mug of coffee.

"That is a nice way of waking up in the morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?"

Brian dropped his robe at the foot of the bed. He noticed Justin giving him a look with an evil smile on his face. Brian climbed into bed with his coffee. Justin scooted closer to him and Brian put his arm around the blond and pulled him close.

"Quiet time at the office so I thought I would give you the honor of my company this morning. I'll head into the city later."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Really! The honor of your company? I do appreciate the coffee delivery."

"Would you appreciate the delivery of my dick to your ass?"

"Hmmmmmm, I'll let you know when I've finished my coffee."

Brian delivered a passionate kiss and Justin put his half-filled mug of coffee on his table.

"Okay that convinced me."

Brian put his mug down and turned his full attention to licking every part of Justin's body before spending some time preparing his hole. Justin was soon urging him to just "Fuck me now!" and Brian was happy to comply.

Afterward they made their way to the shower where Brian finished Justin off with a slow and thorough blowjob. After the shower Brian got dressed for work before he and Justin went downstairs for a late breakfast.

When Brian and Justin got to the kitchen Alice pushed down the toaster already loaded with wheat toast and a bagel. She pulled an egg white omelet out of the oven for Brian. Finally she pulled some thinly sliced smoked salmon and cream cheese from the refrigerator for Justin's bagel.

Brian refilled their coffee mugs and Justin poured juice for both himself and Brian. They sat at the breakfast bar and chatted with Alice as they ate their breakfasts. Alice sipped on her own cup of coffee and smiled as Brian smiled at Justin and softly touched his cheek. Justin rewarded his partner with a huge sunshine smile.

Justin and Alice were both surprised when Brian, with his arm resting on the back of Justin's stool, listened for a minute to a Christmas oldie playing softly on the radio and said to Justin.

"You're all I want for Christmas is you Sunshine!"

A delighted Justin leaned over to join Brian in a kiss. Alice took their dirty plates and walked over to the sink to hide the tears in her eyes. A short time later Brian got up to leave for the office. Justin walked him to the garage door.

"See you later Sunshine. Try not to miss me too much."

Justin smiled and stretched up to give Bran a good bye kiss.

"I have a lot to do today. I'll probably be too busy to miss you. Don't forget to pick up the princess stuff for JR and Nina!"

"I hear and I obey."

Brian gave his favorite blond a quick salute before going out the door leaving a chuckling Justin behind.

Justin poured himself another cup of coffee at the kitchen bar and started to peel an orange. Alice returned to the other side of the bar.

"Alice you or Charlie need to check your bank balance tomorrow. Ted is depositing your Christmas bonus today. Brian and I really appreciate all your extra help this year. We know there has been more work with John and Peter living here and Gus spending so much time with us.

I hope you know how much Brian and I appreciate you both. We're so happy to have you as part of our family!"

Alice smiled.

"You are too generous. I hope you boys haven't gone crazy with this bonus. Charlie and I know you have had a lot of extra expenses this year. It cost you a lot of money to rescue Melanie and Lindsay from their financial meltdown. You have all the school tuitions to pay for all the children.

There is no need for you to give us a bonus. We get a very generous salary and we know you are going to have a lot more expenses once the babies arrive. You should let Ted know to skip the bonus for us this year."

Justin shook his head.

"We certainly have had a lot of extra expense this year but we also have both had a very successful year. No need for you and Charlie not to get a well-deserved bonus from us. Just enjoy and don't worry that we are leaving ourselves short."

"Sometimes I think you boys are too generous. You and Brian are not responsible to take care of everyone you know."

Justin just smiled.

"And that is why we love you so much and are so grateful to have you in our lives. Unlike some other you never expect or demand anything from us. And let's be honest you take just as much care of us as we do of you. And now I need to get started on my errands. I have a lot of stuff to do today. We'll be busy with Gus this weekend."

Justin got decked out in his winter outdoor gear. His heavy leather jacket, ski cap and gloves. His first stop was Station Square to pick up Brian's Christmas gift, a custom made vicuna overcoat. It was ludicrously expensive but Justin knew Brian would love it.

While at Station Square Justin picked up several pair of cashmere socks as stocking stuffers for John, Peter and Brian. The next stop is Target where Justin picks up a few more stocking stuffers and a new pair of gloves for Gus who is always misplacing his gloves.

Back in Washington Justin drove to a small house on a side street. He knocked on the front door and Florence Mann greeted him with a smile. Florence was a seamstress that Alice had recommended to Justin. Both JR and Nina were currently in a "Princess" phase. Justin had purchased a large doll for each girl. Florence made princess dresses for the dolls and a matching dress for each girl. Justin had sketched what he had in mind for the dresses.

The dolls were wearing their dresses and sitting on the living room couch. Beside the dolls were the matching dresses for JR and Nina. The dresses had lots of shiny fake jewels, sequins and gold trim. JR's dress was a deep rose color and Nina's was a sapphire blue. Justin was thrilled with the dresses.

Brian was picking up tiaras, necklaces and bracelets at a costume store to complete the princess look. Justin picked up Nina's dress and was impressed by the workmanship.

"Florence! These dresses are beautiful. They are absolutely perfect, the girls are going to love them. You did a fabulous job."

"Thank you Justin. I'm glad you are pleased. It was fun for me to create these dresses. I'd love a picture of the girls and their dolls."

Justin smiled.

"I'll make sure you get that photo."

Justin handed Florence an envelope with cash to pay for the dresses. Florence put the girl's dresses on hangers and covered them with plastic. Justin took everything out and loaded it into the SUV before driving home.

Charlie helped Justin carry his purchases up to the studio. Justin quickly wrapped Brian's overcoat in paper he had specially painted. Once the gift was wrapped Justin hid it in the painting vault. Brian always maintained he didn't care about gifts but Justin knew that Brian hated not knowing things. Gifts for Brian had to be carefully hidden.

In the city Brian stopped by the costume store to pick up the Princess paraphernalia that Justin had ordered. While he waited for the clerk to get the package from the back room. Brian looked around at the displayed items.

He smiled when he saw the contents of one table. There shining in the winter sunlight was a crown that was perfect for "King Ted", a slightly smaller crown that would be suitable for "Prince Blake". Nearby was a rack of velour capes with fake ermine trim. Brian chose two capes, one bright purple and the other emerald green. He took those along with the two crowns over to the counter.

Brian knew that Princess Nina would love these things. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she unwrapped them at Debbie's house on Christmas Eve. He had an evil smile on his face when he thought about the look on Ted & Blake's faces when Nina made them wear the crowns and capes. Brian needed to be sure that he brought his camera to Debbie's house.

Debbie was working the lunch shift at the diner. She spotted Michael as he came through the door. He took a seat at the counter and when she has a free moment she went over to take his order.

"Hi Honey. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a strawberry shake."

""You look pretty casual, guess you didn't have any interviews today."

"Ma! It's a week before Christmas. People aren't thinking about hiring new employees."

Debbie rolled her eye before walking away to turn his order into the kitchen. It was a busy time in the diner so Debbie delivered Michael's food but didn't have time for any conversation.

When things quieted down a little Debbie went over to Michael with a dish of ice cream.

"Michael, I talked to Mel last weekend about JR's list for Santa. There were a couple things she was concerned about getting. She wasn't sure they would fit into her budget."

"Ma, what do you expect me to do? I don't have any money coming in. Ben took the money I made from selling the stuff from my store. Ben bought a few things for JR but we don't have a lot of cash to spare."

Debbie frowned.

"I told you that you could pick up some shifts here! We can always use someone to help bus the tables. JR is your daughter you owe it to her to make sure her Christmas is great. You can't let her be disappointed with Santa!"

"I can't be a bus boy at my age. What would people think?"

"Who cares what people thinks! Everyone know you closed down the store so they know you need to make money. You have to put your child's need first. That's why I worked here all the years when you were growing up. I used to work every shift I could before Christmas so I could be sure that Santa brought you everything you wanted."

"Ma! You were the only one buying me presents. There are other people buying for JR. She isn't just depending on me."

"Well thank god for that!"

Debbie delivered her final words, dropped his lunch check in front of Michael and walked away.

Michael much preferred the always supportive mother to this new behavior where Debbie has started to call him on his poor decisions and life choices.

He put some money on the counter to pay his lunch bill and rushed out of the diner.

At Kinnetik Ted came in to Brian's office to go over preliminary end of year numbers and discuss proposed profit sharing bonuses to the staff. Ted looked over at Brian who had a big smile on his face, an unusual expression for Brian.

"What is that look for?"

"What look are you referring to Theodore?"

Brian couldn't help thinking about Ted and Blake in their "royal raiment" and smiling at that thought.

"You have a weird smile on your face. It's unnerving."

"I guess I am just filled with the spirit of the holidays."

Ted frowned and shook his head.

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe. Could you just try not smiling until after our meeting?"

"Bah Humbug Theodore. I'll try to rein in my holiday spirits."

Ted sat in one of the guest chairs and passed Brian a packet of papers.

"I'd appreciate you reining in those spirits."

Brian chuckled as he studied the spreadsheets showing the estimated annual profits and the recommended bonuses. Brian had a few questions and okayed the bonuses.

"Why isn't your bonus listed here?"

"Blake and I talked about this and since you are giving Viola the reduced rent on her apartment I am going to pass on my usual bonus."

Brian now had a frown on his face.

"Apples and oranges Ted! That apartment building is still making money. The reduced rent was a request from Mother Taylor. She would be upset to know you were foregoing your bonus because of her request. You know that I do my best to never upset Mother Taylor. Give yourself the appropriate bonus based on the profit sharing formula. No arguments! Have the bonus emails sent out to everyone. Thanks for all your good work this year. I appreciate it."

Ted nodded but knew better than to say anything to Brian about the compliment.

Brian packed up his laptop and left the office before the bonus emails got sent. That saved him from anyone wanting to thank him in person. He was taking Friday off and planned to work next week from home. He hoped by the open house next Friday most employees would be over the need to express their thanks.

When he got home he quickly changed his clothes before taking his purchases over to the studio. Justin laughed at the "king & prince" crowns and capes. After a little afternoon delight Brian and Justin went downstairs to check with John and Peter about how they think they did on their exams. The boys were done school until after New Years.

Gus had a half day of school tomorrow and then his holiday vacation started. He was coming for a long weekend. He was going home Tuesday and would be at Debbie's on Wednesday for her Christmas Eve dinner. He would spend Christmas morning with his mothers and his fathers would pick him up in the afternoon to have Christmas dinner with them. The schedule had involved LOTS of negotiations between both sets of parents that included a couple angry hang-ups by Mel. Eventually Jennifer, informed by Justin how upset Brian was by the scheduling impasse, intervened and impressed upon Melanie just what she owned Brian and Justin. Melanie actually admired what a strong woman Jennifer was and respected her opinions. With Mel being more reasonable Jennifer had no trouble devising a schedule that everyone was happy with.

John and Peter were having cookies and milk in the kitchen when their uncles came downstairs. Both boys felt good about their exams and were looking forward to the Christmas celebrations. Justin told the nephews that he and Brian were picking up Gus at school the next day and going to the diner for lunch. John and Peter were welcome to come along if they wanted. Both boys said they would be happy to go along to pick up Gus. Justin said Gus would be thrilled that his cousins were coming along for school pickup and lunch.

Dinner was seafood gumbo served with dirty rice with lemon meringue pie for dessert. All favorites of Brian's. After dinner there was a ping pong tournament pitting Brian & John against Justin & Peter. Brian & John emerged as the winners after three hard fought games.

When things slowed down at the diner Debbie called Melanie at her office. She asked her about JR's list for Santa and whether everything was covered. Mel let her know that Justin had called earlier in the week. He ordered the remaining items from JR's list on line and had them sent to Mel's law office.

Mel thanked Debbie for checking with her and said they were all looking forward to Christmas Eve at her house. Debbie hung up and thought for a moment about the difference between Michael and Brian & Justin. Michael really only thought about himself and how things effected him. Brian & Justin were always making sure the people they cared about were taken care of. It made her think again about how she raised her son and the mistakes she must have made. She was determined to force Michael to finally grow up.

The next morning was cold and frosty so Alice had a big pot of oatmeal simmering for breakfast. There was brown sugar and raisins to top off the oatmeal. Brian stuck firmly to his dry wheat toast and shook his head at Justin's huge bowl of oatmeal that he topped with lots brown sugar and raisins. Alice brought a spoon to Brian "to stir his coffee" which he did use to steal some of Justin's oatmeal.

Justin told Brian to get his own bowl but Brian replied he just wanted a taste and Justin was being selfish. John and Peter chuckled from their side of the table and Alice told Brian & Justin not to squabble first thing in the morning, it was bad for their digestion.

After breakfast Justin insisted they bring the family room Christmas tree inside from the garage so it could droop before they decorated it the next day. Brian attempted to say he had to check his email. That earned him stern looks from both Justin and Alice so he decided his email could wait.

Alice called Charlie to come help the boys get the tree inside, in the stand and looking as straight as possible with a lot of feedback from Justin. When they were finished John & Peter looked amazed at the largest Christmas tree they had ever seen inside a house; Brian looked exasperated and Justin had a huge smile on his face and eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Brian looked over and seeing the expression on Justin face he walked close to his partner and pulled him close in a hug. Justin looked up into Brian's face and Brian couldn't help smiling back before planting a kiss on those inviting pink lips.

Brian suggested they all go upstairs and get showered and dressed. In the master bathroom shower Brian gave Justin a "holiday blowjob" followed by a thorough rim job until Justin told him to "fuck me now!". John and Peter took turns taking their showers and were still down in the family room well before Brian & Justin appeared dressed for the day.

On the ride into the city Justin suggested they sing Christmas carols but that was firmly vetoed by Brian. Instead John & Peter talked about school while Brian made faces at Justin.

Peter cleared his throat loudly.

"You know Uncle Brian we can see the faces you're making in the rear view mirror. We could be singing Christmas carols!"

Justin burst out laughing at the sheepish expression on Brian's face as he muttered "Sorry". A properly chastised Brian actually participated in the school discussion for the rest of the trip. Justin, out of the range of the rear view mirror made faces at Brian.

When Brian parked at the Fort Pitt School all four of them went inside. Since it was early dismissal day Gus was still in his classroom. When Gus saw them come through the classroom door he excitedly pointed out "his Daddies and his Cousins" to his friends. After wishing his friends a Merry Christmas Gus rushed over to his family.

"Are we all going to Grandmom Debbie's diner for lunch?"

"Sure thing Sonny Boy. That was your request, even your cousins came for lunch at the diner."

A delighted Gus led the way to the car. He was happy to sit in between his cousins as he related everything that happened during his half day at school. Brian turned to Justin.

"Remind me to work all through the holidays next year!"

Brian parked down the street from the diner. Gus walked between his cousins, holding their hands. Just as he hoped they lifted him off the sidewalk and swung him while Gus squealed with delight. Somehow it was even more exciting than when his Daddies did it.

When they walked into the diner Brian groaned, Justin started laughing, John & Peter were stunned to silence and Gus looked around wide eyed before announcing "This is AWESOME!"

Debbie hurried over to them wearing a bright T shirt which had a message in bright green letters: Don your GAY apparel.

Gus looked up at her.

"Grandmom! Your diner is beautiful. It looks like Santa's workshop."

Debbie gathered him up in a hug and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. When she put Gus back down she gathered a startled John & Peter in a hug.

"How fucking lucky am I to have all these good looking boys come to see me."

Justin continued to laugh as he got his hug and Brian just shook his head as Debbie gave him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. She immediately tried to rub the lipstick mark off Brian's cheek.

"Easy Ma! Let's try and leave a little skin on my cheek."

Debbie slapped his arm but smiled at his "Ma" comment.

The diner manager, who had mostly made his peace with Brian, wished them "Happy Holidays" as Debbie proudly led them to a booth.

John & Peter slid in one side and Justin and Brian sat on the other side of the booth with a smiling & excited Gus between them. As he stood on the bench seat and looked around the diner some of the regular waved at him and Gus happily waved back. There were multi-colored lights on every possible surface. Scattered around the diner were animated figures of Santa, Mrs Claus and assorted elves and reindeer. Interwoven with the decorations were rainbow flags, banners, stickers & pins.

"I never saw such great Christmas decorations. Did Grandmom Debbie do all this herself?"

Brian was too stunned to answer. A smiling Justin got Gus to sit down.

"I think Debbie had a lot of help but I'm sure all the decorations were her idea. Debbie really loves Christmas decorations."

Debbie came over to take their orders. Gus couldn't contain himself.

"Grandmom Debbie these are the best Christmas decorations I ever saw!"

Debbie had a huge smile on her face. John looked across the table at Brian.

"Gus wait until you see the decorations at home. Uncle Justin had the whole house decorated."

Gus almost vibrated with excitement. Part of him wanted to head for home immediately but the larger part wanted a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake. The hungry part of Gus won. Everyone but Brian opted for the same lunch choices as Gus. Brian stuck to his turkey sandwich. Justin leaned down to whisper in Gus's ear that they would have to guard their fries. Gus turned to look at his Daddy and giggled.

"What's so funny Sonny Boy?"

"Papa just warned me to guard my fries but you can have some of my fires if you want Daddy."

Brian pulled Gus close to his side.

"Thanks Sonny Boy. I know I can always count on you!"

Gus leaned against his Daddy's side with a smile that went from ear to ear.

Debbie was standing and chatting with them when Justin saw her frown.

"What's wrong Deb?"

"This boy, Joe, just came in. He's been here the last few days. He's too young to be out on his own, there's something up there. He's been roughed up by someone, I know the signs to look for."

She glanced quickly at Brian when she said that before she met Justin's eyes again.

"He just gets a cup of soup and pays with coins but always leaves something for a tip. He's a sweet boy. He worries me. I tried getting him to eat something more but he only wants what he can pay for."

Debbie shook her head, put a smile on her face and walked over to the counter where Joe was sitting.

Justin turned to Gus.

"Hey Little Man, want to plan a game with me?"

"Sure Papa! What's the game?"

"See the boy Grandmom Debbie is talking to? Let's go tell him that we were counting the people that came in the diner. We'll say that we decided to buy the tenth person their lunch as an early Christmas present."

Gus smiled and slid out of the booth with Justin and they walked over to the counter where Joe was sitting and chatting with Debbie. Justin tapped Joe on the shoulder and the startled boy turned quickly.

"Hi. I'm Justin Taylor and this is my son Gus."

Gus stuck out his hand like his Daddy had shown him to do when he met new people. Joe smiled and shook Gus's hand.

"Hi Gus. I'm Joe. It's nice to meet you."

Justin had a big smile on his face.

"Gus and I are having lunch with my partner and Gus's cousins. While we were waiting for our food we counted people coming in to the diner."

Gus nodded.

"Papa and I said that we should buy lunch for the tenth person who came in the diner as an early Christmas treat."

Justin continued to smile.

"Joe, you are the tenth person to come through the doors. So we'd like to buy you lunch."

"You don't have to do that. I can buy my own lunch."

"We don't mean to say you can't buy lunch it is just a silly game we are playing. We don't mean to insult you, just buy your lunch."

Joe looked down at the smiling Gus and smiled back at the little boy.

"Okay you can pay for my soup."

Debbie gave Justin a look that clearly meant she wanted Joe to have more than just soup. Justin nodded at her.

"Okay Debbie. A bowl of soup for Joe. What else do you suggest for lunch today?"

Joe shook his head.

"I was just going to have a cup of soup. That's all you need to buy me."

Gus spoke up.

"Papa and I always have a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake when we come to Grandmom Debbie's diner for lunch. It tastes awesome. That is what you should have for lunch."

Joe smiled again at Gus.

"Okay Gus. Is it okay if I have a strawberry shake instead of chocolate?"

Gus nodded.

"That would be okay."

Debbie looked very pleased and winked at Justin.

"Okay Joe! A bowl of soup, a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake coming right up."

Gus had one more addition.

"Grandmom Debbie, you should send some lemon bars home with Joe. After his lunch settles; the lemon bars can be his dessert."

Debbie quickly added lemon bars to Joe's order despite his protests. Justin and Gus went back to their booth where Debbie delivered their food.

"Thanks Gus and Sunshine. I'm so happy you got Joe to have a substantial lunch."

When Debbie left Gus turned to Justin.

"Papa does that boy not have enough to eat? Is that why we played that game?"

Brian and Justin looked at each other and Brian shrugged. Justin put his arm around Gus.

"Yeah Gus. Grandmom Debbie is afraid that he doesn't have enough to eat so we played the game so she could give Joe a good lunch."

Gus was quiet for a minute.

"Doesn't Joe have a Mommy or Daddy to take care of him?"

"I don't know Gus. Grandmom Debbie thinks maybe he doesn't have anyone to take care of him."

A thoughtful Gus took a couple bites of his sandwich before turning to Brian.

"Daddy I know that there really isn't a Santa Claus. I haven't told Mommy and Mama yet and I don't want JR to find out. If you buy me less presents could you please give Joe some money so he won't be hungry anymore?"

Brian was unsure what to say so he looked at Justin. John & Peter were smiling at their little cousin. Justin put his hand on Gus's shoulder.

"Gus, I'm not sure Joe would take money from us. People don't always want to take money from people they don't know. They don't want charity, they want to take care of themselves."

Gus looked up at Justin.

"Can we go ask Joe if he would take some money, so he won't be hungry?"

"Sure we can. Come on with me."

Brian leaned over and gave Gus a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm really proud of you Sonny Boy. You are a very special boy."

Gus stood up on the seat and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek before taking Justin's hand and walking over to the counter. Gus tugged on Joe's sleeve and Joe turned on his stool.

Justin noticed a couple people looking their way.

"Joe could Gus and I please talk to you? We can go back by the kitchen for a little privacy."

Joe looked a little startled but agreed. Gus took his hand and they walked back by the kitchen pickup window.

Gus looked up at Joe.

"I asked my Daddy that if he bought me less presents for Christmas could we give you money so you won't be hungry. So how much money do you need? My Daddy and Papa have lots of money so they can afford to help you."

Joe looked angrily at Justin.

"It's Debbie who's worried about you. This is all Gus's idea. I told him sometimes people don't like to take money from strangers but Gus wanted to ask you. It was his idea to get less presents."

Debbie came up behind them.

"Maybe you could bus table here honey. We can always use a bus boy."

Joe turned to her.

"Under the table or do we have to fill out forms?"

Debbie sighed.

"On the record only, no under the table."

Joe shook his head. He stooped down to Gus's level and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Gus. You are really a nice guys and I appreciate you wanting to help me but I'll make out okay on my own."

Gus frowned.

"I think you should let my Daddy and Papa help you. Its Christmas time and I don't think anyone should be hungry at Christmas. We are going to Grandmom Debbie on Christmas Eve, she always makes tons of food. I'll have dinner on Christmas dinner with Daddy, Papa and my cousins and Grandmom Jen and Tucker and Aunt Molly. I don't want you to be hungry when we have so much to eat."

Joe's eyes shone with tears and he found he couldn't answer Gus. Justin spoke up.

"Joe maybe you could look at this as kind of a gift for Gus. We don't want him worrying about you. There's a motel just down the street. It's not fancy but they have efficiency units at a reasonable price.

Brian and I would like to pay your rent for a couple weeks. That will give you time to think about what you want to do after the holiday are over. You can eat your meals here at the diner and they will put it on our tab. It would really make Gus happy. I hope you'll let us do this for Gus's sake."

Jos looked down at the hopeful expression on Gus's face and just nodded his head.

Justin looked down at Gus.

"Gus you go back to the booth and let Daddy know Joe agreed to let us help him."

Gus gave Joe and his Papa quick hugs arounf their legs, smiled and ran back to the booth. Debbie appeared with two boxes.

"I boxed up your lunch and some lemon bars. You can microwave the lunch at the motel."

Joe took the boxes, Justin grabbed his jacket from the clothes hook by their booth and they walked out of the diner. Justin stopped first at the small food market down the street from the diner. The owner said hello to Justin. Joe was surprised the store owner knew Justin by name.

Justin arranged a hundred dollar credit at the store for Joe who protested he didn't need to do that. Justin said Gus would expect no less. Justin then went up and down the aisles and threw some basic food in a shopping basket. He paid for the items and handed the bag to Joe.

"This will get you started."

At the motel Justin was again greeted by name. He made arrangements for a room for Joe. The clerk said they had a room that had been used by someone who was into water sports so it had a new mattress and new carpet.

Joe looked a little shocked but Justin agreed that sounded like a good room. He paid for three weeks rent. Joe got the room key and gave Justin a hug.

"Thank you!"

Justin smiled.

"Gus will be very happy you let us do this for you. Thank you! If you need anything or just want to talk with someone Debbie is very understanding and will keep whatever you tell her a secret. She really helped both Brian and me when we needed someone.

Take these next weeks to think about whatever has happened in your life and how you want to move forward. Good Luck!"

When Justin walked back in the diner Debbie got his half eaten lunch from the kitchen where she was keeping it warm. Justin told a delighted Gus that he got Joe a motel room for three weeks and made sure he would have plenty of food. Justin asked Debbie to arrange for Joe to get meals at the diner and keep a tab for him and Brian to pay.

John and Peter were impressed by Gus but not surprised that the Uncles were so open to helping someone down on his luck. Joe looked about their age and they knew what it was like to think there was no one to help you.

When they left Debbie cried as she hugged Gus and told him he was best fucking kid in the world. When they got outside Brian picked up Gus to carry him to the car and told him how proud he was to have a son who is so special.

Gus just put his arms around Brian's neck and held on tight. Nothing made him as happy as his Daddy being proud of him. On the ride home Gus suggested they all sing Christmas Carols. Brian managed not to groan as Justin, John and Peter all said what a great idea that was.

When they got into the house Gus was amazed at the Christmas decorations in the kitchen and family room. Justin told him they were going to decorate the tree in the family room tomorrow.

John chuckled as Gus kept turning around to make sure he saw all the decorations.

"Gus. Let's take your backpack up to your room. Peter and I will show you all the house decorations. They are amazing."

Gus happily ran off with his cousins. Brian and Justin both called after them.

"No running on the stairs."

Brian and Justin brought Alice up to date on what happened at lunch. She dabbed at her eyes about what a sweet boy Gus was.

An embarrassed Brian told her that Gus got that from his mother.

Alice shook her head.

"I know you can't mean that. I have never seen Lindsay or Melanie do an unselfish act. Gus gets his sweetness and concern for others from his Daddies. I am very proud to be a part of this household. Charlie and I love and respect both of you."

Brian announced he had to check his emails and hurried to the study. Justin shrugged and gave Alice a hug.


	20. Chapter 20

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 20**

After the house tour with his cousins an excited Gus, John & Peter came back into the kitchen. Justin and Alice were chatting. Gus came over to Justin.

"Papa the decorations here at our house are even better than at Grandmom Debbie's diner. They are super awesome."

Justin smiled down at the little boy.

"I'm glad you like the decorations. Tomorrow we are going to decorate our family tree and that will look super awesome too!"

Alice asked the boys would like some milk and cookies and they happily accepted the offer. Brian reappeared just as Gus swallowed the last of his milk.

"Hey Sonny Boy you still have your school clothes on. You need to go up and change your clothes and then we'll go for a walk."

"Okay. Are we going to walk in the woods?"

"We can if that's what you want to do."

Gus nodded.

"Then we are going on a hike. Tucker says if you walk in the woods that is a hike."

Brian did a slow 360 turn.

"I don't see Tucker. If you are going with me then we are going on a walk!"

With a serious expression on his face Gus replied with the sage wisdom of a 7 year old.

"Sometimes Daddy you are very silly."

With those parting words Gus went up to his room to change.

Brian turned to the smirking Justin.

"Do NOT say a word Sunshine!"

Justin came over and gave Brian a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm just going to up and change my shoes for our hi… walk."

"That's a good idea. I'd hate to see you slip into the creek….. again."

As Justin went upstairs he could hear John and Peter laughing and he knew Brian was telling the boys how Justin had slid down the hill wearing flip-flops and fell in the creek.

Gus and Justin reappeared in the kitchen dressed to go outside. Justin had a big smile on his face as Gus announced.

"Papa and I are ready for the hike."

Brian had an exasperated expression on his face while Justin had a big smile as he looked across the room at his partner. John & Peter tried their best not to chuckle at their uncles. Gus was mostly unaware of the sub-currents he was just happy to be going for a hike with some of his favorite males.

Alice gave everyone a squeeze bottle of her special hot sauce to put in their pockets just in case they ran in to any wildlife on their "outing". There was a slight delay while Gus had to search for his gloves. Brian glanced over at Justin who nodded. Gus's stocking gift of gloves was a great idea.

Outside it was a frosty day. The first stop was the pond to check on the state of the ice cover. Brian announced it was not solid enough for ice skating but it was getting better. From there they headed to the wooded area of the property that led to the county park.

Alice took advantage of everyone's absence to take Joan's dinner out to the pool house.

Jennifer was busy at her desk in her office at the real estate company when Marilyn, one of her top agents, knocked on the door. Jennifer waved her into the office.

"Hi Jennifer, do you have a moment?"

Jennifer smiled and pushed the forms she was working on to the side of her desk.

"Always time for you. Have a seat."

Marilyn sank into guest chair.

"I had a phone message on my business line from Ron Peterson. They are finally looking to change real estate companies to try and sell their house. He wants me to give them a presentation of what I could do to sell their house."

Jennifer frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to interfere with your business, but I will not allow this company to take the Peterson listing. I don't want to go into my reasons but I absolutely do not want to do business with Ron and Nancy Peterson."

Marilyn nodded.

"I don't want the listing. I know their daughter was in a mental facility. A couple weeks ago I met Ron and Nancy in the grocery store and I got a very bad vibe from him. I suspect he is an abuser and I understand you don't want to discuss your reasons and I admire you for your discretion. How do want to handle Ron's call?"

"I'll call Ron if you like. I have no problem with making that call."

Marilyn stood up.

"I'd appreciate it if you made the call. I'd rather not deal with Ron Peterson if I can help it."

When Marilyn left the office, Jennifer checked her phone book and dialed the Peterson home. Nancy answered the phone but quickly told Jennifer she would get Ron.

"Hello Jennifer."

"Hello Ron. I just wanted to let you know that my real estate company is not interested in have the listing to sell your home. You are not someone who I am interested in ever doing business with or in fact ever talking to you."

"I didn't call you about my listing. I called one of your agents who is an independent contractor not your employee! I hope you have not gossiped to her about claims made by my mentally ill daughter."

Jennifer laughed.

"Marilyn and I discussed your call and we are in complete agreement. I told her I would make the call to you. She is indeed an independent contractor but this is still MY company and I have final decision making power.

You mention your daughter. I assume you mean Lindsay. I am well aware that she not actually your biologic child. Do not try and steamroller me because I know too much about you. I suggest you accept this decision.

I haven't told anyone what I know about you. However I suggest you don't give me any reason to share what Lindsay and HER mother told me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone before Ron Peterson just said "Fine" before hanging up.

Jennifer chuckled and went back to her paperwork. She felt like she should disinfect her phone but realized that was silly.

When Brian, Justin and the boys got back from their adventures Alice had hot chocolate warming on the stove. Charlie had a fire going in the family room fireplace so they took their hot chocolate and gathered around the fireplace.

John and Peter suggested a game of fish with Gus who happily agreed. Brian and Justin said they have some stuff to do in the studio so they went upstairs. The first thing they had to do was exchange blow jobs but then they got down to work on making sure they had everyone's Christmas gifts covered. Justin has several spreadsheets and he and Brian made sure the wrapped packages corresponded to the spreadsheets.

Brian suggested that they pick up a few thing for Joe. Justin smiled and came over to hug Brian.

"You are the best man I know. You make me love you more every day. Before you say anything I won't say that Christmas presents for Joe are your idea."

Brian hugged his partner tightly.

"You know that I love you Sunshine."

"Yes I do know that! You show me that every day."

Brian gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"We better get downstairs, dinner must be almost ready."

Justin nodded they went down to the kitchen.

Alice had the boys set the dining room table for dinner. Since this was the last meal she would prepare for the household before she & Charlie left to visit their daughter and her family for Christmas Alice decided she and Charlie would stay for dinner.

Dinner was Gus's favorite spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Alice had also prepared a garden salad mostly for Brian's sake.

The reality of Gus eating spaghetti and meatballs had Brian a little concerned for his oriental carpet in the dining room. He didn't say anything but was relieved when Gus announced that Charlie had put a sheet of plastic under his chair just in case something got spilled.

Partway through dinner Gus looked down at the floor underneath his chair.

"Wow Daddy! Charlie had an awesome idea to put down this plastic elsewise your rug would have been a mess."

Brian shook his head but smiled.

"Maybe you could try and be a little neater Sonny Boy?"

Gus just shrugged and went back to eating his spaghetti with his usual gusto.

Justin was sitting at the opposite end of the table from Brian and smiled at the father and son exchange.

"I think we need to hold on to that drop cloth for a while."

Gus nodded.

"That's a good idea Papa. It will keep Daddy from getting too stressed. My teacher told us that stress is bad for a person's health."

Everyone chuckled as Gus smiled at his Daddy.

"Thanks for looking out for me Sonny Boy."

"I love you Daddy."

The look on Brian's face made Justin smile a full blown sunshine smile. Dessert was the ever popular chocolate layer cake with butter cream icing that Alice and John had worked on together.

Charlie and Alice left for the cottage after dessert. They got hugs and kisses from everyone, well just hugs from Brian. All five member of the family participated in clean up. Gus and Peter carried things from the table to the kitchen. John loaded the dishwasher. Brian put the leftovers away while Justin washed the four good wine glasses before tackling the pots. Brian dried the glasses & pots and put them away.

Once the kitchen was clean everyone went to the media room to watch a little TV. Gus started yawning almost immediately and when he snapped his drooping head up for the third time Brian grabbed him and put him over his shoulder.

"Time for bed Sonny Boy say good night."

Gus said good night to his cousins and Papa before Brian whisked him off to his bath. After his bath as Gus put on his pajamas Gus looked over at Brian.

"Daddy wasn't this a great day! I have the best cousins!"

Brian smiled.

"You sure do Sonny Boy but John and Peter have a pretty great cousin too."

Gus looked surprised.

"I thought I was their only cousin?"

Brian chuckled.

"You are and you are pretty great."

Gus came over to give his Daddy a hug and kiss.

"I love you Daddy. I love to spend time here with you and Papa and my cousins. Do you think that boy, Joe, at Grandmom Debbie's diner will get any Christmas presents?"

Brian sat on the bed and pulled Gus onto his lap.

"Your Papa is going to get a few Christmas gifts for Joe. You are such a nice boy to worry about Joe but I don't want you to worry too much. Papa, me and Grandmom Debbie are going to do what we can to help him. So you won't worry too much right?"

Gus snuggled against his father.

"If you and Papa are going to help Joe than I know everything will be okay."

Justin appeared in the doorway to read Gus his bedtime story. He looked over at father and son sitting together.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yes Papa. I was just asking Daddy about Christmas presents for Joe. Daddy told me that you and him and Grandmom Debbie are going to try and help Joe so I don't have to worry. I'm ready for my story."

Gus scrambled under the covers. Brian stayed sitting on the side of the bed and Justin pulled a chair over beside the bed. Gus lasted about 6 pages before he was fast asleep. Brian and Justin each gently kissed him on the forehead before going to the Master Bedroom.

The next morning when Gus woke up he went to the bathroom and hurried to his fathers' bedroom. He was amazed to see the bedroom door open and the room empty. A worried Gus went downstairs and headed to the kitchen where he heard voices.

Justin spotted him first.

"Hey Little Man. We wondered if you were ever getting out of bed this morning. You're just in time for a pancake breakfast."

Brian turned his stool around.

"Good morning Sonny Boy. You need to go up to your room and put your slippers on before you eat breakfast."

Gus went back to his room to put on his slippers. When he came back to the kitchen John & Peter were sitting at the table and Justin was busy making pancakes. Gus was still a little confused.

"Papa why are you and Daddy dressed and downstairs so early this morning?"

Justin had a big smile on his face.

"We get to decorate our family Christmas tree today so I want to get an early start."

Gus looked at his Daddy who just rolled his eyes before he joined his cousins at the kitchen table. After breakfast the boys were all sent up to their rooms to get dressed. Brian and Justin cleaned up the kitchen while the boys were getting dressed.

When Gus, John and Peter reappeared Justin took them down to the basement to bring the boxes of tree decorations upstairs. Gus asked about the new doors in the game room. Justin has the lie ready.

"That's going to be a new wine cellar. Daddy has decided to start to collect wine."

John and Peter look at each other and smiled. Justin had already let everyone know about what he was going to tell Gus about the new doors.

When all the boxes were moved to the family room Justin handed out assignments. John and Peter had to test the strings of lights to make sure they worked. Gus carried the tested lights to Justin who was on the ladder putting the lights on the tree.

Brian announced his job was to sit back and observe but he did clean the ashes out of the fireplace and start a new fire in the family room fireplace.

This tree decoration was another new experience for John and Peter. For years their Christmas tree was a cheap artificial tree that became more bedraggled and more dependent on duct tape every year. Last year Claire bought a tiny live tree with a couple decorations already attached to it at the drug store. Since there were so few gifts to go under the tree the size didn't matter very much.

Gus was used to seeing beautiful Christmas trees decorated by his Papa but this was the first time he got to help decorate the tree.

A couple defective strings of lights got thrown away but there were plenty left for Justin to cover the tree with lights. Next it was time for the ornaments and there were a lots of them. Everyone got a section of the tree to decorate. Justin on the step ladder took the top part of the tree. John got the next section down, Peter the section below him and Gus got the job of putting ornaments on the lowest branches of the tree.

Justin finished his area first and took over the job of directing the other tree decorators. Brian threw out the occasional sarcastic comments that made everyone laugh. When most of the decorations were on the tree John broke off from decorating to get out some apple cider and cookies for everyone to enjoy.

The final touch for the tree was Brian adding tinsel, one strand at a time. For a reason that no one, not even Brian, completely understood Brian enjoyed this task. He was meticulous about adding one strand at a time for the perfect looking tree. Justin and the boys sat around eating cookies and drinking cider and admiring Brian's tinsel placement.

They were surprised to see Alice come through the patio doors. She admired the tree and said she needed to talk with Brian & Justin. The three of them walked down to the study. Brian & Justin sat on the sofa and Alice took one of the chairs facing the sofa.

"When I took Joan her breakfast this morning she told me she wants to go to her own home before Christmas. I called Cassie and talked to her about Joan's condition. She said that she thought Joan was able to care for herself. Joan knows the physical therapy exercises but we all know she probably won't do them."

Justin let Brian answer.

"The sooner we are rid of Joan the happier I will be. I'll drive her home today!"

Justin started to say something but Alice waved him off.

"Cassie doesn't mind driving into the city. I suggested she and I take Joan home today. We can stop at a grocery store and but whatever she needs. I have stuff frozen that we can take so she has meals for a few days. I think that would work best for everyone."

Justin shook his head.

"You need to get ready for your trip and it's not right to make Cassie drive up to the city. I'll take Joan home and one of the boys can come with me to help."

"No Justin. I'm all set for our trip. I think Cassie would like to make a little extra money for Christmas gifts. You and the boys should enjoy your day."

Brian pulled out his wallet and took out two $100 bills.

"Is this enough for Cassie?"

"That is very generous. I'll just put Joan's groceries on the charge card I use for house supplies."

Brian nodded. Justin shrugged.

"I'll let John and Peter know to go out and say goodbye to their grandmother."

Brian stood up.

"Sunshine you said you would take Gus out to shop for gifts for John and Peter. Why don't you do that and I'll go out with the nephews and say goodbye to Joan."

"I think we should have lunch first. After lunch Gus and I will go shopping."

The three of them returned to the kitchen and Alice told the boys what a good job they had done on the tree before continuing out the door. Brian got a pot of soup from the pantry refrigerator and put it on the stove to warm. Justin preheated the griddle while he assembled the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches.

John & Peter, with Gus's help, set the kitchen table for lunch and poured drinks for everyone. In a short time they were all enjoying Alice's homemade vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

Once they were finished eating Justin told Gus to go to the bathroom and put on his coat so they could go shopping. John & Peter started cleanup. When Gus left the room Brian went over to his nephews.

"Hey guys, your grandmother has decided she wants to go home. The nurse says that Joan is okay to take care of herself. Alice and the nurse are going to take Joan home this afternoon.

Uncle Justin and I figure you want to say good bye. Once he takes Gus out shopping we can go over to the pool house and say goodbye."

Gus and Justin headed to Target. Justin let Gus know that he had bought some of his Daddy's favorite shower gel for Gus to give him. Gus told Justin that Daddy had taken Gus to buy Justin's gift.

At Target Gus knew that he wanted to buy John some shorts to wear for soccer practice and white tube socks to wear when he played in a soccer game. Gus knew he wanted to buy the newest World Almanac for Peter along with a word a day calendar.

Gus also wanted to buy a finger painting set for Kevin. Justin had gifts for Joe a few other last minute things to pick up but they were in and out of the store in just a little over an hour. Justin decided they had time to stop at McDonalds for some fries and milkshakes. Gus agreed that was an excellent plan.

Once Justin & Gus left; Brian walked out to the pool house with John & Peter. Brian gave a quick knock before going inside. Joan as usual was sitting in a chair with her bible on her lap.

"Hello Mother. I understand you feel ready to be on your own. Just wanted to say good luck. Hopefully things work out for you and I won't be dragged into rescuing you again."

"Hello Brian. Many sons wouldn't have to be dragged into helping their mothers."

"Many mothers loved and nurtured their sons who are happy to help them in gratitude for their mother's love. Let's not pretend we ever had that type of relationship. Again good luck on your own and good bye."

Brian left and Joan frowned.

"He is such an exasperating man. So self-righteous with so little cause!"

John walked over to his grandmother.

"Good bye Grandmother. I hope you will make out fine at home. You know Mother and Uncle Brian agree about very little. The one thing they do completely agree about is that their father was an abusive drunk and you were a remote, emotionally distant mother.

Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin have done a lot for you and as far as I know you have never said thank you. You have said mean and hurtful things to them and about them to Peter and me. It seems to me that you are happiest alone and are doing everything you can to be sure everyone avoids you."

John followed Brian out the door. Peter smiled at his grandmother. He came over to give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"John is right Grandmother you really are amazingly ungrateful for everything the Uncles have done for you. The time I have lived with Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin have been the happiest time if my life. I love them both and am grateful for everything they have done for us. They had no obligation to do this for us but they are both just good, kind men.

You are so hung up on the fact that they are gay that you can't see what great people they are. I feel really bad that you are going to be alone at home but I guess John is right and that is what you really want. My Christmas wish for you is for you to realize all that you are missing out on. Good bye."

Peter left the pool house. Joan sat for a few moments before getting up and starting across the room. Partway to the door she shook her head, stiffened her spine and went back to her chair and bible. She had been tempted but knew she had to remain strong.

A short time later Alice and Cassie came to drive Joan back to the city. It was a mostly silent trip. Joan went into the grocery store with them and insisted on paying for the groceries herself. Once they dropped her off at home Alice turned to Cassie.

"Good bye and good riddance!"

Cassie chuckled.

"She is one of the most negative people I ever dealt with. She is not even a glass half empty person. For Joan Kinney that glass is empty, dried and back in the cupboard.

This two hundred dollars is really a lot of money for what I did today. Do you think I should give a hundred back to Mr Kinney?"

It was Alice's turn to chuckle.

"Brian would never take it back. Spend it on your girls and have a Merry Christmas!"

At the house Brian was embarrassed by both his nephews hugging him and saying they loved him when they came back from the pool house. Brian retired to the study for a glass of Beam while the boys went to the media room to play some video games.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 21**

Justin and Gus walked into the kitchen with their purchases and took them up to the studio. Justin put some sheets of paper on the work table. He opened jars of red, green and gold paint and let Gus paint some custom wrapping paper. When it dried overnight Gus could use it to wrap his gifts for his cousins, Brian and Kevin.

Once Gus had finished decorating the paper he and Justin went back downstairs. They found the nephews watching a holiday show in the media room. They told Justin that Brian was in the study. Peter rolled his eyes behind Gus's back.

Gus settled on the couch with his cousins to watch the show while Justin walked down to the study. He gave a quick knock on the closed door and went inside. Brian had a fire going in the study fireplace and was sitting on the sofa staring at the flames. Justin noted that the glass Brian was holding still had some Beam in it which was a good sign.

Brian looked up and smiled when he saw Justin; who walked over and sat in Brian's lap resting his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Hey stud! How you doing?"

Brian started to raise the glass to his lips but Justin took the glass and drained it himself.

"Talk to me Brian. What's going on?"

Brian sighed.

"That was my first glass of Beam just in case you wondered."

Justin kissed Brian's neck, an area he knew to be a sensitive zone for his lover.

"I knew since there was liquid left in the glass that it wasn't a problem. I'm more concerned about you and what's going on in your mind. Keeping it all inside is not a good plan, please talk to me."

Brian let out a long sigh.

"Why does she still get to me? I hate her and everything she believes in but I still let her get to me."

Justin shifted so he could look Brian in the eyes.

"Brian everything in life tells us that mothers are supposed to love and protect their children. Books, movies, church, fuck even real life tells us how great mothers are supposed to be. Stepmothers are evil but mothers are great!

So from the time you were a little boy you kept expecting Joan Kinney to be what a mother is supposed to be. Unfortunately Joan is the exception to the rule that mothers love and protect their children. Maybe her life fucked her up so bad she can't be a good mother, maybe she has a mental illness maybe she is just a fucking evil bitch. None of what makes Joan such a shitty mother is your fault!

When everything tells you that mothers are good and your mother is fucked up you have to start to think it must be your fault. I know me saying it isn't your fault doesn't really help. You need to look around at your life and look at all the people who love you. I think you are the most amazing person in the world. Gus adores you. John and Peter love and respect you. My mother and Molly love you, at times I think even more than they love me. Debbie loves you like a son. You have lots of friends who truly care about you.

No one loves Joan Kinney, NO ONE! She is all alone in the world. She has no friends, no one who really cares about her. I know you can't just turn off your feeling for Joan but you have to concentrate on what you have and what she doesn't."

Justin moved in to kiss Brian who put his arms around Justin and held him close.

"What would I do without you Sunshine?"

"Lucky for you that is something you don't have to worry about. You are my life!"

Brian and Justin stayed entwined for several minutes without talking. Finally Justin pulled back.

"We have to think about what we are going to do about dinner. Let's go see what Alice has frozen."

Brian chuckled but released Justin so they could walk down to the kitchen at the other end of the house. As they passed the media room door they heard Gus and his cousins laughing at whatever they were watching on TV.

Justin squeezed Brian's hand and softly said.

"Three boys feeling happy and safe in your home! Joan never had that experience."

Brian didn't say anything but returned the hand squeeze. In the kitchen Justin put a tray of frozen beef stroganoff in the oven. Brian started to cut up some tomatoes and cucumbers for a salad and suggested to Justin that he stir fry some sugar snap peas when the main dish was ready to serve. Justin agreed as he opened a bottle of Chianti so it could breathe before dinner.

Brian covered the diced tomatoes and cucumber with plastic and put the bowl into the refrigerator before he and Justin headed down to the media room. As soon as Gus saw his Daddy he ran over so Brian could scoop him up for a hug and kiss. Brian and Justin settled on the large sectional to join in the TV viewing.

Gus stayed on Brian's lap and Justin molded himself against Brian's side. John and Peter smiled to see that all was just as it should be in the house. At dinner a smiling, happy Gus sat between his cousins. Conversation was mainly about "The Nutcracker" ballet which Jennifer had invited everyone to attend the next day. Justin had explained the story to Gus and was looking forward to attending. Gus was happy to be doing something with Grandmom Jen. The Kinney men had never attended a ballet and were not completely sold on the idea.

Justin did not want Gus's perception to become too negative so Brian received an occasional pinch in the side and both Peter & John got Justin's version of Jennifer's narrow eyed look when their comments got too negative. Most of this passed right over Gus's head. John & Peter did kitchen cleanup and as usual Gus was delighted to be a part of that process.

After dinner the cousins & Justin taught Gus a new card game, crazy Eights. Brian sipped wine and laughed at the card game but resisted all invitations to join in. Gus had a busy day so after a few games his eyes were starting to droop. Daddy announced it was time for bed. He told Gus he should take his bath in the morning so he was nice & clean for attending the ballet with Grandmom Jen.

Justin came up for the bedtime story but instead of reading a story he told Gus the story of the Nutcracker again. Gus asked some questions and Brian got in trouble with Justin for giving silly answers. Gus laughed when Papa told Daddy to go to their bedroom while he finished telling Gus the story. Daddy smiled as he gave Gus a kiss good night so Gus knew that Papa wasn't really mad at Daddy.

When Justin came into the bedroom Brian was reading in bed. He looked up and smiled at the stern look on Justin's face.

"Am I in trouble Papa? Are you going to punish me?"

Justin couldn't stop himself from laughing at Brian as he walked over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Brian as Brian started to unbutton Justin's pants. As Brian took Justin's cock into his mouth Justin gasped and ran his fingers through Brian's hair.

"If you do a good job I may forgive your bad behavior."

Brian stopped for moment.

"Oh I intend to be very bad!"

Justin knew what Brian needed so Brian wound up on his back. His legs crossed behind Justin back as his Sunshine thrust into him again and again. After they had both cum, they cleaned up and put on boxers so they were prepared for Gus's morning visit. They lay together, Justin sprawled against Brian's side his arm over his stomach. Brian had his arm around Justin holding him tight.

They talked quietly about trivial things. Christmas gifts, the ballet trip the next afternoon, Gus's continuing fascinations with his cousins, existing without Alice & Charlie for a week; when Justin's replies became mostly grunts Brian tightened his hold.

"Sunshine you know how I feel right? You understand how important you are to me."

Justin put a finger over Brian's lips.

"I know! I keep telling you I'm not that insecure boy anymore. I know what we are to each other and I love you."

Justin kissed Brian's chest as Brian ran his fingers through the soft blond hair of his partner and they both drifted off to sleep.

Deb was on duty early Sunday morning when Joe walked into the diner. Debbie greeted him with a big smile.

"Hi Sweetie! You're up early today. What can I get you for breakfast?"

Joe sat at the counter. This whole situation was making him uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm not really sure what I'm allowed to order. I guess there is some sort of limit per day or per meal."

"Sweetie you can order whatever you want. How about bacon and eggs with hash browns?"

"Sure that sounds good. Can I have the eggs sunny side up?"

Debbie wrote the order on her pad before turning to Joe her big smile still in place.

"What kind of toast? You'll need that for dipping."

Joe couldn't help smiling back.

"I like wheat toast."

Debbie put in the order and came back to where Joe was sitting.

"I hear you've been doing some grocery deliveries. How's that working out for you?"

Joe shrugged.

"Well I'm getting to know the neighborhood. I don't have to look at my map every time now."

Debbie poured a cup of coffee and put it up on the counter. Joe shook his head so Debbie took it for herself.

"You could make more money bussing table here."

"The grocery store gig is all cash. No paperwork to fill out."

Debbie observed Joe over the rim of her cup.

"I think you need a friend and I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm okay."

Debbie continued to just look into Joe's face.

"I've worked here for a long time and I've seen a lot of boys in bad situations. I know the signs. I see the multi-colored bruises that are mostly hidden. I know why people don't want to fill out paperwork.

Sweetie I can tell you are escaping from a bad situation. How old are you fifteen or sixteen?"

Joe looked away.

"Listen. If you are thinking about contacting some fucking social worker I can just move on now. I know all about people wanting to HELP so they can feel better about themselves."

Debbie walked over to the pick-up window to get Joe's order. She walked back and put the plate in front of him.

"Listen you little fucker. You know NOTHING about me. Don't you dare characterize me as some do-gooder who has no fucking idea about the shit life can throw at someone. You are too young and too fucking green to survive on your own. You are going to need help from someone but I guess you still need to figure that out for yourself."

Debbie walked away to take care of other customers. It was the morning rush and she got busy and for a while didn't look over at Joe. When she did she saw Nico, a small time pimp, sitting beside Joe and talking to him.

Debbie hurried over to the counter and stood hand on hips in front of Nico & Joe.

"Hey Nico. Leave this kid alone!"

"Cool your jets Deb. I'm just talking to Joe. I know he's new to the neighborhood so I wanted to buy him breakfast. Just trying to give him a nice welcome to Liberty Avenue."

Debbie snorted.

"Nico you are a fucking piece of shit. You have never done anything without a fucking purpose. I know very well what your interest in this kid is. Now I'm telling you again stay the fuck away from this kid!"

"Who I talk to and what I do is none of your fucking business. If you know what's good for you you'll just move along and take care of your customers. Joe and I are just having a nice conversation."

Debbie let out a hoot of laughter.

"I don't need a piece of shit like you telling me how to do my job. Joe is not interested in you pimping out his ass so just move along and there won't be any problems."

"Listen, I don't want to forget our years of friendship. You need to mind you own business old lady or you could be very sorry."

"Years of friendship! I have never been a friend of yours! What happens in this diner is MY business. How dare you threaten me. I am NOT afraid of you so save your bullshit threats for someone who doesn't know what a useless, little fuckhead you really are."

Nico stood up and leaned over the counter towards Debbie who stood her ground. Two bikers eating in a nearby booth stood up and came over to stand behind Nico.

"Hey Debbie, is this guy giving you any trouble? We'd be happy to take him out in the alley and teach him some manners."

Nico glanced over his shoulder and looked a little uncertain about the situation he found himself in.

Debbie shook he head.

"Thanks boys but I don't need any help handling Nico."

The bikers sat back down. Joe was looking between Debbie and Nico. He knew Nico was bad news but was amazed at Debbie taking on Nico.

Nico smiled at Debbie.

"We won't always be here in the diner Debbie. You need to watch your step. I don't appreciate people talking shit about me even if they are old ladies."

Debbie leaned down so she was right in Nico's face.

"Nico you have no idea what you are getting yourself into by threatening me!"

"I know your boyfriend is a cop. I don't care about that. I know how to cover my tracks. I'm telling you to mind your own business."

Debbie smiled again and talked softly to Nico.

"I wouldn't bother Carl with something as minor as your threats. You need to remember that I have rich, powerful friends. My friends know great private investigators. Those investigators would have no trouble finding out about all the fucking illegal shit you got going on.

After they gather information about all the fucking illegal shit you are involved in, my friends will give all that juicy information to their friends at the newspapers. Once there are a couple of fucking exposes about you in the press the big guys you report to will have no trouble eliminating an insignificant little piece of shit like you. You know what happened to that fucker Tino when he got himself into some trouble with my friends.

So what I am telling you, Nico, is stay away from Joe and don't give me any more fucking lip or you'll be sorry for the short duration of your fucked up life. Now get out of my diner and stay away for a while until I forget about what an annoying piece of shit that you are."

Nico stood up and handed Joe a business card.

"Give me a call kid if you are looking to make some money."

Nico sauntered out the door while Debbie grabbed the card from Joe and tore it up before throwing it in the trash. She gave Joe a serious look.

"I need to take care of some customers. You fucking sit right here until I get back!"

A startled Joe just nodded.

Debbie moved through the diner taking orders, delivery check and bantering with the patrons. Joe drank his orange juice and watched the "Debbie show" from his stool.

Eventually she came back to talk with Joe.

"Listen kid, you need to steer clear of Nico. If he starts harassing you, just let me know. He is only interested in making money by having you sell your ass."

Joe was a little shocked by Debbie's candor. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before.

"I know enough to avoid guys like Nico. Do you really have rich friends like you told Nico?"

Debbie chuckled.

"You met one of them the other day, Justin. He and his partner Brian are millionaires. Nico knows who I meant so I don't think he'll try anything with you but just watch out for him."

"If those guys are millionaires why are they eating at a greasy spoon place like this?"

Debbie swatted Joe on the shoulder.

"Listen you little fucker; don't be criticizing this diner. It's the fucking heart of Liberty Avenue! Brian and Justin didn't always have a lot of money. Justin is an artist and gets paid a lot of money for his pictures. They own Kinnetik a big ass advertising company here in Pittsburgh and they make a shitload of money there. Brian is a fucking advertising genius.

Brian went to school with my kid. His father was a drunken abuser and his mother is a cold hearted bitch. He spent a lot of time at my house when things got too bad at home. Justin's father is a homophobic asshole who told him he had to get out of the house if he was going to be gay. Like it's a fucking choice he made!

So Justin spent some time at my house until his mother divorced her asshole husband. He used to work here at the diner. So that is why they still eat here at this fine dining establishment. Plus my little grandson, their son Gus, likes to come here and see the sights. He calls it Grandmom Debbie's diner!"

Joe was kind of stunned by Debbie's story. He didn't understand how the little boy could be Debbie's grandson since she had no blood relationship with either of his fathers. He sensed instinctively that he probably should not question her statement.

"Do your friends make a habit out of paying for peoples' food and housing?"

Debbie smiled.

"They give a lot of money to charity. They are good boys! It was Gus who asked them to help you. He's is a very kind hearted little boy and he didn't want you to be hungry or not have some place to stay. Eventually you are going to have to trust someone. You can't expect them to pay for your room and board forever and you can't just keep running."

"I know I just can't keep on the move forever. I appreciate all the help you and your friends are giving me but I need to think about what I need to do. I'm not sure who I can really trust yet. I'm sorry."

Debbie nodded and gently put her hand on Joe's arm.

"A little healthy skepticism is a good thing. Please don't just leave without talking to me. I promise I'm not going to contact child welfare."

Joe nodded and left the diner. Debbie stood with a frown on her face and watched him walk down the street.

In Washington Township Gus paid his usual morning visit to his fathers' bedroom. He was happy to see them both in bed. Gus like things to be normal and expected. He ran over to the bed and burrowed between his Daddy & Papa.

Daddy told him good morning and gave him a hug & kiss. Gus lifted the pillow off his Papa's face and gave him a good morning kiss. As usual he giggled at the look on Papa's face before he pulled the pillow back over his face.

Gus snuggled next to his Daddy and they talked quietly until Justin woke up enough to throw the occasional comment their way. Once Justin woke up enough to throw off the pillow and sit up Gus started talking about breakfast. Gus casually suggested that Mickey Mouse pancakes might make a good breakfast which made the two men laugh.

Brian went into the bathroom first which gave Gus snuggle time with his Papa before he took care of his bathroom needs. Gus got sent to put on his slippers while Brian and Justin put on T shirts and they all went down to the kitchen.

Brian turned on an oven to pre-heat as he loaded a baking sheet with slices of bacon. Justin assembled the ingredients for pancakes. The coffee maker timer was set so coffee was ready and both men sipped their coffee during breakfast preparations.

Once Justin was ready to start making pancakes he sent Gus upstairs to wake up his cousins for breakfast. When the three boys came down to the kitchen breakfast was just about ready to eat. Justin and the three boys had pancakes but Brian stuck with his normal dry wheat toast and some fresh fruit.

After breakfast John & Peter were doing cleanup assisted by Gus. Justin was letting them know what they should wear to the ballet. Peter asked if Justin has ever seen the Nutcracker.

"We used to go every year at Christmas. We all loved the music, the dancing and the story. Mom's family used to go to see the Nutcracker every year so this is a long time family tradition. "

Brian smirked.

"The ballet every year. Mother Taylor was really making sure the whole gay thing stuck."

Justin turned to look at his partner with a serious look on his face. He spoke in a low voice.

"First that is an incredibly stupid thing to say. Second this afternoon is very important to my Mother and if you are going to be an ass about this please stay home. I do not want my Mother to be disappointed or upset!"

Brian didn't say anything but he knew he was in serious trouble. Worse than that he knew Justin was right.

Gus started to feel nervous. His Daddy & Papa never fought but this felt like how his Mommy & Mama acted before they started yelling at each other.

Peter & John exchanged an anxious look before Peter asked a question.

"Uncle Justin why did you stop going to see the Nutcracker?"

"After Mom divorced Craig she wanted to start new Christmas traditions that wouldn't make us think about Craig. Now with all of you joining the family Mom wanted to restart this tradition. It's important to her."

Gus felt relieved that there wouldn't be any yelling. John & Peter said they were looking forward to seeing the Nutcracker for the first time. John suggested he, Peter & Gus play some games of Crazy Eights until it was time to get dressed.

Brian walked down the hall to the study. Justin went over to the counter to pour another mug of coffee. Gus looked over at him with a smile.

"Want to play cards with us Papa?"

"No thanks Little Man. You and your cousins have fun. I just have to check on a couple things with your Daddy."

Justin walked into the study and shut the door behind him. Brian was sitting at the desk his laptop open in front of him. He looked over at Justin.

Justin stood by the door; he raised an eyebrow. "Brian…"

"You don't need to say anything. I know I was wrong to say what I did."

Justin shrugged and walked over to the desk. He bent down and gave Brian a kiss.

"You are just lucky you are so cute and that I love you so much."

Brian was genuinely unhappy with that description.

"Cute? You are saying I am cute!"

Justin chuckled.

"I think you are extremely cute especially when you are trying not to be. I just don't want John and Peter to think that if they enjoy a ballet that means they are gay. If anyone else had made that statement you would have been the first to call them on it."

Brian smirked.

"I think if we were both there I would have been the second person to take umbrage with that ill-advised comment. You can be quite the little spitfire Sunshine."

Justin maneuvered himself onto Brian's lap.

"It would be a good idea, Mr Kinney, to keep that fact in mind."

Brian's only reply was to give Justin a kiss. The two men spent some time making out but didn't really have the time for serious sex. Brian needed to get Gus bathed and dressed so they were ready to leave on time.

Justin walked back to the kitchen and interrupted the card game. He sent John and Peter upstairs to get ready and took Gus up to Brian who had Gus's bath run and his clothes laid out on the bed. Justin took his shower and dressed so he could take over Gus duty while Brian got ready to leave.

With plenty of time to spare the five of them headed to the city. They met Jennifer, Tucker, Molly & Mark in the lobby of the Benedum Center. Jennifer was the happy recipient of hugs and kisses from all her boys, including Brian who felt Justin's eyes burning into his back. Brian wanted to be sure his Sunshine could find no fault with his behavior. He had serious plans for Justin's ass when they got home tonight.

Jennifer had purchased tickets for center orchestra seats. Justin, Brian and the boys were in row 9. Jennifer, Tucker, Molly and Mark were right behind them in row 10. Gus sat between his fathers with John beside Brian and Peter beside Justin.

Gus was fascinated by what was happening on the stage and Peter was transfixed by the music and dancers. Justin divided his attention between watching the stage and keeping his eyes on Brian & John to be sure they behaved. Once John leaned in to say something to Brian who shook his head and pointed a finger in Justin's direction. John glanced over, saw Justin's face and got the message to sit back and enjoy the show.

Brian and Justin planned an after ballet dinner at Le Mont, their favorite restaurant on Mt Washington. Gus had been here once with his Daddy but didn't really remember it. Peter had been here for lunch after the Bloom Gallery deal was finalized. It was a first time visit for John & Mark who were duly impressed by the panoramic view of Pittsburgh's golden triangle below them.

Brian had a host menu so no one else knew the prices of the meals. Since everything was a la carte the final bill would run into the thousands of dollars. Jennifer and Tucker offered to split the tab but of course Justin refused to consider it.

Everyone, including Brian & John, told Jennifer how much they enjoyed the matinee and thanked her for arranging it. When Jennifer announced she planned to make it an annual event the smiles on Brian & John's faces dimmed just a little.

During dinner Gus sat between his Daddy & Papa. He really enjoyed the time he spent with his fathers especially because it always involved other people. There were his cousins, Grandmom Jen & Tucker and Aunt Molly tonight. Other times there was Alice & Charlie, Kevin along with his brother and parents. When he spent time with his mothers there were very few interactions with other people. He loved his mothers and sister and was really happy that his Mommy was back home but for fun times there was no competing with Daddy & Papa.

After they were finished dinner and just sitting and talking a smiling Gus reached up to hold hands with Daddy & Papa. Each man looked at him and returned the smile and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand. Grandmom Jen was watching him from across the table and also gave him a big smile. Gus wondered if life could ever be better than this time being surrounded by people he loved and who loved him.

This had been another busy day for Gus and after hugs and kisses good bye he felt kind of tired and yawned. Papa picked him up and Gus put his arms around his neck as Papa carried him out to the car. Cousin John strapped him into his booster seat and in minutes Gus was asleep.

The other four occupants of the car talked quietly about the ballet and dinner as they drove home. Gus didn't really wake up as he was unstrapped from the car and Daddy carried him up to his bedroom. Daddy changed him into his pajamas and gave him a good night kiss. A half asleep Gus snuggled down in his bed feeling happy, secure and loved as he drifted deeper into sleep.

In the Master Bedroom a naked Justin waited in bed for Brian. The room was only illuminated by the fire Justin had lit when he came into the room. Brian locked the door and quickly dropped his clothes as he walked to the bed. Justin was kneeling there with his arms open as Brian climbed on the bed. They kissed as their hands explored their lover's body.

They broke apart and Justin grabbed lube from his bedside table. He prepared himself for Brian who continued to kiss Justin body, paying lots of attention to Justin nipples. Justin groaned as his nipples hardened. Justin lay on his back and widely opened his legs. Brian moved into position and pushed his cock in Justin. Justin emitted something that was a mixture of a groan and a growl as he ran his hands up and down Brian's body. Now it was Justin's turn to play with Brian's nipples as their mouth met and their tongues battled for dominance.

Twenty minutes later they had both cum and fell apart sated and exhausted. Once his breath returned to a normal pattern Brian grabbed some wipes and cleaned Justin and himself. Justin snuggled against Brian's side. Brian had his arm around Justin as they continued to kiss, gently now.

Eventually Brian turned his body and started to kiss down Justin's body, delighting in the soft, pale skin. He took Justin's awakening cock in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue over the most sensitive areas. Justin lubed his hand and reached for Brian's cock which was already hard. Justin stroked Brian's cock as his lover continued pay oral homage to his. It didn't take long for both men to orgasm again.

Brian kissed his partner allowing him to taste his own semen. After a few moments Justin grabbed a wipe to clean up Brian and his own hand. Brian got out of bed to gather his clothes and put them onto a chair. He checked to be sure the glass doors of the fireplace were completely closed and got boxers out of the bureau for him and Justin to put on before unlocking the bedroom door.

As soon as Brian got back in bed Justin slipped on his boxers and molded himself to Brian's side. Brian gently played with Justin's soft blonde hair and sighed with contentment.

"There's no one like you Sunshine. Each time we make love it just gets better and better."

Justin kissed Brian's shoulder.

"You make it better Brian. I'm the luckiest man in the world. No one has ever been loved like this."

Their mouths met to kiss some more before they both drifted off to sleep. Like Gus they both felt happy, secure and loved.


	22. Chapter 22

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 22**

The next morning Gus knocked on the master bedroom door and his Daddy told him to come in. One of the things Gus loved best about his morning routine was that first he got one on one time with Daddy. After that he got one on one time with Papa while Daddy used the bathroom and get dressed. Today he reminded Papa that he had to wrap his gifts for Daddy and his cousins before he left. Justin promised they would get that done before he took Gus back to the city.

The plan was to meet up with Lindsay at the diner for lunch with Gus. Michael would also be there with JR. After lunch Lindsay and the kids would get dropped off at home. Brian was pretty uneasy around a medicated Lindsay so Justin was handling lunch.

After breakfast Brian got Gus bathed and dressed. Justin and Gus went to the studio so Gus could warp the gifts in his hand painted wrapping paper. Gus also wanted to take Joe's gifts to the diner and leave them with Debbie.

Brian was taking John & Peter out for lunch which Justin knew meant they were going to buy Christmas gifts for him. He had no idea what Brian was planning to give him for Christmas and was getting intensely curious about what his gift was going to be.

Justin parked his SUV down the street from the diner. Gus grabbed the bag of gifts for Joe in one hand and held his Papa's hand with his other hand. Gus was happily talking about Christmas and how much he liked Christmas and how much fun everyone was going to have and how glad he was to be living back in Pittsburgh so he could see all his family for the holiday.

Justin smiled when he thought about how Brian used to complain about him talking too much and now Brian had a son who did the same thing. Justin thought about the babies on the way and if they were both chatterboxes Brian might have to invest in a lot of ear plugs.

As they neared the diner Gus looked down the street and pulled on Justin's arm.

"Look Papa. There's Joe talking to those two men. We can give him his presents. We won't have to leave them with Grandmom Debbie."

Justin looked down the street and recognized Nico. It seemed to Justin that Nico and another man were acting in an intimidating way to Joe. He smiled down at Gus as they approached the diner door.

"I see him Little Man. I know the man he is talking with so I am going to go say hello. You take the gifts in the diner and sit with Mommy until I come back."

Gus agreed and when Justin opened the diner door he made sure that Lindsay was waiting. He gave her a wave and sent Gus in before walking down the street to where Joe, Nico and the other man were talking.

Nico saw him coming and poked his companion in the arm so he saw Justin coming as well. Justin walked up with a smile on his face.

"Hello Nico. Long time no see. Kind of wish it was longer. Hi Joe, Gus has a couple Christmas gifts he is anxious to give you. He's waiting in the diner."

The third man put his hand on Joe's arm.

"We are talking to Joe. I suggest you run along and mind your own fucking business."

Justin turned and looked at the man face to face.

"I have no idea who you are but I can assure you that I have no intention of running along. You really do not want to fuck with me! Joe is a friend of mine and my son is waiting to see him. We are going to walk down to the diner and I suggest you run along. Nico you might want to let your friend know that I am not someone he wants to piss off! Come on Joe, Gus is waiting."

Nico looked nervous and felt even more nervous when he saw Debbie come out of the diner, glance down the street and head their way with a baseball bat in her hands.

Joe looked astonished and Justin started to laugh.

"Here comes someone you really don't want to piss off. Run along boys while you can still run."

Nico said to the other man. "Let's go." And they started down the street.

Debbie screamed after them.

"That's right run away like the fucking cowards you are."

A group of men at the next corner called back.

"Hey Debbie you need these guys? They giving you any trouble."

"No those fucking pieces of shit don't have the balls to cause me any trouble. Thanks anyway."

Debbie turned to Joe.

"I told you to stay away from that fucking Nico. He is nothing but bad news!"

Joe chuckled.

"He and that other guy were just talking to me. I told them I didn't want anything to do with them."

"Then why did Sunshine come down here?"

Justin took Debbie's arm.

"I saw Nico and that other guy talking to Joe and I wasn't sure what was going on. I didn't know you had warned Joe about Nico."

"That piece of shit was in the diner yesterday talking to Joe. You know he is always looking for someone new to take advantage of and make some money."

"And you know you shouldn't be out in the cold without your coat. We don't want you too sick to host Christmas Eve. We all need to walk back to the diner."

Justin put his arm and Debbie as they walked down Liberty Avenue. Joe followed behind them. On the walk Debbie let Justin know about her encounter with Nico the previous day. Justin told her not to worry about Nico; he'd talk to Brian about the best way to get Nico to stay away from Joe.

Joe spoke up from behind them.

"Hey! I can take care of myself. I don't need your help and I don't understand why you people are involving yourself in my life."

Debbie glanced behind her.

"Don't look a fucking gift horse in the mouth, whatever the fuck that means. You are NOT doing such a bang up job taking care of yourself. In my opinion I think you are about at the end of your rope. So just make up your fucking mind that you need to trust us to help you."

Justin chuckled and Joe just looked resigned and didn't say anything.

When they walked into the diner Justin saw Gus standing on booth seat with one arm around Lindsay's shoulder and waving at Justin with his other hand.

"We're over here Papa. Hi Joe! You need to come over here too."

Joe had to smile at the little boy. He was an only child and he had always missed having younger siblings. Gus seemed like a happy little guy. Justin and Joe walked over to the booth where Gus and Lindsay were waiting.

"Hi Joe. This is my Mommy."

Lindsay was slightly bewildered by just who Joe was but smiled and shook his hand while saying her name was Lindsay. Justin leaned past Gus to give Lindsay a kiss on the cheek and say hello.

Gus pointed to the shopping bag that held some gifts for Joe.

"My Papa took me shopping and we bought you some Christmas presents. They're in that bag."

Joe smiled at Gus.

"Thanks Gus! Should I open them now?"

Gus looked horrified.

"No! They are Christmas presents. You can't open them until Christmas."

Justin and Lindsay chuckled at Gus's outrage. Joe leaned in to give Gus a quick hug and wish him a Merry Christmas. He went over to the counter with his bag of gifts. A beaming Debbie was waiting to take lunch order.

Michael and Ben came through the diner door with JR. She spotted Justin and ran towards him. He scooped her up for a hug and kiss.

"Hi Uncle Jus! I love you."

"Hi Sweetheart. I'm so happy to see you. I love you too!"

Ben and Michael walked over to Justin. Ben smiled and gave him a side hug. "Nice to see you Justin."

Michael reached over and took JR out of Justin's arms.

"Get in the booth next to Uncle Ben Honeybun. Hi Justin."

Lindsay leaned across the booth to give JR a kiss as Justin slid into the booth next to Gus.

Debbie came over to greet the new arrivals and take everyone's lunch order. Lindsay looked over at Justin.

"What's the story with this boy Joe?"

Justin chuckled.

"He may be the latest of Debbie's lost boys. She mentioned that she thought he was hungry and Gus asked if Brian and I could help him out. He is running a tab here at the diner and we paid three weeks rent down the street at the motel.

Meanwhile Deb is trying to get him to tell her what his story is. We all know how relentless she can be."

Michael looked across the booth directly at Justin.

"Yeah, I know how annoying it can be when one of Ma's boys refuses to go away."

Justin burst out laughing, Ben looked annoyed and Lindsay embarrassed. Gus and JR were just confused.

Gus looked at Justin.

"Papa what is so funny?"

"Uncle Mikey makes me laugh. He still gets jealous when Grandmom Debbie get involved helping other guys. Uncle Mikey thinks she still needs to concentrate on him."

The look on Michael's face made Ben & Lindsay laugh and even though Gus & JR didn't really understand what was going on they laughed anyway.

Michael's face flushed with annoyance. Surely Justin understood that Michael's remark was directed at him, the twink that wouldn't go away. Michael started to say something but Ben murmured.

"Mike let it go! You shouldn't be making a scene in front of the kids."

Michael glared across the table at Justin who calmly stared back until Michael turned away and directed his attention to JR. Justin and Lindsay chatted about the murals they were planning to paint on the walls of Gus & JR's bedrooms after the holidays. The children had supplied suggestions to Justin who had created several series of sketches before the final versions were approved by Gus & JR.

Talk about the murals restarted a long running argument between Gus and JR about whose mural should be painted first. Justin was starting to wish Brian had been the one to bring Gus to meet Lindsay. He tried intervening in the siblings' argument.

"JR Honey, you know we decided we would to do Gus's mural first since he is the oldest."

JR folded her arms across her chest and turned to her father.

"I don't think that is fair. Do you Daddy? They are just favoring Gus!"

"Well Honeybun I think your mural should be done first. The rule has always been ladies first!"

Lindsay & Ben rolled their eyes. Justin just smiled.

"Well Michael you should get started painting JR's mural as soon as you can."

"I am not the one who is painting the murals."

Justin nodded.

"Good for you! You got the correct answer on your second try. You are not painting the murals.

JR is there is another obsolete rule, just like you Dad's, that says age before beauty. You are a beautiful little girl but Gus is older. The decision has been made and it is NOT up for a vote."

JR had spent enough time with Uncle Jus to recognize his no nonsenses tone of voice. She knew there was no winning this argument.

Michael was mostly quiet for the rest of the lunch so it was pretty pleasant for everyone else. Lindsay had taken the bus to the diner so Justin offered to drive her and the kids home. Ben went and got JR's car seat from their car. Once they got that installed in Justin's SUV; Michael went into a dramatic leave taking from JR. She reminded him that she would see him in two days.

Justin got hugs and kisses from all three of his passengers when he dropped them off. Happily he set out for home with the radio blasting, he sang along since there was no one to complain.

When Justin got home he told Brian about Nico and his trying to recruit Joe and his threat to Debbie. Brian frowned and nodded while Justin smiled and nodded back. Brian called the private investigator he used and asked him to see what he could do about getting Nico to back off.

Tuesday was a quiet day at Taylor-Kinney home. John was making a Prime Rib Roast for Christmas dinner. He and Justin went to the butcher to pick up the roast and to the grocery store to pick up the other things John needed.

Justin stopped the SUV at the mailbox when they came home. There was a box there sent from the prison sent by Claire. John and Peter had sent their mother candy that they knew she liked and some makeup. Alice had bought some new underwear as a gift from the boys who were a little embarrassed even to sign that gift card.

Later Justin was painting in the studio when Brian came for a visit with a joint in his pocket. Justin switched on the exhaust fan before they went back to the seating area and opened a window. Brian made himself comfortable on the daybed and Justin settled between his legs.

As they passed the joint back and forth Justin told Brian that a package had come from Claire.

"What do you suppose she sent them? License plates?"

Justin smacked Brian's arm but did laugh.

"I don't think prisoners make license plates any more. Do not say that in front of John and Peter. I'm just happy she sent them something. She has really been pestering them to come visit her.

The boys told her they want an apology for her behavior toward them. Of course Claire insists nothing that happened was really her fault. All three of them are being pretty stubborn."

"You need to stay out of that situation Sunshine! Anything involving my sister is bound to be toxic. Let Claire and her sons work out their issues on their own."

Justin took a long drag on the joint and nodded.

"I know you're right."

"I usually am."

A slightly high Justin laughed as Brian leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss escalated into a full on sex.

After a shower, they got redressed and relaxed again in the sitting area. Justin expressed his uncertainty about the extravagance of their planned Christmas gifts.

Brian laughed.

"Sunshine you must still be high. You are getting to be a lightweight. It's a little late to be rethinking what we are giving people for Christmas. The money is spent."

Justin sighed.

"I know. We just spent so fucking much money and maybe we are being a little too showy."

"Justin, you know we can afford this. You had your most successful year with your art. The gallery wound up making a small profit. With the addition of Franklin Pharmaceuticals Kinnetik is making money hand over fist. You need to forget about your fucking country club manners and enjoy letting everyone know how successful we are!"

"I'm not sure that is really the proper Christmas spirit."

Brian just shrugged.

"Fuck Christmas spirit. We're fucking fabulous and everyone should know that! We worked hard for what we have so I'm not apologizing for some extravagance."

Justin chuckled.

"You are still Brian Fucking Kinney!"

That statement just made Brian smile as he leaned over to deliver a kiss to Justin. Justin stood up.

"No! We are not starting that all over again. We need to think about dinner. I'm thinking pizza?"

"Order me a salad. Debbie will try and stuff us with food tomorrow so no carbs for me tonight."

By the next afternoon John & Peter were feeling pretty apprehensive about Christmas Eve at Debbie's house. Both boys were intimidated by her over the top behavior. Justin did his best to assure the nephews that Debbie was well intentioned. Brian was mostly just amused.

Peter and John were quiet on the ride to Debbie's house. Justin did his best to keep up the conversation and Brian continued to be amused which earned him more than one exasperated look from his partner.

Brian parked down the street from Debbie's house. It was easy to pick out her house in the row since there was a large Santa and his sleigh on the porch roof. The house was outlined in multi-colored lights and lighted choir boys, with rainbow scarves added by Debbie, occupied most of the porch floor space. There was just a narrow open path from the steps to the front door.

Brian felt a little nostalgic thinking about the many years he & Mikey had dealt with ladder and lights and Debbie's unending instructions and criticisms until she announced. "Everything is just fucking perfect!"

All four of them gathered the gifts from the car. There were two large boxes with Nina & JR's dolls and a couple of shopping bags with other wrapped boxes and several holiday decorated large envelopes.

Brian led the way into the chaos of Debbie's house. Nina & JR were full of holiday excitement were racing around the living room. Tucker and Carl had staked out a quiet corner and were engrossed in conversation. Debbie, Jennifer & Emmett were busy in the kitchen. Ted, Blake & Rusty were having a conversation on the couch. Viola was sitting in Carl's recliner observing everything around her with a slight smile. Lindsay, Mel and am unhappy looking Gus were sitting on the stairs. Michael & Ben were keeping busy refilling drinks and passing plates of appetizers.

Molly was having dinner with Mark and his family. She wasn't thrilled with that plan but she would be at Justin & Brian's house for Christmas Day.

As soon as they entered the house Gus ran over to his Daddy who picked him up to deliver a hug and kiss. Gus's arms went around Brian's neck in a tight hold.

"Hey Sonny Boy. Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes Daddy! I've been waiting for you and Papa to get here."

Michael spoke up.

"Gus, you should know by now that your Daddy always like to arrive late and make an entrance."

Brian chuckled.

"Mikey I always command the attention of the room whenever I get here. You do realize that we have the longest drive to get here."

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"That means you just need to allow extra time to get here. It is your decision to live down there in the boondocks."

Brian smirked.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mel."

Lindsay smiled.

"Now don't start you two. Let's keep this a festive occasion."

Mel smiled at her wife and took her hand. Brian leaned over with Gus still clinging to him and gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek. He was happy to see her acting more like her old self.

John headed over to Tucker and Carl happy to find a little island of heterosexuality in this sea of gay. Peter stuck close to Justin who was adding their gifts to the pile around Debbie's white artificial tree.

Ben took their beverages requests. Brian was able to put Gus down but the little boy pressed against his legs.

"Sonny Boy what's new with you?"

"JR is a pest!"

Brian chuckled.

"You need to talk to Papa. He'll tell you how to deal with little sisters."

"Well she never gets in trouble but she makes me get in trouble!"

Mel was listening to Gus & Brian's conversation.

"Gus you are in trouble for hitting your sister. You got yourself in trouble! You need to behave or you'll be staying home tomorrow."

Gus looked unhappy and Brian deliberately looked directly at Melanie and shook his head. Brian was letting her know she was not to interfere with his time with his son. Melanie frowned.

"Tell your father what you did this afternoon."

"JR is a brat. I kept telling her not to touch the ornaments on the tree. I told her I would smack her hand if she didn't stop."

Melanie interrupted.

"It is not your place to smack your sister's hand."

Gus frowned. Brian placed a supportive hand on his son's shoulder.

"Where were you and Linds while this was going on?"

"We were upstairs getting things ready for tonight. JR said she was just trying to straighten the ornaments."

Gus chimed in.

"The rule is that we aren't allowed to touch the special ornaments. I told JR that but she did it anyway!"

Melanie started to say something else but Brian interrupted.

"Gus you haven't said hello to Papa yet or your cousins. Better go take care of that."

Gus hurried over to Justin and Brian moved closer the Melanie.

"Gus should not have hit JR but you need to stop using Gus as a babysitter. He is a little boy. You and Lindsay are the adults. It seems to me if JR was doing something against the rules both of the kids were wrong.

Don't even think about not letting Gus come with us tomorrow afternoon. This is not the time and place but we need to have a discussion about Gus being left in charge of JR."

Melanie face flushed with annoyance.

"You don't get to tell us.."

Brian put up his hand.

"This is NOT the time or place!"

Before Melanie could reply he walked across the room to Gus & Justin.

Justin could sense the tension from Brian. He took his partner's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything OK?"

Brian leaned down and gave Justin a kiss on the top of his head.

"Nothing serious."

Ben appeared with a beer for Brian, Egg Nog for Justin and cokes for John & Peter just as Emmett announced dinner was served.

As everyone entered the kitchen they commented on Debbie's new kitchen. A beaming Debbie kept thanking Emmet & Ted for the makeover. There was a collection of tables running down the center of the room. Now that they living room was empty Ben & Michael added another table to the string.

Debbie told everyone to find seats and that she hoped there were seats for everyone. Gus walked over to Justin.

"Can I sit on your lap Papa?"

Justin gave the little boy a big smile. He could sense something was up with his mothers and that Brian was not happy about it.

"Sure you can Little Man!"

Brian smiled at the two of them.

"I was just going to suggest to Papa that he sit on my lap to make room for everyone."

Gus giggled as Brian & Justin kissed and everyone else groaned. Melanie suggested Gus come sit with her and Lindsay. Brian turned to face Mel full on.

"No! Gus is sitting with Justin."

The tension in the air was obvious but everyone tried their best to ignore it. Debbie gave Melanie a "look" and wondered what was going on.

Michael was delighted to claim the chair next to Brian. Peter sat on the other side of Justin with Grandmom Jen next to him and John on her other side. An amused Tucker sat opposite Jennifer knowing she was delighted to be surrounded by her "boys".

Bowl after bowl of food was passed and re-passed up and down the long row of tables. Debbie announced people had not eaten enough which led to a long groan from everyone else. Justin told Gus that he was noticeably heavier at the end of the meal. Gus giggled with delight and Justin noticed Mel & Linds whispering together.

Debbie organized leftover duty where take home containers were packed and the rest of the food was put away. Justin transferred Gus to Brian lap before he walked over to Melanie.

"Mel, I feel like a little fresh air. Care to join me?"

Together they walked out onto the front porch. Justin grabbed an afghan off the couch and handed it to Mel once they were outside.

"So Mel; what's up?"

"Gus is supposed to be punished but you and Brian seem determined to undermine Lindsay and me!"

"Well I had no idea that Gus was punished. Exactly what did he do to get punished on Christmas Eve?"

Melanie let out a loud, exasperated breath.

"I told Brian that Gus hit his sister. I said he might not be able to come to your house tomorrow. If you continue to work against us I don't think Gus will be visiting you!"

Justin smiled but it was definitely not a sunshine smile.

"Please do NOT threaten me. Brian didn't say anything about Gus being punished. That probably means he doesn't agree with you. So what did JR do that caused Gus to hit her?"

"That doesn't matter! Gus should never hit his sister."

It was Justin's turn to let out a loud, exasperated breath.

"I agree that is was wrong for Gus to hit his sister. However we both know that JR is her mother's daughter and can be a VERY determined little girl. We both also know there is no way that Gus just walked up to JR and whacked her. At least I know that and you SHOULD know that."

Melanie frowned. She knew she could not intimidate Justin.

"Gus said JR was touching the ornaments on the tree. He told her to stop and when she did it again he smacked her hand. It doesn't matter what JR did; Gus should not have hit her!"

"I agree. Where were you and Lindsay while this happened?"

"We were upstairs getting things ready for tonight. We left the kids downstairs and told Gus to look after his sister."

Justin nodded.

"Is it a rule that Gus and JR should not touch the ornaments on the tree?"

"Yes but that is no excuse for Gus to hit his sister!"

"Did JR get punished for breaking her parents' rule about the tree ornaments?"

"I scolded her and she knew she was wrong but she was very upset that Gus hit her."

Justin rolled his eyes at what he considered JR's dramatics.

"I agree Gus should not hit his sister. You and Lindsay set up the scenario for this to happen. You have to realize that expecting a seven year old boy to look after his very determined five year old sister is a recipe for trouble."

"We all can't afford to have full time household help."

Justin just stared at Meanie for a minute.

"Grow the fuck up Melanie and face the facts. I have told you before that we do not use Alice as a babysitter. I hoped we could have an adult conversation but I can see I was wrong!

We will pick Gus up tomorrow as planned and do NOT even try and alter those arrangements. Take an honest look at your parenting techniques and I think you'll agree you have some issues."

Justin went back in the house. Brian looked his way and got a sunshine smile from his partner. Melanie came back inside and shortly gift giving began.

Justin made JR and Nina open their gift boxes at the same time. The girls both screamed with glee when they saw the princess dolls with the matching dresses and tiaras for them. They ran over to give Uncle Bri & Uncle Jus hugs and kisses.

Justin handed Debbie a gift and she frowned at him.

"Sunshine you and Brian already gave me my gift."

"This is just a little thing. I saw it on line and thought of you."

Debbie opened the box to discover a set of rainbow kitchen towels and dish cloths.

"These are fu.. ahh just amazing. I love them. What do you mean on line?"

Justin laughed.

"I saw them on the internet. There's a lot of stuff for sale on line."

Emmett got some ramekins that Justin knew he wanted for his catering business. Blake got a contribution for his drug abuse clinic. Ted, Michael, Ben and Rusty all got cashmere sweaters selected by Brian.

When Ted and Blake opened the boxes with their capes and crowns Nina was delighted. She insisted they put them on. Many pictures were taken while Blake laughed and Ted turned bright red with embarrassment.

Gus, John, Peter along with Melanie and Lindsay got decorated envelopes to open. Again Justin insisted they open them at the same time.

Inside were itineraries for a trip to Disney World. Gus screamed with excitement while John & Peter were stunned to silence. Lindsay hurried over to hug Brian and Justin. Gus ran to his cousins to share his excitement.

JR and Nina were initially a little unhappy until Melanie told JR that she and her mommies were going to Disney World with everyone else. Teddy Man let Nina know that he and Daddy Blake were taking her on the trip as well.

Justin chuckled at all the reactions to the trip.

"We were amazed when we realized that Fort Pitt and the Washington Academy had spring break the same week. Brian and I decided we couldn't let that opportunity pass without doing something about it.

Also we are taking Josh, Patrick and Kevin along with us. That way everyone will have someone to pal around with. Hopefully that will make life a little easier for Brian and me."

John, Peter and Gus hurried over to pile on top of Brian and Justin to thank them. During all this excitement Michael hurried out to the kitchen. Ben followed his husband.

"I can't believe all we got was sweaters. I'm JR's father I should have been included in the Disney World trip! I guess Justin didn't want me to come along in case I distracted Brian's attention away from him."

Ben shook his head.

"Michael, JR doesn't live with us full time. We don't even pay support. Brian and Justin pay her school tuition. You should be grateful for what they do for your daughter not expect them to pay for your vacations as well."

Michael nodded and went back into the living room with Ben. He still felt he was being treated unfairly.

Justin got mostly art supplies from the extended "family" while Brian received neck ties and dress shirts. Debbie knitted them two baby blankets of soft wool. One a pale blue and the other a soft pink. She had spent hours on them and everyone agreed they were beautiful.

Justin had tears running down his cheeks as he hugged Debbie. Brian had a smirk on his face, to hide his genuine emotion. He hugged Debbie and when she whispered "asshole" in his ear he smiled and her.

"Thanks Ma."

The various family groups would exchange their gifts the next day at home. The party broke up early so that Gus, JR and Nina could get to bed before Santa arrived.

Good bye hugs were exchanged with Lindsay, Melanie, JR and Gus. Brian firmly announced he would see Gus the next day. Lindsay smiled and said they were expecting him and Justin for lunch. Melanie just said good bye.

On the car ride home John & Peter couldn't stop talking about the Disney World trip. Justin cautioned them not to call or email their friends about the trip. They weren't sure when the O'Briens and the Gardners were going to tell their sons about the trip gift.

Justin smiled the whole way home and kept his hand on Brian's knee. Brian kept looking over at him with his trademark smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 23**

On Christmas Eve Joan Kinney waited on her front porch for a ride to church. One of the regular daily Mass attendees, Thelma Tallon, offered Joan a ride to Christmas Eve Mass. It used to be held at midnight but most churches now had Mass at 9 PM.

Joan glanced at the electric candles she had placed in the porch windows. She thought back to when she bought them second hand the year they moved into this house. She remembered a young Brian telling her the lighted candles "looked cool" in the porch windows. Joan shook her head trying to erase that memory as Thelma pulled up out front.

After Mass Father Bolton was at the back of church as everyone left. He said hello to Mrs Kinney, said he "was happy to see her back at Mass and hoped she was feeling better". Joan curtly thanked him as she continued to walk out of the church. A surprised Thelma wished Father Bolton a Merry Christmas and hurried to catch up with Joan Kinney quickly walking toward the parking lot. Joan was anxious not to have a conversation with anyone. She didn't want anyone's pity; she was happy to spend Christmas alone.

On the ride home Thelma glanced over at Joan who stared straight ahead.

"So Joan; are you spending Christmas at your son's house?"

"No! I don't approve of Brian's lifestyle. We don't spend much time together. I will be alone for Christmas. My grandsons live with Brian so I won't see them either."

"You're welcome to come with me to my daughter's house for dinner. She always has plenty of food."

Joan shook her head.

"That's kind of you to offer. I will be fine on my own."

"I'm a little confused. I thought you spent time at your son's house while you were recovering."

Joan sighed.

"I stayed in a separate apartment at Brian's house. He avoided me most of the time. His housekeeper and my grandsons delivered my meals. He hired a nurse to help me in the morning and the evening."

Thelma struggled to come up with an appropriate reply.

"That was generous of your son."

"Brian has a lot of money. He spends plenty of it on himself and his boy. I suppose it didn't matter to him to spend some on me."

Thelma had attended the same church as Joan for years but did not know her very well. Joan was pleasant but kept her distance; never going to breakfast or lunch with the other daily Mass attendees.

Most of what Thelma knew about Joan's family life she read in the newspaper when Claire's drug dealer tried to kidnap her brother's partner. Thelma felt sorry for Joan; her daughter was in prison and apparently she was estranged from her son for some reason. She didn't know that Brian had a son and wondered why Joan objected to him spending money on his "boy".

"I didn't know Brian had a son. I knew he had Claire's sons living with him."

Joan was confused for a moment since she hadn't mentioned Brian's son, Gus.

"Brian does have a son but that is not who I meant. Brian has a boy named Justin living with him who he supports. John and Peter do live there. Brian spoils them horribly which I think is a mistake!"

Thelma pulled up in front of Joan's house and turned to look at her.

"I know that Justin Taylor and Brian are partners. Justin is young but I would hardly call him a boy. He is a pretty successful artist I don't think Brian is actually supporting him. I would think that you would be glad that John and Peter have a nice life with their uncle.

I know you say Brian has a lot of money but I still think he is generous to take in his two nephews. That is a big responsibility for him to take on. If he was my son I would be proud of him."

Joan opened the car door.

"Thank you for the ride. I'm sorry I can't agree with your assessment of Brian. I find nothing about his life style to be proud of. I keep hoping and praying he will stop his sinful ways and come back to the church and its teachings."

Thelma just looked at Joan with amazement as she got out of the car and went into the house. She shook her head as she drove away she said to the empty car.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too!"

When Brian, Justin, John & Peter got home. Justin told the boys they had to go to their bedrooms and stay there. They were not allowed to go into the Parlor the next day until Jennifer, Tucker and Molly arrived. Justin warned them that his mother would not be happy if gifts were opened before she arrived.

After the boys were banished to their rooms; Justin and a reluctant Brian went to the studio where many gifts were stored in the art vault. The gifts were carried down to the Parlor and placed in piles around the tree. Justin tried to hide the large box that was Brian's gift but Brian spotted it and raised his eyebrows.

"If you open that before tomorrow my Mother will not be happy with you. Do you really want to spend Christmas with a pissed off Mother Taylor?"

"Justin! I am not a child. There is no need to threaten me. I am more than willing to wait until tomorrow to open a gift."

Justin just rolled his eyes. Three trips from the studio and the gifts were all piled in the parlor. Brian and Justin went to their bedroom and celebrated in their own personal & satisfying way – three times.

The next morning when Justin woke up he was alone in bed. He quickly went into the bathroom to get washed and dressed in some comfortable sweats. Just as he was getting ready to go leave the bedroom; Brian appeared with two mugs of coffee.

"Merry Christmas Sunshine."

A smiling Justin came over and gave his favorite brunet a good morning kiss and grabbed his mug of coffee out of Brian's hand.

"Are John & Peter awake?"

"Yup. They are getting ready to make Christmas morning breakfast. They have been texting with Grandmom Jen. She and her entourage should be here shortly. I spoke to Gus who is very excited about his gifts so far. He is anxious for us to show up so he can show us what he got."

"Wait until he sees the train room. He'll go crazy!"

Brian smiled at the thought of his Sonny Boy seeing the model train setup for the first time."

The doorbell rang as the two men got to the entrance Hall. Justin started to walk towards the door as Peter came racing in from the kitchen. Peter came to a stop as Justin opened the front door. Jennifer carrying a shopping bag came into the house followed by Tucker carrying a large box with Molly taking up the rear with shopping bags in both hands.

Justin took the shopping bag from his mother as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her Merry Christmas. Peter hurried over to give Grandmom Jen a hug and kiss. Jennifer took a covered cake dish off the top of the bag Justin was holding.

"Peter, Sweetheart please take this out to the kitchen. It is a Christmas coffee cake."

Justin led the way into the Parlor and supervised the placing of gifts in the correct piles. Once the gifts were distributed he gave his sister a big hug and kiss and surprised Tucker by also hugging him and telling him it was nice to have him here for Christmas. Jennifer had a big smile on her face.

Brian, who had escaped to the kitchen, appeared in the Parlor doorway.

"I have been sent by the Breakfast preparers to let you know it is time to eat."

Jennifer came over and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Brian. Thanks for having us all over here for the day."

Brain smirked.

"I wouldn't want to have to deal with your son if we didn't have a big family Christmas. He can be quite nasty if he doesn't get his way."

Jennifer laughed.

"Yes I know. The problem is you have spoiled him because you so adore him."

Brian pretended a look of horror which made everyone laugh as they walked towards the kitchen. John was busy at the stove but Jennifer went over to give him a Merry Christmas kiss and hug. John had a huge smile on his face as he gave his Grandmom Jen a big hug. This was the best Christmas he could ever remember having and it was just beginning.

Brian took care of pouring coffee and ordered all the Taylors to sit. He said the Kinney boys were handling breakfast. Jennifer's special Christmas coffee cake was on the table and Justin sliced pieces for everyone. Justin took a big bite of the coffee cake.

"Mom, I think this is the best Christmas coffee cake you ever made. It's really delicious!"

Jennifer chuckled and looked across the table at her daughter.

"Looks like I made the right decision."

Molly smiled. Justin looked at them both.

"What's going on with you two?"

"I gave your sister the recipe for the coffee cake and she made it this year."

"Wow Mollusk; this is really good. I didn't know you could even cook."

Molly frowned at her brother.

"Any more Mollusk comments and no more of my coffee cake for you."

Brian slid into his seat beside Justin.

"Now children behave. You don't want Santa to take away all your presents do you?"

Justin smiled.

"Great job Sister dear. Your coffee cake is quite delicious."

"Thank you Brother dear. I am so delighted that you are enjoying it."

John & Peter put the final serving dishes on the table and everyone started eating breakfast. When everyone was finished eating it was a group effort to clean up before going to the Parlor for gift opening. As breakfast cleanup was winding to a close Brian removed a half full trash bag from the kitchen trash can and tied the top closed.

"Sunshine, I don't have any shoes on. How about taking this out to the trash can in the garage."

Justin looked at the obviously half empty bag. He wasn't sure what Brian was thinking but didn't want to make an issue out of this on Christmas morning. He grabbed the bag and headed out to the garage. The first thing he saw was a silver grey SUV with a huge red bow on the hood.

Justin started to turn around but Brian was right behind him with a huge smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Sunshine. That is a brand new Mercedes Benz seven passenger SUV. Plenty of room for our soon to be expanded family."

John & Peter were standing behind Brian also with big smiles on their faces. Justin was wide eyed with surprise. Peter chuckled.

"Well Uncle Brian I think you were able to really surprise Uncle Justin for once."

Justin turned to hug Brian.

"How did you get it here this morning?"

"It has been hidden over at the farm. Chuck and Nancy brought it over early this morning. Don't you want to get a closer look at your present?"

Justin hurried out to the garage followed by everyone else. Doors were open, seats were tried and Brian pointed out all the special features to the stunned Justin. Eventually everyone but Brian and Justin went back into the house.

Justin looked Brian in the face.

"Are you sure we can afford this? It had to be really expensive. These are real leather seats!"

"Sunshine I told you that Kinnetik is making plenty of money; your art has sold like crazy this year as well it should and our rental properties are fully rented. Yes we can afford this car and still afford to buy anything else we need for our two babies."

Justin threw his arms around Brian's neck and delivered a toe curling kiss. Both men were a little breathless as they broke apart. Justin smiled and gently stroked Brian's cheek.

"To be continued later tonight in our bedroom. I love you Brian."

"You too Sunshine. We better go in the house or your mother will send someone to be sure we aren't fucking in the new car."

Both men laughed as they went back into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. They all walked to the Parlor. Justin lit the lights on the tree while everyone choose a seat. Justin grabbed Jennifer's pile of gifts and took it to where his mother was sitting.

Jennifer opened boxes with some of her standard gifts. Silk blouses, her favorite perfume, makeup, gift certificate for a day spa & a new purse were all exclaimed over. Finally Justin handed her three smaller boxes that were wrapped in some hand painted paper.

She admired the paper and looked a little confused by the looks of anticipation on everyone's faces. Jennifer opened the box from John, Peter & Gus first. Inside were sapphire and diamond earrings and tear immediately sprung to Grandmom Jen's eyes? She went over to give the boys thank you hugs.

Next she opened the box from Tucker and gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond & sapphire tennis bracelet inside.

"Oh Darling, this is too much. It is too extravagant but I love it."

Tucker leaned over to deliver a kiss.

"I hope you like it. I wanted something to mark the first Christmas where we are really a couple."

Jennifer hugged him and whispered something in his ear that Justin, for one, was happy he could not hear.

Finally she opened the box from Molly, Justin & Brian. The tears that had been her eyes flowed freely down her cheeks when she saw the necklace with the diamond & sapphire pendant.

"This really is too much. You boys should not be spending all this money on me. You should just return this; it really is too much for you to spend on me!"

Brian looked embarrassed but Justin and Molly just shook their heads. Justin came over to where his mother was sitting and handed her a couple Kleenex.

"Mom, you know you always told us that is was proper just to thank someone for their gift and never talk about what it might have cost. You can blame Tucker for the jewelry theme. He picked out the bracelet and let us know there was a necklace and earring to match. We were happy to buy them for you."

Jennifer hugged her son and then further embarrassed Brian by walking over and hugging him. She gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.

Molly smiled.

"Brian and Justin insisted upon putting my name on that card. You know that the perfume and makeup is really my gift."

Justin just shrugged.

"You are both failing country club manners today. If Granny were here she would be telling us it is vulgar to discuss the cost of gifts."

Jennifer laughed.

"You are right about that sweetheart so don't mention this when we call her later!"

It had always been the Taylor Family tradition to open gifts from oldest to youngest. Brian flatly refused to have everyone watch him open gifts so after Jennifer opened her gifts it became a free for all when everyone else attacked their pile.

Tucker was thrilled to get a leather briefcase with his initials embossed in gold from Brian & Justin. Peter was delighted to get a Kindle and gift cards to purchase eBooks.

John got a gift certificate for Gaynor's Cooking School in Pittsburgh and a book on Soccer strategy. Molly screamed out loud when she opened the diamond stud earrings from Justin & Brian. Justin was surprised to get a box of cargo pants and T shirts from the Gap. The card read from John & Peter but Justin knew Brian must have taken them to the Gap.

Peter looked over with a smile.

"Uncle Brian drove us to the store but he refused to come inside. He waited for us in the car."

Brian just smirked as he sat and watched boxes ripped open. John & Peter compared the video games they each received. There were Academy golf shirts to wear when Spring brought warmer weather from Grandmom Jen. There were also new gloves, hats and ski boots.

Jennifer and Tucker also gave the boys a "gift certificate" for a weekend ski trip. John & Peter looked surprised and a little embarrassed to receive underwear and socks as a gift from Grandmom Jen.

Justin laughed as he watched the nephews open those gifts.

"My grandmother sent Molly and me those things every year for Christmas."

Molly laughed along with her brother.

"Justin always told me we would get in trouble if we said it out loud but they are dumb Christmas presents."

Jennifer spoke up.

"I thought I would just continue that grandparent tradition. You are correct that anyone who criticizes a gift gets in trouble. The only correct response to a gift is "Thank you"."

Peter and John looked at each other before turning towards Jennifer and saying in unison.

"Thank you Grandmom Jen."

That made everyone laugh. While everyone was busy ripping open boxes and gathering trash into piles Brian started to open his gifts; hoping no one would pay attention to him. There were new shirts & ties; an expensive new watch from Jennifer & Tucker and some Armani belts.

Finally Brian lifted the large, heavy box from Justin. He shot an inquiring look at is Sunshine before opening the box. When Brian saw and felt the overcoat he actually took an involuntary deep breath. Justin was watching him intently with a huge smile on his face.

Brian turned towards his partner. Justin was happy to see delight plainly showing on Brian's face. For once the brunet was not cloaking his feelings with a no emotion expression on his face. Justin leaned forward and was gathered into a hug. Brian kissed him as he held him tight.

"Thanks Sunshine. It's beautiful. You know I've always talked about buying a vicuna overcoat but it seemed extravagant, even for me."

"Well now you have one."

Much to Brian's embarrassment Jennifer walked over to inspect the coat and insisted Brian model it for them. Justin continued to a have a huge sunshine smile on his face. He knew his mother was about the only person who could get Brian to try on his new overcoat in front of everyone.

Eventually the gift frenzy was over. Justin pulled trash bags from where he stashed them behind the sofa. The shreds of wrapping paper were gathered and John & Peter stacked their gifts neatly by the tree.

After a look from Jennifer; Tucker & Molly challenged John & Peter to a ping pong game. Taking the trash bags with them; they left the Parlor.

Jennifer reached into a shopping bag and took out two more gifts. She walked over to Justin & Brian and handed them each a box.

"Craig dropped these gifts off at my office. He told me they were legitimate gifts. If they aren't I will tear his balls off!"

Brian dropped his box on the floor.

"I'm not opening any gift from Craig. I don't want anything from that asshole. Do NOT try and tell me the only response should be thank you."

Justin sat quietly looking at the familiar handwriting on the gift tag. He thought about the many times he had seen that handwriting on gifts & cards over the years.

"I am going to open my gift. I wish you would open yours but that is your decision. I agree that Craig has acted like an asshole for several years. Brian you are my life and I will always be by your side and fight any obstacle with you.

I know you don't have any really happy memories from your childhood but I do. Until I came out as gay I loved my father and I believed he loved me. I can never forget how he abandoned me any more than I can forget how you supported me. I'm not sure where I expect this to lead but I want to open the gifts."

Justin didn't look at Brian or his mother but he ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was an expensive sketch pad and some drawing pencils. It was a more expensive pad of paper than Justin would normally buy for himself.

Inside was a note.

"I thought you could always use a new pad for drawing. I remember you always had one close by. I wish I had been a better Dad because you deserve the best of everything in life."

The note was unsigned but again Justin recognized Craig's handwriting.

Brian watched Justin carefully and glanced at the contents of the box. He picked up his gift from the floor and quickly unwrapped and opened it. Inside were two expensive silk ties. There was also a note inside.

"Thank you for always being there for Justin when I was too stupid to be the father I should have been. I hope you like the ties. Craig."

Jennifer watched both men. She could see that Brian was annoyed and unconvinced about Craig's sincerity. She could also read all the emotions on Justin's face. She knew her son was surprised, confused, unsure how to react and worried about Brian's reaction.

"Well I guess Craig gets to keep his balls."

Justin smiled at his mother. Brian dropped the box on the floor again before looking up at Jennifer.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Justin bumped shoulders with his partner.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I want to think about it for a while and decide how I feel about the gifts."

"I know how I feel about them."

Justin leaned into Brian's side.

"I know how you feel but I'm not at all sure how I feel about them. I have to think about this."

Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"Take all the time you need Sunshine."

Justin smirked at Brian.

"We need to shower and get dressed so we can go have lunch with Gus and bring him back here."

Jennifer smiled.

"I'll go downstairs and see if they need a referee. John and I will work on starting dinner prep while you are gone."

She gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. Brian & Justin followed her out of the Parlor and went upstairs.

Ninety minutes later Brian & Justin rang the doorbell at the munchers' house. They heard running footsteps and Gus yelling "I'll get the door!".

A few second later a very excited 7 year of boy whipped open the door and launched himself at his father's legs.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Papa! I thought you guys would never get here. Do you want to see all the stuff I got for Christmas?"

Brian and Justin smiled at Gus's exuberance.

"That's why we came Sonny Boy. Lead the way."

Lindsay came out of the kitchen, drying her hand on a kitchen towel. She smiled and came over to give both men a hug.

"Lunch is almost ready but I think you have time to examine the loot in the living room."

Gus grabbed Brian & Justin's hands to drag them into the living room to see his gifts. JR was wearing her new Princess dress and having a tea party with some new dolls and a brand new china tea set. Melanie was busy tending the fire. She turned to say hello and then went back to poking at logs.

Justin got the impression Mel was still annoyed about he & Brian not agreeing to Gus's punishment for smacking JR's hand. He looked at Brian and rolled his eyes.

Gus showed us each gift that he received. He whispered to Brian & Justin, so JR wouldn't hear, that he knew that they helped pay for his "Santa Claus" gifts. After the gift viewing Gus asks Brian to go down to the playroom with him and help him set up his new Hot Wheels track.

Once they leave JR asks Justin if he wants to have a tea party with her. Justin tells her that he and Molly used to have tea parties all the time. He comes over to her new doll sized table & chairs. He accepts a cup of tea and makes JR laugh as he drinks it with his pinky extended. He & JR converse with her dolls while they drink their tea and eats their crumpets.

Eventually JR got bored with tea and started to show Justin some of her presents from Santa. Justin wondered why lunch was taking so long as he exclaimed over each gift shown him.

Next JR decided to show Justin the ornaments on the tree. At first she just pointed to them but then she started to handle the ornaments.

"JR honey; I don't think you are supposed to touch the tree ornaments."

"Uncle Jus; this isn't your house. You don't get to tell me what to do here."

Melanie was just coming back into the room to announce lunch was served. Justin stood up but didn't have time to reply to JR before Melanie spoke.

"Jenny Rebecca Marcus-Peterson what are you thinking? How dare you talk to Uncle Justin like that!"

JR had the proverbial hand caught in the cookie jar look on her face. Justin gave her the patented narrow eyed Taylor look.

"JR seems to have quite a bit of trouble obeying the don't touch the tree ornament rule. Getting her hand smacked by Gus doesn't seem to have made a lasting impression on her."

Melanie knew that Justin might have been looking at JR but his remark was aimed at her.

"Lunch is ready. After lunch JR you are going to have a timeout. Now tell Uncle Justin you are sorry for what you said. Uncle Justin can ALWAYS tell you when you are doing something wrong."

JR gave a grudging apology to Justin which Melanie said earned her a longer timeout. Justin couldn't resist saying.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Mel."

Brian and Gus appeared from the basement and they all sat down to lunch. Lindsay made a chicken casserole and three bean salad with a strawberry trifle with green dyed whipped cream for dessert. Jr was a little quiet during lunch but Gus kept up the conversation despite frequent reminders not to talk with his mouth full.

Brian was amused by his very excited son and felt pretty sure that Gus would nap during the drive down to Washington. When lunch was over; Brian, Justin & Gus were all happy to get on the road. They got out just as JR's tears were beginning when she was told to sit on the stairs for her timeout.

Melanie, Lindsay and JR were having Christmas dinner at Carl & Debbie's house along with Ben & Michael. Emmett & Rusty were having dinner with Ted, Blake, Nina & Viola. Everyone would all get together at Brian & Justin's party on the 26th.

When they got back home, Jennifer & John were busy in the kitchen. Gus ran to give Grandmom Jen a hug and to wish her Merry Christmas. John also got a hug and wished Merry Christmas. Molly, Tucker and Peter came into the kitchen from the media room and they all got their holiday greetings from Gus.

Jennifer told them the Patrick & Kevin had called to thank Uncle Brian & Uncle Justin for their trip to Disney World. Jennifer invited the O'Briens to come over for dessert and Roxanne was bringing a banana cream pie. That way the boys could thank them in person.

Brian rolled his eyes in Justin's direction. Jennifer spotted him and looked him directly in the face.

"Brian, do you have a problem with me inviting the O'Briens to come here for dessert?"

Justin couldn't helping smiling at the uncomfortable look on his partner's face.

"No Mother Taylor. You can invite whoever you want to our home."

Jennifer patted his cheek.

"Thank you Sweetheart; I knew it would be no problem."

Gus didn't pay any attention to that exchange but Molly, Tucker, John & Peter all smiled which annoyed Brian. Justin came over and gave him a kiss before suggesting Gus see what gifts were waiting for him in the Parlor.

Everyone watched as Gus happily ripped open gifts. Gus opened boxes and gift bags that held new books, video games, gloves, black T shirt ("just like Daddy's"), hot wheel cars, some new school clothes and art supplies. He was thrilled by every gift and generous with thank you hugs. When all his presents were opened he looked at his Daddy & Papa.

"You helped Joe but I still got lots of presents. I can give some back because I said you could give me less stuff for Christmas."

Brian scooped Gus up and gave him a kiss.

"Sonny Boy you don't have to give even one thing back but your Papa and I are really proud that you are willing to keep you word. We were happy to help Joe and we never planned to give you less for Christmas."

Justin came over and put his arms around Gus & Brian. Gus had a huge smile on his face. Brian smiled back at his son.

"We have one more thing to show you Sonny Boy."

He put Gus down and led the way downstairs. Everyone followed behind them. Gus looked around the game room to see if there was anything new. He was a little surprised when Daddy took him over to the new doors and swung them open.

When Gus saw the model train setup his mouth dropped open. He didn't say anything but looked around at his family who all had smiles on their faces. He walked closer to get a better look at the trains before turning around to face everyone.

"WOW! This is the neatest thing I ever saw! This is the best Christmas I ever had in my whole life."

Brian walked over to the controls and Gus followed. As his Daddy showed him how all the things the trains could do Gus was too excited to stand still. He did a little dance from foot to foot.

Everyone else left father & son alone to enjoy their trains. John and Jennifer returned to the kitchen. Justin organized a Pinochle game in the study with Molly, Tucker & Peter. When Mark arrived Molly gave him the job of getting them some drinks. When he returned with the drinks she told him to amuse himself until the card game was over. Mark went back to the kitchen and Jennifer assigned him the job of setting the dining room table.

Molly & Tucker won the Pinochle game and the four players headed to the kitchen. Molly helps Mark finish up the table and fill the water glasses. John has the roast covered in foil and resting so Peter is dispatched to tell the trainmen it is time for dinner. Tucker opens a couple bottles of wine. Justin helps Jennifer dish up the side dishes.

Jennifer and John made au gratin potatoes, string beans almondine, roasted cauliflower, sweet potato casserole and pickled cucumbers & onions. Justin chuckled.

"Gee Mom are you sure there is enough food?"

"I hope so Justin but having seen you, John and Peter pack it away I'm not sure."

Brian and Gus appeared with Peter; John sliced the roast which was done perfectly and the family sat down to dinner. Jennifer said grace and the eating commenced. Gus's dinner conversation was mostly about how neat his trains were.


	24. Chapter 24

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 24**

Dinner was a lively meal. Brian & Justin enjoyed themselves gently teasing Molly & Mark which earned them dirty looks from Molly and made Jennifer laugh out loud. Everyone praised John's cooking skills which made him blush with embarrassment. Peter just smiled the entire time enjoying everything about the best Christmas of his life. Tucker sat next to Jennifer and really felt a part of the family. He was well aware that Justin did not really approve of his relationship with Jennifer but he felt like they were making progress.

Brian and Justin had insisted that Jennifer sit at one end of the table opposite Brian at the other end. She felt like a queen. Justin and Molly insisted she wear all her new jewelry. As she looked around the table all she saw were happy faces. It was one of the best Christmas's of her life.

Even Brian was enjoying Christmas. He sat between his two favorite people in the world, Justin & Gus. Gus was vibrating with excitement over Christmas. Brian could feel the contentment and love radiating off his Sunshine. As he sometimes did, and hated when he did it, he thought about his past life and celebrated the changes in his life and how much happier he was now. He quickly glanced at Justin who gave him a big smile which Brian couldn't help returning.

Molly was thinking that maybe Mark was the "one". She felt so comfortable with him. He also seemed to really fit in with the family. She had always loved her big brother; even when he teased her she knew he was always there for her. She envied the love that Justin & Brian shared and was happy just to spend time with them. They brought such a sense of security to her life. She knew they were ready to help with any problem she might have in her life.

Mark's family was so different from Molly's. He deeply cared about Molly and her family was a part of those feelings. Whenever he spent time with Molly's family he could feel the love and acceptance they all had for each other. His family were all like separate entities that occasionally came together before going their separate ways again. Sometimes he felt there was no one he could really count on. Mark often noticed Brian observing him and he knew he was being evaluated to see if he was worthy of Molly. It both worried him and impressed him. Jennifer & Justin were more circumspect but he knew they were also watching out for Molly.

*************************************************************************************Christmas morning started early at Ted & Blake's house. Viola spent the night so that she could be there to see Nina open her gifts. Blake & Ted had a difficult time getting Nina to make a Christmas list. She wrote a letter to Santa that had just three requests. They weren't sure how to explain to her why Santa would suddenly bring more gifts than ever before. Finally Ted told Nina that since she had been through a difficult year with her mother dying and having to leave her Nana to come live with him and Blake, Santa knew she deserved more gifts this year.

Ted & Blake told her that Santa had a lot of houses to visit so it wasn't safe to go downstairs before 6 AM to be sure Santa has made his stop at their house. The knock on the bedroom door woke Ted. He glanced at his night table and smiled at the 6:01 displayed on the clock. He poked Blake who was a much sounder sleeper before telling Nina she could come in.

The door flew open and Nina, dressed in a reindeer printed nightgown, ran over to the bed.

"Teddy Man, Daddy it's after six so we need to go down and see what Santa left us!"

Blake sat up in bed wearing a red T shirt with a snowman on the front. Ted had a green T shirt with Santa. A half-awake Blake told Nina she needed to put on her robe & slippers before they went downstairs. As she ran out of the room Ted reminded her to knock on her Nana's door so she could go downstairs with them.

Blake hurried downstairs to turn on the tree lights and the gas fireplace. He got back upstairs just as Nina came out of her bedroom wearing her robe and slippers. Viola came out of her room smiling at a very excited Nina. Ted was standing in the bedroom doorway waiting for the trip down to see what Santa had delivered.

Nina came over and took Ted's hand.

"Teddy Man are you sure Santa came?"

"Yes Sweetheart. I'm sure he was here because you have been such an extra special good girl."

Nina lifted her arms so Ted picked her up as they started down the stairs. Blake and Viola walked behind them. Nina took a deep breath as she saw the presents piled around the tree.

"Teddy Man! I never saw so many presents before. Do you think they are all for us?"

Ted gave the little girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Sweetheart. These presents are all for us. Some are from Santa and some are from Daddy and me."

At the bottom of the stairs Ted put Nina down but she just stood still; looking over at all the brightly wrapped gifts. She looked up at Ted who smiled and took her hand. He walked over to Nina's pile of presents and sat on the floor with her.

Blake and Viola sat on the sofa and watched as Ted started handing Nina gifts to open. She actually seemed a little overwhelmed so Ted suggested they take a break and let Viola open her Christmas presents.

Viola's gifts were mostly sensible. An extra set of high thread count cotton sheets. Gift cards for the grocery & drug stores that she frequented and a gift card for her favorite fabric outlet. She also got a new wrist watch and a pale pick cardigan sweater with silver-gray beading down the front.

"Blake and Ted this sweater is beautiful! I love it."

Ted smiled.

"I have to confess that we got Jennifer to pick out the sweater. Women's fashion are really not our strength."

Viola chuckled.

"Well that was an excellent decision. Jennifer is always dressed so beautifully. I'll have to thank her for the great choice."

Viola gave Nina a couple new dresses for herself and some new outfits for her dolls. Ted & Blake each got a crocheted afghan. Nina made gifts for Viola, Ted & Blake at school. Each got a refrigerator magnet with a photo of Nina surrounded by glitter. She was delighted when Ted & Blake put their magnets on the refrigerator door.

After the adults had opened all their gifts, Nina sat on the floor with her Teddy Man and opened her remaining Christmas presents. She was left feeling kind of stunned by all the gifts and asked Ted to sit on the couch with her for a while. Blake ran up to her room and grabbed her Teddy bear. Nina clutched her toy and nestled against Ted who covered her with a fleece throw.

With her Teddy Man's arm firmly holding her close. Nina quickly fell asleep. Blake smiled at his two favorite people in the world.

"I think Christmas tired her out. She was up late last night and who knows how early she woke up this morning."

Viola got up and came over to the couch.

"Thanks you both for making such a wonderful Christmas for Nina and for me. I can't remember ever having a better one! I think I'm going up and have a quick nap myself. Blake, I'll be down a little later to help you with dinner."

Blake chuckled.

"We actually haven't even had breakfast yet. I did put some coffee on. Why don't you take a mug up with you?"

Viola nodded and walked with Blake to the kitchen. She got her coffee and went upstairs. Blake brought two mugs of coffee into the living room. He handled Ted his mug before settling against Ted's other side and resting his head on his shoulder.

Ted pressed his head against Blake's soft blonde hair.

"I can't remember ever having a better Christmas myself."

Blake turned his head to kiss Ted's cheek and sighed happily.

Two hours later when Viola came back downstairs; Ted was explaining her new iPad to Nina. It had software that was recommended by the staff at Fort Pitt School to help Nina with her mild cognitive issues. Blake was in the kitchen warming soup for lunch.

After lunch they all played Candyland, one of Nina's Christmas gifts before Blake and Viola started on dinner preparations. Nina helped Ted set the table. When Mel & Linds arrived with Jenny, the girls had a tea party with their dolls and Nina's new china tea set.

A short time later Emmett arrived with Rusty. Much to Nina & jenny's delight Emmett brought pink nail polish for their fingernails. Mel accused him of age discrimination so he laughingly agreed to paint Mel, Lindsay & Viola's nails too.

Once the manicures were done they all sat down to dinner.

Debbie would never admit it but she was glad to have an easy day. After hosting everyone on Christmas Eve she was glad to only have to prepare dinner for four people. Ben and Michael brought a salad and some wine with them. Debbie made her special lasagna and Michael's favorite banana cream pie for dessert. They were all looking forward to the big party the next day at Brian & Justin's house.

In Washington Township when everyone had finished eating Justin announced that they would wait a while before dessert.

"Mom and John since you prepared this delicious dinner for us you don't have to do cleanup. Brian and Gus you guys should go check out those trains until we are ready for dessert.

Peter, Molly and Mark will clear the table. Tucker can load the dishwasher and I will put away the leftovers."

Gus and his Daddy quickly headed to the basement before Justin changed his mind. Jennifer & John took seats at the kitchen bar and observed cleanup. Once the table was mostly cleared Molly made her mother a mug of herbal tea.

Peter kept busy telling Tucker what he was doing wrong while loading the dishwasher which amused everyone but Tucker. Peter started each comment with "Alice likes…"; there was no doubt who taught Peter the "correct way" to load a dishwasher.

Jennifer eventually took pity on Tucker and tried distracting Peter.

"Peter Honey, did you or John talk to you Mother today?"

Peter shrugged.

"She told us the line for the phone would be too long today. She is going to call my cell tomorrow."

At the mention of Claire's name Justin stood up.

"Oh my god. Claire sent a box earlier this week. I forgot about it. I'll go get it now!"

Justin ran up the stairs to the studio and grabbed the box from Claire that he had stashed in a cabinet. He hurried back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry guys. I put this in a cabinet and forgot all about it."

John chuckled.

"Mother did email and ask if the box she sent us got delivered. I'll let her know you hid it from us. It's not like that is going to change her opinion of you!"

Justin rolled his eyes as he handed the box to John, who grabbed a knife to cut open the packing tape. There were two wrapped gifts inside the box. Each gift had an envelope on top, one addressed to John and the other to Peter.

Both boys ripped open the envelopes and read the enclosed two page letter from their mother. Peter quickly scanned through the letter before handing it to Justin.

John & Peter looked at each other with strange expressions on their face. Jennifer looked over at Justin who looked up from the letter and smiled at her before turning his attention to the nephews.

"So guys what do you think?"

John shrugged and let Peter answer first.

"Well it is the first time Mom has ever admitted to doing anything wrong and she even kind of apologizes."

John chimed in.

"Well not really an abject apology but it's a start I guess."

"John you know it is a big concession from Mom to admit she did anything wrong. We need to meet her halfway on this."

John shrugged again.

"I guess you're right. At last she is accepting some responsibility for all the crap we had to deal with."

Jennifer held out her hand and John smiled and passed her his letter from Claire. She quickly read it before she got up and gathered John & Peter in her arms.

"It seems to me that Claire is starting to realize what her mistakes have been. That is hard for anyone but especially hard when a mother realizes she has hurt her children."

She glanced quickly at Justin, still feeling some guilt for her son having to leave his home. Justin smiled at his mother.

"You really do need to try and meet your mother halfway as Peter said. I hope with all my heart that this will work out for all of you. Remember that we are always here for you and Claire really has no one. She stands to be the big loser here. I hope you can be the better people and start to forgive her."

She gave John and Peter each a kiss on the cheek.

"Now open your gifts so we can see what you got."

Both boys ripped open their gifts and pulled the contents out of the box. They each got two pillowcases. John's was embroidered with soccer balls, players & a trophy. Peter's had a couple boys in caps & gowns along with books, rulers & a blue ribbon. All four pillowcases had a small "ck" embroidered below the other things.

Jennifer examined the pillowcases.

"This embroidery is really well done. They were obviously customized for the two of you. I wonder how Claire was able to purchase them. I guess it was something she found on-line."

John chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Mom did the embroidery herself. She used to do a lot of this kind of stuff. She was very good at it. I remember she worked hard on a tablecloth and napkins for the grandparent's anniversary. Mom was really proud of the gift.

Gramps and Grandmother thanked her but were pretty subdued about it. They never were people who praised anyone. Anyway sometime after that we were at thier house for some special dinner; a birthday or something. Mom asked Grandmother why she wasn't using the tablecloth and napkins she had made for her. Grandmother said she had no use for those things and wasn't interested in anything that made more work for her. She said she had no interest in ironing anything, certainly not cloth napkins when paper worked better anyway.

Grandmother told Mom she donated the tablecloth and napkins to the church rummage sale. We left before dinner; Mom cried all the way home. After that she never embroidered another thing."

Peter nodded.

"I kind of remember that. As we left Gramps was yelling at Grandmother asking what she had done to upset Claire."

Jennifer was wide eyed.

"The more I hear about Joan Kinney the more I dislike her. What a horrible thing to do to Claire after she went to all that trouble to personalize that gift for her parents. I would have treasured something like that if I got it as a gift."

Jennifer examined the pillowcases more closely.

"Claire really does seem to have a gift for embroidery. This is excellent work. My agents are always looking for gifts to give buyer and sellers at closings. John you should ask your mother is she has time and wants to embroider things to sell.

I could buy some things and send them to her. Once she is finished she could send them back to me. After they are sold I can save the money for her. By the time she is released she could have some cash to help get her life started again."

Justin came over to look at John & Peter's gifts.

"This does look well done. Mom, do you really think some of your agents would buy stuff like this?"

"Yes I think they would. I would buy some myself as gifts for customers. People really like something that is handmade like this. Claire really does have a gift for doing this type of work. I tried embroidery but nothing I ever did looked like these pillowcases."

John smiled at Jennifer.

"That's a nice offer Grandmom. I'll talk to Mother about it and let you know what she thinks. It seems like a good opportunity for her but you know Mother is not a big fan of Uncle Justin."

Justin pretended to look shocked.

"I had no idea. I really thought Claire disliked Brian more than me."

Peter laughed.

"Oh no Uncle Justin! You are a clear winner of most disliked by Mom. You are a close second for Grandmother but Grandmom Jen is at the top of Grandmother's hate list."

Jennifer smirked.

"Well I did work at getting to the top of that list."

Everyone was laughing when Brian & Gus appeared. Gus announced that he thought it was time for dessert. Brian glanced at the pillowcases.

"Where did these come from?"

Justin answered.

"Claire sent these to John & Peter. She embroidered them herself and sent some nice letters."

John handed his letter to Brian who quickly scanned it.

"Hmm. I remember Claire used to do embroidery a lot. She was pretty good at it but didn't get any encouragement from Joanie or Jack."

Justin smirked.

"John was just telling us about that. So who's ready for pie?"

Gus led the way with a resounding "I am!" and everyone else agreeing with him.

After dessert Gus's eyes were drooping. Even though he suggested more time in the train room his Daddy told him it was time for bath & bed. There was an attempt at pouting but Brian scooped him up and took him upstairs.

Since the dishwasher was full, John & Peter rinsed the dessert dishes and stacked them before saying they were going up to their rooms. Molly and Mark said they were tired and went up to the Sorority House.

Justin smiled at his mother.

"You are being a good sport about Mark spending the night Mom."

Jennifer shrugged.

"Molly is an adult, she can make her own decisions. Since you and I are both in good sexual relationships without benefit of marriage I think it would be hypocritical to question Molly about her relationship with Mark."

"Mom that was a little TMI for me."

"Oh Justin please! I had to accept my seventeen year old son having lots of sex with his twenty eight year old lover. You need to stop thinking of me as asexual."

"But you're my Mom!"

Jennifer patted his cheek.

"I got to be your mother by having sex, quite a bit of it actually. Tucker and I are going to our room. Don't start conversations you don't want to finish."

Justin turned off the lights, checked that the fire screens were closed, set the alarm and went up to read Gus a bedtime story. Gus had had a long and exciting day so he was asleep before Justin read 3 pages of the story.

When Justin went into the master bedroom Brian had candles lighted and a fire burning in the fireplace. He had pulled their comforter & some pillows in front of the fireplace. Two glasses of champagne were on the table and a naked Brian was sprawled on the comforter.

Justin smiled.

"I guess playing with the new trains didn't tire you out as much as it did Gus."

"Trains make me horny, Sunshine!"

Justin chuckled.

"Brian, breathing makes you horny."

"As long as I'm looking at you everything makes me horny."

Justin dropped his clothes as he walked over to where Brian was waiting. Brian pulled him into a tight hug as they kissed and explored each other's bodies. It was a long time before they finished their lovemaking and crawled into bed. They slipped on boxers before drifting off to sleep so they were prepared for Gus's morning visit.

Gus had a very long and busy Christmas day so he did not appear until Brian and Justin were up and dressed. He was a little disappointed to not have his normal snuggle time with his fathers. Gus was looking forward to breakfast made by Grandmom Jen and more train time with Daddy. The new train room was his best Christmas present by far.

When Brian, Justin and Gus arrived in the kitchen, breakfast production was in full swing. Jennifer was preparing her brioche French toast for the pan, while Tucker cooked some sausage patties with brown sugar. Molly was using the juicer to make fresh orange juice and was cutting up some fresh fruit.

Justin sent Gus upstairs to make sure John & Peter were awake. While Brian preparing 2 mugs of coffee Justin got busy setting the table. Jennifer got the first batch of French toast in the pan just as John and Peter appeared with a giggling Gus being carried over John's shoulder.

There was some debate about who would sit next to Grandmom Jen but Tucker insisted on sitting on one side and Justin claimed a son's right to sit beside his Mother. Gus contented himself on sitting between his cousins. The adults & as well as Mark & Molly all enjoyed mimosas with breakfast. John, Peter & Gus had plain orange juice but drank it from champagne flutes.

After everyone ate their fill; John & Peter, with an assist from Gus, cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Mark headed home to spend time with his brother who was visiting his parents. When clean-up was complete Gus was thrilled when John & Peter asked to see his trains.

Molly said she always wanted trains so she would like to see Gus's new train setup as well. Gus's smile went from ear to ear as he led the way down to the train room. Brian said he would relax with Papa, Grandmom Jen & Tucker while Gus showed off his trains.

When the younger members of the household had disappeared Justin turned to Brian.

"Are you sure Gus knows how to run the trains on his own?"

Brian grinned.

"I bet Gus knows more about operating the trains than you do Justin."

Justin just shrugged which made Jennifer & Tucker laugh. Jennifer smiled indulgently at her son.

"Molly wanted trains but Justin had no interest in them at all. He was always more interested sketching the Christmas tree and decorations from the time he could first hold a crayon."

Emmett and his kitchen staff showed up around noon. Rusty came along to provide mostly moral support. They commandeered the kitchen to prepare for the party that night.

Gus & his cousins along with Jennifer, Tucker & Molly watched TV in the media room. Justin spent time painting in his studio and Brian checked his emails in the study.

By 6 PM everyone was dressed for the party. The kitchen was a whirlwind of activity as Emmett& his staff made their final preparations. Brian had arranged for two shuttle buses to make trips between the Kinnetik parking lot and the house. The lobby of the Kinnetik building was open and there was munchies, coffee and hot chocolate for everyone waiting to board one of the buses.

The first bus was scheduled to leave Kinnetik at 5:45. The first guests, the Gardners, arrived a little after 6. Brian, Jennifer & Gus walked to the entrance hall when they heard the doorbell. Josh spotted Brian and ran over to hug him.

"Uncle Brian! Thank you so much for the trip to Disney. That is so cool. My cousins couldn't believe I got that Christmas gift from you."

A fairly horrified Brian gave a Josh an awkward pat on the back and mumbled. "You're welcome."

Happily Josh moved on to give Grandmom Jen a hug. Bill smiled at Brian.

"I think lording your gift over his cousins gave Josh just as much pleasure as the gift itself."

Brian laughed just as Justin walked in from the kitchen and was immediately caught up in a hug from Josh.

The next guests through the door were a squabbling Michael & Debbie. She was letting her son know how annoyed she was that he insisted on driving down to the house instead of taking the bus from Kinnetik.

They were followed by an annoyed looking Carl and an exasperated looking Ben with JR in his arms. JR was wearing her new princess dress & tiara. As soon as JR spotted Justin she held out her arms.

"Uncle Jus. Look I'm wearing the dress you and Uncle Bri gave me!"

Justin told JR she looked beautiful as he took her from Ben's arms. She hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love my princess doll and dress. Thanks you lots!"

Michael was always annoyed by how much his daughter loved Justin.

"JR! Justin doesn't have time for you right now. He needs to pay attention to his guests."

JR screwed her face into a pout and refused to release her grip on Justin.

"It's okay Honey. I can still say hello to people with my favorite girl in my arms."

Michael walked over and attempted to take JR from Justin. She smacked her father's arm as he reached for her and loudly announced "NO!"

Michael looked close to tears as Brian laughed and Debbie shook her head.

"For fucks sake Michael just leave her alone. Justin doesn't mind holding her and JR is happy with him."

Michael looked uncertain about what to do or say. Brian gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Bar's out by the kitchen Mikey. As long as you're not the designated driver go get something to drown your sorrows."

Ben spoke up.

"I'm the DD tonight so let's go check out the bar while JR gets her Uncle Jus time. I'm sure there are non-alcoholic drinks for me."

Ben took a reluctant Michael's hand and walked towards the kitchen. Debbie rolled her eyes as she gave Brian a hug and kiss on the cheek. Carl shook hands and whispered in Brian's ear.

"I think I am going to need a lot to drink to get through this night!"

Debbie had moved on to greeting Jennifer and Carl dutifully followed behind her.

The first bus from Kinnetik arrived. JR was delighted that just about everyone who came in remarked on her beautiful dress. She was a happy as could be accepting compliments while safe in Uncle Jus's arms.

A jealous Michael continued to watch from a distance. Ben came up behind him.

"Mike, leave her alone. She is having a great time and Justin doesn't seem to mind holding her."

Michael just shrugged and attempted to be less obvious about watching JR being held in Justin's arms.

Ted, Blake, Nina & Viola were on the first bus to arrive from the Kinnetik building. As soon as JR spotted Nina she asked Justin to put her down so she could play with her friend. Nina was also wearing her Princess dress & tiara.

Brian burst out laughing when he saw Ted & Blake wearing their capes & crowns. He wasn't surprised that both men had caved to Nina's request to wear their king & prince accessories. Brian was a little surprised that Ted didn't seem the least embarrassed or self-conscious.

JR & Nina each took one of Ted's hands and pulled him toward the kitchen so they could see what they wanted to eat. Blake just shrugged and followed them as Jennifer came over to say hello to Viola. The other bus passengers were being greeted by Brian & Justin.

Most Kinnetik employees brought a friend or significant other and a few brought children. Justin made sure all the kids knew about the game room. He had spoken to John & Peter earlier about them monitoring the game room and coming to get him if there were any issues.

Jennifer complimented Viola on her sweater. Viola chuckled and gave Jennifer a quick hug.

"Ted told me that you picked this sweater out for me. It is beautiful and I love it!"

"I knew Ted was honest just not that honest. I'm glad you like the sweater."

Debbie came over to Jennifer & Viola. She had a plate with some appetizers in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other hand.

"Hello Viola. Nice to see you again. We should go in the Parlor and claim some comfortable seats before they are all gone."

Jennifer & Viola followed Debbie into the Parlor. Once they claimed one of the sofas Jennifer went out to the kitchen to fix a plate of appetizers to share. She got champagne for herself and club soda with a lime slice for Viola.

Alice & Charlie's son & daughter in law arrived with their children. David, Suzanne & Mark all spent some time here so they were comfortable with the house and made their way down to the game room.

When Gus spotted the O'Briens' enter the house he ran over to Kevin.

"Kevin. Hurry up and get you coat off. You have to come see the awesome new trains I got for Christmas!"

Roxanne smiled as her son rushed to get his winter coat unzipped and off.

"Kevin you have to thank Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin for their generous Christmas gift before you run off with Gus."

Gus frowned.

"Daddy and Papa don't care about that. I'll tell them later that Kevin said thanks."

Roxanne shook her head.

"Sorry Gus, Kevin has to thank them in person. They gave him and Patrick incredibly Christmas gifts."

She gave Patrick a "look". He grabbed Kevin's hand and with an impatient Gus following, they walked over to where Justin & Brian were standing and talking to some people from the art department.

Justin gave the boys one of his sunshine smiles and stooped down so Kevin could give him a hug. Patrick & Kevin thanked him for their Disney Trip.

"You're very welcome. Uncle Brian and I are glad your parents agreed to let you go with us. We are all looking forward to the trip."

Brian turned when he heard his name and Kevin went over and locked his arms around Brian's legs while thanking him for the gift and telling him that he loved him.

Brian smiled and gently patted Kevin's head.

Patrick thanked Brian and told Kevin to let go of his legs. Once he was sure he wouldn't fall over Brian bent over to give Kevin a kiss on his forehead.

Gus spoke up.

"Okay Kevin you thanked them. Let's go play with my trains."

Kevin dropped his coat on the floor and the two boys ran off towards the steps to the basement. Justin called after them not to run on the stairs and to hold onto the handrail.

Patrick picked up his brother's coat and took his parents' coats to hang them up in the racks lining the hallway. Justin let him know that John was down in the game room.

Kevin was awed by the new train room. Gus showed him how to make the switches change the route of the train as well as how the other special options. They enjoyed trying everything out and Kevin liked standing by Gus as he made the trains race around the tracks.

Alice & Charlie's grandson, Mark, was close to Gus in age and he eventually joined the other two boys. A couple of the older kids also checked out the trains. John made sure that everyone knew that the trains belonged to Gus and he was in charge of running them.

Mark returned for the party with his brother, Matt. Molly made sure that Mark's parents were invited to the party. She wanted to be sure everyone understood that any unpleasantness all stemmed from Mark's family not her own.

Matt, who sold real estate, was stunned by the house. This was not his marketplace but he knew this house had to have cost a lot of money. Mark had told him it was a really nice house and that Justin & Brian had completely renovated the interior of the house but that didn't prepare Matt for this house.

The scale of the party also amazed Matt. He had never seen people entertain this many people in their home. His parents rarely had any guests. Molly came over to join the brothers. They strolled towards the kitchen.

Matt stood for a minute and looked around the kitchen, family room area of the house. Through the French doors he could see the patio and pool.

"Molly, this is some house! I'd hate to have to pay the mortgage."

Molly just shrugged.

"There is no mortgage to pay."

As she hoped that left Matt too surprised to reply.

After the second bus arrived from Kinnetik; Brian and Justin circulated among their guests. Michael did his best to monopolize Brian but was unsuccessful.

Lindsay and Mel arrived. Lindsay was uneasy at large gathering but they settled in the Parlor near Jennifer, Debbie and Viola. JR & Nina, followed by Teddy Man, came in the Parlor and spent some time with the older ladies.

After the third bus from Kinnetik arrived, and the house was fairly full of guests, Emmett announced that dinner was served in the dining room. The traffic pattern was enter from the kitchen entrance and leave by the entrance hall doorway. Plates and silverware wrapped in napkins were on the side board.

One of Emmett's helpers was carving a roast beef at the table. A wide selection of salads and side dishes were served in huge bowls. There was also poached salmon and fettucine Alfredo with shrimp and lobster meat.

Leaving Debbie to guard their seats Jennifer & Viola joined the line for food. When they returned to the Parlor Debbie joined the food line along with Lindsay & Melanie. Jennifer let Mel know that the small guest room was open and ready for her & Linds if the crowd got to be too much for Lindsay to handle.

When most of the adults had gone through the food line Molly went down to the game room to let the younger crowd know that dinner was served. Emmett added French fries and grilled hot dogs to the food available for the kids. Roxanne helped Gus & Kevin make their selections. Teddy Man was on hand to help JR & Nina fix plates. Emmett set up a small table and some chairs for the kids in the family room.

Ben did come over to be sure JR had everything she needed. Meanwhile Michael was still following Brian around, which several people commented on.

Roxanne was amused by Kevin's excitement over Gus's new trains. She was pleased that Mark Simpson sat with Gus & Kevin and all three boys seemed to be getting along and all three boys were all enjoying the new train setup. She promised her son she would come down to see the trains after he was done eating.

When everyone had finished dinner Emmett's team put out trays of cookies and candy. At stations set up in the dining room cherries jubilee & bananas foster were prepared. With the lights dimmed the flaming desserts were prepared with a flourish.

Alcoholic drinks disappeared and Emmett & Rusty circulated with trays of coffee and hot chocolate. After serving the first floor both men loaded up with hot chocolate and went down to the game room. Gus insisted that both men come look at his trains.

Kevin & Mark played their roles of operating switches and activating some of the special features of the train setup. Emmett & Rusty were amused by the boys' delight and told them it was the best model train setup they had ever seen.

The first people to leave started to drift out a little after 10 PM. It was close to midnight when Justin closed the door after the last guest departed. Emmett and his team left around 11 after cleaning the kitchen as much as possible.

When Justin got to the kitchen Jennifer was putting the last of the leftovers away. Brian had taken Gus upstairs to put him to bed around 11:30 and had not returned. Justin knew how much his partner hated the whole good bye ritual and was not surprised when Brian did not reappear.

He gave his mother & sister a kiss and said good night to them & Tucker. He went upstairs to find Brian waiting for him in their bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 25**

Gus was happy to wake up in time to cuddle with his fathers. He snuggled with Brian while Justin hid under his pillow. Gus told his Daddy all about the fun he had with his trains. Kevin & Mark Simpson made good assistants and Gus was quick to let Brian know he shared and let them run the trains around the track a couple times. When Brian left to use the bathroom, brush his teeth and wash his face Gus talked to the now wide awake Justin.

Gus always wanted his Dad to be proud of him but he felt more at ease with Papa. He could ask his Papa anything and talk about any issues in his life. Sometimes when he told Daddy about things that bothered him in his life he could sense Daddy tensing and Gus knew he was trying to find a way to solve all of Gus's problems. When he talked to Papa about problems he was always calm. Sometimes Papa would draw his lower lip between his teeth and lightly bite down on it. Gus knew that meant Papa was thinking really hard and adopted that same practice when he wanted to think seriously about something.

Papa would usually discuss options with Gus and would help him come up with a good solution to any issue. Sometime Papa would say he would discuss something with Daddy and they would get back to Gus. Gus trusted that his fathers would always be there for him and would help him with any problem in his life.

This morning Gus wanted to talk about something one of his classmates told him.

"Papa I want to talk about something one of the kids at school told me. I'm afraid it might make you angry or sad to talk about it?"

Justin put his arm around Gus and pulled him close.

"Gus you can always ask me anything. I may not always have the answer to every question but I will never be angry with you for asking me something."

"Well Jeffrey is in my class at school. He heard me tell the art teacher that you showed me how to do shading. I told her your name and she said you were a very good artist. At recess Jeffrey said I was trying to be teacher's pet. I told him that was stupid and just played with my friends. No one likes Jeffrey because sometimes he is a bully.

Anyway last week Jeffrey said he asked his parents about you and if you were really an artist. They said you were an artist but they told him that someone tried to kidnap you. Jeffrey said that John and Peter's Mom helped the man that tried to kidnap you. So did that really happen?"

Gus looked up at Justin's face as he waited for the answer. He didn't notice that Brian had come back into the bedroom. Brian opened his mouth but Justin gave him a quick head shake.

"Gus remember when I had a sore arm and we told you a bad man had tried to hurt me?"

Gus nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"Well that man did try and kidnap me. He thought your Daddy would pay him a lot of money to get me back. He was not very smart and wasn't able to kidnap me. There was another bad man who had hired him to do this. That man got John and Peter's mother to tell him that Peter and I would be at the gallery that day.

Both the bad man who tried to kidnap me and Claire, John and Peter's mother, went to jail for doing such a bad thing."

Gus was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Were you angry with John and Peter because of what their Mom did?"

Brian came over and got back in bed. He moved close to Gus so that Gus was cradled between him and Justin. He answered Gus's question.

"Of course we weren't angry with them Sonny Boy. They didn't do anything wrong. You know we all love John and Peter. They are part of our family."

Gus smiled.

"I told that dumb Jeffrey that you weren't going to send them to an orphanage to live."

Justin smiled at Gus.

"That was the right thing to say. This is John and Peter's home. Maybe we should have told you the whole story when it happened but we didn't want you to be upset. I'm glad you asked me about it.

John and Peter feel bad about what their Mom did so we don't want you to say anything to them about what happened. It is in the past and talking about it won't change anything."

Satisfied with the answers he got Gus suggested that this would be a good morning for Mickey Mouse pancakes and his Papa laughingly agreed. He sent Gus to put on his slippers. Justin got washed quickly and pulled on some sweats. When he came out of the bathroom Brian & Gus were gone.

Justin walked into the kitchen where Brian had the griddle out on the counter and was gathering the ingredients for pancakes while Gus set the table. Brian handed Justin a mug of coffee and gave him a kiss.

"Sonny Boy told me he is starving so I thought we'd get things ready for you."

Justin laughed as he got to work making the batter. Brian sliced some sausage patties and placed them on a foil lined cookie sheet, ready to go in the oven which he had preheating.

A fully dressed Jennifer, Tucker and Molly walked into the kitchen. Gus ran over to give Grandmom Jen a hug.

"You all are just in time. Papa is making Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast."

Jennifer stooped down to give Gus a kiss.

"That sounds delicious Sweetheart but we are going to pass on pancakes. Tucker made reservation for us at the William Penn for brunch. I enjoyed spending this time with you. We'll be spending New Year's Eve together when your parents all go to their party at Babylon."

Jennifer & Molly came over to give Justin & Brian hugs and kisses and to thank them for hosting them for Christmas. Justin walked over to give Tucker a hug good-bye which earned him another hug & kiss from his mother.

Breakfast preparations continued and when everything was ready Justin was about to ask Gus to go up and tell his cousins about breakfast when John & Peter appeared from the back stairs. The five of them sat down to breakfast. After cleanup Justin & Gus went to the studio. Brian headed to the study. John & Peter hurried to the media room to start trying out their new video games.

As they walked into the restaurant at the William Penn Tucker gave his name to the hostess and Jennifer groaned softly. Tucker turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"There are Nancy and Ron Peterson at a table with Maria and Earl Goode. I wonder if their house finally sold and they are celebrating."

Tucker frowned, disappointed that his treat for Jennifer & Molly might be ruined.

"I don't think they saw us yet. Do you want to leave Honey?"

Jennifer shook her head and just then Maria Goode waved. Molly chuckled at the expression on the Petersons' faces.

"Well Mom I think Mr and Mrs Peterson look way more unhappy than you about this meeting."

Jennifer put a big, insincere smile on her face as she took Tucker's hand and walked across the restaurant. Molly followed behind.

Earl & Ron stood up and Maria smiled at Jennifer. Nancy found the contents of her plate fascinating as she kept her eyes down.

Maria spoke first.

"Hello Jennifer, Tucker. Molly, my goodness, I haven't seen you in a while. You're all grown up!"

Molly smiled.

"Hi Mrs Goode. It has been a while. I'm a junior at Penn State. I don't think I've seen you since I was in middle school. How is Jenna doing?"

The Goode's daughter and Molly had gone to school together until Jennifer & Craig divorced and Jennifer moved to her townhouse with Molly.

"Jenna is studying at Pitt. What are you majoring in at Penn State?"

"My major is business and marketing."

Earl smiled and joined the conversation.

"So are you planning on going into business with you Dad?"

Molly shook her head.

"No! I am going to intern this summer at Kinnetik. I would really like to work for Brian when I graduate. I know I could learn a lot from him."

Earl wasn't sure what to say but Ron chimed in.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't want to take over the family business from your father."

Molly smiled.

"Really? You are surprised that I would rather learn about a vital, growing company instead of my father's waning business? They only reason he is still in business is the loan from Brian and Justin. The business consultant they made him hire has managed to give him a new profitable business line but I don't see my future there."

Ron couldn't help but notice that Jennifer was giving him a disdainful look.

Maria turned her attention back to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I know Craig is out of town for the holidays. Did you have Christmas at home?"

"We have been at Justin and Brian's house for the last two days. We had a lovely Christmas with them and the boys. Last night they had an open house for family, friends and the Kinnetik and Gallery employees. I think everyone enjoyed themselves."

"Who are the boys?"

"Of course Brian's son Gus was there. Brian and Justin have legal custody of Brian's nephews, John and Peter. They are wonderful boys. John is interested in cooking so he prepared a delicious Christmas dinner for us."

Maria glanced at Nancy when Jennifer mentioned Gus but Nancy was still concentrating on the contents of her plate. She turned her attention back to Jennifer.

"My goodness; all those people in one house. You must have been on top of each other."

Jennifer laughed.

"Their home is immense. I used to tease them about having all those extra bedrooms. The boys all have their own rooms and baths.

By the way Nancy, Gus had a wonderful Christmas. Brian had a room finished in their basement and put in an elaborate model train platform for Gus. He adored it! Lindsay was at the Open House. She is doing much better."

Nancy finally looked up from her plate. She & Ron both tensed before he spoke.

"We haven't heard anything from Lindsay."

Jennifer looked from Ron to Nancy before she shrugged.

"Did you expect to hear from her? Have you expressed any interest in her or your grandson? I thought perhaps you had some interest in how they are doing. I guess I was wrong.

Looks like out table is ready. I hope you all have a happy new year."

Maria & Earl were confused about the exchange between Jennifer and the Petersons but decided not to pursue the topic. They could all hear Tucker & Molly laughing at something Jennifer said. Nancy pleaded a sudden headache and said she and Ron really had to leave.

Once the Petersons left Earl turned to his wife.

"What was that whole Lindsay, Gus conversation? Ron seemed upset Jennifer even mentioned their daughter and grandson. There must be more to that story than Nancy and Ron are sharing."

"I was hoping to talk about the price of their house. Barbara has decided that real estate sales is not for her. No one else is interested in taking on the Peterson listing. They refuse to lower the price or update anything in the house."

Earl took a big swallow of his mimosa.

"Dump the listing and I think we need to see less of Nancy and Ron. There is something very odd and a little creepy about their attitude to their daughter and grandson."

Debbie worked the lunch shift at the diner. Joe came in near the end of her shift. As usual he took a seat at the counter. Debbie took his order but was busy with the lunch rush and didn't have any time to talk with him.

When things slowed down, Debbie saw Joe still sitting at the counter sipping on a chocolate milkshake. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. Joe handed her an envelope.

"This is a thank you note for Gus. You said it was his idea for his fathers to pay for my room and let me eat here. He also gave me some nice Christmas gifts. The only ones I got this year."

Debbie took the envelope.

"That's nice of you. Gus will be thrilled. I'll see him New Year's Eve."

Joe smiled and nodded. He was quiet for a few minutes before turning to face Debbie.

"My Mom died a little over a month ago. She got a really bad kind of cancer and died within a couple months. Her husband is a bastard. I'm pretty sure he was abusive to her but she would never admit that to me. After the funeral he told me that he was in charge of me. I told him that he wasn't my father and I didn't care what he said.

That pissed him off. He's a pretty big guy and I tried to fight him but let's just say we are mismatched. I mostly stayed in my room for a couple days and then I took off. My Mom had a lot of money, she inherited the money from her family. My Dad died in a car accident when I was a baby."

Debbie sipped at her coffee and watched Joe over the rim of the cup.

"So no siblings?"

Joe shook his head.

"Any close relatives?"

"My Mom has a brother. He's a reporter and he travels a lot. He would visit a few times a year. He and Harry hated each other. Harry is my Mom's husband or I guess was her husband."

Debbie took his hand.

"Why did you decide to trust me?"

Joe gave a short bitter laugh.

"I realize I can't make it on my own. Lots of people around here seem to think you're a good person. I don't have a lot of options. When your friends stop paying for my room I'm going to be homeless again."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. I can't live with Harry for the next three years."

Debbie smiled.

"I have a friend who is a lawyer. She is one of Gus's Moms. You can trust her, she handles a lot of family stuff like this. We'll need her help with this."

"NO! Lawyers have all kinds of ethics they have to follow. If your friend is a good lawyer she would have to do everything according to the law. I cannot go back and live with Harry, even for a short time. I just can't!"

Debbie squeezed Joe's hand.

"Okay no Melanie. I guess the next best thing is to ask Brian to have his fucking private eye look into this for us. We'll have to give him your real name and all your info."

Joe was quiet as he thought about revealing all his information to Debbie and her friend Brian. He didn't like doing it but realized it was inevitable that he trust someone. Debbie seemed like the best choice.

Debbie and her friends had certainly taken care of the Nico situation. Even though he denied it Joe was frightened by Nico. He felt better when Nico was obviously intimidated by Justin. Joe wasn't sure what else was done but now Nico crossed to the other side if the street if he saw Joe coming.

"Okay Debbie. If there is a pad of paper and pen I can write down all the info the investigator should need."

Debbie smiled and got the paper and pen for Joe. Once Joe wrote down the information; Debbie made him promise not to disappear. She promised to help him not be sent back to his stepfather. Debbie gave him one of her bone crushing hugs and sent him on his way.

Once she got home she called Brian's cell phone and left him a message with Joe's information. Debbie was sure that Brian wouldn't disappoint her. Her main concern was that Joe might get nervous about revealing his story to her and leave town.

Justin and Gus had a good morning in the studio. Gus read some stories while Justin painted; he did some finger painting and watched Justin paint. Justin had some CD's playing on random and he and Gus sang along with their favorites.

When Justin's stomach let out a loud growl Gus giggled before he stated the obvious.

"I guess that means it is time for lunch, right Papa?"

"That is one hundred percent correct Little Man. Let's go check out the leftovers from last night to see what we want for lunch."

When they got down to the kitchen Justin sent Gus down to the study to let his Daddy know it was time for lunch. A few minutes later Brian appeared with a laughing Gus riding on his shoulders. John & Peter saw them passing the media room door and followed behind.

Justin was a fast worker and had leftovers spread out on the kitchen counter. Brian fixed a plate for Gus under his son's close supervision. Justin and the boys loaded their own plates. Justin put his plate on the table and then worked on getting drinks for Gus and the nephews.

Eventually they were all sitting at the kitchen table and enjoying lunch. Gus suddenly yelled "Snow!" and pointed out the patio doors. Big fluffy flakes of snow were falling. The snow quickly covered the patio.

When Gus was finished his lunch he had his nose pressed to the patio doors watching the snow rapidly falling. Justin decided they needed to have a fire in the family room hearth just in case the power went out.

Brian and John got to work laying the fire and getting it started. Gus watched, fascinated by the process. Justin and Peter put on jackets and went out to the wood pile and piled a bunch of wood on the covered part of the patio near the doors.

When they came back in Justin gathered some candles and battery operated lights. He gave everyone a small flashlight to put in their pockets.

Brian rolled his eyes when Justin stuck the flashlight in his jeans pocket.

"Sunshine why are you so concerned about losing electric?"

"This is a heavy snow and there's a good chance it could bring down some power lines. I just believe in being prepared. Luckily we have tons of leftover food from last night and we will still be able to use the gas cooktop to warm things. Everyone should put their cell phones on the chargers."

Brian chuckled.

"I can hardly believe you were never a boy scout since you are so into preparedness."

Justin just stuck out his tongue which made John, Peter and Gus collapse onto the couch while laughing. Brian just grabbed Justin into a hug and gave him a kiss which made the boys laugh harder.

The snow was really coming down and covering the ground quickly. Justin suggested they all get some warm clothes & boots on and head outside. Gus cheered and ran towards the stairs. Brian & Justin both called for him not to run on the stairs.

Once they were all outside Gus and his cousins started rolling balls of snow to make a snowman. Brian lobbed a couple snowballs at Justin and was surprised when his Sunshine turned out to have a pretty accurate aim when he retaliated.

Justin and Brian helped the boys get the snowman assembled and John went in to get a carrot for a nose. Gus enjoyed making snowballs. He didn't have a lot of luck hitting anyone with his snowballs but that didn't seem to effect his enjoyment.

Justin went in the house to get a camera to capture images of the trees covered in white snow. He would want to paint that later. Before going back in the house everyone got busy making snow angels. Even a reluctant Brian had to join in when Gus asked why Daddy wasn't making any angels.

When they got inside Justin said they should all take warm showers and put on dry clothing. After Gus got his shower Brian sent him down to the media room to watch TV with his cousins. Justin and Brian took advantage of their alone time and saved water by showering together. Justin happily found himself pushed against the tile wall while Brian fucked him from behind. That was followed by Brian going down on his knees to deliver a blowjob to his partner.

They went downstairs arm in arm. John had just made a big bowl of popcorn and they all settled down on the sectional sofa to watch a movie. Gus nestled against one side of Brian and Justin nestled against his other side. Brian pulled a fleece cover over the three of them and soon Gus was dozing while leaning against his Daddy.

About halfway through the movie the lights and the TV blinked off. Brian, John & Peter all looked toward a smug looking Justin. The sudden quiet woke up Gus who immediately spoke up.

"Papa was right the electricity went off."

Brian shook his head.

"Sonny Boy there is no sense adding to your Papa's conceit. I'm sure he'll be reminding us often enough without your help."

Justin just smiled.

"I don't think there is any need for me to point out that being prepared is a good thing. No need for you all to thank me. I am just happy to be taking care of my family."

Brian groaned and all three boys laughed. Justin had more to say.

"John and Peter please put on your coats and boots and go out to the pool house and bring some cushions into the family room. We may all have to sleep in there tonight if the power doesn't come back on.

Gus you come with me and we'll throw some pillows and blankets down the stairs for Daddy to take in the family room."

Gus thought it was great fun to throw pillows and blankets over the railing to the entrance hall below. He was disappointed when Justin told him they had thrown enough downstairs.

They helped Brian carry everything into the family room. Brian and Justin moved one of the sofas closer to the fireplace. John and Peter came in with their arms full of cushion which they arranged between the sofa and the fireplace.

Justin lit some candles and Brian added wood to the fire. The boys settled onto the cushions and started a card game. Brian announced he wanted to check his cell phone and Justin went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Gus has a smile from ear to ear; this was a tremendous adventure and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Brian listened to his message from Debbie and took some notes. He had to listen a couple times to get all of Joe's particulars. He called the investigator he always used and explained the situation to him and relayed Joe's information. The investigator said he would look into the situation and get back to Brian with what he found out in a few days.

When Brian got back to the family room, Justin had joined the card game and offered to get him a cup of hot chocolate. Brian decided he would rather have some brandy which he heated slightly over one of the candles. He declined the invitation to join the card game.

The snow continued to fall and the wind started to pick up. The card game broke up so the boys could check what was going on outside with their flashlights. Brian brought some wood inside so they wouldn't have to open the door since the temperature was dropping.

Justin sent John & Peter upstairs to turn the faucets on in the bathrooms enough to let the water drip to keep the pipes from freezing. Gus suggested that he & Daddy go down and play with the trains for a while. Brian reminded his son that the trains needed electric to run which made Gus laugh.

Justin had taken some vegetable soup out of the pantry freezer and warmed that for dinner. He also put out some of the leftovers that they could eat cold. They ate at the kitchen table but didn't linger long over the meal since the only warm space was near the fire.

They owned plenty of dishes so Brian nixed Justin's idea to wash the dishes by hand. Brian told John & Peter to rinse things as usual and load the dishwasher. He said the electric would come back on sometime.

John & Peter settled in to play games on their iPads. There was enough light for Justin to read a book to Gus and Brian worked on his laptop for a while. Even though it was still kind of early they all started to think about going to sleep. They pushed the other sofa over by the fireplace. Justin made sure the back of the sofa was facing the patio doors to help block any cold air coming off the glass doors.

John & Peter got assigned the sofas to sleep on. Justin used the cushions and pillows to make a kind of nest for him, Brian & Gus to sleep on. Gus thrilled to be sleeping with his Daddy & Papa. Once they got changed into pajamas Justin blew out the candles and Brian put a couple extra logs on the fire.

Gus found the howling of the wind scary so he was happy to curl up next to Papa who molded himself against Brian. Gus also found the flickering light from the fire just a little spooky but felt perfectly safe here with his fathers.

Gus, Justin, John & Peter all fell asleep quickly but Brian lay awake for a while watching the fire. He glanced at the gorgeous blonde man next to him and smiled. Brian could see Gus next to Justin with his Teddy Bear clutched in one arm and his other arm resting on Justin. Brian drifted off to sleep feeling like he was the luckiest person in the world.

The next morning the family room was filled with light. It was a sunny day and the light reflected off the snow. Bright didn't mean warm. Brian reluctantly got out from others the covers to put some logs on the fire and get it going strong again.

Gus got up to look outside but hurried back to burrow in next to his Papa. Justin shivered.

"Gus you feel like a popsicle."

"I feel kind of frozen Papa. It is really cold out of the covers."

Justin pulled Gus into a hug.

"Daddy is getting the fire going again. Once it warms up a little I make us some hot chocolate and maybe we can get John to make us all his special scrambled eggs."

John spoke up from under the covers on his sofa.

"When the fire gets going I'll get up and make breakfast."

Brian climbed back under the covers and put his hand on Justin to get them warm. Justin squealed which made everyone laugh.

"Brian! Your hands are like ice."

"Well that's why I let you stay under the covers so you could warm me back up after I put more wood on the fire."

Brian leaned over and gave his Sunshine a kiss which had him moaning in pleasure which made the nephews laugh even more. Peter spoke up.

"Uncle Justin you are so easy. All Uncle Brian has to do is kiss you and you forget all about his icy hands."

"Well when Uncle Brian kisses me I feel warm all over. So I can ignore those icy hands."

Peter and John groaned but Gus had something to add.

"You must be warm all the time Papa because Daddy kisses you all the time."

Brian laughed and reached over Justin to tickle his son.

"Who asked you Sonny Boy? Your Papa is just very kissable; I can't help myself."

Justin laughed and lightly slapped Brian's hand.

'Stop tickling him. All his squirming is letting cold air under the covers. Gus you know that Daddy kisses me so much because he sooooooo adores me."

Even Brian laughed at that comment. Justin's stomach chose that moment to growl and suddenly the lights came back on.

Brian leaned over for another kiss.

"Sunshine your stomach has magical powers. It gets hungry and makes the electric come back on."

John, Peter & Gus all cheered for Justin's magic stomach. They could all feel the warm air start to come out of the heat vents. Once the room got to be somewhat comfortable John went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Peter and Gus followed John's lead and went out to help with breakfast. Brian and Justin stayed under the covers and made out a little and watched the fire. Brian whispered into Justin's ear.

"Any chance of us sneaking upstairs for some adult activity?"

Justin glanced out towards the kitchen and saw all three boys looking their way.

"Nope! They are all watching us plus I really am hungry."

Brian groaned as John announced breakfast was almost ready.


	26. Chapter 26

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 26**

After breakfast, everyone got dressed in warm clothes and boots and went outside. The snowman from yesterday was buried in a drift so a new snow family was created. Brian laughed at Gus's antics in the snow. He jumped into a drift by the wall of the garage and completely disappeared into the snow. His cousins followed his example and all three boys emerged covered in snow.

Brian got some sleds out of the garage and everyone took turns going down the hill toward the pond. When Gus started to shiver Justin announced it was time for everyone to go inside. After warm showers and changing clothes Justin heated some soup for lunch. After they ate everyone went to the media room to watch a movie. Gus and his cousins sprawled on the floor with big pillows. Brian and Justin sat together on the couch. Worn out from all his outdoor activity Gus quickly fell asleep. Brian disengaged himself from Justin and put a fleece throw over his son before resuming his place next to Justin.

When Gus woke up he and his Daddy went down to the train room and Peter went along with them. John and Justin watched some TV before heading out to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

John decided to make a beef stew for dinner. Justin acted as his sous chef cutting and chopping whatever John pushed towards him. The two of them talked and laughed, enjoying cooking together. Justin was really pleased to spend this time with John.

They chatted and laughed over general things. Justin was surprised when John talked about Patrice Anton. John & Patrice had decided they were too young to be exclusive but remained friends. John thought they might get back together again sometime in the future. Justin did his best to just smile and nod and not ask any questions or offer any advice. Even though he knew the situation was different, he remembered hating when his mother had asked Justin hopeful questions about his relationship with Daphne.

Once John was certain that the seasoning in the stew was perfect, they left the pot on a slow simmer and joined the rest of the family down in the game room. The wind had drifted the snow against the windows that looked to the back of the house. Gus was fascinated by the pattern of the snow drift against the glass.

John & Peter played card with Gus while Brian & Justin shot pool. John did offer to keep Gus amused if Brian & Justin had "any work they had to catch up on."

Brian laughed and Justin blushed at the suggestion. Brian thanked John but assured him that they could catch up on "their work" later. Gus was caught up in the card game and paid little attention to that exchange.

After a couple games of cards John announced that he, Peter & Gus were going upstairs to get supper on the table.

"Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin, you guys come up when you are finished your game."

Gus was delighted to be included with his cousins in the final prep for supper. He got the job of setting the table. Peter put the plates, glasses and flatware on the table and Gus arranged them at each seat.

John tasted the stew and added a few last minutes condiments while his brother sliced some of Alice's homemade bread and put it on the table with some butter. When Brian & Justin arrived in the kitchen; all three boys were lined up wearing aprons. Gus had an expression of complete bliss on his face. Being included in his cousins' activities remained a source of joy & pride to Gus.

John spooned the stew into a large bowl and they all sat down to eat. Brian & Justin sat on one side and a smiling Gus sat on the opposite side between John & Peter. John had a difficult time keeping his Kinney non expression face in place when everyone told him how delicious the stew was.

After dinner Justin said he and Brian would do cleanup since the boys has taken care of getting dinner on the table. Brian assumed a horrified expression and complained to Justin about volunteering him for cleanup duty.

Gus dissolved into giggles when his Papa told Daddy to "Get over yourself!". No one was surprised when Brian gathered dishes off the table and took them over to the sink. Justin followed and when he got to the sink Brian pulled him into and hug and delivered a passionate kiss to his lover.

Justin had to hold onto the counter as his knees started to feel week. He smiled at Brian and softly ran his hand down his partner's cheek.

"You still have to help with cleanup."

Brian shrugged and gave Justin a quick kiss on the forehead before starting in on cleanup. The three boys headed to the media room to watch a DVD. Gus was secretly hoping that the electric would go off again and they could all campout in the family room for a second night. He felt so safe and loved surrounded by his family. He had really enjoyed cuddling up with his Daddy & Papa,

Even though the wind howled outside the electric stayed on. A few hours later Gus had his bath and was tucked into bed while Papa read him a bedtime story.

Once Gus was asleep Justin went into the Master bedroom. The only light came from the fire and the reflected moonlight coming in from outside through the windows. Justin could see flicking light coming from the master bathroom. He walked that way and was surprised to see candles burning around the room. The jetted tub was full and the scent of bath salts filled the room. A naked Brain sat in the tub holding two plastic champagne flutes.

"Care to join me Sunshine?"

"Best offer I've had all day."

Justin stripped off his clothes and stepped into the tub. He took the flute offered him from Brian and settled back against his lover.

Justin chuckled as he felt a poke in his back from Brian's erection.

"Something seems to be poking me in the back."

Brian kissed the back of the blonde's neck.

"Poking your back is not my first choice for location."

Justin placed the champagne flute on the side of the tub and turned to face Brian.

"Well let's work on fixing that, shall we?"

Brian pulled Justin into a tight hug as their lips met.

An hour later after a round of sex in the tub and a second when they rinsed off with a shower, Brian and Justin were tucked into bed. Justin was snuggled against Brian's side with Brian's arm holding him securely against him.

As they chatted and laughed together Justin looked at Brian with a huge smile on his face. Brian felt his heart beat faster just looking at that smile. He leaned over to kiss Justin's inviting lips.

"I know I teased you about bring prepared but you know I am really glad to have you in my life. Because you had us prepared, last night was a fun adventure for everyone instead of the uncomfortable disaster it could have been."

Justin's smile got just a little bigger as he stretched to kiss the sensitive area on Brian's neck.

"You're in a romantic mood tonight Brian. I do love it when you're so open about your feelings. I know it isn't easy for you so it's really special and precious to me. I love you so much."

Brian didn't say anything but his arm tightened around Justin who sighed with contentment. They were quiet just enjoying being together as they drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later the house was dark and quiet with everyone sound asleep. Something woke Brian up just before there was a loud cracking sound followed by a thump which shook the house. The sound of the alarm horn followed.

Justin sat up in bed as Brian exited his side of the bed.

"Brian. What's going on?

"No idea Sunshine."

Brian walked over to the alarm panel and punched in the code to stop the loud alarm. He & Justin could hear Gus screaming "Daddy! Papa!" just before he burst through the bedroom door. Justin was glad that he & Brian had put on boxers and T shirts after their shower.

Brian gathered up Gus.

"We are okay Sonny Boy. I just have to figure out what happened."

Justin came over and took Gus from Brian's arm. John & Peter appeared in the doorway. John looked over at Brian.

"What happened Uncle Brian? Was it an earthquake?"

Brian shrugged.

"I don't think it was an earthquake but we haven't figured out just what it was yet."

He flicked a switch by his night table to turn on the outside spotlights. John & Peter went to one window and Brian looked out the other. Justin brought Gus over to the bed and sat on the side of the bed. A frightened Gus clung to him.

John looked over to Brian.

"Wow! Look at the size of those trees."

Brian went over to sit beside Justin & Gus.

"Nothing to worry about Sonny Boy. Looks like the wind just took down a couple trees. That was the cracking sound and the thud was the trees hitting the ground. The vibrations probably set off the house alarm.

I'll just go downstairs and make sure everything is okay. You stay here with Papa."

Gus's grasp on Justin loosened slightly but he made no move to get off the bed.

Brian and his nephews went downstairs.

Justin gave Gus a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm a little cold Gus. Let's get under the covers and we can snuggle."

Gus climbed off his lap and scooted under the covers. Justin got into his side of the bed and put his arm around Gus pulling him against his side.

"That noise was really scary Papa. It woke me up. When the alarm went off I didn't know what happened."

"It was scary but you did the right thing. You came in here to your Daddy and me."

Gus just snuggled closer to Justin. Brian came back into the room. He reset the alarm and switched off the outside lights.

"Looks like a couple big trees came down in this wind. They did some damage to the orchard but missed the house. We'll have to get someone out to cut them up but we'll have a wood supply for years to come.

I'll take you back to bed Sonny Boy."

A slightly panicked Gus looked at his Papa. Justin smiled at him.

"Gus and I are feeling all warm and cozy. I think he better stay here for the rest of the night."

Brian smiled at the two heads resting on Justin's pillow.

"Okay so we'll have another sleepover night."

Brian turned off the lamp on his night table and got into his side of the bed. He moved over so he was next his son. Gus put his hand on Brian's arm and settled down in bed. It was really scary to get suddenly woken up in the dark but he felt happy & safe here with his fathers.

The next morning Brian was awaken by a kick in his side from a small foot. He opened his eyes and saw Gus laying almost sideways in the bed. His head was resting on Justin's shoulder, his arm across Justin's stomach and his legs toward Brian's side of the bed.

Brian glanced at the alarm clock on the table beside the bed. It was almost time for his alarm to go off. He slipped out of bed and turned off the alarm. Brian picked up his cell phone and snapped a couple photos of his two favorite people sound asleep together.

He chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work. When he came out showered, shaved and dressed for work Gus was awake and leaning back against the pillows. Justin was still asleep so Gus held his finger across his lips so Daddy would know to be quiet.

Brian came over and picked up Gus off the bed and went down to the kitchen. Brian started the coffeemaker before he sat at the kitchen bar for breakfast. Gus had cereal with cut up fruit while Brian drank his guava juice and ate his wheat toast along with a cup of coffee.

When they were done with breakfast they went back up to the bedroom. Gus carrying a travel mug of coffee for his Papa. Justin had a pillow over his face which let Brian and Gus know that he was at least partially awake.

Brian lifted the pillow off Justin's face and gave him a good bye kiss. Justin was awake enough to give his lover a smile. Gus put Papa's coffee on his night table and climbed back into bed and settled down with a story book that he had retrieved from his room. He waited patiently for Papa to wake up enough to drink his coffee.

Brian's first meeting of the day was with Ted to go over the preliminary end of year number for Kinnetik and KT Properties. The news was very good so Brian retained his good mood.

He kept his good mood through a meeting with Cynthia although she was a little frazzled that they had two receptionist jobs to fill. One person had left right before Christmas and today an employee who was due to return from Maternity Leave next week called to tell Cynthia that she was not coming back to work.

Brian attempted to look sympathetic and concerned but Cynthia wasn't fooled. Brian finally admitted he wasn't really concerned about staffing concerns at reception because he knew Cynthia could handle the issue.

Cynthia gave him a look that let him know she didn't buy that line of bullshit from Brian. An unrepentant Brian just shrugged and reminded her that was why she was paid the "big bucks". Cynthia gathered her papers and left the office.

Brian knew there was no danger of Cynthia not handling this issue or actually leaving Kinnetik so his good mood stayed in place. He was starting to come up with ideas for the new Brown Athletics campaign when his investigator called his cell and asked to meet him. He had made contact with Joe's uncle and had information for Brian.

Meanwhile at the house Justin and Gus were getting ready to head into the city. Gus was going to his mothers' home for a few days before coming back here for New Year's Eve. Today a friend from school was coming over for a play date. Nina was coming over to spend the day with JR. Since Justin and Lindsay were finally going to start on the murals for the kids' rooms, Debbie and Carl were going to take care of the four children.

They had their usual singalong ride into the city. Both Gus and Justin laughed a lot. When they got to the house, JR & Nina were having a tea party with Debbie & Carl. Gus ran into the kitchen to give his Mommy a hug and kiss hello. Lindsay came into the living room with a smile and hug for Justin. She was looking forward to working with him on the murals.

Gus's school friend was expected to arrive shortly so Lindsay stayed in the Living Room and joined the tea party. Gus & Justin went down to the playroom to work on Gus's hot wheels track. Justin had never been much interested in toy cars but Gus was patient in explaining how the track worked and that the cars had to be coming downhill very fast to stay on the track when they hit the loop the loop.

Lindsay called down to let them know that Gus's friend, Dylan, had arrived. Gus started for the stairs and Justin warned him not to run on the stairs. When they got upstairs Dylan and his Mom were in the hall with Lindsay.

Gus & Dylan both had big smiled on their faces. Gus welcomed his friend.

"Hi Dylan. Papa and I have been working on my hot wheels track down in the playroom."

Gus pointed at Justin.

"That's my Papa. Papa this is my friend Dylan."

Justin said he was glad to meet Dylan before the boys disappeared down the stairs. Lindsay introduced Dylan's mother.

"Justin, I'd like you to meet Zelda. Zelda this is Justin Taylor."

Zelda looked a little confused as she looked at the two blonde haired, blue eyed people standing in front of her. She wondered where Gus's dark hair and hazel eyes came from.

Justin, country club manners on display, put out his hand to Zelda.

"It's very nice to meet you Zelda. Gus has told me a lot about Dylan and their school antics."

"It's nice to meet you Justin. So I understand you own the advertising agency, Kinnetik."

Justin smiled.

"Well Gus's father and I own Kinnetik but Brian run the business."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Gus called you Papa. I thought you were his father."

"My partner, Brian, is Gus's father. Gus calls me Papa. I guess our family is somewhat confusing to most people. Gus is always happy to tell people that he has two mothers and two fathers."

Zelda flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I knew Lindsay and Melanie were a couple but I didn't realize Gus's father was gay too,"

Lindsay chimed in.

"Don't worry about Zelda. As Justin said we know our family is a little unusual but it works for us."

Zelda's discomfort was obvious and Justin first thought was Brian would tag her as a hidden homophobe. He wasn't so sure but the woman was obviously ill at ease.

"Of course. You all must be very proud, Gus is such a lovely young boy. We're delighted he and Dylan have become such good friends."

There were polite good byes exchanged before Zelda hurried out the door.

Brian walked into the coffee shop. His investigator was at his usual spot in a rear booth. He walked back and sat down. A waitress brought him a coffee as the investigator pushed a file across the table.

"This was a pretty easy one Brian. Turns out the Uncle had his own investigator looking for his nephew. I found out that the stepfather does not have custody of the kid. The investigator says the Uncle thinks that maybe his sister lied to the husband about the custody agreement. Looks like the husband may have been abusive to both her and the kid.

There was a pre nup so the husband got a small settlement from the estate. Anyway most of the money and property was left to the kid. There is a nice amount but nothing excessive. The Uncle is the executor and trustee of the estate. The house is up for sale. The Uncle has not spent a lot of time with his sister and her son. He wants his nephew safe and secure but is not willing to give up his job which means he travels most of the time."

Brian was glancing over the information packet as the investigator talked.

"So the Uncle is a reporter and spends most of his time in Europe. What does he propose for Joe?"

"I actually spoke to the Uncle briefly. His plan would be some kind of boarding school for his nephew. I assured him that the kid was being taken care of by trustworthy people. I think he was afraid you might be looking for a reward. I told him you didn't need any money from him."

Brian smirked.

"Did you tell him where Joe is?"

"I told him I was calling from Pennsylvania. The sister lived upstate New York. The Uncle is going to be back in the country right after New Year's. He is anxious to see his nephew. I told him I would have to talk with you before I could tell him where his nephew was living."

Brian looked up from the papers he was reviewing.

"So you think the Uncle is legitimate?"

"Yeah I do. I did some poking around in public records on line and everything the Uncle says checks out. I think he wants to do right by his sister's child but he hardly knows the kid. He isn't willing to change his whole lifestyle to take on raising his nephew."

The investigator looked across the table at Brian with a half-smile on his face.

"There aren't a lot of people who are willing to take on that responsibility."

Brian chuckled.

"Not everyone has saddled themselves with a soft hearted partner. It's worked out okay."

The investigator just smiled as he regarded Brian. He knew the man well enough to know that it embarrassed Brian when he was caught in an act of kindness.

"So Brian, what do you want to do about this uncle and nephew situation?"

"I need to check on a few thing before you get back to our globe hopping reporter. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Send me your bill. Great work as usual."

They shook hand and Brian left the coffee shop after throwing a twenty on the table for the coffee.

Justin and Lindsay went up to Gus's room. The planned wall for the mural had been painted with a plain matte finish. Justin unrolled the copy of the mural Gus had approved. He had worked out the scale from the small copy to the wall.

He pulled the sheet with the measurements that Peter had helped him calculate along with a tape measure. Lindsay was examining the mural plan.

"You know Justin, this mural content is pretty juvenile. I think we should alter some things. I think in a couple years Gus will be unhappy with this childish mural."

Lindsay pointed to the area that contained one of Gus's recent obsessions, hot wheel cars.

"I really think we should downsize this area as well as the toy train section."

Justin frowned.

"Linds! I worked a lot with Gus and JR and did several versions of their murals. These are the murals the kids chose. I feel pretty strongly that we paint them as is."

"But Justin, I think we should plan for the future. When they are teenagers both Gus and JR will be embarrassed by these childish paintings on their walls. We need to change the murals for their own good."

Justin's frown deepened and he shook his head.

"No Lindsay! Gus and JR approved these murals and these are the murals we are going to paint. If they want changes in the future we'll figure out how to do that. In a couple years they may not want the murals and we can just paint over them. However for now these are the murals that we will paint on the walls."

"You know Justin, this is Mel and my house. You are being kind of dictatorial."

Justin moved closer and faced Lindsay face to face.

"Do you REALLY want to go there?"

Lindsay looked startled for a moment before she smiled.

"You're correct. The murals can always be changed or redone in the future."

"Great! Let's get to work measuring out this wall."

Justin was happy that after their little bit of unpleasantness work progressed smoothly. He and Lindsay worked well together and quickly got the wall measured. Lindsay got to work drawing some of the larger mural features while Justin rested his hand.

Justin and Lindsay paused when the front doorbell rang. A moment later they both heard Brian's voice and hurried downstairs. JR & Nina had rushed over to get hugs & kisses from Uncle Bri. Carl was downstairs playing with Gus & Dylan but a surprised Debbie came out of the living room.

"Brian, this is a surprise. Can't stay away from Sunshine?"

Brian smirked at her.

"Actually Deb, it's you I came to see."

Lindsay and Justin came down the stairs and Brian turned with a smile.

"Ah, my two favorite artists. How is the mural painting going?"

Justin smirked at him.

"It is progressing well. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"I have been given a task to preform by Mrs Novotny and I am here to report on the progress of that task. Actually Justin, you may also be interested in the information I have."

Lindsay chuckled.

"So much mystery. Why don't you three use my studio for your meeting. I'll keep my eye on the girls."

Brian surprised everyone by giving Lindsay a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Wendy."

Lindsay softy patted Brian's face. She was pleased by his gesture and him using her pet name. It had been awhile since Brian called her Wendy. She was aware that he had been treating her differently since her breakdown. It was nice to feel they were getting back to normal.

Lindsay took JR and Nina into the kitchen for some juice and cookies. Debbie led Brian and Justin to the sun room off the living room. The sun room was now set up as an art studio for Lindsay.

Justin stood beside Brian who casually put his arm around his shoulders. Debbie observed this action with a smile. It was such a natural gesture she was sure neither man gave it a thought.

"So did you find something out about Joe?"

"Very good Deb. Turns out the evil stepfather does not have legal custody or in fact any claim to Joe's mother's money. My investigator found out that Joe's Uncle hired someone to try and find him."

Debbie was pleased.

"So is this Uncle going to call or come here to get Joe?"

"He's a reporter and he's in Europe on a job. Apparently he travels most of the time. My guy wasn't sure if he should tell them where Joe is. I thought you might want to talk to Joe before we tell the Uncle anything. He'll be back from Europe after New Year's."

Unusual for Debbie she was quiet for a few moments. Justin had a question.

"Does the Uncle have a permanent home somewhere?"

"According to the report he had a studio apartment in New York City. As I said he travels a lot for work. Apparently he really didn't see much of Joe and his mother."

Debbie frowned.

"Well who is going to take care of Joe is this guy is always traveling. He's too young to be left on his own."

'Well the mother has some money and there is a house to be sold. They lived in upstate New York. The other investigator told my guy that the Uncle thinks a boarding school would be the best thing for Joe. He isn't willing to give up his job and there isn't enough money to keep the house and have someone take care of the kid."

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy. Joe needs someone to take care of him. How can this guy just turn his back on his family!"

Justin shot a look at Brian.

"Well Deb, you can't expect him to give up his job. At least he is interested in helping Joe. It's a good thing that the stepfather is out of the picture. We need to be positive about this when we talk to Joe."

"I don't know Sunshine. How the fuck is the kid supposed to feel about getting stuck into some boarding school. I think he needs to take more of an interest in his nephew. He sounds fucking selfish to me!"

Brian tried to reason with Debbie.

"Deb, it sounds like the Uncle is concerned. You can't expect the guy to change his whole life for a kid he hardly knows. He is willing to take on responsibility for Joe. Maybe we can look into boarding schools and help Joe pick one he would like to attend?"

Debbie shrugged.

Justin tried to make her feel better.

"At least Joe will be off the streets. I can do some research online to look at schools. That way when we talk to Joe we could have some options for him. Maybe we can talk to him tomorrow."

Debbie nodded.

"I don't want to talk at the diner. Maybe I can get him to come to my house and we could talk to him there."

Justin smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Just the early shift."

"Great. How about I pick you and Joe up at the diner and we'll go to your house for lunch."

Debbie agreed and went out to the kitchen. Brian and Justin talked for a few moments before Brian and Justin went downstairs to say hello to Gus. When they came back upstairs Brian delivered a toe curling kiss to his favorite blond and then headed back to Kinnetik. Justin and Lindsay went back upstairs to resume work on Gus's mural.

Brian returned to his office very pleased with himself. His day was still going well. A little visit with his Sunshine & his Sonny Boy was a real plus. He was looking over some more end of year reports from Ted, more good news.

A buzz from Carole interrupted his report perusal.

"Brian, reception just called to say they have a Ron Townsend down there asking to see you."

Brian was not easily shocked but Carole's message definitely shocked him. He wondered if someone was trying to pull off a joke or a scam.

"I'll go down to see him."

Brian wasn't sure who or what he would find at the reception desk. When he got to the top of the stairs he recognized Claire's ex-husband as soon as he saw him. The years had not been kind but it was definitely Ron Townsend standing there waiting for Brian to walk down the stairs.

Brian strolled across the lobby to the reception desk. He thought Ron looked nervous. Brian thought that was the correct emotion for Ron to display.

Ron extended his hand but Brian just looked at it and made no move to shake it.

"Long time, no see. What brings you to town Ron?"

"Uh, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Brian raised an eyebrow and without saying anything he walked down the corridor to a meeting room. He opened the door and switched on the lights before sitting at the conference table. Ron came into the room cautiously and sat down across the table from Brian.

Brian sat back in his chair, his no emotion expression firmly in place.

Ron cleared his throat a few times.

"Any chance for a drink of water?"

Brian reached out to the phone on the table. He dialed the reception desk number and asked for a bottle of water to be delivered. The receptionist came into the room a moment later and Brian nodded toward Ron who took the offered bottle.

"Can I get anything for you Mr Kinney?"

Brian shook his head and the receptionist left them alone.

Ron took a couple swallows of water while Brian coolly regarded him and waited to hear why he was here.

"I heard about Claire going to jail. A cousin of mine wrote me and told me all about it."

"That happened quite a while ago."

Ron took another swallow of water.

"Well it took me some time to save up the money for the trip."

"So I'm guessing you live somewhere far from Pittsburgh."

"Uh yeah. I live in Alaska now."

One of Brian's eyebrows went up but he said nothing. Ron took another swallow of water and waited for Brian to make some comment.

"I had to take a ferry to Washington State and caught a bus there. It's a really long trip."

Brian nodded.

"You traveled across the country on buses?"

"Yeah. It was the cheapest way. I work for my father in law's auto body shop but I don't make a lot of money. I got another two kids to take care of now."

"Father in law? You found a second woman to marry you?"

Ron flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes I got married again and we have a couple kids. Janet is a great girl, very different from your sister."

Brian chuckled.

"Well I guess you get points for learning from your mistakes. So now you have this dream life in Alaska. My question is why are you here in Pittsburgh?"

"I heard that you and your friend have been taking care of John and Peter. They are my sons, they belong with me."

Brian chuckled.

"You have done nothing for John and Peter for ten years. No support, no gifts, no cards, not even a fucking phone call. Now you show up out of the blue and want to be Daddy. Sorry that is not going to happen.

Are you planning on dragging them back across the country by bus and then grabbing the boat back to Moose Fuck Alaska? Justin and I are not just taking care of John and Peter. We have legal custody of the boys so hop back on that bus by yourself."

Brian stood up and Ron scrambled his feet.

"I don't want you turning my sons into faggots. I am their father they belong with me."

Brian just looked at him.

"Not going to happen. Nice seeing you again. Bye now."

As Brian left the room Ron delivered his parting comment.

"I am not leaving Pittsburgh without my sons. I am going to talk to a lawyer."

Brian just kept walking without replying.


	27. Chapter 27

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 27**

Brian went back to his office, his good mood had disappeared. He picked up the phone to call Justin but put it down immediately. No sense in getting Justin all worked up. Brian decided that telling his partner about Ron Townsend's sudden appearance could wait until they got home.

Brian got to work on the Brown Athletics campaign using that to take his mind off his ex-brother-in-law. He did take a short break to email his lawyer to let him know about Ron showing up unexpectedly and wanting to assume custody of John & Peter.

Larry responded quickly that he thought Ron's being an absentee father would be a big barrier to him getting custody of John & Peter. The lawyer let Brian know that the most important factor was how the boys felt about the situation. Any custody judge would put a lot of weight in who John & Peter wanted to live with.

Brian frowned as he read the reply email. He wasn't sure how the boys would feel about the return of their father. Brian did know that his Sunshine would have an issue with John & Peter disappearing from their lives. It would also be difficult for Gus to deal with his cousins no longer being in his life.

Justin & Lindsay worked hard on Gus's mural, they were very pleased with their progress. Justin was anxious to leave for home before rush hour began. He was quite specific about what Lindsay could work on and what he wanted to do himself. He would be back the next morning.

Gus gave him a big hug goodbye and told him he loved him. JR and Nina both gave Uncle Jus good bye kisses. He called John & Peter before backing out of the driveway to let them know he was on the way home. John let him know that Alice & Charlie had arrived home, delayed for two days by the big snow storm. He also told Justin that he made chicken cacciatore for dinner. Justin was delighted with both those news items.

When Justin got home, he first went to the cottage to say welcome home to Alice & Charlie. They had enjoyed their Christmas with their daughter and her family but were happy to be home. Charlie had seen the downed trees and heard the story of what happened from John & Peter. He let Justin know he had already contacted someone to come and cut up the trees and stack the wood.

Justin told Alice to take the next day to relax but she informed him she would be back at work the next day. Justin just laughed as he left for the main house.

When Justin entered the kitchen he was greeted by the delicious aroma of John's chicken cacciatore. He called out a hello and John & Peter appeared from the media room.

Justin told John that dinner smelled great. Peter let him know that the house cleaners had come on schedule and he had made sure they didn't slack off since Alice wasn't there to oversee them. Justin smiled and said that Alice had Peter well trained.

Justin said he was going up to change and the nephews went back to the media room to continue their video game. Both boys were pleased by Uncle Justin's praise although John would never admit that fact.

When Brian got home he found his nephews in the media room and asked where Justin was. They told him that Uncle Justin was in the study. John & Peter could tell that something was bothering Brian. They looked at each other, as Brian hurried out of the room, and shrugged. They figured they would find out soon enough what was bothering their uncle.

Justin looked up from his laptop with a smile when the study door opened. His smile widened when he saw Brian. He was a little surprised that Brian was still in his work clothes. He normally changed as soon as he got home. When Justin looked more closely he could see that something had Brian upset.

Justin's first thought was something had happened with Eden and their babies but he realized he would have probably heard that before Brian. His next thought was something had happened to his mother or Debbie.

"Brian! What's wrong?"

Brian closed the door behind him and walked to the cabinet where the Beam was kept. He quickly pushed in the code to unlock the door. Justin came quickly across the room.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Brian poured some Beam in a glass and took a quick swallow.

"I had a visitor at Kinnetic this afternoon."

"Who was it and what did they do to upset you?"

Brian took a second swallow and started to pour more into the glass but Justin put his hand on Brian's arm to stop him.

"Just tell me, it can't be worse than I am imagining."

"It was Ron Townsend."

At first the name meant nothing to Justin, he looked up at Brian who rolled his eyes.

"Claire's ex-husband. John and Peter's father."

Justin was amazed.

"What the fuck did he want and where has he been for all these years?"

"He says he lives in Alaska. He got married again and has a couple more kids."

Justin was exasperated having to drag this info bit by bit from Brian.

"Well he didn't come all the way from Alaska just to bring you up to date on his life. What did he say that has you so upset?"

Brian pulled Justin over to the sofa and sat down dragging Justin with him.

"I already talked to our lawyer so I don't want you to get upset."

Justin sat back on the sofa and looked into Brian's face.

"He wants custody of the boys, doesn't he?"

"Yes. He took a fucking bus across the country. He apparently doesn't have much money. He says a cousin told him about Claire getting sent to prison. He needed to save money to make the trip."

Justin nodded.

"What did Larry say about their father's chances on getting custody of John and Peter?"

"He said a lot would depend on who John and Peter want to live with. I guess we'll have to talk to them. Maybe we should wait until after dinner."

Justin shook his head.

"No. You go change your clothes. When you come down we'll talk with John and Peter. We need to get this settled."

Brian nodded before leaning over and giving Justin a kiss and telling, his close to freaking out, partner.

"John and Peter are happy here."

Justin replied with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah they are but he is their father. We have to accept whatever they want to do."

Brian started to say something else but he could see the tears gathering in the corner of Justin's eyes so he quickly left the room.

Brian took his time getting changed. He was not anxious to return to the study. He hated when Justin was upset especially when he couldn't do anything about what was upsetting his Sunshine.

He was relieved when he got downstairs and Justin seemed indignant. Brian liked a Justin ready to fight as long as it wasn't directed his way. Justin's blue eyes were dry and blazing.

"My mother called to talk about New Year's Eve. She could tell I was upset so I told her about your visitor. She is furious! If she knew where Ron Townsend was I think I might have to call the police to protect him. Mom made me realize we have to fight for John and Peter and we have a lot of people on our side."

Brian chuckled.

"I keep telling you that Mother Taylor is scary."

Justin rewarded Brian with a full blown sunshine smile and a kiss.

"Okay stud, let's go talk to our nephews and see what they think about their father suddenly showing up."

Brian started over to get a reinforcing drink of Beam but Justin shook his head and Brian instead walked toward the door. He glanced over at Justin and was rewarded with the return of his smile.

They walked down the hall with Brian's arm draped on Justin's shoulders. When they walked into the media room John & Peter looked up from their game. John pushed the pause button and both boys turned their attention to their uncles.

Justin did his best to look positive but John & Peter could tell something was up. Brian finally spoke.

"I had a visitor at Kinnetik today. It was your father. He lives in Alaska now. When he heard about Claire going to prison he saved some money to make the trip back here."

Brian paused for a second and an angry looking John spoke up.

"What does that son of a bitch want?"

Peter kept looking between his brother and his uncles.

"I don't even really remember him. Why would he come back to Pittsburgh just because Mom got put in jail?"

Brian squeezed Justin's shoulder which caused the blond to roll his eyes but he did continue with the news Brian did not want to deliver.

"Your father told Uncle Brian that he wants you to live with him in Alaska. He is remarried and apparently you have two younger siblings. Sorry but we don't know if they are boys or girls.

Uncle Brian didn't ask many questions. Your father took a lot of trouble to come and see you guys. He had to take a ferry to Washington State and came the rest of the way by bus."

John shook his head.

"All that means is he still doesn't have any money. I don't even want to see him. Tell him to just get back on the bus and head back to Alaska. He hasn't paid any attention to us for ten years. Does he really think we are going to be happy to see him now?"

Peter seemed even angrier than his brother.

"I don't even really know this man. He left when I was like two years old. He abandoned us, never even sent us a birthday card. Why would he think we want to live with him now? We would have to leave all our friends and family to live in Alaska with him and his new family. I am not going to do that."

Brian spoke up.

"I told him that Uncle Justin and I have legal custody of you. Ron said he was going to talk to a lawyer."

John nodded.

"Did you talk to your lawyer yet?'

Justin was impressed that John & Peter felt secure enough to not even question that he and Brian would fight for them to stay.

"Yeah. I called him. He said that a big factor would be where you and Peter wanted to live. Ron is your biological father. That could be a big factor in his favor if we go to court. He hasn't paid any support or contacted you for ten years and that would be a huge negative."

Peter glanced at his brother.

"We want to stay here with you. I don't even want to meet Mr Townsend. He is not my father."

John agreed.

Brian had a wry smile on his face.

"Well I don't even know how to contact Ron. I didn't spend much time with him. I guess he or his lawyer will contact me and we'll go from there. As long as you guys are ready to say you want to stay here with us, I don't think we have too much to worry about."

Justin spoke up.

"Well John has made a delicious dinner for us so I say we go eat that and forget all about Ron Townsend until he contacts us again."

They headed to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. All four of them were determined to enjoy dinner and put Ron Townsend out of their minds.

After dinner they all went down to the game room for a ping pong tournament which Brian & Justin won. They all laughed a lot and no one mentioned Ron Townsend. Later in their room Brain & Justin had amazing sex and refused to even think about Ron Townsend

The next day, Joan Kinney had only been home from morning Mass a short time when her doorbell rang. She looked through the door at the man standing on the front step. She slid the security chain on before opening the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs Kinney, it's Ron Townsend. Don't you recognize me?"

Joan was shocked. She knew that voice and now she did recognize her ex son-in-law. What she didn't understand is what he was doing at her house or where he had been all these years.

Joan shut the door and removed the chain. She fully opened the door and Ron stepped onto the enclosed porch.

"Ron it's been years. What are you doing in Pittsburgh?"

"Well I heard about Claire being in jail. Once of my cousins wrote me. I also know my sons have been living with Brian and his friend. I came to take John and Peter back to Alaska to live with me."

Joan turned and led the way into the house. She sat in her chair and motioned for Ron to sit on the couch. Ron recognized it as the same couch that was in this room when he and Claire started dating.

"Well Ron, you told me why you are in Pittsburgh but I'm still curious about why you are here in my house."

"I went to see Brian at his company yesterday. I told him that my sons belong with me. I don't want him making faggots out of John and Peter. He told me that he has legal custody of my boys."

Joan nodded.

"Yes I was in the courtroom when that ruling was made. Between Brian's money and his housekeeper & caretaker's political influence in Washington Township he was able to get what he wanted. The judge in the case actually threatened me!

You are going to need a good lawyer if you hope to gain custody of my grandsons. I hope you've saved all that support money you never sent to my daughter."

Ron never had liked Claire's mother very much. Old Jack was easier to get along with.

"Unfortunately I don't have a lot of money for a lawyer. I went to legal aid after I left Kinnetik yesterday but they weren't very hopeful about my chances."

The lawyer there has actually told Ron he was probably liable to pay back all the past support that was agreed to in the divorce and custody agreement he & Claire had signed.

Joan sat quietly just looking at Ron. Now she had a good idea why he had shown up at her door.

"Mrs Kinney, I know you are concerned about John and Peter. I was hoping we could combine forces and get them away from Brian and his friend. I hate thinking about my sons growing up in that household. I can't even imagine what they are being subject to living with those two perverts."

"I think what you mean is that you are hoping I will bankroll your attempt to gain custody of my grandsons. I am not completely certain that living with their deadbeat father in Alaska would be better for them or not.

I absolutely do not approve of Brian's lifestyle but I must admit that John and Peter seem happy living there. I spent some time living in a separate apartment there, while recovering from an injury, I saw John and Peter every day. They are being sent to a very good school. What would their life be like with you? Do you, at least, have your own home?"

Joan folded her arms and glared at Ron, she did not like anyone trying to take advantage of her.

"Well Ma'am I am happily married now. My wife and I have a son and a daughter. We don't live in a mansion but we have a nice home. There is some unfinished attic space that I think the boys and I could convert to a great bedroom for them."

Joan stood up.

"I don't think we have anything to discuss. You have demonstrated that you are not a reliable father. Whatever failings Brian and Justin have they have proven that John and Peter can rely on them. I can hardly believe that I find myself defending them but you are obviously a worse choice to have custody of my grandsons."

Ron stood up.

"I have to tell you, Mrs Kinney, that I am pretty shocked by your attitude."

Joan smiled.

"I find it hard to believe that you are attempting to come across as a concerned father. In reality you have ignored your sons for ten years. You have not contributed a penny to their support. Your plan is to move them back to Alaska to live with strangers and sleep in an attic.

I cannot bring myself to support or contribute to your flawed ideas. My suggestions is just go back to your home in Alaska and try and to establish some line of communication with John and Peter."

Ron's response to Joan was to walk out of the house without saying anything.

Joan sat back down and thought about the fact that she had just sort of defended Brian as a better guardian for her grandchildren. Ron was just so abysmal Joan didn't believe he was a good choice to raise John & Peter.

Outside Ron was disappointed. Knowing how religious & homophobic Joan Kinney was, he was sure she would be on his side and provide much needed financial support.

He started the long walk back to his cousin's house feeling very discouraged but not ready to head back home.

Brian woke up at his normal time and got ready to go to work. He smiled when he came back into the bedroom and saw Justin with the pillow over his face. He thought about how much this morning ritual amused him, immediately followed by the thought of how lame that first thought was.

He put all thoughts out of his mind when he went over to the bed, lifted the pillow and kissed his lover's soft pink lips. He got the usual good morning grunt from Justin and replaced the pillow.

Brian went down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He was surprised to see Alice already in the kitchen. She had a pad and pen in her hand as she perused the contents of the refrigerator.

"Good morning Alice. You getting an early start this morning."

"Good morning Brian. Well tomorrow is New Year's Eve. I making sure we have enough food and snacks for tomorrow night. I've already checked the pantry. We'll have a houseful of kids and teens."

Brian chuckled.

"Luckily I will be somewhere else."

Alice joined in the laughter.

"Well I'm going to make a run to Sam's club today. I'll take John and Peter to help."

The mention of John & Peter reminded Brian to bring Alice up to date on the reappearance of Ron Townsend. As he suspected Alice was outraged by Ron coming back to town after 10 years and thinking he should have custody of John & Peter.

Brian started to get his breakfast but was ordered to just sit at the counter. Alice already had the wheat bread in the toaster so she just pushed it down. She poured a mug of coffee and placed that and the sugar bowl in front of Brian before taking a glass of guava juice from the refrigerator.

After he ate Brian gave a surprised Alice a kiss on the cheek and left for Kinnetik.

An hour later Justin appeared in the kitchen, followed shortly by John & Peter. Alice got busy making waffles for breakfast. Justin stuck a tray of bacon into the oven. John asked Alice if she knew about their father showing up in Pittsburgh and Alice said that Brian had brought her up to date.

Peter surprised them all by vehemently stating that he would never live with Ron Townsend and there was no one in the world who could make him. John agreed with his brother and Justin turned to Alice with a smile on his face.

Around 9 AM Justin left for mural painting with Lindsay. He was pleased that she has not done anything other than the work they had agreed upon. Mel had the day off so she had kid duty. She was taking Gus & JR to an exhibit at the Carnegie-Mellon Museum. Michael & Ben were going to meet them there.

Ron and his cousin sat at the kitchen table, after the cousin's wife had served them lunch, discussing how Ron could make contact with his sons. The cousin had been able to discover where Brian & Justin's house was located. The basic address information has been part of the story of the unsuccessful kidnapping of Justin. One of the cousin's co-workers had family in Washington Township and had supplied the exact location of the house.

Both men were convinced that Brian had not told John & Peter that their father had returned to Pittsburgh. Ron was sure if his sons knew that he wanted them to live with him they would be thrilled. He imagined they had always missed him. He felt bad about that but it was really Claire's fault for being such a bitch and demanding Ron pay all that support. He was anxious to make it up to his boys and finally be able to be a real father to them.

Ron's wife was not as anxious as he was to suddenly have two teenagers descend on her household. Ron convinced her that the boys would provide a lot of help around the house and babysitting their younger brother & sister. He also pointed out that in a couple years John would be old enough to work full time and provide added income that they could really use.

Ron and his cousin decided the best plan was to just drive down to Washington and appear at Brian's house. Ron was certain the boys would be happy to leave with him.

At the house Alice was feeling a little uneasy about Ron Townsend being back in Pittsburgh. She told Charlie about it and they decided to keep the gate closed. That way there wouldn't be any unexpected visitors showing up at the front door.

Charlie and Chuck were busy cutting some of the smaller branches off the downed trees. They cut the branches into fireplace sized logs. John, Peter and David, Chuck's son, were helping by stacking the cut logs. The major cleanup would wait for the landscapers to do after New Years.

Alice prepared lunch for all of them. After lunch she told Charlie he had done enough work for today. She gave her son & grandson each a kiss and sent them back to the farm. Alice informed John & Peter that she needed them to go to Sam's Club to help carry her purchase. Everyone knew better than to argue with the established Queen of the household.

Ron and his cousin had been surprised by the closed gate at the foot of the driveway. They drove down the road to where it widened, turned the car around and pulled off on the shoulder. They could see the gate from here and decided to wait until someone left the drive. Once the gate was open, they could drive up to the house.

A short time later they saw Chuck's pickup pull out of the driveway. Once the truck had passed them, Ron's cousin drove up to the driveway but the gate had already closed. The cousin drove back to where they had been parked. The two men discussed what to do and decided to wait half an hour to see if there was any opportunity to drive up to the house.

Twenty minutes later Alice's car turned out onto the road. Ron could see there were three people in the car but couldn't see who those people were. They decided to follow the car. Alice, John & Peter paid no attention to the car following behind them. They were busy discussing plans for the next night when Alice & Charlie, Grandmom Jen & Tucker along with Debbie & Carl would supervise a houseful of young people for New Year's Eve.

Ron could see there were three people in the car his cousin was following. They followed the car in the parking lot at Sam's Club and watched as Alice, John & Peter got out of the car. Ron's cousin pulled into a parking spot in the same aisle and they waited for the threesome to come back out of the store.

Their plan was for Ron to walk down and confront his sons. His cousin would drive down and block their car while Ron talked to his sons about leaving with him.

Alice and the boys never noticed anything amiss outside and were laughing and making their way through the store. Alice was trying her best to stick with snacks that had some nutritional value but pretended not to notice when John or Peter threw some pure junk food into the carts.

Alice also kept in mind that there would be adults at the house for New Year's Eve so she got some Dungeness crab legs and shrimp for appetizers. Since it was a tradition to eat pork & sauerkraut on New Year's Day for good luck in the coming year, Alice also bought sauerkraut. She had ordered pork roasts from the butcher.

John, Peter & Alice came out of the store all still smiling and talking about plans for the next night and which snacks John & Peter wanted served first.

Ron spotted them and quickly got out of the car and walked down to where Alice had parked. Alice and the boys didn't notice him until he was right beside them.

"John, Peter. It's Dad!"

Both boys turned quickly to look at this man standing beside them. John recognized him but Peter wasn't sure who it was. Alice immediately placed herself between Ron and the boys.

Ron could see that John looked angry and Peter just looked confused. He had been sure both boys would be glad to see him.

Alice spoke first.

"Mr Townsend, you need to keep your distance."

"I don't know who you are lady but you have no right to keep me away from my sons. They belong with me."

Alice made a noise of disgust.

"It's about time you remembered you had sons. Where have you been for the last ten years when these boys needed you?"

Before Ron could say anything John spoke up.

"Alice is the Uncles' housekeeper. She's right, you disappear for ten years and now suddenly you are interested in us, what a joke!"

"I went to see Brian yesterday to let him know that when I heard about your mother going to jail I saved up for the trip to come here. I'm ready for you both to come and live with me."

Ron's cousin had pulled his car behind Alice's and now got out to stand beside Ron. Peter remembered the attempted kidnapping earlier this year and felt panicked. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. The emergency operator quickly answered and asked what his emergency was.

"This is Peter Kinney. I'm in the parking lot at Sam's Club in Washington and a man is trying to make my brother and I go with him. He says he is our father but our father deserted us ten years ago."

The operator said she was dispatching sheriff's deputies to his location and said to stay on the line.

Ron thought maybe the police coming was a good thing. He addressed Alice.

"Listen Lady. You need to stop interfering with my sons and me. You'll be in trouble when the police get here."

Alice took a step towards Ron.

"I know that Brian and Justin has legal custody of these boys. You are going to be the one in trouble when the deputies arrive. You just stay away from John and Peter."

Ron's cousin joined the conversation.

"Back off Lady or you'll be sorry. Fathers have legal rights where their kids are concerned."

John stood beside Alice.

"I have no idea who you are but don't you dare threaten Alice. Our father forgot all about us for ten years. He has no rights left."

Ron was confused. He was so sure his sons would be happy to see him. John looked furious and Peter kept asking for the police to hurry.

"John, I never wanted to leave you and Peter. Your mother was the problem. I don't like to trash talk her but Claire could be a real bitch and your grandmother is worse. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get away from them."

John let out a grim chuckle.

"And left Peter and I to deal with them alone. You are not helping your case. Mom may be a bitch but you are a loser asshole."

Ron frowned.

"You don't get to talk to me like that boy. Whatever I've done, I am still your father. Don't you forget that!"

"Like you forgot all about Peter and Me?"

A small crowd had gathered which made Ron & his cousin nervous. The crowd's sympathy seemed to be against them. When the two sheriff's cars pulled up the two men felt better.

Peter told the 911 operator that the Sheriff Deputies had arrived and hung up.

Two deputies got out of one car while another deputy stayed in his car and on the radio. The first deputy out of the car came over to stand between Alice & John and Ron & his cousin.

"Hello Mrs Simpson. Can you tell me what is going on here?"

An outraged Ron spoke up.

"Officer! I am Ron Townsend and these are my sons John & Peter Townsend. This woman is preventing me from talking to my sons."

The second deputy turned to Ron.

"You'll get your chance but for now just be quiet."

Alice smiled at the deputy.

"These boys are John and Peter Kinney. My employers Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor have legal custody of the boys. Their father has not had any contact with John and Peter or paid any support in ten years. The boys do not want to have anything to do with him."

John spoke up.

"That's right sir. My father has just shown up suddenly and feels like Peter and I should be happy to see him. He has ignored us for ten years. We are happy living with our uncles and want nothing to do with Ron Townsend."

The deputy looked at Peter who nodded.

"I'm Peter Kinney. I called 911 when this man who says he is my father started harassing us."

The deputy frowned.

"Is he your father or isn't he?"

Peter shrugged.

"He says he is and my brother seems to think he is our father but I honestly don't remember him. I was really little when he left."

All three deputies were aware of the custody situation. After two deputies had been sent to the house by a phone call from Joan Kinney months ago, the proverbial shit had hit the fan big time. Alice & Charlie Simpson knew every important person in the county and had complained to them all. In addition Justin Taylor & Brian Kinney were very wealthy men whose high powered attorney had threatened multiple lawsuits for harassment, procedures not being followed and several other things. The word went out in the Sheriff's department, Brian, Justin and their nephews were to be handled with care.

The deputy smiled at Alice and the boy and turned to Ron Townsend with a stern expression.

"So Mr Townsend do you have any identification with you?"

Ron fished out his wallet and handed the deputy his Alaska driver's license. The deputy looked it over before handing it to his partner who went over to the deputy in the car to run a history on Ron.

"So Mr Townsend, who is this gentleman with you?"

"He's my cousin. Listen the first thing I want to clear up is these boys are John and Peter Townsend. I don't know why they said their name is Kinney. I think their Uncle has brainwashed them or threatened them.

I'm not sure if you are aware but Brian Kinney is a pervert, he's a faggot. That is why I am so concerned about my boys. He might be abusing them. I don't even know who this Justin Taylor is that they keep talking about. I'm just a father who wants to protect and take care of my boys."

The second deputy came back and handed Ron his license. He turned to his partner.

"His record is clean."

The deputy turned back to John.

"Is you name actually Townsend or Kinney?"

"Our legal name is Kinney. When Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin got permanent custody of us we changed our name to Kinney. Our mother had used Kinney since her divorce. It seemed silly to keep using the name of someone who abandoned us ten years ago."

"That makes sense to me. Thanks for clearing it up."

He turned back to Ron.

"So Mr Townsend I guess you heard that. John and Peter changed their names legally to Kinney. It doesn't really matter what their last name is, our department is aware that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor do have legal custody of their nephews."

Ron was angry and hurt that his sons has changed their last name. He was more determined than ever to get them under his control.

"Listen! I don't even know who Justin Taylor is but I do know he is NOT my sons' uncle. Something very suspicious is going on here. You know that Brian is a faggot. How can someone like that get legal custody of two innocent boys? He has a lot of money and I am sure people have been paid off. I'm not leaving without my sons."

Both deputies looked grim.

"We are aware that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor are gay. Family services have fully investigated them and found no reason not to grant them custody of John and Peter.

Your sons do not want to go with you. They have stated they are happy with their current situation. If you disagree with the custody decision you need to speak to a lawyer.

Our job is to enforce the custody agreement that is currently in place. You need to move along and do not attempt to intimidate your sons again or we will have to arrest you."

Ron was incensed, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"You cannot be serious! You expect me to walk away from my sons and leave the in the custody of perverts. I refuse to abandon my boys!"

The deputy had enough of Ron Townsend.

"According to everyone in involved here, you had no trouble walking away from your sons ten years ago. Frankly your current concern is a little hard to believe. I told you that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor were fully investigated and the Commonwealth found no issue with them having custody of your sons.

Your only alternative is to speak with a lawyer and talk about the possibility of getting custody of John and Peter transferred to you."

Peter now expressed his opinion.

"I will never live with you. I don't even know you. You can't just waltz back into our lives after ten years."

The deputy looked at Ron and shrugged.

"You are going to have quite a custody battle on your hands if the boys are opposed to living with you. It is your decision but for right now you need to be on your way and leave Mrs Simpson and the boys alone."

Ron's cousin took his arm.

"Come on, we have to leave."

Alice and the boys went back to loading their purchases into the car. The deputy in the car drove away. The other two said they were going to escort Alice back to the house.

Just about the same time that Alice and the boys arrived at Sam's Club, Justin drove up to the diner. Debbie and Joe were standing out front waiting. Once they got into the car, Justin drove to Debbie's house.

The first thing Debbie did was get some sauce on the stove to warm and put water in a pot to cook some pasta.

While Debbie did that, Justin brought Joe up to date on what they found out about his uncle and the terms of his mother's will. Joe was relieved that his stepfather did not have custody but concerned about the uncle he hardly knew being able to make decisions about his life.

Justin cautioned Joe to give his uncle chance. This was a huge change for both of them so they both needed to work together to decide what was the best way to proceed. Joe was firm about not being in love with the idea of boarding school.

Debbie called them out to the kitchen for lunch. Now Justin was dealing with two skeptical people. Justin tried to get Debbie to moderate her comments but he knew that once Debbie got something in her mind there was little chance of her changing. Debbie felt the uncle needed to do more for Joe.

Justin resigned himself to eating his pasta and rolling his eyes when Debbie or Joe made a particularly outrageous statement. Debbie did make one statement that almost had Justin chocking on pasta.

"I don't like you living in that fucking motel. You are too young to be on your own like that. Plus Brian & Justin have spent enough money on you. You need to move in here until your uncle shows up and we can discuss your future."

Joe looked as shocked as Justin.

"I'm okay at the motel. It won't be for much longer."

Debbie shook her head and the determined look on her face told Justin that there was no changing her mind about this.

Joe tried his best to dissuade her but when lunch was over Justin found himself driving Debbie and Joe to the motel to collect his belongings. When they got back to Debbie's house Joe was very vocal about his absolute dislike of the Captain Astro motif of the bedroom originally used by Michael and later by Justin. Debbie agreed to buying new curtains, sheets & bedspread and Joe agreed to stay.

When Justin left Debbie and Joe were arguing about her house rules and the fact that he was required to go to Brian & Justin's house for New Year's Eve. Justin smiled all the way home knowing that Debbie was delighted to have another "lost boy" to mother, even if it was for a short time.

When Justin got home he was surprised by the closed gate. He wondered what this was all about as he punched in the code to open the gate. When he walked into the kitchen an indignant Alice launched into the incident with Ron Townsend in the parking lot at Sam's Club.

Alice let Justin know that John & Peter were downstairs in the game room so once he heard the whole story he headed down to the game room. He was pleased that the nephews were more outraged than upset.

Justin immediately called Anabel Harper and left her a message. He wanted to be prepared for whatever Ron Townsend had planned. Justin was surprised by how quickly Anabel called back. She told him it was too late to do anything today and it would be impossible to get anything done over the long holiday weekend. Next week she would put an investigator on Ron Townsend.

Justin related the conversation to John & Peter who were delighted. While Justin was talking with Anabel Brian had arrived home and gotten the rundown from Alice. He went upstairs and changed his clothes before joining the war council in the game room.

Brian was glad that Justin alerted Anabel to what was going on. They were all amazed when Alice came to the top of the stairs to tell Brian that his mother was on the phone and wanted to talk to him.

Brian went over and picked up the phone as Justin, John & Peter looked on in amazement.

"Hello Mother, this is a surprise."

"Hello Brian. I wanted to let you know about a visitor I had this morning."

Brian sighed.

"I guess it was the same visitor that I had yesterday at Kinnetik."

"You would be correct. It was Ron Townsend. He had the gall to come here as if the past didn't happen. I could tell immediately that he wanted money from me. He wants to take my grandsons to Alaska to live with his current wife. I'm sure she must be charming.

I asked if he had the means to take care of the boys. He plans to stick them in the attic of his home. I sent him on his way. You know I don't approve of your lifestyle but John and Peter seem happy living with you and Justin. I do understand that Mr and Mrs Simpson are good Christian people and would never stand by for any untoward behavior around the boys."

Brian chuckled.

"So if I understand you Mother, you don't trust Justin and me to treat the boys correctly but you do trust Alice and Charlie."

"You always deliberately misunderstand me. I am telling you that I am on your side not Ron Townsend's. You have to prevent him from dragging those boys off to Alaska."

"Actually Mother I am happy to know we agree on what is best for John and Peter. Don't worry, Justin has already called our lawyer and we are not about to let Ron Townsend get his hands on John and Peter."

Joan took a deep breath.

"I am very glad to hear that. I hope you and Justin have a happy new year. Good bye."

"Good bye Mother, happy new year to you."

Brian turned to see three confused faces staring at him.

"Joanie wanted us to know she is on our side. Ron went to her and apparently thought she would bankroll his legal battle. He was sent on his way empty handed.

By the way Sunshine, Mother wished us both a happy new year."

Now Brian faced three shocked faces which made him laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 28**

Justin thought maybe Brian was joking.

"Did your mother really wish us both Happy New Year?"

Brian laughed.

"Yes Justin, you have been wished a happy new year by Joan Kinney. Deal with it."

Justin was still wide eyed and just shook his head with amazement. John and Peter laughed at his reaction.

John finally offered his opinion.

"I think Grandmother must really hate Ron to take your side over him."

Brian smiled.

"You are probably correct. I don't think this is really an attitude change for Joanie. She just found someone she finds more objectionable than Justin and me. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not."

Justin smiled at Brian.

"Wait until I tell my Mother. She won't believe it!"

"Well I don't think Mother Taylor has to completely change her opinion of Joanie."

Justin & Peter challenged Brian & John to a ping pong match. Each team had won a game and they were in the midst of game three when Alice called down that dinner was ready.

They knew Alice would ask so they all washed their hands in the lower level powder room before going up to the kitchen. Alice did indeed ask John & Peter if they had washed their hands which made all four of them laugh.

Brian held up his hands.

"I can report that all four of us washed our hands because we knew that we would be questioned about our hygiene."

Alice shrugged.

"Well you should all wash your hands before eating dinner because it is the right thing to do not because I am going to ask about it."

Brian smirked, Justin chuckled and Alice rolled her eyes at John & Peter which made them laugh.

During dinner Justin brought Brian and the nephews up to date on Debbie & Joe. He asked the boys to be nice to Joe the next night. He was positive Debbie would drag Joe along with her and Carl despite whatever objections Joe raised. Brian just smiled and shook his head. He knew Debbie was delighted to have a new boy to look after in her own over the top style. He wondered how Carl would take the news of a new occupant in their house.

Alice let Brian and Justin know that she had purchased all the necessary supplies for the following night. She had checked with Jennifer and purchased everything needed for their New Year's Day dinner. John and Peter were new to the tradition of pork & sauerkraut dinner on New Year's day to bring good luck but if Grandmom Jen thought it was the thing to do they were more than happy to go along with the idea.

After dessert and cleanup John & Peter went to their rooms. Brian gave Justin a look and the blond shrugged.

"Maybe they just need to process this whole returning father thing. I kind of understand, I'm still trying to process the whole Christmas gifts from Craig thing.

John and Peter don't seem to have any doubt that we will fight to retain custody. That is a good thing. I have a hard time believing Ron Townsend has any hope of getting custody.

We don't have much time left to fuck this year so let's go upstairs and make the most of what time we have left."

Brian quickly checked the doors and set the alarm before leading the way up to their bedroom. The two men laughed as they raced to get naked and onto their bed. They quickly put their mouths to better use.

Afterwards as they lay in bed Justin shifted to look Brian in the eye.

"So what is going on in that mind of yours? I can hear the wheels grinding from here."

"Just thinking about the past year."

Justin raised his eyebrows and just looked at Brian.

"I know Sunshine, I am not normally given to reflecting on the past. This has been a year of big changes, some good, some bad. Suddenly we find ourselves guardians for my sister's devil spawn, playing a much larger role in Gus's life and anticipating the arrival of out twins.

Sometimes I can't believe this is really my life. Tonight when my mother wished us a happy new year I started to think about what that means. What would make my new year happy?"

Justin untangled himself from Brian and sat up in bed. He turned to face his partner.

"And have you come up with any conclusions?"

Brian put his arm around Justin and pulled him close.

"The one thing that never changes is that as long as you are here beside me, I am always happy. Whatever happens I always know that together we can handle anything that comes along.

Justin, you know, this was never what I thought my life would be like. Every once in a while I think about that, what I thought my life would be like. You fucked up any vision I had of my future."

Justin chuckled.

"Well it certainly isn't your sweet talking that kept me with you all these years."

Brian grunted,

"Don't act like your feeling are hurt. You know, all too well, how important you are to me. I'm happy, happier than I have ever been. I love you, I love Gus. Fuck I even love John and Peter.

I just can't help wondering how I got to this point. Usually I just decide some things make no sense and you just have to accept them."

Justin laughed.

"I can understand why you don't get reflective too often. You really suck at it."

Brian's answer was to lean down and kiss those inviting, soft pink lips.

"You are just lucky I so adore you because you are often fucking annoying."

Justin settled back down at Brian's side and both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Next morning when the four occupants of the house came down for breakfast they were surprised to see Alice already in the kitchen. She was busy baking Happy New Year cookies.

Justin smiled, he knew Alice, Debbie and his mother had been conference calling all week. They were all looking forward to spending time with all the kids. Even Chuck and Nancy were attending the big, invitation only party at Babylon. Alice & Charlie's three grandchildren would be joining the festivities at the house and spending the night at the cottage with their grandparents.

After breakfast Charlie arrived in the house with a box of decorations. He recruited John & Peter to help put up streamers in the family room and down in the game room. Brian and Justin got showered, with some distractions, and dressed before driving to Pittsburgh to pick up Gus & JR.

Before going to Lindsay & Mel's house, Brian & Justin stopped at Babylon to check on the preparations for the New Year's Eve party. Ted was already there checking with the club manager to be sure every detail was covered.

While Brian & Ted grilled the club manager Justin walked around the dance floor to observe the special decorations being put up. The decorations were based on drawings that Justin had created for Brian. Justin was observing his drawings come to life with a smile on his face when Brian came up behind him.

Brian out his arms around Justin and rested his chin on Justin's head.

"What do you think of the decorations Sunshine?"

"They look great! They did a great job recreating my sketches."

Brian planted a quick kiss on the top of Justin's head.

"Your sketches were far better than the finished product but they aren't too bad."

Justin leaned back into his partner and smiled.

"Well I think the decorations look beautiful. This will be the best New Year's ever at Babylon."

Brian tightened his arms around Justin.

"Well everything is under control here. Let's head over to pick up the kids. We can have an early lunch at the diner."

Gus & JR had been watching out the window for Brian & Justin to arrive. The kids had the front door open before the men got out of the car.

As Brian and Justin walked up to the porch they noticed JR had managed to get herself into first position at the door. As they stepped onto the porch Brian whispered "Switch".

Justin moved in front of Brian and was able to swing JR up into the air as she ran towards them. Brian stepped around and grabbed Gus, lifting him into his arms.

JR knew she had been outsmarted but actually liked Uncle Jus the best. Uncle Bri could be a little scary. She was a smart little girl and knew she would never replace Gus in Uncle Bri's affections. She thought she might stand a better chance with Uncle Jus but realized even that was a long shot.

JR loved sending time with Gus's Daddies. Their house was the most fun and Uncle Jus along with both Mr & Mrs Simpson were expert hair plaiters. Uncle Ben was pretty good at plaits but JR's Dad was a lost cause when it came to hair styles.

Brian & Justin always wanted JR to feel special and were happy to buy her gifts and pay her school tuition. At the same time it annoyed them that Michael & Ben never included Gus in any activity they did with JR. Debbie & Carl always made an effort to include Gus in whatever they did with JR. Gus often preferred spending time with his fathers & cousins but always made sure to thank Grandmom Deb & Grandpop Carl for the invites.

Both his Daddy & his Papa wanted Gus to be absolutely certain that he was number one with them without slighting JR. It was a tricky dance but so far it seemed to be working out okay.

Lindsay ad Mel came down the hall from the kitchen telling Gus & JR to at least let Brian & Justin get inside before attacking them. Justin laughed.

"It's always a thrill to have anyone so happy to see us."

He gave JR a kiss on the cheek before leaning over to Gus, in Brian's arms, and also giving him a kiss on the cheek. Once Gus established himself as being the most important to his Daddy he squirmed to get down.

"Daddy can you come down to the playroom and see my hot wheels track before we go? Me and Dylan did a lot of work on it when he was over here the other day. Ahh.. Papa helped me too before Dylan got here."

Brian smiled knowing how little help Justin provided in setting up a hot wheels track. He looked over at Justin who just shrugged.

"My skills lie in other areas."

Brian chuckled as he and Gus started down the basement playroom. Justin put JR down so Mel could take her upstairs to go potty before they left.

Lindsay & Justin followed them up the stairs to take a look at Gus's mural and talk about how they wanted to proceed. Justin suggested that next they work at laying out the mural on JR's wall. That way Lindsay could get to work on the border of that mural while Justin worked on Gus's mural. Lindsay was delighted with the idea.

As they were leaving Melanie came out on the porch. She glanced down to Justin's new SUV parked in front of the house.

"So Justin, Brian gives you a Christmas gift just so that he can drive around in a Mercedes showing off for Liberty Avenue."

Justin saw the frown on Gus's face and felt the flush rise on his own face.

"Actually Mel I'm driving today. That's the way things work in a good relationship. No one person is always in the driver's seat.

Brian, would you please get the kids in the car. I need to talk to Melanie for a minute."

Brian took a look at Justin, no hint of a sunshine smile there. He took Gus & JR by the hands.

"Come on guys, let's get you all strapped in to your car seats."

Justin took a couple steps closer to Melanie and spoke very softly.

"Melanie, I know you are not a stupid person. Therefore I must conclude you are merely a thoughtless person. I cannot understand why you insist upon making snide comments about Brian in front of Gus. You're a fucking lawyer, you should certainly be aware from Gus's reactions how unhappy your bitchiness makes him!"

"I could say more if I wanted to. Suddenly everyone thinks Brian is some sort of saint. You may forget how he acted in the past, how he hurt people but I remember it all too well."

Justin took a deep breath.

"Brian never set out to hurt anyone. His unwillingness to compromise who he is may have caused hurt feelings but that was because people had unrealistic ideas about how Brian should behave.

What you seem to have forgotten is how much you should be grateful for everything Brian has done for you. He has paid outrageous support for Gus's every need for years. Not only things for Gus but for JR as well. Michael contributes nothing towards his daughter's support but somehow you make Brian the villain in your life.

I have no idea how you would have rescued yourself from your ill thought-out Canadian fiasco without our financial assistance. Let's not forget about Lindsay's health insurance and extra medical expenses. Even this house was bought with our money. My mother even bought you new appliances for the kitchen.

Brian can take care of himself although I reserve the right to explain how I feel to you about your behavior towards him. However I refuse to allow you to continue to hurt Gus."

Melanie crossed her arms.

"I think you are confused about the role you play in my life! You have no right to tell me how to behave. You seem to be prepared to accept whatever Brian dishes out but I won't do that. You'll have to make peace with that because I won't be dictated to by you or anyone else."

Justin smiled.

"Okay. Find a new school for JR because we will no longer pay her tuition. Find new financing for the house because we are exercising our option to call the loan due. Get all your legal issues lined up because we are going to sue for custody of Gus.

Keep in mind I know about all the skeletons in your closet and they will all be put on display at the custody hearing. You would do well to remember that people who live in glass houses really should not throw stones! You have no idea who you are fucking with but you are going to find out very quickly."

Justin turned and walked to the car leaving Melanie standing on the porch with her mouth open. Justin got into the driver's seat. He gave Brian a big sunshine smile.

"So everyone ready for lunch at the diner?"

Gus & JR cheered from the back seat as Justin started the car and pulled away. Melanie was still standing on the porch looking after the car.

Brian looked over at Justin with a quizzical expression but all he got was a Sunshine smile.

"Everything okay Justin?"

"It's going to be!"

As Justin parked down the street from the diner he saw Michael hurry out the door and run down the street. He turned to Brian who just shrugged. Luckily neither Gus nor JR saw Michael.

When they got in the diner Debbie rushed over to say hello. They all got hugs and kisses but Justin could tell Deb was not herself. She was upset about something.

"Deb I hope you aren't working too late today. You'll need your strength to cope with all the kids at our house tonight."

Debbie smiled.

"Don't worry about that Sunshine. Carl and I are looking forward to our New Year's Eve celebration at your house."

When they got to an empty booth Brian made sure Gus slid in before getting in beside him. JR & Justin sat on the opposite side. Kiki came and took their order. After she turned their order in, she came back and asked Brian if she could talk to him.

Brian followed Kiki to the front of the diner and out onto the sidewalk.

"Sorry to bother you with this but Debbie is really upset. She's in the back alley crying. Michael was just in here. I'm not sure what he wanted but there was some yelling and then he left in a hurry."

Brian thanked Kiki and went down the alley to the back of the diner. Debbie was standing by the trash cans, fixing her makeup.

"So Ma? What's going on?"

Debbie jumped and sent a line of lipstick up the side of her face.

"Fuck! You scared me! What the fuck are you doing back here? Go back to your booth with Sunshine and the kids."

Brian shook his head. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and went to work on Debbie's lipstick line.

"What has Mikey done this time to get you upset?"

Debbie attempted a stern look.

"Fucking Kiki has big mouth."

Brian smiled and put his arm around Debbie's shoulders.

"We saw Mikey take off down the street when we parked out front. Just tell me what the problem is. What has Mikey done this time to screw up his life?"

Debbie sighed.

"It isn't just Michael. It's the whole situation with him and Ben and Carl told me that if Michael moves in he will move out.

Ben told Michael that he has two weeks to find a job or he has to move out. They are already staying in separate rooms so I'm not sure their relationship can be saved. I know I baby Michael too much, I always have, but he really has no place to go. I understand why Carl doesn't want Michael to move in but I can't let my son wind up on the streets."

Brian raised his eyes to heaven.

"Okay. There is a possibility I may have a solution to the Mikey employment situation. Cynthia is going to fucking kill me. Kinnetic has openings for two receptionists. The pay is low and Mikey has to understand he has to do the job. He won't get any special consideration because we are friends. He will work for Cynthia and she is tough so he will have to really toe the line."

Brian was surprised when Debbie shook her head.

"No Brian, I can't ask you to do that. This isn't your problem to solve that is why I haven't asked you about a job for Michael."

"Hey Deb, if it makes you feel better it is really a tough job with crappy pay."

Debbie laughed.

"Listen. I don't want Michael to know about this conversation. I don't want to be the rescuer here."

Brian nodded and they walked back into the diner together. When he walked back to the booth Justin gave Brian a look. Brian shrugged and just said he had to talk to Debbie about something. Justin nodded but Brian knew there would be questions later.

A stunned Melanie remained standing on the porch watching the car driving away. She thought this was the second time this holiday season she had experienced the un-sunshiney side of Justin. Both times he was criticizing her treatment of Gus. Finally the frigid temperatures of a Pittsburgh winter reminded her to go inside.

When Melanie turned after closing and locking the front door, Lindsay came out of the kitchen wearing just her unbuttoned blouse and panties. She was carry a tray with strawberries and a bowl of chocolate sauce. She smiled at Mel.

"Well, alone at last. I thought maybe we should go upstairs and rest for a while. This will be a late night for us at Babylon."

For an instant Melanie thought about saying she wasn't going to Babylon but the smile on Lindsay's face changed her mind. She walked over and gently kissed Lindsay's lips.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me. Lead the way."

Just as Brian & Justin were leaving with the kids, Carl & Joe walked into the diner to pick up Debbie. Carl was laughing at whatever Joe had just said. Gus spotted Joe and ran over to him.

"Hi Joe, Hi Grandpop Carl."

Joe bent down to give Gus a hug.

"Hey Gus. Thanks buddy for the Christmas presents. I guess I'll see you later tonight. I'm coming to your Dads' house with Debbie and Carl."

Gus was thrilled. Another big boy to play with!

"That's great! We are going to have so much fun and there will be lots to eat and Grandmom Jen is coming with Tucker. Wait until you see the great trains I got for Christmas. Daddy and Papa had a whole room made to hold my train platform."

Joe couldn't help smiling at Gus's enthusiasm. Brian & Justin came over with JR and introduced her to Joe. Justin was delighted that Carl seemed okay with Joe moving into the house. He smiled at Carl.

"You guys look like you are having a good time."

Carl chuckled.

"I just took Joe to the Big Q to get some new stuff for his room. He just told me all the Captain Astro stuff gave him nightmares last night."

Justin laughed and said that the Captain Astor motif did take some getting used to. He congratulated Joe on getting Debbie to change it. He made the unknowing faux pas of saying that he thought Debbie was secretly hoping Michael would come back to live in his room again someday.

Justin sensed he said something wrong when Carl's expression changed to a frown and Brian tensed beside him. Good byes were exchanged and Brian, Justin and the kids headed back to Washington Township.

By the time they got home JR was asleep in her car seat. Brian carried her into the family room, deposited her on a couch and pulled a fleece throw over her. JR never woke up but snuggled down onto the couch. Gus brought Mr Rabbit over and tucked it in next to his sister.

Justin and Gus took the kids' stuff upstairs and Brian headed down to the study. Alice was left with the job of keeping her eye on the sleeping JR.

Justin & Gus started to prepare the bedrooms for some of the overnight guests. They pulled the trundle out from under Gus's bed and set up a cot in the small guest room, which JR always used, for Nina to sleep on.

Debbie & Carl were going to use the big guest room and Jennifer & Tucker would spend the night in a room in the Sorority House. Molly & Mark would use the other third floor bedroom after they got home from Babylon.

In the study Brian called Cynthia at home. First he told her she was getting a raise. Because she knew Brian so well a suspicious Cynthia said she didn't want the raise until she heard what heinous duty Brian wanted her to perform.

Brian told her that he was hurt she suspicious of his motives. He explained that in addition to the raise he had helped her by finding a candidate for the receptionist job.

Cynthia gave a one word reply. "Who?"

When Brian answered she hung up. He redialed, someone picked up and immediately hung up. Brian called Ted at home. He explained the Mikey/Cynthia situation. When Ted stopped laughing Brian asked him to call Cynthia and tell her Mikey would do a good job at the reception desk. That started Ted laughing again so Brian hung up on him.

He was sitting at the desk looking annoyed when Justin came into the study. Gus was helping Alice in the kitchen.

"Brian what is going on with you?"

Brian pushed the chair back and opened his arms. Justin came over and sat in Brian's lap.

"Well to start Debbie and Carl had a big fight about the possibility of Mikey returning home if Ben follows through on his threat to break up. Carl told Debbie if Michael moves in then Carl will move out. That is why Carl frowned when you joked about Debbie secretly hoping that Mikey returns to the nest."

Justin nodded.

"Well that answers two of my MANY questions for you. That is what you & Debbie were talking about and why Carl frowned when I made that joke. I doesn't explain what is going on with you!"

Brian sighed dramatically.

"I've been weak Sunshine. You know I can't deal with tears, it really isn't my fault. Explain that to Cynthia tonight. She'll listen to you."

"You aren't answering my question. You are just making me more confused. What does Cynthia have to do with Debbie and her issues?"

Brian hugged Justin tighter to him.

"Well… Ben is holding firm on Mikey getting a real job with benefits. Debbie started to cry, what could I do? Anyway I mentioned that Kinnetic has two openings for receptionists."

Justin attempted to stand up but Brian held him tight.

"Justin you would have done the same thing if you saw the state Debbie was in. She was crying really hard. What else could I do? Mikey has no place to go and really who is going to hire him, he has no actual skills."

Justin sighed.

"Cynthia is going to kill you or quit, I'm not sure which would be better."

"Funny not Sunshine! I called her and she hung up on me when I explained that she was getting a raise and that I helped solve the reception desk situation. She didn't even thank me."

Justin laughed until tears were running down his face. Brian picked up the phone when it rang. It was Ted.

"Cynthia said to stick the raise up your ass. She cannot be bribed and she hates you. Emmett told me how upset Debbie is about the Michael, Ben and the job situation. I explained to Cynthia that you were really doing this for Debbie.

Lucky for you Cynthia likes Debbie. She hates you, despises Michael but likes Debbie. She said and I quote, send the little cretin in to the office on Monday to fill out paperwork and make sure he knows that I expect him to do a good job or his ass will be out on the street. So happy new year's Boss, see you later."

Brian thanked Ted and hung up. Justin had his ear close enough to the phone to hear Ted's side of the conversation. He turned so he could kiss Brian.

"So looks like you lucked out. Not sure how lucky you will feel with Michael as an employee. He is going to wear a path in the floor between the reception desk and your office."

Brian shook his head.

"Fucking Debbie and her fucking tears!"

That comment started Justin laughing again. Gus knocked on the door and Brian told him to come in. Gus was happy to see Papa laughing so hard but neither man would explain what was so funny.

Brian distracted Gus by offering to go down and play with the trains.

The first overnight guests to arrive were the Simpson grandchildren. They burst into the house with their father following behind, reminding them to behave themselves.

A short time later Jennifer and Tucker arrived with Nina and Viola. Nina, Suzanne Simpson and JR settled onto a couch in the Parlor so Viola could read them a story. Jennifer deposited a bag full of noisemakers and party hats in the family room. Tucker took the two bags of groceries he was carrying into the kitchen.

Jennifer and Alice got busy organizing the kitchen and an amused Tucker got a beer from the refrigerator and settled onto a bar stool. David Simpson went down to the game room where John & Peter were hanging out.

Gus and Mark Simpson were playing fish with Charlie at the kitchen table when the O'Brien boys and Josh Gardner arrived. As usual Kevin came running into the room to find Gus. Patrick, Josh and Greg O'Brien followed Kevin into the kitchen. The three youngest boys went downstairs to play with the trains.

Josh and Patrick said hello to everyone before joining the other boys in the game room. Debbie, Carl along with Joe arrived just as Greg was leaving. He got introduced to Joe in the driveway.

Debbie came loaded with food and Carl had an ice chest with several bottles of champagne for the adults and sparkling cider for the kids. Debbie joined the other ladies in the kitchen.

Carl suggested poker so he, Tucker & Charlie headed to the study. They were warned by Alice not to sit on the sofa that had been made into a bed for Viola.

Tucker & Carl both answered "Yes Mother" as they walked down the hall. That made Charlie laugh.

Joe sat at the kitchen counter until Debbie filled several bowls with snacks. She handed two bowls to Joe and took some herself as she led the way down to the game room. She introduced Joe to everyone.

"Now I expect you all to fucking get along and behave yourself. Don't forget that Carl is a cop. If any of you misbehave I get him to throw your ass in jail for the night."

No one but Gus was really used to Debbie so they weren't completely sure what to make of her announcement. Gus assured everyone that Grandmom Debbie was just kidding about jail but they better all be sure and behave anyway.

By the time Brian and Justin came downstairs dressed in their clubbing clothes Jennifer was doing manicures and pedicures in the family room. She was assisted by Viola who took care of cleaning and shaping the girls' nails before Jennifer applied the polish. She had several bottles of different glitter polish. Jennifer had done her own nails in gold glitter earlier today. She planned to do Viola, Debbie & Alice's nails later in the evening.

Debbie and Alice were still busy preparing food in the kitchen and sipping wine while they worked.

None of the young girls had ever seen Brian & Justin dressed for a night at Babylon. They were pretty awestruck by the spectacle. Brian in his skintight black jeans, red wife beater and black leather jacket and Justin with guy-liner highlighting his eyes, wearing Brian's favorite leather pants, a gauzy sky blue shirt and a leather jacket to match Brian's looked amazing to the girls.

Debbie suggested they take a picture. Brian snorted and told her they weren't going to a prom. As soon as he said that he turned to Justin who smiled at him.

"Not a big deal Brian. Relax!"

Jennifer hurried over to give them both a kiss goodbye. They took the Corvette for the drive to the city and parked at the loft. Ted & Blake were waiting there for them. After the party Ted & Blake would drop them back here to spend the night.

Brian had arranged for a stretch limo to pick up Chuck & Nancy, Bill & Mary and Greg & Roxanne. The limo would deliver them back home at the end of the evening. That way no one had to worry about being the designated driver.

Brian also had a town car picking up Lindsay & Melanie and another town car was picking up Emmett & Rusty along with Michael & Ben. Everyone was looking forward to just having fun and enjoying themselves. No worries about their kids or DUI's, just having fun dancing and drinking.

Along with the group of friends, tickets had been sold to some of Babylon's regular customer. Among that group was Bill Gardner's brother and a bunch of his friends.

When Brian and Justin with Ted & Blake walked into Babylon the DJ was doing a final sound check. The club manager hurried over to be sure everything looked good to Brian while there was still time to make adjustments.

Justin had a huge sunshine smile on his face. He looked up at Brian.

"The club looks amazing. This is going to be an awesome night!"

The manager saw the smile on Brian's face as he gazed at Justin and he knew no adjustments would be needed. He went over to do a final check in the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 29**

The house lights went down and the illuminated decorations around the club were turned on. Brian & Justin's invited guest would all receive lighted bracelets to wear when they arrived. The bracelets would allow them free drinks. People who purchased tickets got the food buffet free but it was a cash bar for them.

As they waited for the other people to arrive Brian & Justin each got a beer while Ted & Blake stuck with their normal club soda with lime. The four men sat at the bar talking and laughing. Justin teased Ted about his conservative clothing. He was wearing navy slacks with a silky white shirt. Blake, like Justin, used guy liner to highlight his blue eyes. He was wearing tan leather pants and royal blue silk shirt.

The next to arrive were Emmett & Rusty along with Michael & Ben. Ben had considered not coming tonight But Michael said it was a night to forget their issues and just have fun and Ben agreed with those sentiments.

It was obvious that Emmett had selected his and Rusty's outfits for the night. Emmett was wearing gold pants and a silver top with purple trim. Rusty has silver pants with a gold top that had purple trim. Justin told them they looked great but Brian just rolled his eyes.

Michael was wearing tight jeans and a "Happy New Year" Captain Astro T-shirt. Ben also had on jeans with a sleeveless black shirt. Gold band on his biceps highlighted his arm definition.

Now there were eight men laughing and talking. The DJ started the music and Justin & Blake were the first ones down on the dance floor. Emmett & Rusty followed them onto the floor.

Just as the dancing started the Washington Township contingent arrived. Justin interrupted his dance to greet them.

The three couples all agreed they needed to dress up for their night at a gay nightclub. Roxanne & Mary had, of course, already visited Babylon with Molly and Bill had spent the occasional night here with his brother.

Chuck & Nancy were first timers but were determined to enter into the spirit of the evening. Nancy & Alice had worked on her dress together. It was a spaghetti strap silver lame dress and she wore filmy shawl around her shoulders that was trimmed with sequins. Chuck went for a rhinestone cowboy look. Highly polished boots, jeans that were altered by his mother to be a tighter than normal fit and a black cowboy shirt bedazzled with silver & gold rhinestones.

Mary had on a white jumpsuit with a bright red belt and trim. Bill borrowed a pair of his brother's leather pants. The pants loosely laced up the sides they gave a little glimpse of the white jock strap he wore underneath them. His shirt was white satin with red trim.

The O'Briens were also determined to enter in the spirit of Liberty Avenue. Their faces, chest cleavage & arms were coated with gold glitter. Their heavily moussed hair was also dusted with gold glitter. Both wore gold satin stretch pants and white satin shirts that bared their midriffs and displayed their navels adorned gold crystal.

Brian and Ted came over to give Greg a hard time which led to everyone laughing and congratulating their straight friends for embracing the Babylon ambiance. Justin started to defend Greg until he realized Greg was actually enjoying the attention. He did admit that Roxanne has created their outfits and dared him to wear it.

Some ticket holders were starting to arrive along with Lindsay and Melanie. Lindsay wore blue chiffon with silver ribbons entwined in her elaborate hair do and chunky silver jewelry. She made ample use of makeup with lots of blue eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. Melanie wore a tailored gold pantsuit with a red halter top. Lindsay had a huge smile on her face but Melanie looked a bit more subdued.

Like Ben, Melanie considered staying at home. Lindsay seemed so excited about a night out that Mel didn't want to see her disappointed but she was determined to avoid Brian & Justin as much as possible.

Justin came over to tell Lindsay that she looked beautiful and asked her to dance. A delighted Lindsay followed him out on the dance floor. Blake laughed as he announced apprently that he lost his dance partner.

Ted came over to welcome Melanie and give her a kiss of the cheek. Ted, Blake & Mel all moved to one of the high topped table set up around the bar area. Blake got refills for himself and Ted and a glass of champagne for Melanie.

Mel downed half the glass with one swallow. Ted frowned.

"Everything okay Mel?"

Mel finished her champagne with a second swallow. "I'll be right back."

Melanie walked over to the bar to get a refill and came back to rejoin Ted & Blake.

"Fucking Brian and Justin expect to be able to control every aspect of our lives because they have provided us with some money."

Ted & Blake looked at each other unsure how to reply. Ted shrugged.

"What brought this on Mel?"

"They came to pick up the kids today in Justin's supposed Christmas present, the new SUV. I just mentioned that that it was a gift to Justin but Brian was driving it. He always wants to put on the big show to impress everyone.

Justin gets on his high horse and gives me a bunch of shit about criticizing Brian in front of Gus. Tells me they are going to call the mortgage loan due and stop paying JR tuition. I guess it made him feel like a big man. He's been around Brian so long he's starting to be just as big an asshole!"

Ted grimaced.

"That seems a little harsh Mel. Brian and Justin have provided a lot of assistance to you and Linds. Financial support, emotional support. Justin and Jennifer even went to the Petersons' house to pack up Lindsay's belongings. They have taken care of both kids when needed.

I know it's hard to always be on the receiving end but they have both been really good friends to you both."

Melanie sneered.

"Well I guess there is no doubt who pays your salary. I thought we were friends."

Ted showed his genuine hurt on his face and Blake's faced hardened as he turned to Melanie.

"Tell me Mel, who was it that sat in a hospital half the night with you when Lindsay had her breakdown? Where did you go to escape from Michael? You have no right to be a cunt to Teddy. He has been a good friend to you!

I know you find it hard to believe that you are ever wrong about anything but we have all noticed the hurt on Gus's face when you criticize his father in front of him. I've never heard Brian or Justin criticize you or Lindsay in front of Gus. God knows they would have plenty of ammunition this past year.

Maybe it is time for you to talk to someone about your issues. I know you have had a lot to handle, a lot of responsibility on your shoulders this last year but I also know without the help that Brian and Justin gave you it would have been much worse."

Mel didn't say anything, she was not used to Blake having much to say and he wasn't done yet.

"You seem to have difficulty seeing any viewpoint but your own. How dare you say something so hurtful to Ted! He has been a loyal friend to you and also managed to be a loyal friend to Brian. I won't stand by while you spew your venom at him.

Teddy and I both understand what it is like when you lose control of your life. I really do think you could benefit from some counseling so you can understand that it take a strong person to accept help and not resent the people helping you. As far as I can tell you have always been jealous of Brian and Brian has encouraged that jealousy. He, however, has the maturity to draw the line at involving Gus in your feud, a strong confident mother would do the same. Come on Teddy let's dance and enjoy ourselves. Mel seems to prefer her own company."

Blake took Ted's hand and went down on the dance floor. Mel stood at the table alone with her mouth hanging open. Lindsay came up the table flushed and smiling after dancing with Justin.

Mel looked over to see Brian and Justin surrounded by friends all laughing and having a good time. Brian leaned over to kiss Justin and the two of them moved out onto the dance floor. As usual they moved like one person, so in tune with each other and commanded the attention of everyone on the dance floor.

Molly and Mark walked into Babylon. Molly was wearing a silvery, sequin covered dress. It originally belonged to her mother. Molly had it altered to fit her and she loved the look and feel of the dress. It absolutely put her in a partying mood.

Mark had on a pair of dress pants but did unbend enough to wear a silver shirt that Molly bought him so that they coordinated. Cynthia and her man of several minutes, Kyle, entered the club right after Molly & Mark. Kyle & Cynthia have dated for several months which was longer than most of Cynthia's relationships.

Cynthia was wearing a slinky red silk dress and had her blonde hair piled on her head in an elegant hairdo. In her ears were her new ruby earring that she purchased with a part of her end of the year bonus. Kyle went retro with a "Saturday Night Fever" inspired white suit with a black T-shirt.

Molly spotted Brian & Justin on the dance floor and stopped to watch them for a few minutes. Cynthia came up behind her and put her hands on Molly's shoulders.

Molly turned with a smile which Cynthia returned.

"They are amazing to watch. They move like one person on the dance floor."

Molly chuckled.

"The only problem is that they know the attention they attract and get off on it."

Greg & Roxanne were on the dance floor but he spotted the arrival of Cynthia and gave her a quick wave. Cynthia burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Greg looks like a solid gold dancer."

The foursome made their way to the bar. Bill and Mary were standing there talking to Bill's brother, Don, and some of his friends. Mary greeted Molly with a hug.

"Molly! I have been waiting for you. I need a dance partner."

Molly grabbed her hand and they headed out onto the dance floor. When she spotted them, Roxanne abandoned Greg to join Molly & Mary. Greg happily headed over to the bar. Nancy joined the ladies group which allowed Chuck to follow Greg to the bar area.

Everyone enjoyed drinking beer and watching the action on the dance floor. Check & Greg were pretty amazed by some of that action.

Once Jennifer & Viola had finished the little girls' manicure, Alice & Debbie decided it was time for dinner. The counter in the kitchen was loaded with tossed salad, sloppy Joe sandwiches, Lasagna, chicken parmigiana and homemade French fries.

Alice & Jennifer made sure the youngest boys & the girls got their plates filled and settled at the kitchen table. Jennifer assisted Kevin in making gluten free choices. The older boys loaded their plates and the adults made do with what was left. Jennifer decided that for New Years all the boys & men needed to have one fingernail painted. She chose dark purple glitter as the polish of choice for the male members of the group.

Jennifer went table to table letting the boys chose which nail to apply polish to. There was lots of laughter but very little resistance to Grandmom Jen. She was pleased to see that John & Peter were doing their best to make sure Joe felt comfortable & welcome.

The men voted to have both their thumbnails painted and Jennifer was happy to comply. Again there was much laughter and Debbie decided photos needed to be taken. The laughter level escalated along with the competition for the most outrageous photos.

Gus, Mark & Kevin & the girls screamed with laughter as the older boys and the men found new & different ways to show off their painted nails. Tucker, Charlie & Carl raised the stakes by requesting all their fingernails get polish. Viola got called in to assist Jennifer.

Debbie & Alice got dessert on the counter so when the photos were all finished, everyone dug into dessert.

When the kitchen cleanup was done, Viola played "Candyland" with the girls. Debbie joined the poker game while Alice & Jennifer went down to join the fun in the game room. Eventually Jennifer brought the smaller boys up to play fish while Alice defended her ping pong winning streak.

As the younger children's eyes started to droop Jennifer and Viola got them settled on the family room couches. They promised the kids they would wake them up in time to welcome the new year.

Viola said she would watch over the napping children so Jennifer went back down to the game room.

At Babylon Brian and Justin took a break from the dance floor and returned to the bar area. Emmett & Rusty were also taking a break after a marathon session on the dance floor. Greg & Cynthia were on the dance floor as was Bill with his brother and his group of friend.

Mark and Kyle both deserted by their dates were spending their time getting acquainted with Chuck Simpson. Ben spent his time on the catwalk watching the action below. Michael found some other comic book lovers to hang out with while keeping an eye on Ben.

Justin had been watching Ben for a while. He whispered in Brian's ear before grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him towards the stairs to the catwalk. Ben did not look happy to see them as they walked over to him and took up positions on either side of him.

Justin looked Ben in the eye.

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm can't forgive what he did. His refusal to face facts, his taking money without asking me. I just can't accept his immaturity anymore."

Justin nodded.

"That isn't what I asked. Do you still love him?"

Ben looked away and was quiet for a few minutes.

"God help me but I do still love him. I just can't keep living like we have been. I want to be a husband not a parent."

Emmett spoke up.

"You do understand that you have enabled him to not grow up. I think we all have contributed a little to that but you have played a big part in it."

Ben was quiet again but did nod his head.

Justin spoke up again.

"Ben, are you really ready to end your relationship. You seem conflicted to me."

"Michael hasn't even tried. No job, no taking responsibility for the mistakes he's made. If I stay in the relationship it means I accept everything that Michael has done. I have to accept him as he is now. I don't want to do that!"

Emmett looked at Justin and shrugged. He felt like they had done their best and he understood Ben's feelings. Emmett was also glad Ben hadn't brought up Michael's fascination with Brian as an issue in his breakup.

Justin frowned and thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not sure I should tell you this or not. As far as the job situation there is a solution. Kinnetik has two openings for receptionists. Not the greatest job but it does have full benefits. Michael would report to Cynthia and she is a taskmaster. I think it might actually be a good thing for him."

Emmett and Ben looked equally surprised. Ben turned to Justin.

"Has Mike applied?"

Justin noticed Ben's use of "Mike", that was something only Ben called Michael. Justin took that as a positive that Ben used that name for the first time in this conversation.

"Michael doesn't know about the job. Your mother-in-law cried to Brian when we were at the diner this afternoon. We all know Brian does not deal well with tears. The positions are open, this isn't a job he created for Michael.

He told Cynthia that he wants Michael hired. To be honest, she is not thrilled by the idea. I really think that might be a good thing. She is going to make sure Michael understands he has to do the job, no special treatment because of knowing Brian."

Ben nodded and glanced down at Michael now standing alone near the bar. Brian, Ted, Blake, Rusty & Greg were standing together and talking, Michael stood on the fringe. He was listening but not really a part of the group.

Justin and Emmett could see Ben looking down at Michael and his face softened.

"Thanks guys! "You're right about me being at fault as well as Michael. We have some work we need to do together. I'm thinking we really need to look into marriage counseling so we can have a more equal relationship but I do love him.

Justin can I tell Mike about the job? It's a sure thing right?"

Justin smiled and assured Ben that as long as Michael wanted the job it was his. He stressed again that Michael would report to Cynthia and he could expect no special treatment.

The three men went down to the bar area. Michael looked over at Ben with a hopeful smile on his face. Ben went over and gave him a hug. He whispered in Michael's ear that they needed to talk.

Justin had a smile on his face as he walked over to Brian and told him he needed the key to the private office. Brian insisted on keeping an office for his use even though he seldom came to Babylon these days.

Justin took the key over to Ben and Michael and told them they could use the office to talk. Justin was shocked when Michael gave him a hug and thanked him.

Ben & Michael walked away hand in hand. Emmett & Rusty left for the dance floor. Brian looked at Justin with a smirk.

"Are you taking up couples counseling Sunshine?"

Justin smiled.

"It is self-preservation really. If Michael and Ben break up we both know Michael is going to consume more of our time. Even if it is just time spent trying to avoid him."

Brian chuckled.

"I'm never sure why people think you are the kind and caring one in this relationship."

"Oh Brian, it really makes me hot when you use the R word."

Brian smiled and suggested they return to the dance floor. Justin grabbed his hand and they made their way out onto the dance floor. Everyone from their group was out on the dance floor. Justin was surprised that Chuck had some pretty good moves on the dance floor.

The DJ started a slow number and Justin moved into Brian, putting his arms around his lover's waist. Brian's arms came around his back and Justin sighed with contentment as they swayed to the music. His face was turned sideways and rested on Brian's chest.

Justin could see their friends and family on the dance floor. Everyone looked so happy and he had to fight back the tears that threatened. He couldn't think of a better way to spend New Year's Eve. He caught Molly's eye and she and Mark danced by them and she smiled at her brother.

When the buffet was put out, Justin abandoned the dance floor to load his plate with food. The group of family & friends gathered together to eat and tease and laugh.

Michael & Ben finally returned from their discussion and they both looked happy. Brian was less than happy when Michael engulfed him in a hug, profusely thanking him for a job at Kinnetik. Brian quickly extricated himself.

"For fucks' sake Mikey. You might not be so grateful once you spend some time working with Cynthia. Just do a good job, that's all I want from you."

"But we'll be able to spend time together, we can lunch at the diner. It'll be great, kind of like when we were in school together."

Cynthia spoke up.

"Michael! The reception desk is nowhere near Brian's office. I wouldn't count on spending too much time together at Kinnetik. Your lunch time will be scheduled and since you will be low man on the totem pole, it will probably either be early or late. It is doubtful your lunch will coincide with when Brian normally goes to lunch."

Ted tried his best not to laugh out loud at the look on Michael's face. Blake poked him in the side & rolled his eyes. That didn't help and Ted disguised his laughter with some faux coughs. Blake played along by patting him on the back.

Michael turned to look at Brian, who shrugged. Justin took Brian's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Mikey, I told you Cynthia is the boss. This is a job, not an opportunity to just goof around together."

Ben put his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Mike, we talked about this. It's a great opportunity for you and part of the new beginning for us."

Michael was able to come up with a small, not very convincing, smile. He & Ben went over to load some plates from the buffet.

Cynthia looked over at Brian.

"You so owe me big time!"

Greg & Ted laughed the hardest at the grimace on Brian's face. Justin took pity on his lover and leaned over to give him a kiss.

Jennifer took a break from the chaos of the game room. She came upstairs with some empty snack bowls to refill. She smiled as she came into the family room. The three boys were curled up, sound asleep, like puppies on the floor with pillows, cushions and fleece throws.

The three girls were sleeping on a sofa together and Viola was napping in a chair with her feet up on an ottoman. Jennifer grabbed a throw from the pile Alice had assembled earlier and carefully draped one over Viola.

When Jennifer got downstairs with full bowls of snacks Alice was just winning another ping pong game, this time against Joe. Alice announced she needed a rest. Jennifer went over to a closet loaded with games & toys. She grabbed the "Twister" box and suggested that might be fun for the boys to play.

Josh & Peter said they preferred to play a game of pool but the other four boys were up for a game of Twister. Jennifer spun the wheel and called the moves. She and Alice laughed until tears ran down their faces. There was a lot of good natured pushing and shoving among the boys. Grandmom Jen made sure it stayed good natured.

The poker players made their way downstairs. Charlie & Carl started a ping pong game. Debbie tried out one of the pinball machines and Tucker came over to sit beside Jennifer. He draped his arm around her and pulled a smiling Jennifer close to his side.

Around 11:30 everyone went upstairs to wake up the nappers and prepare for the midnight celebration. Champagne & sparkling cider was opened and poured into glasses. Everyone put on a hat and grabbed noisemakers.

The TV was turned on and tuned to the program from Times Square. Everyone got very excited about the countdown to midnight. When the ball started its descent Alice & Charlie led the way out the front door. Everyone screamed "Happy New Year" and made ample use of their noisemakers.

Champagne & cider was consumed with good wishes for the new year. Tucker had some firecrackers which he set off and they could see fireworks in the sky from nearby houses. The chaperones all exchanged a kiss with their significant others before they trooped back into the house.

Charlie & Alice departed for the cottage with their grandchildren. Jennifer & Debbie took charge of getting the younger kids settled down for the night. Jennifer made sure Gus & Kevin brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas before tucking them into bed. She started to read them a story but after two pages she realized the boys were both sound asleep.

Debbie had a similar experience with JR & Nina. They were sharing the bed in the small guest room. The girls' eyes were drooping even as they changed into their pajamas. They were both mostly asleep by the time Debbie got them tucked into bed. She gave them each a kiss before turning on a night light and leaving the room.

Viola said good night before Charlie & Alice left. She got washed up in the downstairs bathroom before retiring to the sofa in the study.

When Jennifer & Debbie got back downstairs, Josh & Peter said they were going up to bed to read for a while before sleeping. Peter came over to give Grandmom Jen a kiss good night before they disappeared up the back stairs.

The three older boys went down to the game room with Tucker to gather empty bowls and trash while Jennifer & Debbie straightened the kitchen while sipping champagne. Carl said good night and gave Debbie a kiss before heading up to the big guest room.

The plan was for Joe to sleep on a cot in the room with Debbie & Carl. When the boys came back upstairs John announced that they decided Joe should sleep in his bedroom with him & Patrick. Debbie went upstairs to assist in moving the cot before Carl went to sleep.

Jennifer & Tucker settled on a couch in the family room with two glasses of champagne and enjoyed the quiet after a pretty rambunctious evening.

Debbie didn't say anything but she was delighted that Joe seemed to have made friends with John & Patrick. He has come here tonight under heavy protest but she could tell he had enjoyed the night.

While Joe got changed, John & Patrick came down to thanks Grandmom Jen and Tucker. Jennifer got a couple more good night kisses. When Debbie came downstairs the three adults sipped champagne and chatted before deciding it was time for them all to go to bed.

At Babylon once food & drink was consumed it was back to the dance floor. As the time moved toward midnight it was a signal for couples to dance together. Bill & Mary did join Bill's brother, Don, & his group of friends. Nancy laughingly thanked them when they officially voted her their fag hag for the night. They told Bill he was their token breeder.

Molly & Mark danced near Brian & Justin but they weren't sure the older men even noticed them since they were so caught up in each other. Cynthia & Kyle along with Greg & Roxanne made up a foursome and Blake & Ted stuck with Emmett & Rusty. Michael and Ben stayed on the fringes of the group, kind of a commentary on their current actual position within the group.

As midnight approached everyone made sure they had a drink for the midnight toast. The DJ stopped the music and led the countdown to midnight. A cheer went, everyone took a drink and a deluge of glitter & confetti rained down from the rafters.

Brian grabbed Justin in a tight hug and they kissed passionately. It had been an eventful year and they were looking forward to the new year and the arrival of their twins. All their friends gathered around to wish them a happy new year and thank them for the party.

The dancing & drinking continued until close to 2 AM when the limousines were ready to take most members of the group home. Ted & Blake dropped a very drunk Brian & Justin at the loft.

The loft held a lot of memories for them. They dropped their clothes across the loft floor on their way to the bedroom. A lot of sex had taken place in that bedroom and tonight was no exception. It was close to dawn when Brian and Justin finally went to sleep.

The next morning John, Patrick & Joe were the first ones down to the kitchen. They started to organize breakfast under John's guidance. Peter & Josh appeared a short time later and after them Gus & Kevin arrived in the kitchen.

Jennifer & Tucker were the first adults to come downstairs. Their plan was to get breakfast started but were surprised that the boys were already set to prepare breakfast. John was going to prepare scrambled eggs and Joe was planning to make cinnamon French toast. Joe and his mother had often prepared that French toast for breakfast.

Viola walked down from the study and was amazed by the beehive of activity going on at the opposite end of the house. Peter asked if she would like some coffee and when she said she preferred tea a kettle was immediately put on the stove.

Jennifer suggested that since hot water was being boiled that Gus & Kevin would probably enjoy some hot chocolate while they waited for breakfast. She walked upstairs to check on JR & Nina who were awake and playing Barbies on the floor of their bedroom. Jennifer got them to put on their robes & slippers and come down for breakfast.

Jennifer and the girls were just starting down the stairs when Debbie & Carl emerged from their room. Debbie offered to help with breakfast but was told it was under control. She & Carl joined the other adults at the kitchen table and were served coffee by Josh.

The four little kids sat at the breakfast bar drinking hot chocolate while breakfast was prepared. Peter delivered Viola's tea while Patrick loaded a tray of English muffins in one oven to toast. Peter has already loaded the other oven with baking sheets of bacon & sausages.

Patrick did coffee refills while Peter & Josh took orders for juice. Jennifer & Tucker had seen the boys prepare and serve breakfast before but the other adults were amazed by the efficiency of breakfast preparation. It didn't take long for everyone to be eating and enjoying breakfast. Patrick and John ate at the counter so they could keep an eye on the four youngest diners. Peter, Josh & Joe joined the adults at the kitchen table for breakfast.

When everyone was done eating Tucker announced that the adults would take care of cleanup. All four adults were lavish in their praise for the delicious breakfast. Joe's French toast was a big hit. He blushed when Debbie told him that his French toast was "fucking delicious".

Viola was not used to Debbie somewhat colorful language and was a little shocked. Everyone else just laughed. Gus explained to Kevin & Nina that it was OK for Grandmom Debbie to say those words but if any of them said words like that they would be punished for sure. JR backed up what her brother said.

After cleanup Viola, Debbie & Carl got dressed and packed up to leave. Jennifer help Nina & JR get dressed and packed. While she was doing that Molly & Mark came downstairs for breakfast. There was a fresh pot of coffee made and left over eggs & French toast were available for microwaving.

All the boys had retired to the game room. Gus was still fascinated with his train setup and Kevin was, as usual, happy to go along with whatever Gus wanted to do. Kevin loved staying at this house. There was always stuff to do and everything here was fun. To spend time with Grandmom Jen was really the icing on the cake!

When the Pittsburgh contingent was ready to leave, Carl came down to collect Joe. Joe had spent the best couple days since his mother's death. He was as reluctant to leave as he had been to come here in the first place.

At the loft Brian woke up and reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the clock beside the bed. It was a little before 9 AM. He got out of bed and walked naked to the kitchen to make some coffee. Justin groaned as the bed shifted when Brian stood up.

Brian drank his first mug of coffee standing in the kitchen. He poured a second mug for himself and one for Justin and walked back to the bedroom.

"Here's some coffee Justin. It's nine o'clock, time to rise and shine."

Justin's response was another groan.

He lifted the pillow off his face for a moment.

"I need some water before I drink that coffee."

Brian chuckled but went and got two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He lifted the pillow off Justin's head and threw it into the living room before laying the cold bottle of water on Justin's chest.

Justin sat up in bed and grabbed the bottle before it rolled onto the floor.

"That was fucking unnecessary!"

"Hey I got you your water. It is not my fault that you have forgotten how to have a good time."

Justin took a big swallow of water and glared at Brian.

"Sometimes you are annoying."

Brian's answer was to chuckle again as he sipped his own bottle of water. He felt like shit but he was not going to admit that to Justin.

Eventually a shower including a quick fuck got Justin fully awake and pretty much cleared away any remnant of Brian's hangover.

When they got home Jennifer & Tucker were relaxing in the family room. Tucker was grading some student essays and Jennifer was doing some needlepoint. Patrick, Kevin & Josh had been picked up. John & Peter were in the media room playing a video game.

Brian noticed Tucker's purple fingernails.

"Tucker that is an interesting new look for the new year. I'm sure those fingernails will be a huge hit at school."

Jennifer & Tucker laughed. Before Jennifer replied.

"I think it looks sexy."

Justin looked a little pale and headed to the kitchen to get another bottle of water.


	30. Chapter 30

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 30**

Jennifer smiled at Brian.

"You seem to be holding up a little better than Justin."

Brian smirked.

"I have more experience at partying."

Jennifer chuckled.

"I have no doubt of that."

Justin returned with two bottles of water. He rolled his eyes at his mother as he handed Brian a bottle of water.

"Mark and Molly left for his parents'?"

Jennifer nodded.

"I don't think either of them was really looking forward to it, another family dinner at a restaurant. Molly says they do that so it is more difficult to have any serious discussions."

Brian & Justin both chuckled.

"So Mom, everything go okay here last night?"

"Yes Honey. I think everyone had a good time. John & Peter are playing video games and Gus is taking a nap upstairs. I thought we'd eat dinner around five, if that is okay with you."

Justin said the dinner time was good. Brian said he was going up to check on Gus.

Justin mentioned that they hadn't had much breakfast and he was hungry. Jennifer got up off the couch and gave her son a quick, soft pat to his cheek.

"I'm happy to make you something for lunch, Honey."

She turned to Tucker before heading out to the kitchen.

"Darling would you go down and tell the boys we're having lunch."

Tucker walked over with a smile and gave Jennifer a quick kiss before going down to the game room.

Jennifer started pulling things from the refrigerator and cabinets. Justin sat at the counter and watched her with amusement.

"Justin, Debbie told me about Brian going to give Michael a job at Kinnetik. Do you think that is a good idea?"

Justin gave a short laugh.

"Mom, no one could really think that is a good idea. Debbie cried and Brian is a sucker for tears. The good news is that Michael will report to Cynthia. Well that's not really good news for Cynthia. She is all set to keep Michael in line. I'm sure Cynthia will keep control of the situation."

Jennifer & Justin both laughed at the thought of Michael having to deal with Cynthia. Jennifer shook her head & sighed.

"Poor Debbie, she has such a blind spot where Michael is concerned."

Tucker, John & Peter came into the kitchen. The boys announcing they were starving. Justin expressed the same sentiment. Jennifer smiled from ear to ear as she made lunch for all her boys.

Just as lunch was ready to be served Brian and Gus came downstairs. A fully rested Gus was delighted to join everyone for lunch.

Once lunch was consumed Jennifer insisted she would take care of cleanup. She sent everyone down to the game room so they didn't get in her way. Justin & Peter challenged Peter & Tucker to a ping pong game. Brian offered to give Gus a pool lesson.

Before she went downstairs Jennifer put the pork & sauerkraut in the oven to slow roast. When she got downstairs she couldn't help but smile at how happy Gus was to have his Daddy's undivided attention. She could tell that Brian was just as happy to be spending time with his son,

The ping pong players were laughing while arguing as they started their second game. Apparently there was some dispute over how Tucker & John won the first game. Brian smirked at Jennifer and rolled his eyes.

Melanie was working in her home office after breakfast when the phone rang. It was Ted calling.

"Hi Mel. I was wondering if I could come over this morning and talk with you. I understand that Gus and JR won't be home until tomorrow."

"I was taking advantage of the quiet time to get caught up on some work. Linds is spending the time in her studio."

Ted was pretty determined not to take no for an answer.

"We haven't gotten together for a nice talk in a while. I'd really like to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Okay Ted, I can see you are determined for us to discuss something. Me, not so much but come on over."

Blake was getting ready to go and pick up Nina from Viola's apartment when Ted came downstairs. Ted told Blake that Mel agreed to have him come over for a visit but was a little reluctant at first. Blake rolled his eyes, gave Ted a kiss and told him "not to take any shit from Melanie". Ted smiled and told Blake he loved him.

When Ted rang the doorbell, Mel opened the door almost immediately.

"Hi Ted. I let Lindsay know you were coming over and that she should keep working in the studio. I think it's good for her. Creating art seems to help her work stuff out."

Ted nodded.

"That always seemed to work for Justin. I guess you have to be an artist to completely understand that concept."

Mel hung Ted's coat up and led the way to the kitchen.

"I put on a fresh pot of coffee and we still have a couple dozen Christmas cookies from Debbie."

Ted laughed as he looked around the room.

"Wow Mel the kitchen looks great. You guys have been hard at work. This is a great house for you all."

Mel nodded as she poured a couple cups of coffee and put a Tupperware container of cookies on the table.

Once they were seated Mel looked over the rim of her cup at Ted who selected a cookie before trying his coffee.

"So Ted are you here as an emissary from Brian or Justin?"

"Mel! I don't think emissaries are Brian or Justin's style. In my experience they prefer to confront people in person. I have just been thinking about starting a new year and that I'm sure you are glad to see the end of last year. It wasn't the best year of your life."

Mel nodded.

"I think it has strong claims to be the worst year of my life. Hopefully this will be a better year. I really think that Lindsay and I deserve a good year."

"It is tough when your life slips out of your control. I know that feeling and it's worse when you realize your mistakes are some of the main causes of your problems. I understand that very well!

We've known each other a long time. I know you have always projected the strong and in charge person that is ready to do battle for the unfortunate or put upon. As a lawyer you have consistently battled for the underdog. You are so comfortable being the one to provide help, it has to be very difficult to deal with needing other people's help."

Mel put down her cup and glared at Ted across the table.

"So now you are going to tell me what good friend Brian and Justin have been to me and I should just accept whatever bullshit they send my way. I took their money and now they get to control every aspect of my life. If that is why you are here, let's just end the visit now."

Ted chuckled which shocked Melanie.

"So Mel, just a little bitterness built up in there. I'm curious how are they trying to control EVERY aspect of your life? Seems to me you are living in your own home, working at your own job and living pretty much the way you want."

"Living in the house that Jennifer Taylor thought we should buy since her sons' money was being used to purchase it."

Ted smiled at his friend and gently shook his head.

"Just a little dramatic Mel. It seems to me that this house is pretty close to perfect for your needs. It also seems that Jennifer got you a pretty great deal and purchased kitchen appliances for you out of her sales commission. A lot of people would be grateful not feel put upon."

Mel stood up and went over to get another cup of coffee before resuming her seat across from Ted.

"Yeah, well it is a great house but I did feel pressure to accept it."

"Mainly because Jennifer felt if you didn't buy it right away, you stood a good chance of losing out. I kind of think she was looking out for what was best for your family. I don't know of any pressure from Brian or Justin for you to buy this house."

Mel didn't say anything just sipped her coffee and munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm still not sure it was the right decision to move back here. Brian and Justin are always interfering in how we are raising Gus. They second guess all my decisions."

Ted smiled and titled his head as he looked over at Mel.

"I think perhaps that is a bit of an exaggeration. I believe the only time I heard either Brian or Justin question something was you wanting to punish Gus on Christmas Eve. I have to be honest and say the whole room was against you that night.

Having spent some time with JR; I am going to say she is a handful for an adult. I can't imagine Gus has much luck stopping her from doing something she has made up her mind to do. She is your child!"

Mel had the grace to smile.

"I did hate to use Gus but when Linds was in the hospital, there were times I had no choice. They don't understand trying to handle two kids on your own. Between taking care of the the kids, visiting Lindsay and staying current at work it was a tough time."

Ted nodded.

"Did you ever ask for help?"

"No! I handled it on my own!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Mel realized what she said and what she had done. Ted smiled again.

"There were lots of people who would have been there for you. I'm not sure if that makes you strong or weak."

Melanie shrugged.

"I HATE being dependent on people. Brian or Justin is always throwing it up to me, all the money they gave us. Let's be honest Brian and I have never gotten along. I know he must be delighted to have something to hold over me. For the rest of my life he'll always be able to remind me that he had to bail me out of trouble.""

"Mel you know that Brian helped me get my life back on track. If he didn't give me the job at Kinnetik I'm not sure where I would be right now. He has never once thrown that up to me, he always threatens to fire me, but never once did he say or intimate that I owed him anything.

I'm sorry I don't believe Brian or Justin are going to hold their assistance to you over your head. That is not who they are."

Mel shook her head.

"They have already done just that. They forced us to sign a visitation and support agreement before they gave us the money we needed. Now Justin told me they are going to stop paying JR's tuition and call the mortgage due on this house.

Please don't try and tell me that they gave us all this help because they are good friends. Brian and I have never been friends and now he managed to turn Justin against me too,"

Ted frowned.

"Mel you need to get some perspective on your life and the people in it. Let's be completely honest. You held access to Gus over Brian's head for years! If he didn't do what you wanted you made it perfectly clear you wouldn't let him spend time with his son. I KNOW how much support Brian paid you and Lindsay. If you don't like it now that the shoe is on the other foot, you get no sympathy from me."

Mel blushed but couldn't think of a good argument against what Ted said.

"So now we are back to me being grateful to Brian and Justin for being such good friends."

"Brian and Justin helping you has nothing to do with friendship. Nothing they did was done for friendship. I don't honestly ever see you and Brian as friends. The reason Justin threatened you and the reason they helped you are the same.

Brian and Justin's main concern is doing what is best for Gus. You have an unfortunate tendency to criticize Brian in front of Gus. We all notice it. Gus gets a funny look on his face whenever you do it. Justin finally had enough. I'm surprised it took him this long. You know protective they are of each other.

That is why they paid to have you move back to Pittsburgh. That is why they gave you somewhere to live. That is why they extended Lindsay's medical insurance and paid the extra costs for her treatment. It was all for Gus! So you don't really need to feel the weight of gratitude for what Brian and Justin did for you. They haven't done anything for you. If it wasn't for Gus you and Lindsay would probably be in a homeless shelter in Toronto or living at Deb's house.

Lucky for you Brian and Justin decided that it was best for Gus not to sue for custody."

Mel was furious.

"They could never have gotten custody. I would have fought them."

"Mel! You're an attorney. Look at the facts. You and Lindsay were basically bankrupt. Brian and Justin have plenty of money. The state gave them custody of John and Peter. Gus is crazy about Brian and Justin. You and Lindsay were frightening him with all your arguing. If you are honest about the situation you know that Brian and Justin had an excellent chance of getting custody of Gus."

Mel nodded.

"You're right. Brian and I have always traded insults. Why am I in the hot seat now for doing it?"

"Brian never says anything bad to you in front of Gus. Think about it. Brian never wants to do anything to hurt Gus. Gus loves you, so Brian wouldn't insult you in front of Gus. Mel, I am a good friend to you and I think you need to talk to someone, for your own sake. You have to understand you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Mel sat quietly for a few moments before the tears started to run down her face. Ted was appalled. Mel suddenly laughed.

"Oh my god Ted! The expression on your face is priceless. I'm sorry to upset you. You helped me realize what I have been doing. I'm upset about the challenges in my life and I'm taking it out on the very people who have helped me the most.

I haven't been as good a friend to you as you have been to me. Please let Blake know I'm sorry for what I said to you last night."

Ted got up and went around the table to give Mel a hug.

"We both know someone who say that sorry is bullshit but I'll let Blake know about your apology."

After a quick hug Ted left for home and Mel returned to her office to think.

Jennifer refused all offers of help preparing dinner but did allow her three grandsons to set the dining room table under her supervision. Brian and Tucker watched football in the media room and Justin spent time in his studio.

When dinner was almost ready to serve, Gus was dispatched to let his Daddy know he needed to go tell Papa to come down for dinner. Brian smiled at the messenger and went up to the studio.

Justin looked over with a smile when the studio door opened. Brian couldn't help feeling a thrill at the sunshine smile his arrival triggered. He went across the room to Justin but stopped just short of the blond to be sure he wasn't paint covered.

Justin chuckled as he wiped his hands and shucked off one of Brian's cast off shirts.

"Don't worry Brian, I'm paint free. I was careful."

Brian came over and enveloped Justin in a hug while delivering a passionate kiss. Justin held on tight until Brian pulled back from the kiss.

"Mother Taylor sent me to tell you that dinner was just about ready."

Justin keep his arms tightly around his partner.

"Do we really have to move? This is my favorite place to be, in your arms."

"Sunshine, that is ridiculously romantic. Do you want your mother to come looking for us?"

Justin chuckled and let go.

"Well I guess I am feeling a little hungry."

Brian opened his eyes wide.

"Quel surprise!"

Justin smacked him on the arm and started downstairs.

Jennifer looked over with a smile when Justin & Brian came down the backstairs.

"Well John, looks like it is OK to put the dinner rolls in the oven."

Gus started to giggle. Brian looked over at his son.

"What's so funny Sonny Boy?"

"Grandmom Jen told John to hold off putting the rolls in the oven to cook until we actually say you. I think she thought you and Papa would spend a long time kissing before you came downstairs."

Justin could feel his face get warm and turn red. Brian scowled and everyone else in the kitchen laughed. Gus laughed so much he sat down on the floor. Brian walked over and scooped him up.

"Just what is so funny Sonny Boy?"

"You are Daddy, sometimes you are very silly."

Brian made a shocked face at that answer which caused Gus to laugh harder. Jennifer spoke up.

"Brian, don't get Gus over excited right before he is going to eat his dinner."

"Yes Mother Taylor. Sorry Mother Taylor."

Brian's reply kept Gus laughing which earned Brian a narrowed eye look from Jennifer.

"Okay Sonny Boy. Calm yourself down or Daddy is going to be in serious trouble."

Gus looked over at Grandmom Jen before hugging his Daddy.

"Okay Daddy, you can put me down now."

Gus hurried over to Grandmom Jen, he didn't want Daddy to be in trouble.

"I'm ready to help again Grandmom Jen. What do you need me to do?"

Jennifer smiled at the little boy. She handed him a bowl of salad.

"Would please take this in and put it on the dining room table."

Gus nodded and carefully carried the bowl into the dining room. Brian followed behind him and put the bowl on the table.

"Thanks for the help Daddy!"

Justin and Peter brought bowls of food into the dining room while Tucker sliced the roast pork.

When they were all sitting at the table Jenifer asked Gus to say grace. Brian looked at his delighted son and couldn't help but smile. He glanced at Justin seated on his other side and thought his Sunshine looked even happier than Gus.

Jennifer was seated at the other end of the table and when Gus had finished thanked him and told him he had done a wonderful job. Gus's smile went ear to ear. When Brian looked at Justin he saw eyes full of tears.

Brian whispered. "Allergies acting up Sunshine?"

Justin wiped his eyes and briefly squeezed Brian's hand.

To everyone's amazement Gus loved the sauerkraut. Brian took two bites to make Jennifer happy while Justin showed Peter how to hide it in mashed potatoes to make it more palatable. Jennifer, Tucker and John all ate their serving of sauerkraut but everyone was amazed when Gus politely asked for more.

After a dessert of cookies & ice cream, the three boys got busy with cleanup. The adults adjourned to the family room where a fire was burning. Brian warmed snifters of brandy which they sipped while they chatted and watch the crystals Justin sprinkled onto the hearth add colors to the flames.

Once cleanup was done Jennifer was amused to see Gus squirm his way between Brian & Justin, not an easy task but easily accomplished by the little boy. Happily sandwiched between his Daddy & Papa, Gus had a big smile on his face. This was the best new year he could remember.

John & Peter discussed plans for their ski trip weekend with Jennifer & Tucker. Tucker had already made reservations at Canaan Valley Resort which was about 2 hours away in West Virginia. Gus listened to the conversation but his eye lids were drooping. He rested his head against Justin and was asleep in a couple minutes.

Brian stood up and lifted Gus into his arms. Gus opened his eyes.

"Daddy I think I need to go to bed. I'm really sleepy."

Brian leaned over to give Gus a kiss on the forehead.

"I think you're right Sonny Boy. Let's get you changed into your PJ's."

Gus leaned on Brian's shoulder and feel back to sleep. Justin stood up.

"I think once we get Gus in bed Brian and I will stay upstairs. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Mom, I'll change the sheets in the large guest room so you and Tucker can use that tonight."

Jennifer shook her head.

"Don't bother Honey. We'll sleep up on the third floor again tonight. I don't want to be bothered moving all our things for one night. Tomorrow you and I can get all the sheets changed so Alice doesn't have that to do on Monday."

Brian headed upstairs. Justin gave his mother a kiss and followed. Jennifer challenged John & Peter to one Ping Pong game against her and Tucker before they also went to bed.

Two hours later the house was dark & quiet.

The next morning Gus's knock on the bedroom door woke Brian. He untangled himself from his favorite blond, who grunted before rolling over and covering his head with a pillow.

"Come in Sonny Boy!"

Gus raced into the room and climbed up on the bed. He gave his Daddy a good morning hug & kiss before settling down beside him. Gus asked about the party at Babylon and was wide eyed when Brian told him about the good time that everyone had.

Justin couldn't help chuckling at Brian's G-rated version of Babylon. Gus pulled the pillow off his head with a huge smile on his face.

"You're not sleeping Papa!"

Justin pulled Gus into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Little Man. How would you like Mikey Mouse pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yah! That would be awesome, can they have guts inside?"

Brian and Justin both laughed. Gus enthusiastically embraced John's addition of strawberry jam under the pancakes so that when they were cut, their guts oozed out. Justin said he just had to use the bathroom and get washed up before pancake preparation.

When Brian, Justin & Gus arrived in the kitchen, Jennifer & Tucker were sitting at the counter having coffee & toast. Gus announced that Papa was making Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast. He was delighted when Tucker cheered and said he wanted two pancakes.

Brian got out the electric griddle while Justin started to assemble the ingredients. Jennifer poured them each a cup of coffee before starting a new pot of coffee. Tucker got out dishes, glasses & flatware and he & Gus set the table.

Once Brian got the griddle set up he made a mug of hot chocolate for Gus before cutting up some oranges and bananas.

Jennifer had put the sheets for the bedroom she and Tucker used in the second floor washer. She went upstairs to transfer those to the dryer and wake up John & Peter for breakfast.

When she got upstairs he was surprised to find John & Peter in the laundry room. They had already transferred her sheets to the dryer. The boys has also stripped the beds in the two second floor guest rooms and had those in the washer.

Jennifer got a huge smile on her face and put her arms on the shoulders of her two grandsons.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are amazing. I can't believe you got the guest room sheets in the washer. I'm so proud of you."

John & Peter each got a kiss from Grandmom Jen. They blushed with embarrassment but had enormous smiles on their face. The three of them went down to the kitchen where Jennifer announced how amazing her grandsons are and what they had done.

Justin, busy making pancakes, gave the boys a trademark sunshine smile. John and Peter were surprised when Uncle Brian gave them both pats on the back and thanked them for their initiative. Tucker told John & Peter that Jennifer had already mentioned that she & Tucker should take care of the sheets. So he thanked them for saving him from doing that job. The boys laughed and said "You're Welcome!".

Gus was just happy that everyone was having a good time. He had a he smile on his face when he told John that Papa was making Gus's pancake with guts. John & Peter told Gus that sounded good. Grandmom Jen shocked everyone when she asked Justin to make her pancake with guts.

Everyone laughed and Brian told Gus he was a natural for advertising if he could make pancake with guts sound good to Grandmom Jen. Gus was almost vibrating with excitement and he ran over to give his Daddy a hug.

While Justin worked on Mickey Mouse pancakes, John made an egg white omelet for Brian. Eventually everyone was eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Brian made sure all his boys had some fresh fruit.

Jennifer & Tucker insisted upon doing breakfast cleanup. John & Peter went upstairs to transfer sheets from washer to dryer. Brian & Justin drank a third cup of coffee and chatted with Gus. He was looking forward to getting home to tell his mothers all about his new year's eve and all the fun he had.

After the kitchen was all cleaned, Jennifer & Tucker were ready to head back to the city. The plan was for them to drop Gus off to Lindsay & Melanie. Jennifer knew that Justin had quarreled with Melanie but not any details.

Justin could tell by the look on his mother's face that she was ready for battle. As he kissed her good bye and thanked her for supervising the boys he whispered in her ear.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Jennifer smiled.

"And I am an adult and will do what I like."

Justin rolled his eyes but Jennifer just continued to smile as she got good bye hugs & kisses from John & Peter. Brian helped Tucker carry everything out to the car. When Brian came back inside Jennifer gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the hospitality.


	31. Chapter 31

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 31**

After Jennifer, Tucker & Gus left Justin announced he was headed to his studio. Brian said he was going there too since Justin might need his help. John & Peter chuckled and said they could amuse themselves. Before going upstairs Justin pushed the button to close the gate. He didn't want any unannounced visitors. Justin was still concerned about Ron Townsend and felt he hadn't given up on wanting John & Peter to return to Alaska with him.

Brian saw Justin push the gate button but said nothing. In his head he cursed Ron Townsend for upsetting his partner.

In the studio Justin put on Bran's cast off shirt he had taken off earlier. He went back to work on his current painting. Brian went to the seating area, opened the window a crack, before going to his hidden stash of joints and lit one. He took a couple drags and went over to Justin to let him have a few puffs before going back to the seating area and booting up the PC there so he could check his emails.

When Justin's stomach announced that it was time for his lunch; he told Brian he was going down to the kitchen. Brian offered to come along but Justin told him he smelled of pot so he would bring lunch up to him. Brian happily stayed on the daybed reading his book.

When Justin got to the kitchen John & Peter were making their own lunch. Justin smiled.

"Are you guys doing Okay? Uncle Brian and I are kind of ignoring you today, sorry."

John chuckled.

"We are managing to stay out of mischief and keeping ourselves amused."

Peter and Justin both laughed.

The boys sat at the counter to eat their lunch while Justin pulled things out of the refrigerator for his and Brian's lunch. He started to assemble a sandwich for himself and a salad for Brian.

"Hey guys, do you feel like pizza or Chinese for dinner tonight. It's definitely a delivery night."

John looked at his brother who just shrugged. John made the dinner decision.

"I think Chinese."

Justin nodded.

"You know Uncle Brian and I are both so really impressed that you guys stepped up this morning and took care of the guest room sheets. That was really awesome and we appreciate it a lot."

John and Peter looked at each other again and this time John shrugged. So Peter spoke up.

"Well since Uncle Brian isn't here; I guess we can be a little open about how we feel."

Justin looked a little nervous but Peter smiled at him.

"John and I have had the most amazing times of our life since we came here to live. It is kind of mind blowing to go from the worst year of your life to the best year of your life. From the day you picked us up our lives have vastly improved. Washing those sheets is nothing compared to what you and Uncle Brian have done for us."

Justin felt the tears come to his eyes but managed not to let them fall. It took him a couple minutes before he could reply.

"Well it has been our pleasure."

Justin walked around the counter and gave both John & Peter quick hugs. He finished up with preparing lunch, gave the boys a parting smile and went up to the studio. Justin put the lunch down on his work table. Brian asked if he wanted beer or water and Justin chose beer.

A smiling Brian brought the drinks to the table. He smiled at his favorite blond who suddenly had tear running down his face. Brian was horrified.

"For fuck's sake Sunshine; what is wrong."

Justin just shook his head and tried to get himself under control. Brian started to get angry.

"Did John or Peter say something to you? Just tell me what has you so upset! Nothing wrong with Eden or the babies is there? Just talk to me!"

Justin started to laugh, it was very out of character for Brian to ask him to talk. Brian was not amused, he came over and put his hands on Justin's shoulders.

"Justin! Fucking tell me what is going on with you."

Justin finally was able to get control of his emotions.

"I'm sorry Bri. I know you hate tears. Nothing is wrong. I just thanked the boys for washing the guest room sheets and Peter was so sweet. He said that since they came here it has been the best year of their lives. It was just so sincere and John was nodding the whole time.

I am so sorry to upset you. John and Peter just really got to me. They are such good boys. They haven't really been any trouble and they are so grateful. Anyway it's all good."

Brian just shook his head and took a long swallow of beer.

"Sometimes Sunshine you just drive me nuts!"

Brian looked so put out that Justin couldn't help chuckling which made Brian look even more annoyed. He walked around the table to where Brian was sitting and gave him a kiss.

"I am really sorry Brian."

Brian grunted in reply and continues to eat his salad.

Justin returned to his side of the table. He slid off his shoe and ran his socked foot up Brian's leg. He carefully watched his partner's face and could see the corners of Brian's mouth twitch. When he moved his foot to Brian's crotch, the brunet grabbed the foot and softly massaged it. Brian looked across the table with a smile on his face.

"Naughty Sunshine!"

"Justin laughed.

"You bring out my naughty side Stud. I love you!"

"Yeah, me too."

Brian walked around the table and pulled a very willing Justin to his feet. He leaned down and kissed Justin's soft pink lips. Brian made a growling noise in his throat as Justin put his arms around Brian's neck.

Brian slid his hands under Justin's butt and lifted him off the floor. They never broke the kiss as Justin tightened his grip and Brian walked them towards the daybed. Brian gently laid Justin on the bed and quickly removed his Sunshine's clothes and his own.

They moved like a well-oiled machine, they knew each other's bodies very well. As Brian moved inside him, Justin reached up and pulled him into a kiss. Brian pulled back for a moment and looked deeply into those fascinating blue eyes that he saw in his dreams.

"There's no one like you Sunshine. No One!"

Justin smiled.

"I love you Brian, from the first time I knew we would always be together."

Later two very satisfied men lay entwined on the day bed. Brian turned to look into Justin's face.

"You know I love you right?"

Justin chuckled.

"Yeah I was able to figure that out."

"Sometimes you are a real smartass Justin. It's not really attractive."

Justin gave him a dazzling sunshine smile.

"But you still adore me."

Brian grunted but couldn't resist the smile.

"Yeah I guess I do."

Justin squirmed against Brian's side and sighed with contentment. A short time later they had a shower together that involved a little more romance before Justin returned to his canvas. Brian went down to the study to do some research on a new prospect he was hoping to meet with.

While the boys were having a relaxing day at home Jennifer and Tucker delivered Gus to his mothers.

Tucker pulled into the driveway and Gus was out of the car in a flash. Jennifer & Tucker followed him up onto the porch. The door was locked so Gus gave a quick push to the doorbell.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I'm okay now."

Jennifer smiled.

"Yes you are honey but we'll just wait and say hello.

Mel answered the door with a big smile. Gus gave her a hug around the legs.

"Happy New Year Momma!"

"Happy New Year Buddy. Did you have fun at your new year's eve party?"

Gus had a big smile on his face.

"It was awesome. Kevin, Mark and me had lots of fun. We all took a nap but we woke up in time for the new year!"

Lindsay came down the hall from the kitchen. Gus spotted her and ran down the hall. Lindsay stooped down and gathered Gus into a hug.

"Hi Lambskin."

"Hi Mommy! Happy New Year! Did you have fun at the party at Babylon?"

Lindsay gave Gus a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we all had lots of fun. It was a great party."

Gus nodded.

"Daddy and Papa said you looked beautiful that night and you wore a real pretty dress."

"Well that was very sweet of them to say that."

Lindsay came over to say help to Jennifer & Tucker. Gus kept a hold of her hand as he walked beside her. The four adults exchanged greetings and Jennifer & Tucker turned to leave.

Melanie put her hand on Jennifer's arm.

"Jennifer could I talk to you for a moment."

"Of course."

Lindsay said she had something on the stove in the kitchen. Gus looked up at Tucker.

"Tucker, want to come down to the playroom and see my hot wheels track?"

Tucker smiled.

"That sounds awesome. Let's go."

Gus took Tucker's hand and led him to the basement stairs.

Melanie led the way into the Living Room. Jennifer looked around the room.

"Melanie this room is lovely. So warm and cozy. You have really made this house your home."

"Well I guess some of the credit is yours since you picked this house for us."

Jennifer sat on the sofa and looked up at Melanie.

"I don't feel like I picked this house. You told me what features were important to have in your new home. When I first saw this house I thought it fit the needs you identified as important. I did urge you to act quickly because I thought this house would not last long on the market. However it was your needs that were met not mine."

Melanie sat on the sofa with Jennifer.

"I'm not making a very good start for this conversation. I guess Justin told you about our argument the other day."

It took a moment for Jennifer to respond.

"Justin told me that he was annoyed when you criticized Brian in front of Gus and that he lost his temper. We all notice the upset look Gus gets when you criticize his father. Gus idolizes Brian and it obviously bothers him when you say critical things about Brian."

"It's no secret that Brian and I have never seen eye to eye and have always traded barbs. I have no desire to see Gus turn into a mini Brian. I would like Gus to realize that not everything about Brian is perfect. I hope Gus will find a better role model."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm afraid we differ there. I think there is much to admire in Brian. Brian is very generous and protective of the people he loves. If he hadn't been raised by a drunken abuser and a cold hearted bitch; I think he would be much more open about his feelings.

Gus is such a loving child. I always wonder if Brian would have been like that if he was raised in a more loving environment. Brian is also a successful businessman and is fiscally sound. Personally I think there are a lot of good things for Gus to emulate.

The bottom line is you may not get along with Brian or particularly like him but Gus loves his father very much. If you think getting Gus to love Brian less will make him love you more I believe your thinking is seriously flawed."

"Jennifer you know that Brian and I have always traded barbs. I don't see us ever being best friends. I think Gus has an unrealistic view of Brian. I just want him to understand that Brian isn't perfect."

Jennifer took a deep breathe which Melanie knew was probably not a good thing.

"I think you have a very inflated idea of your parenting skills and frankly I can't understand why. You and Lindsay had Gus and JR upset with your loud arguments. Because he overheard those arguments Gus was afraid that you were all going to have to live on the street. The two of you were virtually bankrupt because of poor decisions you made.

If it wasn't for my sons I have no idea where you would be living but I know it wouldn't be in this lovely home. Brian and Justin are in a loving relationship, living in a beautiful home don't seem like such bad role models to me."

"Well Jennifer there's no beating around the bush with you. No doubt about whose side you are on."

Jennifer nodded.

"Melanie, you and I are acquaintances. I love Justin, Brian and Gus. They are my family. I have told you several times that you don't look at the Brian of today. I also feel that you think being a strong woman means you must be abrasive and confrontational. I don't agree.

You say that you worry about Brian being a good role model for Gus. I think you feel that if Gus loves Brian too much that he will love you less. You are looking at love like it is a pie. If someone gets a bigger piece of the pie, others must get a smaller piece. I don't believe love is finite.

This time last year I was very content with my life. I had Justin, Molly and Brian. Tucker and I were in a good place. My business was doing well. I enjoyed the time I sent with Gus but it was very limited. In the past year John and Peter came to live with my sons. As Alice so aptly said, those boys were starving for love. I found I really enjoyed spending time with John and Peter. You all moved back from Canada so I get to spend much more time with Gus. Kevin O'Brien came into my life and he is just full of love.

When I walk into a room and those boys call me Grandmom Jen and give me a hug I sometimes feel my heart may explode from happiness. Do I love Justin, Molly, Brian or Tucker less than I did last year? NO! Love is infinite. The more you give, the more you get back. You keep trying to get Gus to love Brian's less, I'm afraid all you will do is alienate Gus."

Melanie sat back on the sofa and looked at Jennifer with a wry smile on her face.

"I have been getting a lot of truths told to me today. Ted was over here earlier today and pointed out some of the same things you just told me. He seemed to think that I would benefit from some counseling. I was hoping you would let Justin know that I realize I have some issues I need to deal with.

Justin made it clear the other day that he was planning on taking some serious actions. I'm hoping you can change his mind."

Jennifer chuckled.

"Justin would never do anything to hurt JR or Gus. He just lost his temper. Do you have a counselor in mind?"

"No. I hadn't really considered it before. I guess I'll ask around and see if anyone has a recommendation."

"I can email you the contact information for the woman I used. I thought she was very good."

Melanie was shocked.

"Jennifer, you went to counseling? When was that?"

"Melanie, I was in an unsatisfying marriage with a cheating husband who disowned our son because he is gay. Meanwhile that teenage son was making no secret of his active sex life with an older very experienced man. I decided I needed to end the marriage. That meant I had to figure out how I was going to support my young daughter. Since Craig never wanted me to work, outside the home, I had no marketable skills. Than my son is almost killed at his senior prom and is an emotional wreck when he finally comes home.

Are you really surprised that I needed to talk with someone about trying to get my life on track?"

Melanie shook her head.

"Can I hug you?"

Jennifer opened her arms and Melanie hugged her and whispered "Thank you" in Jennifer's ear.

They got up and went out in the hall. Jennifer went downstairs to get Tucker and admire Gus's hot wheel track. Gus gave Jennifer a big hug and thanks her for all the fun he had with her. Jennifer looked over at Melanie standing by the stairs with a big smile on her face.

In the studio Justin smiled when his cell phone pinged to announce a text message. He figured it was a sex text from Brian.

Justin was shocked to see a text from Craig; wishing him a happy new year and asking if they could have lunch this week. Justin said he would have to check his schedule and talk to Brian before he could commit to lunch.

At that moment Justin's stomach growled to announce it was time to order dinner. He went downstairs and conferred with John and Peter about what to order. John got the job of calling it in and Justin went down the hall to the study.

He went in without knocking and Brian looked up with a smile since he knew either of his nephews would have knocked.

"Hey Sunshine. Time to call for dinner?"

"Yup! John is calling right now. Are you ready to stop working?"

Brian held his arms open and Justin came over to sit on his lap.

"What did you have in mind Sunshine?"

Justin turned his head to give Brian a kiss.

"Right now dinner is what I have in mind."

Brian started to move his hands over Justin's body but the blond stood up.

"No time for hanky panky now. Time to spend some time with John and Peter. We have neglected them today."

Brian groaned, which earned him a stern look from his partner. So he stood up with a smile.

"Sounds great. Can't wait. But hanky panky really?"

Justin chuckled but when he left the room, Brian followed.

The four of them had a nice dinner but Justin felt like Brian was observing him during the meal.

After dinner they all watched one of Brian's old black & white movies in the media room before calling it a night.

Once they were in their room Justin sat on the couch by the fireplace while Brian lit a fire. Once the fire caught Brian joined him. Justin settled against Brian's side and watched the flames. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders and absently played with his hair.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Justin spoke up.

"What's bothering you? You kept looking at me during dinner and you were distracted during the movie and now I can feel how tense you are?"

"What is it that you aren't telling me Sunshine?"

Justin's mouth dropped open and he turned to look Brian in the face.

Brian smirked.

"Sunshine you aren't the only one in this partnership that can read the other person. There's something you don't want to tell me or you are considering how to tell me. So just tell me."

"I got a text from Craig. He wished me a happy new year and wants to have lunch this week."

Brian was quiet for a few moments. Justin grabbed his hand and held it which made the corners of Brian's mouth twitched in a hint of a smile.

"So what did you tell your evil sperm donor?"

"I replied that I had to check my schedule and talk to you before I could let him know about lunch."

Brian nodded.

"I haven't changed my mind about the Christmas gift. I'd appreciate it if you return it to him at lunch."

"So you are okay with me having lunch with Craig?"

Brian took a deep breath.

"I hate the thought of you letting that homophobe get close enough to disappoint you again. However I know you still hold out some hope for him so it is inevitable that you will have lunch with him. No I am far from okay with it but it is not my decision to make."

"You're right Brian. I do still hold out hope for Craig. I have too many good memories that I can't let go of when we were a happy family. I know you can't understand it.

If you really don't want me to have lunch with him; I won't go. You know your feelings are the most important to me."

Brian gently squeezed Justin's hand.

"I hate to think of him hurting you again. I hope you will be very careful when you meet him. I don't want him to play any part in our children's lives."

Justin was thrilled to hear Brian talk about "our children" and smiled at his lover,

"Of course! I respect your feelings about that and agree with you. I'm not even sure he knows about the babies. I know neither Mom nor Molly told him."

"Too many people know for it to be a deep dark secret. There's every chance he may know. You decide if you want to tell him or not. If you tell him I want you to tell him that I don't want him to know our children or play any role in their lives."

Justin nodded.

"If he knows about the babies; I'll tell him that we don't want him around them."

Brian let go of Justin's hand and pulled him into a hug. They kissed for some time on the couch before slipping down to the floor and moving on to more serious lovemaking.

Brian let Justin take charge and was happy to assume the bottom role. He was happy as long as their bodies connected and they enjoyed each other's bodies. When they finished they took a quick shower and got into bed.

They could still the fire flickering from their bed and talked quietly about Justin's plan to convert the big guest room into a nursery for their twins. It didn't take long for Justin to fall asleep. Brian stayed awake a little longer, his arm holding his Sunshine close. Brian amused himself thinking about how he would destroy Craig Taylor if he caused Justin any unhappiness. Eventually he too fell asleep with a smile on his face.

On Sunday Brian and Justin had the house to themselves. John was invited over to the O'Briens for the day. Bill Gardner & Josh picked up Peter for a movie and dinner.

The boys were amused by Brian assuring them there was no need for them to rush home. Justin just shook his head and rolled his eyes at John & Peter. After all these months Brian's nephews were very used to him. As always they enjoyed watching the uncles "perform".

Justin pointed out to Brian that after June, with twins to take care of, it might be very rare to have these days when it was just the two of them. Brian responded with a leer and said they shouldn't waste this opportunity. Justin had a big sunshine smile on his face.

Romance was certainly a part of their day but they also played some pool, watched a movie and measured the walls in the big guest room. Justin made sketches of his ideas for the nursery and of course Brian had his own expensive ideas.

The main thing they agreed on was no pink and no blue. They wanted to stick with gender neutral colors. Brian also pointed out that no child of his was ever going to be dressed in matching outfits. Didn't matter if they were twins, no matching outfits! Justin couldn't help laughing at Brian's vehemence.

Justin put some tuna steaks in a marinade early in the afternoon. When it was time for dinner, Brian and Justin worked together on a garden salad. The tuna steaks got a quick sear. Brian and Justin sat beside each other at the kitchen bar to eat their dinner.

When John & Peter arrived home; Brian and Justin were curled up on a sofa in front of the fireplace in the family room. Brian was reading a book and Justin was looking at an art magazine. His sketch book was on the floor beside the sofa.

Justin had been working on his nursey sketches when he stopped for a minute to massage his hand which was getting a little stiff. Brian grabbed the sketch book and placed it on the floor. He took Justin's hand and started massaging it.

"That's enough sketching Sunshine. We have plenty of time to refine our plans for the nursery."

Justin didn't argue. He leaned back against Brian and sighed happily. Brian gave Justin a kiss on the back of the neck. He had trouble believing the level of contentment he found in just spending the day with Justin.

When the nephews came home they were both anxious to tell their uncles about their day. Justin took the lead in asking questions and showing excitement. Brian thought that this was something that Justin must have done himself. He was sure that Justin had come home and told Jennifer & Craig about his day just like John & Peter were doing now.

Brian had never come home and talked with Jack & Joanie like this, never shared something he enjoyed. When he came home, Brian always did his best to avoid Jack and Joanie never displayed any interest in where Brian had been and what he had done.

Brian paid close attention to the interactions between Justin and the boys. He realized he wanted to be able to do this for Gus and for the twins. This was part of the children's enjoyment to share their day with their parents or guardians.

Peter came home first and related in great detail everything that he had done before going up to his room to make sure he was ready for school the next day.

John was talking and laughing with Justin when he looked at Brian.

"Uncle Brian, did you ever do this with Grandmother and Grandpop? Did they ever talk to you about what you did for fun?"

Brian shook his head and John nodded.

"Me either. Mom was just glad we were gone for a while. She didn't give a fuck where we were or what we had done."

John swiped at the tears in his eyes. Brian cleared his throat and smiled at John.

"Well we care about you and what you were doing. I'm glad you had fun over at the O'Briens. Thanks for telling Uncle Justin and me all about it."

John nodded and hurried to the back stairs on the way to his bedroom.

Justin turned to Brian.

"Are you okay?"

Brian smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. You know how to do that, to talk to John & Peter, because your Mom and Craig used to talk to you like that right?"

"Yeah. They were always happy to hear me prattle on. You told me yourself, lots of times, that I talk too much so they were good sports to put up with me."

"I haven't told you that in a long time Sunshine and I don't think I ever really believed it. That's why you can't let go of Craig."

Justin shrugged.

"That's one reason. I do understand why that is hard for you to accept. You never really had a father."

Brian didn't say anything he just put his arms around Justin and pulled him close.

"Our kids will be lucky to have you as one of their fathers. I'm going to work hard to learn everything that I can from you."

Justin shook his head.

"Brian! You are the one with the hands on Dad experience. You are a wonderful father because you love Gus so much and he adores you. I'm the one who needs to learn from you."

Brian smiled.

"We are an unbeatable team as fathers. You know Gus is crazy about you. You are who he confides in."

They sat together looking into the fire and feeling very content, watching the fire, until Justin suggested they go to bed. Brian checked to be sure the fire screen was securely closed. He turned to Justin.

"I think you should have lunch with Craig but I still don't want his gift."

Justin chuckled. "I love you Brian."


	32. Chapter 32

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 32**

It was Monday morning, the holidays were over, and the Taylor-Kinney household was getting back into its regular routine. Brian woke up when the alarm went off and untangled himself from Justin. Justin rolled over onto his side of the bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

John & Peter woke up and started to get ready for school. Alice & Charlie were awake, out in the cottage, and were enjoying breakfast together in their kitchen.

Brian lifted the pillow to give Justin a kiss good bye and received the normal grunt from his partner. The timer ensured that coffee was ready for Brian to drink when he got down to the kitchen. He made his wheat toast, drank his coffee and guava juice and left for the office.

A short time later Alice arrived in the kitchen and got to work making lunches for John & Peter. She put a pot of oatmeal on the stove and cut up some fruit. When John & Peter came downstairs their breakfast was ready.

The boys told her that the sheets from the guest rooms were all clean and in the linen closet on the second floor. The cleaning service would come today and Alice would have sheets ironed and ready to go back on the beds.

Bill Gardner picked up John and Peter for school. When he turned into the driveway he noticed a dark colored car parked down the road and thought that was strange. When he pulled out of the driveway a short time later the car pulled out and followed him all the way to the Washington Academy.

When Bill turned into the school parking lot the car continued down the road. He waited while Josh, John & Peter were inside before he left the parking lot. He saw a dark car in the parking lot of a diner down the road from the Academy but couldn't be sure it was the same car that had followed him.

On his drive to the hospital in Oakland, Bill kept thinking about the car being parked down the road from Brian & Justin's driveway. He wondered why the car was there and why it seemed to follow his car to the boys' school. Suddenly he remembered Josh talking about Peter's father suddenly appearing in the Sam's Club parking lot. Josh said Peter was horrified by this man, he barely knew, wanting him & John to move to Alaska with him.

As soon as Bill arrived at work he called Justin's cell phone. Justin had just arrived in the kitchen for breakfast when his cell rang. When he answered, he was surprised to hear what Bill had to say about the car he encountered when taking the boys to school. Justin thanked him and ended the call. He turned to Alice who was watching him during the call.

"Alice, do you remember what color the car was that Ron Townsend and his cousin were driving at Sam's Club?"

Alice thought for a moment.

"It was either black or dark blue. Why?"

Justin told him about his call with Bill Gardner and Alice was immediately alarmed. Justin made her feel better when he said he was going to call Washington Academy and warn them about the possible appearance of Ron Townsend. The school secretary assured Justin they would be on alert for anyone looking for John & Peter. He asked her to get a message to John & Peter asking them to wait inside the school until they saw his car when he came to pick them up after school.

A few hours later Ron Townsend walked into the office of Washington Academy. One of the office staff came up to the counter and asked how she could help him.

"I need to see my sons, John and Peter Townsend, they go to school here."

The office worker pressed a button under the counter that alerted the headmaster's office that there was a possible issue in the front office. Meanwhile she also typed some info into a computer.

"I'm sorry; I didn't recognize those names so I searched our student records and we don't have any students registered under those names."

"They might be registered under the name of Kinney but that isn't their real name."

The headmaster walked up to the counter.

"Hello. I'm Norm Mooney. I'm the headmaster here. Could I see some Identification?"

Ron pulled out his wallet and handed Norm his Alaska Driver's License.

"Wow, you have come a long distance. I heard you ask about John and Peter Kinney. Why do you want to see them?"

"They are my sons. As you said; I've come a long distance to see them. I want to take them back home to Alaska to live with me. I guess you know their mother is in prison."

Norm nodded his head.

"Yes. Their Mother's involvement with a drug dealer and an attempted kidnapping was a pretty big news story in this area. My understanding was the boys' father was not a part of their lives."

"When Claire and me got divorced the boys were young and they stayed with her. When I found out about her getting sent to prison; I saved up enough money to come here and get my sons. Claire's brother has been keeping them and for some reason they are using his last name but they belong with me!"

Norm nodded again.

"Well we have copies of the legal document that show John and Peter requested their last name be changed to Kinney. Also the court ruling that gives permanent legal custody of the boys to Mr Kinney and his Partner, Mr Taylor. That was done at the request of John and Peter."

"Well do you know that Brian is a faggot and that other guy is his boyfriend or whatever? That is why I came for my boys I can't leave them with those two perverts."

The office worker took a deep breath and the frown on her face deepened. Norm gave her a look and she rolled her eyes at him. Norm tuned back to Ron.

"That is not a term we use here at Washington Academy but we are aware that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor are homosexuals. They don't make any secret of that fact. The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania investigated them before John and Peter were placed in their care temporarily. After their mother was imprisoned the boys asked Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor to petition the court for permanent custody and that was granted. Neither the Commonwealth nor anyone here considers them perverts."

"I know the whole world is so PC these days. However I don't want my sons turned into faggots or to be used by those two for who knows what sick shit. I would think a school like this would be concerned about two innocent boys being abused!"

Now Norm frowned as he faced Ron Townsend.

"Well Mr Townsend we have no reason to believe John and Peter are being abused. They are popular boys who are both doing quite well academically. Peter actually does volunteer tutoring in the school library after classes. John plays on the school soccer team. Mr Kinney actually sponsored a summer soccer team and attended most if not all of John's games.

Both boys have a nice circle of friends. I know Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor have actually become quite friendly with a couple of parents of the boys' friends. The housekeeper and caretaker for their household are long time Washington County residents. They are well known and well regarded in this county. They see the interactions between the boys and their guardians every day. No one has ever raised any concern about possible abuse since John and Peter came to live with their uncles."

"I demand that you allow me to see my sons!"

Norm took a deep breath.

"Mr Townsend I have no idea if you are indeed John and Peter's father. What I do know, beyond any shadow of doubt, is that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor are the boys' legal guardians. The parents and guardians of every pupil in this school provide a list of people who are permitted access to their children.

You are not on Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor's approved list. Legally I cannot allow you to communicate with John and Peter Kinney. If you feel you have legal grounds to oppose their guardianship I can only suggest you talk to a lawyer. You need to leave the Academy grounds or I will call the police and have you removed."

Ron's face flushed with anger.

"I can see you are well paid to keep my sons under the control of those two faggots. I can't believe you are really not even going to let me talk to my sons!"

Norm turned to a woman sitting at a desk.

"Ms Prendegast please call the police and let them know we have a trespasser."

Ron told them that wouldn't be necessary and stormed out of the building. The headmaster looked out the window and saw Ron Townsend get into the passenger side of a dark colored car which drove out the exit.

"Margie please call Justin Taylor and let him know about Mr Townsend's visit. Thank him for giving us the heads up. We need to let John and Peter know to report here to the office after school. Oh, make sure Josh Gardner also gets that message."

Justin was in his studio when the school called. He wasn't surprised to hear about Ron Townsend's visit but he was annoyed. He called their lawyer about the possibility of getting a restraining order. Larry thought it was a better idea to try and arrange a meeting with Ron and the boys. He thought it was not a good idea to make it seem that Brian and Justin were trying to keep the boys away from Ron.

Justin could see the logic in what Larry suggested. He decided he would discuss this with Brian and the boys tonight. He knew it would not be a popular suggestion but maybe it would solve the whole Ron issue.

While he was thinking about fathers, Justin decided to call Craig and arrange a lunch meeting. It was an awkward call and caused Justin to have second thoughts about the lunch. They agreed to meet on Wednesday. Justin hoped the actual lunch would be better than the call to set it up.

Brian & Ted walked down to the diner for lunch. Brian was pleased that Debbie was busy with customers when they came inside. That meant no bone crushing hug and sloppy kiss from her. As usual when Brian appeared; the diner Manager managed to be busy elsewhere. A happy Brian settled into a booth with Ted.

"Hi Boys. I hear the party at Babylon was great. Michael is very excited to come to Kinnetik this afternoon and sign paperwork for his new job. Brian, I can't thank you enough for helping Michael out."

Brian smirked at her.

"Well Mrs Novotny you are certainly in a good mood today. I'll have my regular sandwich."

Debbie muttered; "Asshole" but the smile didn't leave her face.

Ted ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Blake was working late tonight so he would be on his own for dinner, which meant it wouldn't be much.

When Debbie came back with their food she stood beside the booth, looked at Brian, started to say something but stopped. She asked if their lunches were OK and both men said fine. Debbie nodded.

Brian looked over at Debbie as she continued to stand beside the booth looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"For Fuck Sake, Deb spit it out."

"Joe's Uncle is supposed to be here on Thursday. I thought maybe it would be good if we could meet at Kinnetik. It's classy. It will impress the Uncle. Mel is coming and Carl is coming with me and Joe. I want the Uncle to know I have successful friends."

Brian smiled.

"No problem. I'll reserved one of the first floor meeting rooms. I'll even spring for "classy" refreshments. What's the big deal about meeting the kid's uncle?"

Debbie still looked nervous.

"Well… I've been talking to Carl and we think Joe should stay with us. I don't want him shoved off to some fucking boarding school. The kid just lost his mother and got beat up by his stepfather. He ran away and has been on the streets. I want him to know someone cares about him! Carl said he'd go along with whatever I wanted. He and Joe talk together a lot. I think the kid trusts us. He fucking needs to know someone cares about him."

Brian smiled.

"You must be dynamite in the sack Ma. You've got Carl wrapped around your finger."

Debbie and Ted both blushed and Brian roared with laughter. Debbie hurried to wait on other customers.

After lunch they walked back to Kinnetik and arrived just as Michael was getting off the bus. He yelled Brian's name and hurried across the street.

They exchanged greetings before going into the building. Michael asked where they were coming back from. Brian answered.

"We were just at the diner for lunch Mikey."

"Wow isn't it great that the three of us can have lunch together every day now!"

Ted rolled his eyes; Brian shrugged.

"Mikey we don't go to lunch every day. It depends on our schedules and I sometimes have lunch with customers. You'll have to see what your lunch schedule is. Usually the newbies get early lunch."

Michael looked shocked.

"Brian you can tell them to give me whatever lunch time works best for you. That way if you are in the office we can have lunch together."

Ted shook his head.

"Michael do you ever listen when people talk to you. I know Brian and Cynthia were both clear about what the job entailed and that you shouldn't expect special treatment."

"Well Ted it seems like you can go to lunch whenever you want. I don't see why Brian can't give me the same privileges as you. I am his BEST friend."

Brian put his hands on Michael's shoulders and looked directly into his face.

"Mikey! Being friends has nothing to do with lunch schedules. Ted is the CFO, he runs a department. You are going to be one of the receptionists. Lunches have to be scheduled to be sure there is always adequate coverage at the front desk.

I told you this, Cynthia told you this. Ted is absolutely correct; you have to listen when you are told things. Cynthia is not going to give you any special treatment. I am telling you right now; you can never come to me to override anything Cynthia tells you. This is my business; friendship really doesn't enter into it.

Kinnetik needs Cynthia way more than a receptionist. You have to understand this is a starter position and you have to be prepared to deal with that."

Michael looked like a puppy whose owner just smacked him with a newspaper. If he thought that would get Brian to soften, he was wrong.

"Mikey you look unhappy. If this isn't something you can deal with we can just call this off now. I made this offer to help you out but if it makes you unhappy there's no sense moving forward."

Now Michael looked panicked.

"I have to have a job. I understand, no problem."

Brian nodded and smiled. Ted was behind Michael and his face showed that he has his doubts about how this would work out. The three of them went inside.

Ted and Brian headed towards the stairs to the second floor and Michael walked along with them. Brian turned to him.

"Mikey, you need to go check in at reception so they can let Cynthia and Patti know you are here."

With another sad puppy look Michael changed direction and walked over to the reception desk. He spent the next couple hours filling out forms, providing information and learning about his new job.

When Mikey was done meeting with Patti in HR; he made his way to Brian's office. Cynthia was at Carole's desk going over information about upcoming presentations. Both women looked up as Michael approached.

Cynthia smiled faintly.

"Is there something you need from me Michael?"

Michael shook his head.

"No. I just thought I would say hello to Brian before I left."

Cynthia's smile disappeared.

"Brian is in a meeting. He can't be disturbed."

"I just want to say a quick hello."

Cynthia came over to stand between Michael and the office door.

"Michael! I am going to tell you this one last time. Kinnetik is a place of business. It is not Woody's or Babylon; no one come here to just socialize. Brian is meeting with Greg and some other art department employees about one of our most important customers. He can NOT be disturbed."

Michael wanted to say something in reply but just nodded his head and headed out of the building.

Cynthia turned back to Carole.

"You are going to have to keep your eye in him. Michael Novotny has no special privileges and does not have a free pass to Brian's office."

Carole nodded. She was not anxious to have to deal with Michael.

Later in the day when Justin pulled out of the driveway on his way to Washington Academy, he looked down the road looking for a dark car. He was pleased to not see any car parked where Bill Gardner had seen it that morning.

Justin kept checking the rear view mirror as he drove to the school. Alice had lobbied hard for Charlie to accompany Justin on the school pickup but he assured her he could handle Ron Townsend if he decided to show up. So Justin was checking to see if he spotted a dark car or Charlie's truck following him.

He pulled into the Academy driveway and joined the lineup of cars waiting to pick up students. Justin relaxed; there was no way Ron could sneak into this car lineup without being noticed. Brian hated school pickup which he compared to a battleground with no one was prepared to give up their position without a fight.

When Justin got close to the school building he saw John, Peter & Josh emerge from the main entrance and start down the steps to the driveway. Suddenly he saw two men jump out from the shrubbery beside the building. The men ran towards the boys.

Justin muttered "Fuck this!" as he put the SUV in park, turned it off and got out. He looked over and saw John standing his ground and arguing with a man that Justin assumed was Ron Townsend.

Before Justin could get to the boys, two mothers were out of their cars demanding to know who Ron and his cousin were and why were they harassing these boys. The cousin gave them a smartass remark and was rewarded with a large shoulder bag to the side of his head.

Justin wasn't sure what was in the handbag but Ron's cousin was brought to his knees by the hit. John shoved his father back and Ron joined his cousin on the ground. Another mother got out of her car carrying a baseball bat.

As Justin hurried over he could hear the bat carrying mother warning the two men to stay down. He could hear police sirens getting closer which probably meant someone inside the school had called the Washington City police. John, Peter and Josh were now surrounded by friends and other curious students.

Norm Mooney emerged from the school with a security guard. When Justin reached the boys, John greeted him with a smirk that was identical to Brian's. John pointed down to the man sitting on the ground.

"Uncle Justin, this is Ron Townsend. The man responsible for half our DNA."

Justin recognized one of the women as Mrs Anton, mother of Patrice and Bill. He smiled at her as he thanked all three women for their help. He assured them that he had the situation under control.

The mothers got back in their cars and Ron and his cousin got to their feet. They seemed pretty intimidated by the security guards who had his Taser in his hand.

Ron looked at John.

"Why are you calling this guy Uncle? He is no relation of yours!"

Peter was the one who answered.

"Uncle Justin loves us and takes care of us with Uncle Brian. They have done more for us than you ever have. Why don't you just go back to Alaska since we want nothing to do with you?"

"Peter, I know I haven't been a great Dad but that is all done with. I know we can all be happy in Alaska. You have a new mother and a brother and sister who are anxious to meet you and John."

John groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well I can assure you that we have no interest in going to Alaska with you or meeting your NEW family. We prefer to stay here with Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin."

The police arrived and Norm Mooney explained that these two men were trespassing on Academy property and harassing three students. Ron went into his father just trying to rescue his sons routine but the police put more faith in what Norm was telling them than this stranger.

Justin spoke up.

"Mr Townsend, this can't go on. You can't keep turning up and bothering John and Peter. Let's get together and talk about this situation. We can meet at the Kinnetik offices tomorrow at one o'clock."

Ron agreed to meet with Brian and Justin.

Norm was happy to tell the police that he didn't want to press charges. Justin got the boys in the car and drove off.

After they dropped off Josh at his house, Justin assured a slightly nervous looking John & Peter than there was no chance they would wind up in Alaska with Ron. He was sure that once he and Brian explained the situation to Ron he would give up and head back to his home.

John pointed out that Ron must be running low on money. Justin agreed but he thought this was lining up to be an annoying week. Meeting with Ron Townsend on Tuesday and lunch with Craig Taylor on Wednesday. Justin also thought that Brian would blow his top when he told him about inviting Ron to meet with them.

When they got home Justin and the nephews had Alice and Charlie laughing when they told them about the three mothers attacking Ron and his cousin. The laughter stopped when Justin told them about meeting with Ron at Kinnetik. Alice rolled her eyes and Charlie said he wouldn't want to be the one delivering that news to Brian. John and Peter looked apprehensively to Justin who just shrugged and said to let him worry about Uncle Brian and his reaction to the meeting.

Alice decided that this was a good day for the boys to eat dinner early. She suggested they stay out of sight until Justin had a chance to calm Brian down. John and Peter smiled when they agreed that was a good plan.

After their dinner, John & Peter retreated to their rooms to do homework or so they said. Justin knew they were anxious to avoid the blowup they expected from Uncle Brian. Having listened to Cynthia bitch about Michael for the most of the day Brian headed home early.

He called Justin's cell as he left the Kinnetik garage.

When Brian walked into the kitchen he spotted Justin curled up in a chair by the family room fireplace, sketching. Brian smiled as he walked toward his partner. His Sunshine was oblivious to the world around him when he was concentrating on his sketching. He also noticed a small table in front of the fire set for two.

Brian had almost reached Justin's chair when the blond looked up. When he saw Brian, Justin flashed a sunshine smile and stood up so Brian could hug him close. After a few kisses, Justin leaned back slightly.

"You made good time. The oven's preheated so I just have to stick the vegetables in there and get the pan hot so I can sear the tuna steaks."

Brian smiled as he leaned down and delivered one more kiss to Justin's soft pink lips.

"I'll go get changed and be right back down to help."

Brian came down in time to turn the vegetables halfway thru their cooking while Justin seared the marinated tuna steaks. This was one of Brian's favorite dinners and eating it alone with his partner in front of the fire made it all the more enjoyable.

After they finished dinner and cleanup they curled up together on the sofa in front of the fire with their glasses of wine.

Brian told Justin about how annoying Cynthia had been about having to deal with Michael. Justin listened quietly and secretly thought Cynthia had every right to complain. When he was done Brian asked how Justin's day had been.

"Funny you should ask. Bill Gardner took the boys to school this morning. He noticed a dark colored car following him to the Academy and called me to let me know. I called the school to put them on alert. I also called Larry Buchanan and asked about getting a restraining against Ron Townsend.

Larry thought we should try and meet with Ron and try to reason with him. Ron did turn up at school and tried to let them see the boys. He also showed up when I went to pick them up this afternoon."

A concerned Brian interrupted Justin.

"Did he threaten you? What happened? We can hire security if that son of a bitch threatened you!"

Justin smiled and gave his lover a quick kiss.

"Three of the Moms in cars in front of me in line attached Ron and his cousin when they ran up to the boys. One of them threatened them with a baseball bat. By the time Norm Mooney came out of school with a security guard they had Ron and the cousin on the ground."

Brian started to laugh. "Did anyone happen to record that?"

Justin chuckled. "I don't think so. The first Mom out of her car was Mrs Anton. Patrice and Bill's mother. Ron didn't stand a chance! Lucky for him the police arrived before the mothers' could lynch him."

Brian shrugged.

"I guess we do need to sit down and talk with him. I'm sure he is going to ask for money."

Justin nodded.

"I agree we need to meet with him. That is why I arranged a meeting at Kinnetik for tomorrow at one o'clock. We aren't going to give him any money!"

Brian pulled Justin close.

"Agreed, no money to Ron Townsend. Sounds like we've both had a rough day. We should turn in early and get a good night's rest."

Justin smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Let's go up the back stairs so we can say goodnight to John and Peter."

Brian stood up and pulled Justin to his feet.

"Whatever you say Honey."

Justin just chuckled as they turned off the lights and set the alarm before heading upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 33**

The next morning Brian was surprised, and not really happy, to find John and Peter waiting for him in the kitchen when he came downstairs.

"Good morning. You guys are up early this morning."

Peter looked nervous and John looked determined. John answered Brian.

"We want to know what you think about Ron's chances of getting custody of us. We don't want to go to Alaska and live with him!"

Brian concentrated on fixing his mug of coffee before turning to face his nephews.

"Uncle Justin and I have permanent legal custody of you guys. Ron would have to go to court and get that custody overturned. I doubt he has the money to hire any kind of decent lawyer. Also at your age where you want to live plays an important role in your custody.

I don't think moving to Alaska is something you should spend a lot of time worrying about. Hopefully we will be able convince Ron of the futility of his coming here."

The boys looked a little happier. Peter spoke up next.

"If he asks for money, will you give it to him?"

Brian shook his head.

"No we won't be paying any blackmail and I don't think we have any reason to do so. The law is on our side. Any money we spend will go to lawyers to make sure Ron leaves us alone and goes back home."

Peter shrugged.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to pay him to go away?"

Brian really missed Justin's presence at moments like this.

"Once you start paying blackmail to someone, they always come back for more. It weakens your position not strengthens it. Ron has no hope of causing us any serious problems. I think once Uncle Justin and I explain how things really are, he'll head back to Alaska alone and stay there.

Well I've got to go. See you tonight."

Brian hurried to the garage to the amusement of his nephews.

After having had to deal with John & Peter, Brian was happy to arrive at Kinnetik before the receptionists were on duty. That eliminated any possible interaction with Mikey this morning.

A little after 9 AM Brian was happily working away in his office and an annoyed Cynthia was standing at the reception desk. Around 9:10 Michael strolled through the main entrance.

He walked over to the reception desk smiling, pleased that Cynthia took the time to personally welcome him. Cynthia made a big show of looking at her watch.

"Michael you are late! The early reception staff needs to be here before the main door opens at nine. We discussed this yesterday."

Michael glanced at his own Captain America watch.

"The earlier bus comes half an hour earlier. There was a lot of traffic this morning. Otherwise I would probably have made it here by nine."

"Probably is NOT good enough. Your scheduled arrival time is eight forty five. If you want to remain a Kinnetik employee I suggest taking that earlier bus."

Those were Cynthia's parting words. She turned and walked upstairs to her office. Roxanne, the other morning receptionist smiled at Michael.

"Hi Michael. You need to be careful not to get on the wrong side of Cynthia. She runs the office and she expects everyone to do their best. If you get on her bad list you won't work here for long."

Michael thought about telling Roxanne that he was Brian's best friend but decided she would find that out soon enough. Roxanne explained the phone system to him, who to forward calls to and how to forward them.

She also explained that every visitor had to be given a visitor badge and if an employee forgot their badge they needed to be issued a temporary one. Michael also learned where the button was to summon a guard if needed.

Part way through the morning Patti came down from HR with Michael's employee badge and explained to him what areas of the building his badge would allow access to. While Patti took care of the reception desk, Roxanne gave Michael a tour of the first floor conference room. She also showed him the kitchen area where coffee could be prepared for meetings, refrigerators filled with bottled water & sodas and cabinets loaded with a variety of snacks.

Roxanne showed him the chart that explained what refreshments were to be placed in a conference room depending on the meeting code. For important presentations refreshments were ordered from a catering service by Brian's Admin, Carole. It was reception's job to make sure the caterers delivered the correct refreshments and that it was arranged properly.

There were a few visitors that Roxanne handled while Michael observed. One man tried to bypass the reception desk but Roxanne firmly, but politely, explained no one could enter the building without a visitor badge. After that man's appointment was verified, given a badge and sent on his way. Roxanne explained to Michael that they had to be on guard against any corporate spying. Competing ad firms would love to get a look at Brian's designs or the graphic work done by the art department.

Greg O'Brien stopped by to welcome Michael to Kinnetik and wish him well. Michael gave him a lukewarm thank you which amused Greg and surprised Roxanne.

Justin came in through the garage entrance, ready for his and Brian's meeting with Ron. He walked over to the reception desk. Justin said hello to Roxanne and asked Michael how the new job was going. He got a curt answer from Michael which made him smile and give a slight eye roll to Roxanne who looked horrified.

Justin turned and headed to the stairs. Michael called out to him.

"Justin! You need a visitor badge."

Before Justin could turn or even reply, Roxanne spoke up.

"Sorry Justin; go ahead upstairs. I'll explain to Michael."

Justin gave her a smile and quick wave and continued on his way.

Roxanne turned to her new co-worker.

"Michael! What were you thinking? Justin had his badge clipped to his belt."

"You told me only employees have badges. Why would Justin have a Kinnetik badge? He doesn't work here."

Roxanne was wide eyed. Everyone knew that Michael was a friend of Brian's and she guessed Justin's how could he ask why Justin had a Kinnetik badge.

"Justin is an owner. His badge allows him access to anywhere in the building. Only Brian, Justin, Cynthia and Ted have owner badges. I thought you were Brian and Justin's friend. How could you not know Justin is one of the owners of Kinnetik?"

"I have been Brian's best friend since we were in high school. Kinnetik is Brian's company. He started it!"

"Yes, Brian started the company but now he and Justin own equal shares of Kinnetik and also Tay-Kin art. Each one owns 48% of Kinnetik. Cynthia and Ted each own 2% of the company. Everyone here knows that; I'm surprised you aren't aware of it."

Michael had a stunned expression on his face. People always said that Brian and Justin owned everything jointly but why would Brian ever have given part of his company to Justin; or for that matter why some share to Ted. Cynthia had been with Brian since day one so it made sense for her to own a small share. Michael couldn't understand how Brian could hand over part of Kinnetik to Ted and not give anything to his best friend.

Meanwhile Justin was saying hello to Carole and asking if anyone was in with Brian. She gave him a big smile and said Brian was alone. Justin went into the office where Brian was working at his desk. He looked up and smiled at his favorite blond.

"You're a little early Sunshine."

"I wanted to be sure we had some time to talk before Ron shows up."

Brian had an evil grin on his face.

"Talking is a highly overrated activity. I can think of better ways to pass our time."

Justin chuckled and had a big smile on his face.

"Lock the doors first."

Brian quickly pushed a button under his desk that locked both doors to his office as he stood up already undoing his belt. Justin licked his lips as he sauntered over to the desk.

By the time Ron Townsend arrived half an hour later, Brian and Justin were sitting on the office couch and talking. They slipped into Brian's private conference room just before Carole ushered Ron into the room. Ron looked around the room nervously.

Neither Brian nor Justin smiled at him but Justin did offer him coffee or water from the side table in the room. Ron fixed himself a cup of coffee. Brian got a bottle of water for himself & Justin. All three men sat at the table. Ron on one side, facing Brian and Justin seated next to each other on the other side of the table.

As they had planned Justin started the conversation.

"Ron, as you have been told several times, Brian and I have legal custody of John and Peter. If you attempt to remove them from Pennsylvania we will have you arrested for kidnapping.

The boys do not want to want to move to Alaska with you. They are happy with their lives the way they are. They go to an excellent school, have friends and are well looked after at home.

We have excellent lawyers on retainer and they have assured us that you have little chance overturning our custody. We don't believe you actually have the money to hire lawyers and even start the process of attempting to get custody of the boys.

You seem to be content with your life in Alaska so Brian and I think you need to stop stalking John & Peter and just go home. Perhaps you can slowly build some kind of relationship with your sons though letters or phone calls or emails."

Ron took a bog drink of his coffee.

"I don't understand what you want with my sons. Brian never seemed to have much interest in them. Now that you are on the scene suddenly you want to hold on to my sons. I guess this is to play at having a normal family life or you are trying to make them gay. They are my sons and they belong with me to be brought up in a proper home.

I can't abandon them to you two faggots!"

Brian stared at Ron until the other man looked down at the table top and squirmed in his chair.

"The first thing I think we can all agree on is that you HAVE abandoned your sons. You walked away and left them with my crazy sister and cold hearted bitch of a mother. You never gave them another thought. You found yourself some other woman stupid enough to marry you and had another set of kids.

Now my crazy sister gets herself sent to prison after spending a year abusing drugs and ignoring John and Peter. Social workers originally ask my cold hearted bitch of a mother to take in her grandsons and she refused. To keep them from being separated and shoved in the foster care system, Justin and I agree to take care of them. Meanwhile you are off, happy as a pig in shit, living your new life in the frozen North.

Suddenly you fucking remember you have two sons and come back here expecting them to welcome you with open arms. You have to be the stupidest, most selfish man I have ever met. We are feeding, clothing and housing your sons. They ask us to try and get permanent custody so there is less uncertainty in their lives and you somehow look at this as some evil plan by the two faggots."

Ron had the sense to blush as Brian talked. It was hard to deny what his former brother in law was saying. He looked at Justin hoping he would be easier to convince that the boys belonged with their father. He saw the look of repulsion in Justin's eyes and quickly looked away.

"It just isn't right that my sons stay with you. You want to turn them into what you are."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Ron, we don't believe that either John or Peter are homosexual. We have come to care for the boys but not in any kind of sexual way. We are gay not pedophiles. Neither Brian nor I were raised by gay parents but we both turned out gay. The whole stupid concept of gay people raising children to be gay really doesn't make a whole lot of sense.

The bottom line is that you have been a seriously shitty father to your sons. John and Peter want to stay with Brian and me and we are going to make certain that happens. You have no money to legally fight us and have no grounds to overturn the custody decision."

Ron looked at Brian.

"But they are MY sons!"

Brian let out a harsh laugh.

"You fucked two kids into my sister. That does not make you a father; it makes you a sperm donor. You have done nothing fatherly for your sons. Peter hardly remembers you and John resents you for running out on him. Please don't try and give yourself any credit for being a father to John and Peter."

Ron stared into his coffee cup. He was not a particularly smart man but he did understand that what Brian and Justin were saying to him was true. It all made sense to him when his cousin contacted him and told him about Claire going to jail. Ron would be a hero, he would come back and his sons would be happy to see him. They would come back to Alaska, John and Peter would be grateful that their father had come back for them.

Justin delivered the final blow to Ron's fantasies.

"If you stay in Pennsylvania we are going to start the legal process of suing you for all the back support you owe. We will put it in a trust fund for John and Peter. You could wind up losing your house in Alaska and anything else you own. Go back home and we agree to drop the support issue."

Ron nodded. His wife was getting more and more insistent that he return home. He really had no choice.

"Okay. I'll see about getting a bus ticket back home."

Brian pushed a paper across the desk.

"Here is our address. You can write John and Peter if you want. It will be up to them if they want to answer. Justin and I will pay for a plane ticket back to Alaska. You can stop at my admin's desk. Carole will make the reservation for you."

Ron looked over at the two men.

"Thanks."

He got up and walked out of the conference room, shutting the door behind him.

Justin stood up.

"What an absolutely disgusting piece of shit father. I hope I never have to see that fucking loser ever again!"

Brian looked over at his partner and smiled.

"And people think you are the kind hearted one in this relationship."

Justin shook his head but smiled as Brian leaned down to kiss him. Justin let his hand rest in Brian's cheek. After the kiss they stood for a minute looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Justin leaned into Brian's chest.

"I do love you more each day."

An embarrassed Brian said nothing but put his arms around his partner and pulled him close.

Carole knocked on the conference room door. The men moved away from each other and Brian told her to come in. She let them know that she made a plane reservation for Ron to fly back to Alaska the next day. The town car service would pick him up at his cousin's house and take him to the airport.

Brian thanked her and Justin let out a sigh of relief. The more pessimistic Brian said he wouldn't feel they were really done with this problem until he knew Ron was on the plane.

Carole went back to her desk while Brian and Justin spent some more quality time together before Justin left for Bloom Gallery. On his way out Justin stopped to say hello to Michael. Justin was amused when he got very brief replies, bordering on rudeness, from Michael.

A horrified Roxanne had an embarrassed look on her face. Justin gave her a big smile and a wink letting her know he was accustomed to Michael's attitude.

Pat was surprised and delighted when Justin walked into the gallery. He explained that he had been at Kinnetik for a meeting and decided to come over to the gallery for a while.

Pat smiled.

"I'll give Sidney a call. He's up in his apartment. I think of that as his upstairs office. He is really enjoying living over the store as he calls it."

Justin chuckled and strolled through the gallery, to see the progress on the show setup, while he waited for Sidney to come downstairs.

Since Michael was the newest employee, he did get assigned early lunch. At 11:15 he hurried to the diner. He was anxious to share the shocking news about Kinnetik ownership with his mother. Maybe now she would believe that Justin was taking advantage of Brian.

Michael wasn't sure how to get full ownership of Kinnetik returned to Brian but he thought Melanie might be able to help with that. He supposed that Cynthia could keep her 2% and Brian would probably be so grateful to Michael that he would give him some ownership share of Kinnetik.

A slightly out of breath Michael burst through the diner doors. Fortunately the lunch rush hadn't started. Debbie was filing sugar containers at the counter. She looked up when Michael arrived.

"Hi Honey! How's the first day at your new job?"

Michael came over and sat at the counter.

"I found out something unbelievable this morning. You are finally going to realize that Justin has been taking advantage of Brian."

Debbie screwed the top on the last sugar container and looked at her son with raised eyebrows.

"What the fuck art you talking about? What do you think you found out?"

Michael had a smug expression on his face.

"The woman I'm working with, Roxanne, told me that Justin somehow got Brian to give him 48 percent of Kinnetik. Also Ted owns 2 percent. Why would Brian just give away the company he started? I'm not sure how Justin got him to do that but I'm going to talk to Mel about how we can get that all reversed."

Debbie just looked at Michael for a few minutes and didn't say anything.

"Michael what are you talking about? Brian and Justin have made no secret of the fact that they own everything jointly. You are acting like this is a big dark secret. They did that when they signed their civil partnership."

"Ma! This is not just talking about owning things jointly. Brian gave away over half his company. Why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense!"

Debbie shook her head, she couldn't believe her son could be so clueless.

"Michael you need to open your eyes and your mind. Brian and Justin are fucking partners! They share everything. How can you imagine you have uncovered some deep, dark secret? Sometimes I worry about you."

Michael couldn't believe how his mother was acting. He was sure Mel would be more concerned since this affected Gus's inheritance.

Debbie took his lunch order, still wondering why Michael couldn't accept the fact that Brian and Justin loved each other and were equal partners. It was so obvious to anyone who saw them together.

Justin left the gallery in time to pick up the boys from school. Josh looked a little nervous and both John & Peter looked at Justin, anxious to hear what happened at the meeting. Justin smiled at them.

"Ron is flying back to Alaska tomorrow. Uncle Brian and I convinced him that you wanted to stay here and that was the best thing for you. We paid for his plane ticket back to Alaska.

We told him he could write you but it would be up to you whether you replied or not."

Peter spoke up quickly stating that he did not want to have anything to do with Ron. John was quieter. Justin patted his arm and softly told him.

"Whatever you want to do is okay with Brian and me."

John gave him a quick smile and nodded. Peter & Josh were too busy talking about their day to pay any attention to the front seat.

Justin had called Alice to bring her up to date on the meeting with Ron so she greeted the boys with a big smile and hugs when they got home. The boys went upstairs to change and Justin's cell phone rang. He looked at the display and was surprised to see Debbie's name.

Justin excused himself and went into the dining room.

"Hi Deb. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Sunshine. I'm just worried about what Michael told me at lunch today."

Justin rolled his eyes and wondered if Debbie would ever let Michael run his own life and make his own mistakes.

"What happened at lunch? Is there a problem with the job?"

Debbie sighed and related what Michael had to say at lunchtime.

Justin shook his head as he listened and couldn't help laughing when Debbie told him that Michael was planning to call Melanie about Brian getting full ownership of Kinnetik back.

Debbie was not amused.

"It's not fucking funny Sunshine. I think I got him talked out of calling Mel. I'm just worried he is going to cause a problem for you two boys. I can't make him understand that nothing is wrong."

Justin smiled at Debbie referring to Brian and him as boys. He knew that would always be how Debbie thought of them.

"Deb, don't worry. This is all just silly. Brian and I have been really open about our partnership, private and business. Michael just hears what he wants to hear. Just don't let yourself get caught up in his nonsense."

Debbie had a little more raving to do before Justin could get her off the phone. He wondered if Michael had gone to Brian to talk about the Kinnetik ownership. If he had his career at Kinnetik might only last a day.

Justin hoped he would have time to prepare Brian before Michael burst into his office to grill him about their partnership arrangements. He couldn't help chuckling about how ridiculous Michael could be. He walked back in the kitchen and let Alice know about his phone call. Alice just rolled her eyes and continued working on supper.

Brian came through the kitchen door and smiled. Again tonight his Sunshine was curled up on the couch by the family room fire. The blond head was bent over a sketch pad working on designs for the nursery. Brian cleared his throat and was rewarded by Justin raising his head and bestowing a huge sunshine smile on his lover. Brian could feel his chest tighten and his heart pound his chest. Just how did he exist before Justin Taylor entered his life? Brian could never figure that out.

Brian hurried across the room and swept Justin into his arms. He bent and delivered a passionate kiss. Justin clung to Brian and eagerly returned the kiss. They were both breathless as they broke the kiss. Justin rested his head against Brian's chest.

"I never get tired of welcoming you home. You really mean home to me."

Brian rested his chin on top of Justin's soft blond hair.

"You know you are my life."

Justin held on tighter and pushed his face into Brian's chest. How could he have ever wondered if this man loved him. The words really were so unimportant, he could feel the love radiate out from Brian. Both men were smiling as they moved apart.

Brian glanced over at the kitchen table set for 4. He smirked as he looked back to Justin.

"So no ridiculously romantic dinner a deux tonight?"

Justin gave him a mock stern look.

"You know we have to eat with the boys tonight. They are very excited that Ron is leaving town. I think John may reply to a letter, if Ron sends one, but I'm pretty sure Peter will not. Anyway we have to spend time with them tonight. You know that!"

Brian chuckled.

"Yes Sunshine, I do know that. I also know you would never let me forget it!"

"Go change your clothes. The boys are doing homework; so knock on their doors on you way back downstairs."

Brian gave Justin one more quick kiss before going upstairs. Justin went over to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. Alice had prepared stuffed pork-shops and double baked potatoes. Justin heated the wok to fix stir fried vegetables and put the tray of potatoes in the preheated oven for their second baking. The pork shops were in the microwave waiting for a final heating.

As the oil in the wok got hot Justin pulled the tomato and cucumber salad out of the refrgerator and put it on the table with Alice's homemade dressing.

When Brian came downstairs in his "at home" clothes he walked over to Justin who was finishing up the vegetables.

"Brian would you put the dressing on the tomatoes and cucumbers. You always use just the right amount of dressing."

Brian swatted Justin's bottom but did what he asked. John and Peter arrived for dinner. Peter went over and hugged an embarrassed Brian.

"Thanks Uncle Brian for taking care of us. John and I are both really happy to stay here with you and Uncle Justin."

Brian awkwardly patted Peter. "We're glad you are staying with us."

John smiled at Justin, both of them amused by Brian's embarrassment.

There was a lot of laughter at dinner and afterwards they all watched a movie. When John and Peter went to bed Brian and Justin remained sitting in the media room. Brian had his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"So Sunshine. How are you feeling about your lunch tomorrow?"

Justin sighed.

"Well you know I'm nervous but in some ways I'm looking forward to it. I'm curious about what Craig is really trying to accomplish."

"Don't forget to return my Christmas gift. I'm not at all curious about what Craig Taylor's is trying to accomplish. As far as I'm concerned he is just another homophobic asshole that I want nothing to do with."

Justin chuckled.

"You sure don't mind expressing some of your feelings."

Brian shrugged.

"You know I love you even if I don't say it all the time and you know that is the main reason I want nothing to do with Craig. He hurt you and I can't ever forget that! I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Don't worry Brian. I have my eyes wide open. I won't let Craig hurt me."

Brian didn't say anything but pulled Justin tighter. Justin decided this was the time to tell Brian about his call from Debbie.

An incredulous Brian listened to what Justin had to say. When he finished Brian was quiet for a few moments.

"How can Mikey be surprised? We haven't made any secret of our partnership. We've told everyone that we own everything jointly. Why can't he understand?"

Justin shook his head.

"He doesn't want to understand. He can't accept that you have changed; that we really love each other."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow and explain again about our business and personal partnership."

"Brian you will just be wasting your time. I understand all the memories you have with Michael and how much his friendship has meant to you. I don't want you to have to cut those ties. He is your brother but he is never going to understand us and what we mean to each other.

When you talk about our relationship with Michael it is like you are speaking a foreign language. He just can't understand "the stud of Liberty Avenue" being happy with the "twink who wouldn't go away". He thinks he is helping you by making you realize that you were happier before I entered your life."

Brian shook his head.

"I don't understand why he can't see I am happier now than any time in my life."

"Who gives a fuck what anyone thinks as long as we know what we are to each other."

Brian smiled and nodded his head.

"How about we go upstairs and show each other just what we mean to each other?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me."

Two hours later Brian and Justin feel into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning Brian was up and out to work at his usual time. Later, when Justin got up he saw the box with the neckties Craig gave Brian for Christmas on table beside his side of the bed. Justin smiled, Brian was determined that the ties go back to Craig.

Justin had a quick breakfast before spending the morning painting in his studio. He went back to the Master suite to shower and dress in time for his lunch appointment. Alice gave him a hug on his way out to the garage.

When Justin walked into the restaurant he saw Craig already sitting at a table, looking a little nervous, and sipping a glass of wine. The maitre'd asked if he had a reservation. Justin said he was meeting someone and he already saw them. The maitre'd smiled.

"Ah, you must be Mr Taylor's son. I'll show you to his table."

The maitre'd ignored Justin eye roll and walked him over to where Craig was sitting.

Craig stood with a smile and put out his hand. Justin shook his hand and sat opposite Craig. He handed him the box Brain had left on his bedside table.

"I hate to start out lunch on a down note but Brian isn't interested in getting a Christmas gift from you. These are the ties you sent for him. Thanks for the pencil and sketch book. They're great, I wouldn't buy such good ones for myself."

Craig put the box on an empty chair without looking inside.

"I guess Kinney isn't ready to forgive and forget."

"Brian! Never forgets and only rarely forgives. He is just doesn't trust you not to hurt me again."

Momentarily annoyance showed on Craig's face before his smile returned.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Justin chuckled.

"Really! Telling me that I had to deny who I am if I wanted to continue to live in my home. Saying that I was no longer your son. Having me arrested for picketing outside your store. Those were pretty hurtful and deliberate on your part.

I might forgive, Craig, but I don't forget either. Brian is very protective of the people he loves. He love me a lot so he is super protective of me."

Craig frowned.

"I'm surprised he let you come to lunch with me."

"Brian doesn't tell me what to do."

The waiter appeared to check on what Justin wanted to drink. He ordered a glass of the same wine Craig was drinking. Both men said they were ready to order. When the waiter left Craig tried again.

"I miss you Justin. I feel we were close for much of your life. When Kin..ah Brian came into your life things changed. I can't help feeling that he took advantage of your youth and the natural tendency of teenagers to rebel to drive a wedge between us."

Justin sat back in his chair for a moment.

"I understand that it helps you to believe that Brian corrupted me. The truth is I knew just what I was doing. I knew I was gay and I went to Liberty Avenue to experience gay sex. Brian didn't wait outside the school yard offering me candy if I went with him.

He found me standing under a street light, trying my best to look sexy, when he came out of Babylon. It was a lucky thing that Brian is the one who picked me up. Not everyone would have been as patient and as caring a Brian was to me that first night. I loved everything we did that night, every single thing!

I know that makes you uncomfortable but it's true. I pursued Brian relentlessly after that night. Brian's rule was never to have sex twice with the same person. I am the only person who he broke that rule with. I loved him from that first time and despite our ups and downs along the way I have never stopped loving him."

Craig looked uncomfortable and took a gulp of his wine.

"I can't forget that he put you in danger by coming to your prom. His presence incited Chris Hobbs to attack you. Brian's behavior almost got you killed."

"I believe that the hand job I gave Chris in the gym or calling him out for the closet case he was when I saw him on Liberty Avenue had a lot more to do with inciting Hobbs than dancing with Brian. Brian saved my life that night but making me turn and staying with me until the ambulance came. He spent every night at the hospital when I was in the coma. You never visited me once.

I'm starting to think this lunch is a waste of time. You see Brian as the reason we are estranged and I see your refusal to accept that I'm a homosexual as the reason."

Craig face flushed and he took another sip of wine.

"I know I might not have spent enough time at home with you and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I can't help feeling that it was morally wrong for Kinney, a grown man, to seduce a teenager. I tried to protect you but he convinced you I was the villain in your life."

Justin shook his head sadly.

"Craig! Read a book, do some research into scientific studies. I am not gay because you were an absentee father or I loved Mom too much. I like dick because I was born that way. You may want Brian to be the villain but the fact remains that you disowned me because I'm gay. I would be just as gay if I never met Brian. I just wouldn't be as happy as I am being Brian Kinney's partner.

I find your moral outrage hypocritical since you cheated on my mother while you were married to her. I don't think you can hold yourself up as a particularly moral person.

I think we gave this a good try but it is pointless to continue this discussion. Our estrangement will never go away until you can accept that your son is a gay man. I used to hate you and now I just pity you.

You are alone in the world. I have a mother and a sister who I love and who love me. Brian's son, Gus, loves me as a second father. We have custody of Brian's nephews who are two fine young boys and in a few months Brian and I will welcome twins. I have a full and satisfying life without you.

I wish you happiness in your life but as long as you can't accept who I am we can never have a close relationship."

With those parting word Justin got up and walked out of the restaurant. The waiter just arriving with his glass of wine looked around unsure what to do, leave the wine or take it back, cancel both lunch orders or just hide out in the kitchen.

Craig helped him out by asking him to just bring the check for his glass of wine.

Justin drove to Kinnetik to tell Brian that he loved him and that he was right about lunch with Craig being a mistake.


	34. Chapter 34

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 34**

Brian's meetings were canceled, his phone calls sent to voice mail and his office door remained firmly closed and locked while he offered Justin comfort in their own special way. After multiple orgasms were taken care of, Brian listened to Justin rave about his asshole father and how he was never going to change. It was a sentiment Brian wholeheartedly agreed with. Brian was glad to see Justin smile as they kissed goodbye.

Carole looked up nervously when Justin came out of Brian's office door. He had looked upset when he arrived so she was relieved to see Justin smiling as he said good bye. Carole emailed Cynthia to let her know that Brian had rearranged his schedule and Justin looked upset.

Cynthia hurried to Ted's office, concerned there might be some problem with the twins. Ted let her know that Justin was planning to have lunch with Craig Taylor. They surmised that the lunch had not gone well. Cynthia replied to Carole to be sure and let her know when Justin left.

When Carole notified Cynthia that Justin has left looking happier, Cynthia grabbed the papers she had gathered that required Brian's signature and went to his office.

Cynthia gave a quick knock on Brian's office door before strolling in with the papers clutched in her hand. Brian looked up with an annoyed expression on his face. There were a very limited number of people who dared walk into his office without being given permission first.

"Hi Boss. I need some signatures."

Brian glanced at the papers as he started to sign them. He instantly saw that nothing in the pile was urgent.

"Just what caused you to hurry in with this pile of crap for me to sign?"

Cynthia sat in a visitor chair.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you are okay."

Brian put down the pen and glared at his office manager.

"I guess it is too much to ask that my Admin's first loyalty be to me not you."

Cynthia met Brian glare for glare.

"Are you intimating that my first loyalty is not to you? Yes Carole did mention to me that Justin arrived here looking upset. I'm just concerned that nothing is wrong. There isn't anything wrong with the twins is there?"

Brian's demeanor softened. He knew that Cynthia was genuinely concerned.

"The twins are doing fine. We have an ultrasound scheduled for next week. Craig Taylor asked Justin to have lunch. Justin was upset that Craig is the same homophobic asshole he has always been. Justin was disappointed and I'm furious. Why can't Craig Taylor just drop off the face of the earth? Why did he have to get Justin's hopes up, only to disappoint him again?"

Cynthia reached across the desk and took Brian's hand. She didn't say anything as Brian smirked at her.

"If there is anything I can do just let me know. You know how much I care about you and Justin."

Brian nodded and Cynthia gathered the papers, half of which Brian hadn't signed and left the office.

A frustrated Brian sat at his desk. He would like to confront Craig Taylor but Justin has made him promise he wouldn't contact Craig. Suddenly Brian smiled as he thought of the perfect way to deal with Craig.

Jennifer was meeting with a few agents in her office when the receptionist let her know Brian was on the phone, asking to talk with her. Jennifer quickly ended her meeting and picked up the phone.

Brian brought her up to date on Justin's & Craig's aborted lunch meeting. As he hoped Jennifer was furious. He stressed the need to not let Justin know they had talked.

"Don't worry about anything Honey. I won't mention anything to Justin and I can assure you Craig won't cause you any issues in the future. This is the last straw."

After they hung up Brian sat at his desk smiling. He knew he had hit on the perfect solution for the Craig problem. Brian had no doubt Mother Taylor could handle her ex-husband and enjoy doing it. He took care of a few urgent items on his desk and then headed home.

After Jennifer hung up her phone she locked her desk, grabbed her purse and left the real estate office. On her way out she told the receptionist that she was gone for the day.

Jennifer drove behind Taylor Electronics. She saw Craig's car parked in the fenced employee lot. She found a parking spot on the street and went into the store. There were a few customers being helped by salespeople as Jennifer walked straight to the back of the store.

Jennifer pushed the bell beside the locked door that lead to the office area. Delores, Craig's longtime assistant, looked up. She saw Jennifer through the glass door and could not hide the shocked expression on her face.

Delores got up quickly and came through the door into the store area.

"Jennifer this is a surprise. It's nice to see you after all this time. How have you been?"

Jennifer had a big insincere smiled on her face.

"Hello Delores. I need to speak with Craig."

"I wish you would have called. Craig is out on an appointment."

Jennifer's smile never faded.

"Did he walk? I just saw his car in the employee lot."

Delores laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry; I misspoke. Craig has an appointment here. He's in a very important meeting in his office."

Jennifer chuckled.

"My goodness Delores; how many times have you told me that lie? All that time pretending to be my friend. Always telling me how the children and I were Craig's whole life. That we were all he talked about.

Please go and tell Craig to finish up and put on his pants. I am NOT leaving here without talking to him. I'm sure his current Bimbo will understand. She might even be grateful to have their time together cut short."

Delores shook her head.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible for you to see Craig. He is in an important meeting."

"I intend to talk to Craig about his behavior today. I am not leaving this store until I see him!"

Delores folded her arms and planted herself in front of the door that lead to the offices.

"I'm not sure how I can make you understand. Craig is in a meeting and is not available to talk with you. I hope you will take this as some advice, not meant as criticism. I know Craig was having lunch with Justin today. Craig didn't say much but I got the impression that lunch didn't go well.

I think it is time you let Justin fight his own battles. You know it could be that your over protectiveness is why Justin became gay. I'm sure, like Craig, you feel some disappointment over how Justin turned out but you can't keep fighting his battles."

Jennifer actually laughed out loud.

"My son is a successful artist that has had his art work shown all over the country and even in Europe. He is in a very successful, committed relationship with a man I admire and love like another son.

I cannot believe that you would try and give me parenting advice. As far as I know your son lives at home and still works here as a part-time delivery man. Your daughter and her two children, whose fathers are married men, also live with you."

Delores bristled.

"My son is attending night school and working on getting his college degree."

Jennifer smiled.

"Delores Dear! You son is almost thirty years old. He has been going to night school for twelve years. Just how close to a degree is he and what plans does he have to put that degree to good use?"

Delores was anxious to change the direction of their conversation.

"Jennifer I am really going to have to ask you to leave the store. Craig is not available to meet with you."

"Delores I am not leaving this store until I speak with Craig. I suggest you just let him know I am here."

Delores shook her head.

"No! I am not going to do that. If you refuse to leave I will be forced to call the police and have you removed."

Jennifer laughed again.

"Call the police; I dare you. Justin and Brian have a lawyer on retainer and I have their phone numbers on speed dial. I don't think I will serve any time for trespassing at a store.

They also own the most successful ad agency in Pittsburgh. I think they could use the fact that Craig called the police on his son and his ex-wife rather than talk to them into an interesting story. Brian has a lot of contacts at the local newspapers.

Do you think it will help business for Craig to become a laughingstock?"

Delores sighed.

"Wait here. I'll see if Craig can rearrange his schedule."

An amused Jennifer watched, thru the glass door, as the uncomfortable Delores walked to her desk and picked up the phone. She turned her back on Jennifer, which just added to her amusement.

After a quick phone conversation Delores opened the door to the office area.

"Craig is able to make some time to talk with you. Please wait here in the conference room. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Jennifer sat at the conference room table. Delores firmly closed the door as she left.

Jennifer got up and stood by the door. When she heard voices, Jennifer opened the door. Delores was saying goodbye to an attractive woman about 20 years younger than Craig. Craig himself appeared out of his office door still buttoning his shirt and smoothing his hair.

Jennifer laughed which made all three people look toward her. The woman with Delores quickly left by the back door to the employee parking area. Delores looked annoyed and Craig flushed with embarrassment.

Jennifer left the door open as she resumed her seat at the conference table. Craig walked into the room.

"It might be more comfortable to meet in my office."

Jennifer shook her head.

"I couldn't be sure where it was safe to sit in there. I prefer to stay here."

Craig rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

"So I assume Justin called you and that is why you are here."

Jennifer just looked at her ex-husband for a few moments before replying.

"You know what they say about assuming. I haven't talked to Justin for a few days. Brian called me to let me know about your behavior at lunch with my son."

Craig sneered.

"So Kinney was afraid to confront me himself."

"No Craig! Brian is a man of integrity, Justin made him promise not to come see you. Unlike you, Brian does no break promises or vows. He is certainly not afraid of you."

"A man of Integrity? He didn't mind seducing and corrupting our teenage son."

Jennifer shook her head.

"Craig! Justin went down to Liberty Avenue to have sex. He's lucky that it was Brain who picked him up. Justin knew just he was doing and set about capturing Brian's attention. Brian never had sex with anyone more than once. Justin is the only person Brian broke his one-time only rule for."

"All I know is that we were a happy family until Kinney entered the picture. He's the reason I lost my family."

Jennifer sighed.

"You can try all you like to make Brian the villain of this story but that really is not true. I came here today to tell you to stay away from my family. I refuse to let you hurt my son any more than you already have."

Craig leaped to his feet, his face a bright red.

"Your son, your family? What are we talking about two more virgin births, notify the Vatican. I did play a role in creating this family!"

Jennifer sat quietly and just looked at him until Craig resumed his seat.

"You contributed sperm and created two wonderful children. Than you spent years lying and cheating on me. You spent less and less time at home. Than you decided that Justin was not your son unless he pretended to become what you wanted. You put your teenage son out of his home and out of your life. God forgive me that I let you do those things.

Now you are angry because I talk about my family when you fucking threw your wonderful son away like a used tissue. Molly and I love Justin and we love Brian and they love us. Molly retains some feelings for you. I suggest you never try and make her choose between you and Justin and Brian. I would be happy never to see or talk with you again.

You tell Justin you want to have lunch; to reestablish some kind of relationship with him. However you remain hostile to the most important person in Justin's life. Brian did not force Justin out of his home. Brian found a place for Justin to stay with people who accepted him for what he was. Brian paid for Justin's schooling even when Justin left him for someone else. Brain would do anything to make sure that Justin is happy and safe.

What have you done for Justin since you disowned him and threw him out of his home?"

Craig didn't say anything.

"So nothing to say?"

"I miss my family."

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"NO! You miss your dream family that performs the way you want them too. You don't miss real people. You cannot have Justin in your life unless you are willing to say how wrong you were and accept Brian. If you continue to put Justin through this bullshit I will do everything I can to ruin your life.

The money from my trust fund started this company. I have paperwork that shows that fact. I will sue you to recover that money. Before you say anything I know there is not much chance of me winning. It will cost you quite a bit for legal help to fight my lawsuit. I can afford really good lawyers.

I've spoken to Molly and she is willing to enforce the area of our divorce agreement where you agree to pay for her college education. You can't afford that either. I will talk to Brian about finding a reason to call your loan with Sunshine Associated due. I have talked to my friend Debbie about having the Gay and Lesbian Center and PFLAG picket your company as homophobic. That will not be good for business.

These are just the things I came up with today. Given time I'm sure I can come up with more ideas about how to screw with your life. I will not let you hurt MY SON again!"

Craig looked genuinely hurt.

"Do you really hate me this much?"

"I don't hate you Craig. I feel only disgust and disappointment when I look at you. It upsets me to think that at one point I really did love you and now I can't figure out why."

Craig was amazed by Jennifer's remarks; he could tell they expressed how she truly felt about him. He found it shocking and disappointing that his ex-wife felt that way about him.

"Jen, we had a good life, a happy family until Kinney came on the scene. He is the reason everything fell apart."

"NO Craig! The first cracks in that supposed "perfect" life appeared when I discovered you were cheating on me and had been doing it for some time. The death blow to our happy family was when you told Justin he could not stay in his home if he was homosexual, unless he hid who he really was. I hate you for doing that and for quite some time I hated myself for letting that happen.

After Justin's bashing I asked Brian to stay away from him and he did. Eventually I realized that Justin needed Brian; that he loved Brian more than anyone else. Brian took in my very emotionally damaged son and brought him back to life. I will be grateful to him for the rest of my life!

You can rewrite history in your mind but the fact remains that you are the villain in this story not Brian. You disowned your son while Brian loved him and took care of him. Brian truly loves Justin for who and what he is. You only loved Justin when he did what you wanted; you insisted he pretend not to be gay if he wanted your love.

You are a homophobic asshole and I warn you again to stay away from my family."

With a final look of disgust at the silent Craig. Jennifer grabbed her purse and walked out of the conference room. Delores stood outside the door and started to say something; the look that Jennifer gave her stopped her from saying anything.

When Justin got home Alice was busy working in the kitchen. Justin had a smile on his face but Alice took one look at him and enveloped him in a hug. She could see the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You need to spend some time in your studio. Charlie will do the school pick up."

Justin chuckled.

"So you think you can read me that well?"

Alice shook her head.

"I don't THINK it. I know you need some studio time!'

Justin gave her a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to change his clothes before heading to his studio. He got out a fresh canvas to work out his emotions. He wasn't surprised by his experience with Craig at lunch but he was disappointed. His time spent with Brian helped him deal with most of that disappointment and some studio time would take care of the rest.

As soon as Justin left the kitchen; Alice quickly called Brian's cell phone to be sure that he was aware that Justin's lunch with Craig had not gone well. She was pleased when a chuckling Brian told her that Justin had spent time with him at Kinnetik.

When John & Peter arrived home with Charlie, Alice told them that Justin was in his studio and shouldn't be disturbed. The boys went up to their rooms to change their clothes before coming back down to the kitchen for a snack.

When they came down for their snack, Alice told John & Peter that she planned to feed them early so that Brian and Justin could have dinner alone together. After they finished their snack the boys went back upstairs to get working on their homework.

When Peter was done his homework he went across the back stairs to the studio door. He stood by the door for few moments before knocking. Justin had lost interest on his latest work of art and decided to inventory his canvases and paints.

Brian always claimed that Justin had no idea what art supplies he had in his studio. It was a claim Justin always firmly denied. However both men knew it was actually pretty accurate.

Justin was sitting at his laptop trying to decide the best way to start his inventory when he heard the soft knock on the door.

"Come on in."

Peter cautiously opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Uncle Justin. Can I come in for a minute?"

Justin smiled. "You're not disturbing me. I know Uncle Brian tells you never to interrupt me when I here in the studio but most the time it is okay."

Peter chuckled.

"This time it was Alice who told John and me not to disturb you. I just wanted to tell you that Craig is an idiot not to be proud to be your father. You are the most amazing person I know. I just wanted to tell you that."

Justin came over to give Peter a hug.

"Thanks Buddy. I just have to accept that Craig is an idiot and a homophobe and he is not going to change. It really is okay. I was disappointed today but not really shocked or surprised.

I'm trying to be more organized here in the studio. I want to inventory what supplies I have before I buy anything else. To be honest I just don't know how to start. I've been writing down all the different color oil paint, watercolors and pastels that I have. I figure I need to list them in alphabetical order but I keep finding a different color and screwing up the list. Plus there are also product codes that I sometimes order by."

Peter nodded as he considered Justin's issue.

"You could use and Excel spreadsheet. That way you could sort it different ways, depending on what you are looking for, a color or a code. You could have different spreadsheets for your oil paints, your watercolors and your pastels."

Justin just looked at Peter with a bemused expression.

"You say that as if you think I could actually create those things."

"I can show you how to do it, Uncle Justin. If you want I can create the spreadsheets and show you how to choose a sort option. It isn't really difficult to do."

Justin liked the idea of Peter creating the spreadsheets so they two of them got to work, organizing Justin's art supplies.

When Brian arrived home Alice was busy in the kitchen. She smiled as he came in through the garage door.

"Justin is up in the studio. I'm planning to feed the boys early so you and Justin can have dinner alone."

Brian thought for a minute and shook his head.

"I don't think that is the right plan. Justin needs some distractions. He actually enjoys hearing about John and Peter's school days. If it just the two of us, he'll obsess over Craig."

Alice nodded; no one understood Justin better than Brian.

"Okay. Would you let the boys know about the change?"

Brian nodded and went upstairs to change. He stopped by the nephews' rooms to let them know about the change in dinner plans but Peter was MIA

Brian was surprised when he walked into the studio to hear Peter chuckling as Justin worked on sorting the spreadsheets Peter had created for him. Brian was happy to see the smile on Justin's face. He walked over and briefly put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter knew that quick touch was a huge endorsement from Uncle Brian. He knew that it meant Uncle Brian was grateful that he was helping Uncle Justin and making him smile.

"So are you having any luck getting this place organized? Uncle Justin does not have the best organizational skills so I know it is an uphill battle."

Justin stuck his tongue out at his partner but the smile didn't leave his face. Brian walked over and put his arm around Justin's shoulders. He felt his Sunshine lean into him and suddenly his underwear got tighter. Brian jumped in surprise when Justin gave his ass a quick squeeze.

Peter laughed out loud at the surprised look on Uncle Brian's face. Justin attempted to look innocent but failed. Peter decided it was time to leave his uncles alone. He stood up and said he thought Uncle Justin could handle the rest of his inventory alone.

When Peter left Brian went over to the studio door and locked. He walked back to a smiling Justin and leaned down to deliver a passionate kiss. When he broke off the kiss Brian whispered in Justin's ear.

"Fuck me Sunshine."

Justin took Brian's hand and led him back to the daybed. Justin understood that this was Brian telling him how much he loved him. He knew that Brian never bottomed for anyone but him. As always, with Brian, actions spoke louder than words.

Mouths and hands explored bodies as both men removed or had their clothes removed. When they were naked Brian lay down on his stomach. Justin got lube out of a table drawer and spent time delivering a thorough rim job before using his lubed fingers to prepare Brian.

When he eased into his lover, Justin heard the quiet groan and felt the slight tension in Brian's body. He remained still, lightly caressing Brian and gently kissing the sensitive area on the aide of his neck. When he felt Brian relax he started to slowly fuck him and gradually increased his tempo.

After Justin came he pulled out and the two men rolled onto their backs. Justin took that as an opportunity to perform one of his special blow jobs. Brian came explosively with his fingers entwined in Justin's hair. They lay together with Justin molding himself to Brian's side and Brian's arm holding Justin firmly in place.

Brian turned slightly to look at his favorite blond.

"Are you doing okay Sunshine?"

Justin chuckled.

"Right now I feel really great."

"You know what I mean; your lunch."

Justin looked into Brian's eyes.

"When you show me how much you love me and Peter comes to the studio to say he can't imagine anyone not being proud to be my father and Alice tells me Charlie will do the school pickup so I can spend time in my studio; how can I give a fuck what Craig Taylor has to say or what he thinks. He's an asshole and I am surrounded by people who love me.

Brian I love you so much and for you to show that you love me just as much is the most important thing in the world to me. Karma will eventually bite Craig in the ass."

Justin saw the Brian's lips form a small smile before he could stop it.

"Brian. What did you do? You promised me you wouldn't go to see Craig."

"And I never break my promises. You didn't make me promise not to tell Mother Taylor about your aborted lunch date."

Justin laughed out loud.

"Oh my god! Craig must have shit his pants by the time Mom got done with him."

The two men lay together laughing until they got up to take a shower and get dressed in time for dinner.

Brian was at his most outrageous at dinner which kept Justin laughing through most of the meal. After cleanup the four of them went down to the game room for a ping pong tournament. John & Peter were very amused by the Uncles' antics.

The next morning Brian got up when the alarm went off, as usual. Justin rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. When Brian emerged by the bathroom, dressed and ready to leave for work he was surprised to see an empty bed.

When he got down to the kitchen a smiling Justin, with a serious case of bed head, was starting an egg white omelet. He poured a mug of coffee and put it on the breakfast bar with the sugar bowl.

"So why are you up and about so early this morning Sunshine?"

Brian was treated to a full blown sunshine smile.

"Just cause."

Brian chuckled as Justin plated the omelet with dry wheat toast and made his way around the bar to sit in the stool next to Brian. Brian leaned over to deliver a good morning kiss before starting to eat his breakfast.

Justin ate his bagel, slathered with cream cheese, his knee pressed against Brian's. Both men smiled with contentment. When they were finished breakfast Justin walked Brian to the door where he kissed him good bye and told him to be a good boy and have a nice day. Brian found himself smiling all the way to Pittsburgh.

At Kinnetik Michael was helping Brian's Admin, Carole, set up for Debbie's meeting with Joe's Uncle. Michael didn't really approve of his mother taking on another youngster. He was amazed at the refreshments that had been delivered. He wondered if his mother knew what this food cost. As he was arranging the conference room under Carole's guidance Michael couldn't resist asking.

"Who is paying for this stuff? I'm not sure my Mom is prepared to pay."

Carole rolled her eyes.

"Brian wanted a nice selection of refreshments. There isn't any cost to you mother. You should know that Brian would never charge her for anything."

When a nervous Debbie arrived with Cark and Joe she was stunned by the china & crystal along with the fresh fruit, croissants, Danish & bagels. There was also coffee, tea, fruit juices, frizzy & plain bottled water.

"There's enough food here to feed a fucking army. This must have cost Brian a fortune."

Carl chuckled.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Red. Remember to try and watch the language."

Debbie shrugged.

"I'm really fucking nervous so I'm not making any promises about my language."

Joe just looked at Carl and shrugged.

Melanie arrived, looking cool & professional, shortly before Joe's Uncle arrived with his lawyer. It was obvious the Uncle was impressed by the setting for their meeting. He and Joe greeted each other with an awkward hug.

Just after the introductions were done Brian walked into the conference room. Debbie felt herself relax. She wasn't sure why but having Brian participate in the meeting filled her with confidence.

Brian noticed the uncle look Debbie over and saw his quick look of disdain. Brian was not happy to see that look.

Joe's uncle turned to Brian.

"You have an amazing office building here. I guess I am just a little confused about why we are meeting here. Does Mrs Novotny work for you?"

"No Debbie doesn't work for me. However she is partially responsible for this building existing. She provided a place of refuge and support for a teenager with a drunken, abusive father and an alcoholic, remote mother. I might not be this successful without Debbie and her brother Vic.

My partner, Justin, and I both very grateful for the assistance Debbie provided for us over the years. She is who kept Joe safe from the predators who hang around Liberty Avenue to prey on young innocents like him."

The uncle looked surprised.

"Joe told me you and your partner are the ones who paid for his motel room and food. I thought you were the ones who helped Joe the most."

Brian shook his head.

"Our son, Gus, overheard Debbie talking about her concerns with Joe's situation. She is the main reason Joe stayed safe. Gus was worried about him so Justin and I were glad to pay some money. Gus was anxious that Joe have some Christmas gifts but Debbie is who Joe trusted; she is pretty much a legend around Liberty Avenue. Everyone knows Debbie is who to go to when you have a problem."

Carl could feel Debbie getting emotional as Brian talked about her and he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. With his other hand he gave her a clean hanky to dab her eyes.

Melanie spoke up and said they should discuss the business at hand. She had a custody agreement which gave Debbie & Carl temporary custody of Joe. The other lawyer had information of boarding schools that he has done research on for Joe to attend.

The uncle chimed in.

"It is very kind of Mrs Novotny to make this offer but I feel she has done enough. I think the best thing is for Joe to attend a boarding school for the next couple years. That will give him a good preparation for college."

Debbie said that she and Carl had spoken with Joe and he was happy to stay with them. They were enjoying Joe and he had started classes at the local high school.

The uncle frowned.

"It is very kind of you but I think my sister would have preferred Joe to get a firm foundation for his future. I think these schools will provide the type of environment that my sister would wish for her son."

Brian took control of the meeting.

"So you spend a lot of time presenting stories where you appear to really care about the people and situations you are reporting on. I am thinking that is all just faux concern. You haven't asked your nephew what he wants. In fact you have hardly even spoken to him since you arrived.

Do you have any plans to visit your nephew or to have him visit you? Or this a Pontius Pilate maneuver, washing your hands of the situation?"

"I don't see that this is any of your concern Mr Kinney. Simply because we are meeting in your building really doesn't give you the right to question my plans for my nephew. My sister left him in my care. I have to do what I think is best for him"

Melanie turned to Joe.

"Joe what would you prefer?"

Joe looked at Debbie and Carl who smiled at him before nervously turning to his uncle.

"I like living with Debbie and Carl. They have been really good to me. I'm gay and I think they can help me understand all that means. I'm kind of afraid of hazing if I go to boarding school. I already got a lot of teasing at my school before Mom died."

His uncle frowned at him.

"Joe I think your Mom wanted a certain kind of life for you. These are some fine schools and I think they will prepare you better for the life you Mom hoped for you to have. I have made my decision for what is best for you."

Seeing how upset Debbie was becoming Carl turned to Joe's uncle.

"Don't you think Joe's mother would want her son to have some say in where he lived? He's not a child, he should have some say in his life."

"I think I know what is best for my nephew."

Brian sat back in his chair and looked at the uncle across the conference room table.

"Did you and your sister have any discussions about your guardianship of Joe?"

"I told you that my family matter are none of your concern."

Brian smirked.

"Child abuse is my concern. You seem determined to ship your nephew off to some high toned boarding school where I suspect his life would be hellish. Meanwhile you will be gallivanting around the world being concerned about strangers.

You have apparently decided that Debbie is not a suitable person to care for your nephew. Her concern for him is genuine unlike yours. I'm sure that competing news programs would love to do an expose on your treatment of your closest living relative. Kinnetik had many contacts with newspapers and magazines and I feel sure I can make the necessary connections to sink your promising career."

"How dare you threaten me. I think I know my sister's wishes better than any of you people."

Brian laughed.

"How would you know those wishes? Joe had told us you were an infrequent visitor and rarely even spoke on the phone to his mother. I am suggesting again you are picking the easiest solution for yourself without any real consideration for what would lake your nephew happy.

Debbie is too nice a person to threaten you. I am not that nice. I recently won custody of my own nephews. They are close to Joe's age and where teenagers prefer to live weighs heavily in court decisions. Your lawyer may advise you about the probable outcome of a custody case. Ms Marcus is an experienced family law attorney and I can supply whatever cash is necessary for us to present a positive case.

A loving home with a well-known and admired community activist and her police detective companion or stuck in a boarding school against his will by his absent, uncaring uncle. That could make for quite a compelling argument."

The uncle looked at his attorney who asked if they could confer privately. Brian opened a side door to the adjoining conference room. The two men went into the room and shut the door.

When they returned the uncle looked unhappy.

"I could make the case that Mrs Novotny is doing this for financial gain. I am aware she works in a diner and does not make a large income. I'm sure an investigation would show the money from Joe's mother's estate is a factor in her wanting custody."

Debbie leaped to her feet.

"I don't need any fucking money from you! You can invest the money for Joe's future. Carl and I have enough money to support him."

Brian chuckled.

"A witch hunt like that would really look bad for mister concerned journalist; if that were made public. I can assure you it would be made public!"

"Fine! If my nephew choses to live here In Pittsburgh instead of getting started on the right road for his future that is fine with me."

Melanie pushed some papers across the table to the other attorney.

"Here is a custody agreement for you to look over. It includes a monthly stipend to cover Joe's expenses. I also suggest he be enrolled on the Fort Pitt School. The tuition is not cheap but it has a very open and accepting admittance policy. Since Joe was bullied at his former school, Fort Pitt seems like a good option for him."

Melanie and the other lawyer moved to the end of the conference room table to adjust the custody agreement. Melanie had emailed the document to Brain's admin, Carole, so once they agreed a final copy could be prepared and signed.

Brian sat back in his chair and observed Joe's Uncle who focused all his attention on his phone.

Debbie coerced Joe into a return trip to the refreshment table with her. Carl stared at Joe's Uncle across the table and shook his head.

"Are you really not going to say anything to your orphaned nephew? This boy has lost his mother, been abused by his stepfather and fended for himself in the streets. You sit there looking at your damn phone, don't you have any feelings for your nephew?"

"Joe has obviously made his choice. He is not interested in a relationship with me."

Brian was close enough to reach over and snatch the phone out of the man's hand.

"I am curious about a couple things. Are you really going to act this childishly because Joe chose to not go along the plans you made for his life without any input from him? I don't understand what relationship with you he would have while you flitted around the world and he was alone in a boarding school. Maybe you can explain what that relationship entailed, no one else in this room quite understands it."

The newsman looked down the table at his lawyer who seemed to deliberately not look his way. He looked back towards Brian.

"Again I really don't think my family is any of your concern. Just because we are meeting in your building doesn't give you any right to question my relationship with my nephew."

Brian just stared at him for several minutes.

"You are either one of the most screwed up people I have ever met or one of the most cold hearted. Even if you don't care I think the less Joe has to do the better off he will be."

Brian stood up and looked over at Carl. "Let me know if you need anything. I think Mel can handle this."

He walked over to Debbie & Joe and put his hand briefly on Joe's shoulder. He nodded toward Debbie.

"Let me know if this one drives you too crazy. I might have some helpful advice."

Debbie mouthed "Asshole" at Brian but had a smile on her face. He stopped by the lawyers.

"Mel, I'll let Carole know that you'll need her to do some edits."

He reached down to shake the other lawyer's hand. "Good luck."

As Brian headed to the door he dropped Joe's uncle's phone on the table in front of him.

"Good bye Shithead, hopefully we will never see each other again!"

When Brian got home that evening he gave Justin a big hug and kiss.

"Thanks Sunshine for never giving up on me. I got a glimpse of what I could have become. Joe's Uncle is an unfeeling son of a bitch. That could have been who I became."

Justin smiled and gently put his hand on the side of his partner's face.

"Brian you were never unfeeling! You just needed a little help letting those feeling show. You were always ready to help the people you cared about."

At dinner John & Peter were a little surprised at how many questions Uncle Brian asked about school. They both looked at Uncle Justin who seemed pleased that Uncle Brian was taking the lead at dinner conversation. He had a huge smile on his face.


	35. Chapter 35

**Holiday Happenings**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad". You don't have to read that story first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews. This is how they I think they would celebrate fall & winter holidays.

I don't own the characters just the situations.

 **Chapter 35**

On Friday afternoon Brian and Ted left Kinnetik at the same time to head to Fort Pitt School. Brian arrived first and when he walked into the after school classroom, Gus was busy talking with some friends. JR & Nina both screamed "Uncle Bri!" before running over and attaching themselves to his legs.

Brian looked down with a smile. Both dark haired little girls had plaited hair. JR had red ribbons braided onto her hair and Nina had bright yellow.

"Hello young ladies. You are both looking beautiful today with your fancy hairdos."

Both girls had big smile on their faces. Gus disengaged from his friends and walked over to his father.

"Daddy, Miss Kathy wants to talk with you before we leave."

Ted walked into the classroom which meant Nina deserted Brian to run into her Teddy Man's arms. Her arms firmly around his neck as he gave her a kiss.

Miss Kathy suddenly appeared while the girls left with Ted and Gus returned to his friends. She smiled tentatively at Brian.

"Hello Brian. If you had a couple minutes I was hoping to speak with you."

Brian nodded.

"Gus told me that you wanted to talk to me. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

The Teacher smiled.

"No Gus is a joy to have in my class. He hasn't done anything wrong. Fort Pitt has an inclusion plan for our students who have learning issues. Once a week we have a group with some reading issues join us. Usually I have an aide to help me with that session but yesterday she had gone home sick.

While I was helping some other students I heard Gus helping one of those students sound out some words. I listened for a minute and Gus was really doing an excellent job so I let him continue. After that session I thanked Gus and told him he had done a really good job. Gus told me that he sometimes helps his friend Kevin with reading.

Gus does so well in all his subjects that I didn't think anything about him helping out the other student with reading. He must have mentioned it at home with his mothers. Ms Marcus called me this morning, before school, quite upset. She said that with all the tuition the school charges they expect Gus to be learning things not teaching other students. I explained it was a one-time thing but Ms Marcus still seemed very upset.

I mentioned the call to the principal. I told her I knew you or Justin were picking up Gus today. He is very excited about spending tomorrow night at his grandmother's. He's talked about it all week.

I digress. The principal suggested to tell you and Justin about what happened. I want to assure you that if I thought Gus's learning would have been set back I would never have allowed him to continue to help Daniel.

You know that Gus does well in all his classes and is very advanced in reading. All four of you really encourage him to read. I mentioned about Gus telling me he helped Kevin but Ms Marcus didn't seem to be very happy with that information."

Brian's facial expression didn't change, Gus's teacher was pleased that he didn't seem upset. If Justin was present he would have seen the tiny veins under Brian's left eye vibrate and would have known his partner was furious. Brian wondered what the munchers had said to his son about this episode. Not for the first time he considered murdering them.

He gave a tense smile to Gus's teacher.

"Thanks for letting me know about what happened. I find it amazing that Melanie would mention tuition since Justin and I pay the full tuition for Gus and JR. Justin and I have no issues with the education Gus is getting here at Fort Pitt. If we had any issues you would have known about them before this.

I wouldn't worry about what Melanie had to say. Justin or I will talk to her. If you feel Gus can be helpful in the future, don't hesitate to let him help. We are not worried about Gus falling behind in his school work."

Brian let Gus know it was time to leave and short time later they were on the road to West Virginia. Gus didn't mention anything about the reading tutoring. Brian thought that was something his son was more likely to talk to Justin about.

When they arrived home Gus hurried up to his room to change out of his school clothes before joining his cousins in the media room. Brian also changed his clothes before going to the studio to see Justin.

Justin looked up when the studio door opened and greeted his partner with a big smile. He hurried over to Brian to deliver a welcome home kiss. Brian kept his arms around Justin holding him tight. Justin leaned back to look at Brian's face.

"So what has you upset?"

Brian chuckled.

"I'm never sure I like being such an open book to you Sunshine."

"Well you just have to deal with it Mr Kinney. Now tell me what the problem is."

Brian told Justin about his conversation with Gus's teacher. Justin frowned.

"Well, let's see if Gus has anything to say about Mel's reaction to his classroom activities. After that I'll talk to Mel and Linds about their issues with the school."

Brian shook his head.

"I'll talk to the munchers!"

Justin gave Bria another kiss.

"You'll get too excited. It is impossible for you and Mel to have a normal discussion. As long as Gus hasn't been upset this is not a huge deal. I don't understand why Mel would have gotten so upset about a one-time incident at school."

"Because she is an irrational Bitch."

Justin laughed.

"Don't hold back Stud, let me know what you really think."

Brian just shrugged. Justin suggested a tension reliever before they went downstairs to see what the boys were up to. Brian quickly locked the studio door so no one would walk in while Justin delivered one of his special blowjobs. A short time later a visible more relaxed Brian and Justin walked into the media room.

John & Peter were playing a video game. Gus was a fascinated spectator, cheering when either of his cousins scored points. Brian suggested a trip to the train room which had Gus abandoning his video game watching before happily grabbing his Daddy's hand to pull him to the basement.

Justin said he was going to check with Alice about dinner. She had salmon filets seasoned and ready to go in the over and vegetables chopped and ready to be stir fried. Justin said he would take care of the final preparations when they we're ready to eat so Alice headed home to the cottage.

At the dinner table Gus was, as usual, happy to share the high points of his week. John & Peter were always amused by Gus's chattering and Brian's ongoing struggle to get his son not to talk with his mouth full of food.

Justin found Gus's mildly disgusting table manners and Brian's concerted efforts to improve them hilarious. An annoyed Brian once told his partner that since he was able improve Justin's habit of talking while eating, he was sure he could do the same for Gus. Of course that meant that Justin seldom missed a chance to ask Gus a question at dinner right after the little boy had taken a big bite of food.

Justin met Brian's annoyed glares with a shrug of his shoulders which had the nephews poking each other under the table and choking back their laughter.

Tonight Gus announced that he helped one of his classmates just like Peter helped kids at his school. Justin gave Brian a raised eyebrow look. This helped explain Mel's reaction. She and Lindsay had never warmed to John & Peter and were uneasy about Gus's attachment to his cousins.

Gus also shared that he told everyone at school that he had the best cousins in the world. Frank, one of the kids in his class, told Gus that his older cousins hardly even talked to him and never let him play with them. Gus bestowed a grateful smile at John and Peter and told them he let Frank know that they always had time for Gus.

Brian and Justin told Gus how proud they were of him for helping a classmate. Brian told him that Miss Kathy told him about what a good job Gus did helping the other boy with his reading. Gus beamed with pleasure.

Justin said he was sure that Gus's Moms were proud of him also. Gus got a puzzled look on his face when he replied.

"Mommy said that was a nice thing to do. Mama said that I was supposed to be learning at school not teaching other kids. I said I knew how to help other kids read because I was used to helping Kevin. Mama started to say something but Mommy said they would talk about it later.

I thought that was kind of funny. I'm not sure what they had to talk about."

Justin took one look at Brian's face and quickly brought the topic of conversation to an end.

"I wouldn't worry about it Gus. I'm sure they were as proud of you as Daddy and I are. So are you looking forward to spending tomorrow night at Grandmom Jen's house?"

That was all Gus needed to launch onto a whole new topic. He and Kevin had a couple phone conversation about what they would do at Grandmom Jen's and how much fun it would be. They were looking forward to sleeping in Justin's old bedroom and going to the park with Uncle Tucker.

Gus told his cousins that they should do an overnight at Grandmom Jen's because they would have a lot of fun. John & Peter smiled as they told Gus that next weekend they were going away for a ski weekend with Grandmom Jen and Tucker. With a serious expression on his face Gus told the older boys that he was sure they would have a really good time because Grandmom Jen really knew how to plan fun things to do.

Brian smiled at his son. As a child Brian had never had anyone in his life who provided the pure happiness that Jennifer provided to Gus.

"You know Sonny Boy, your Papa spent so much time with Grandmom Jen I bet that is why he can make such big sunshine smiles."

Gus turned to Justin with such a look of wonder on his face that Justin couldn't help chuckling.

"Believe me Gus, Grandmom Jen is not ALWAYS so much fun. She can be pretty tough."

Gus, John & Peter all told Justin he must have done some really bad stuff to make Grandmom Jen be tough. Brian started to laugh at Justin's shocked expression. The boys joined in the laughter and eventually so did Justin.

Later that night when they were alone in their bedroom Brian raved and ranted about those fucking munchers as he paced around the room. Justin just let his partner get it all out of his system. When Brian flopped down on the bed beside him, Justin leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I know you are upset but we really have to find out what Mel is thinking and why she objected so strongly to a pretty minor incident."

Brian sat up.

"Oh I am sure as fuck going to find out why she called the school about this. We both know this goes back to those bitches having a problem with John and Peter. I'm sure as soon as Gus said he was doing what Peter does, that got them all riled up. It really pisses me off that Mel would bring up tuition when they don't pay a fucking dime toward that tuition."

"I think I should talk with Mel. The two of you can never have a normal conversation. It always winds up in an argument. She and I can talk about this without getting all bent out of shape."

Brian chuckled.

"This coming from the man who threatened to call the mortgage due on their house!"

Justin couldn't help smiling.

"That was different. I was tired of her attacking you, especially in front of Gus."

"That seems almost like you being overly protective Sunshine. You need to watch out for that behavior."

Justin laughed out loud.

"It must be the company I am keeping that inspires such behavior."

Brian leaned over and kissed his favorite blond.

"It is actually kind sexy, it makes me horny."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Brian! Breathing makes you horny."

"That's true as long as I'm breathing next to you."

A short time later a happy, naked Justin found himself on his back with his legs resting on Brian's shoulders and Brian's cock in his ass. He was thinking how great it was that it was so easy to make Brian horny!

Gus's knock on the bedroom door came early the next morning. It woke Brian and Justin groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Brian glanced at the clock on his night table before telling Gus to come in.

Gus walked over to his Daddy's side of the bed.

"We need to get ready for me to go to Grandmom Jen's house today."

Brian smiled.

"Grandmom is not expecting you and Kevin until close to lunchtime. It's really early. You don't want to be tired out by the afternoon. Why not climb in bed with Papa & me for a little more sleep."

Gus climbed into bed and snuggled down between his fathers. It was warm and cozy here in the big bed. Brian & Gus talked quietly for a while before Gus's eyes shut and he fell asleep. One arm resting on Brian and the other on Justin.

Brian lay there watching his two favorite people in the world sleeping soundly beside him. Eventually he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. An hour later Brian woke up smelling Justin's shampoo and a familiar weight on his shoulder.

Somehow in his sleep Justin has positioned himself so that his head rested on Brian's shoulder. The rest of Justin's body was wrapped around a sleeping Gus who was cocooned between Justin & Brian. The little boy was turned toward Brian with both of his arms wrapped around Brian's arm.

Brian had to stifle his laugh looking at his son squeezed into the small space Justin's movement had allowed him. Gus was sound asleep and Brian felt there was a look of perfect contentment on his son's face. He silently cursed himself for being so thrilled by that look, it was simply too lesbionic a thought for him to have. He was Brian Fucking Kinney, the stud of Liberty Avenue.

Justin woke up at that moment, looked down at Gus trapped between them and smiled at Brian. That smile wiped away any thought of being the stud of Liberty Avenue and replaced it with the thought of how grateful Brian was for the life he was living.

Gus attempted to stretch in his sleep and the inability to move made his wake up. Disoriented for a second about where he was, Gus sat up with a smile. He looked at Justin.

"Papa you are awake before me. I guess I'm the sleepyhead today."

All three occupants of the bed laughed before Gus reminded them that he had to get ready to go to Grandmom Jen's so they needed to get breakfast started. Needing to get to Grandmom Jen's remained the theme of Gus's morning. His cousins were very amused. Brian resorted to eye rolls every time his Sonny Boy mentioned Grandmom Jen.

Justin finally reminded Gus that they needed to wait for Kevin to get dropped off by his parents so there was no need to quite so concerned about getting ready to leave. He gave Brian a kiss and whispered in his ear "Later".

Gus was finally lured, by his cousins, to the media room much to the relief of his exasperated father.

Brian was shaking his head when he turned to Justin.

"Just what is the fascination with spending the night at your mother's house? We have everything here a kid could want to play with."

Justin smiled as he came over and give his partner a hug.

"Grandmothers has a fascination that is hard to explain. They mean total love, total acceptance and total fun. Gus believes my mother is always happy and always smiling.

That has not always been our experience with her but that is how your son looks at her."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"She has her good points but let's be honest she can be a little scary."

Justin hugged him tight.

"Don't worry Brian. I will always protect you from that mean Mother Taylor."

"Twat!" Brian leaned down to give his Sunshine a kiss on the top of his head.

Justin chuckled and Brian smirked at him.

"I'm going to the study."

Justin smiled.

"Okay but you have to come out and say hello to Bill or Mary when they come to pick up Peter."

Brian frowned and was about to say he didn't think his appearance was necessary but he saw the beginnings of Justin's determined face. They were going to be all alone in the house until tomorrow so Brian was anxious not to annoy his partner.

"No problem. I'll let Peter know to give me a heads up when he's ready to leave."

His reward was a big smile on Justin's face. He bent down to give one more kiss to those soft pink lips before he started down the hall to the study.

When Brian got to the entry hall the doorbell sounded a few times. He smiled knowing that probably meant Kevin had arrived.

When Brian opened the door a very excited Kevin rushed into the house. Brian saw Greg & Patrick coming up the walk from the driveway. He was frozen into place by a quick hug around his knees.

"Hi Uncle Brian. Where's Gus, we need to go to Grandmom Jen's house. We're having an overnight with her."

Before Brian could reply they could hear Gus yelling Kevin's name and running down the hall from the media room. Kevin released Brian's legs and turned to accept a hug from Gus. The two boys were almost vibrating with excitement.

John was spending the day with the O'Briens and staying the night at their house. Unknown to Brian & Justin, Jennifer has called both the Gardners & the O'Briens to arrange for Justin & Brian to have some alone time this weekend.

John & Peter appeared from the media room and a smiling Justin walked in from the kitchen. Greg & Patrick came through the front door at about the same time.

After a bunch of hellos, John grabbed his backpack, than there were good byes when he left with Greg & Patrick. Gus and Kevin immediately started nagging Justin to get on the road. Justin laughingly led the way to the garage after Brian got goodbye hugs and kisses from all three of them.

Before Brian & Peter could leave the entrance hall, Bill, Mary & Josh were at the front door. Brian was pleased to just get a wave goodbye from Peter. He locked the front door and finally made it to the study.

Justin got the boys singing silly songs in the car which had them all laughing. Kevin got a little serious and asked a question he had been wondering about.

"Uncle Justin when are my new baby cousins going to be born?"

Justin glanced in the rear view mirror with a huge smile on his face.

"Well Buddy it is going to be quite a while yet before the babies arrive. I'm with you, it sure seems to be taking a long time. The thing is that it takes a long time to make beautiful little humans.

You guys will see how small the babies will be but they will be perfect. Tiny fingers and toes but just like ours. The babies will love you guys so much and there will be so much that you can show them and teach them. We are going to have the best time!"

Gus was smiling, he was really looking forward to having new siblings. Kevin had a serious look on his face.

"Uncle Justin, my Mommy said you might be really busy taking care of the babies so I might not be able to visit too much."

Gus reached over to take his friend's hand. He knew how much Kevin was looking forward to the twins.

"Kevin, your Mommy is correct. The new babies will keep us really busy. Babies can't really do anything for themselves. Uncle Brian and I are both counting on your help. I'm sure the babies will love you and that you will be a big help. You are an important part of our family and we look forward to you being a big part of the twin's lives."

Kevin looked really pleased with what Justin had to say. Gus always told him that his Daddy and his Papa always told the truth and never broke their promises.

A couple more silly songs were sung and then they were at Grandmom Jen's house. Justin managed to keep the boys corralled while they got their back packs from the back of the SUV. When they got to the front door, Justin rang the doorbell and the door was opened by Tucker.

"HI guys! We have been waiting for you to get here."

Gus turned to give his Papa "a look". The exasperated expression on Justin's face made Tucker laugh out loud. He tried to help out Justin.

"You guys are right on time. That's great!"

Justin smiled at Tucker as he saw his mother emerge from the kitchen. Gus & Kevin both screamed "Grandmom Jen" and rushed down the hall toward her. Jennifer squatted down as the two boy engulfed her in hugs while delivering kisses to each cheek.

Jennifer and the boys all had huge smiles on their faces. Justin couldn't decide which of the three of them looked the happiest. Looking down the hall Tucker bumped shoulders with Justin.

"I think they are happy to see each other."

Justin chuckled.

"I have that same thought."

Jennifer got to her feet with a little boy close to her on each side. She smiled at Justin.

"Hi Sweetheart. Thanks for bringing the boys over. We are going to have great time."

Kevin looked up at her.

"Grandmom Jen, Gus and I always have fun with you and Uncle Tucker. Are we going to go to the park today?"

"We sure are going to the park. Tucker has a project for you men to work on and we'll make dinner tonight. Tomorrow I'll need you boys to help me make dinner for us and your parents."

Both boys promised they would provide all the help she needed. Justin said he would be leaving and had to settle for a wave good bye from Gus & Kevin. Neither boy was interested in leaving Jennifer's side. She had an arm around each boy.

Justin had a smile on his face as he headed home. Music was playing as he came through the garage door into the kitchen.

Brian had spread a blanket & cushions on the family room floor in front of the fireplace. A fire was burning and Justin could see a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket along with a bowl of strawberries and another bowl with whipped cream.

Brian stood by the fireplace. He was not wearing any shirt or shoes. The top button of his jeans was undone. Justin felt his knees go weak. This was definitely staged as a blast from their past.

Justin had so many great memories of Brian dressed just as he was now when they were first starting their "relationship" at the loft. He was really touched by Brian creating this romantic setting for them.

Justin walked through the kitchen with a huge sunshine on his face, removing & dropping items of clothing along the way. He was naked by the time he got to Brian.

Brian's eyes had the dark, sensual look that Justin loved so much. He immediately stuck his hand down the front of Brian's jeans and the two men sunk down onto the blanket. They spent the afternoon enjoying each other's bodies and relaxing curled together before the fire, sipping champagne along with the strawberries and some of the whipped cream. They enjoyed licking most of the whipped cream off of each other.

They laughed, they talked and Justin even napped briefly with Brian's arms around him. It was a perfect afternoon. Strawberries were not going to satisfy Justin's appetite for long so they had an early dinner.

Neither of them bothered to dress while they made a big salad and club sandwiches for an early dinner. They moved the blankets & cushions to the media room. Brian had laid a fire here also which they lit. They enjoyed a picnic meal while they watched "Giant", one of Brian's favorite old black & white movie.

Another round of lovemaking meant they missed the end of the movie but they had seen it several times. Next on the agenda was playing some pool. The lower level game room tended to be on the cool side so Justin & Brian reluctantly put on some sweats.

They drank beer & Justin ate some snacks, while they played pool. Eventually Justin suggested they go upstairs and soak in the Master Bathroom tub. Brian made sure the fire screens were closed and the house locked up while Justin went up to get the rub ready.

After soaking for a while, they took a quick shower and got into bed. Justin curled up against Brian side and quickly went to sleep. Brian lay awake for a while just feeling content. He gently ran his fingers through Justin's soft hair. It had been a perfect day.

At Jennifer's house Saturday's activities were very different from Brian & Justin's house. They started at the park. The boys & Tucker ran around while Jennifer cheered them on. Tuckers pushed them on the swings while Jennifer took some pictures with her phone, of Gus & Kevin screaming with excitement, that she sent to their parents.

When they got home there were hot dogs & sweet potato fries for lunch. Jennifer was careful to be sure Kevin had gluten free rolls.

After lunch Tucker took the boys down to the basement. He had made them each a wooden box that the boys could paint. He also had some things they could glue on the top of the boxes for decoration.

After the park and arts & crafts it was time for some quiet activities. Jennifer made hot chocolate served with some molasses cookies that they could all enjoy. Jennifer and the boys sat together on the sofa with an afghan wrapped around them while Gus & Kevin took turns reading pages of a new Disney story book. This lead to discussion about the upcoming spring break trip to Disney World.

The boys drifted off to sleep and Jennifer was kind of trapped with two little bodies curled up against her. Tucker came into the room and smirked at her. She gently shrugged her shoulders, accepting that she was going nowhere.

Tucker made them some tea and came back and sat on the floor while they drank tea and talked softly. Jennifer massaged his shoulders and afterwards Tucker gave her a foot massage. At one point Kevin whimpered. As Jennifer rubbed his back, he smiled up at her.

"I love you Grandmom Jen."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Sweetheart. Did you have a bad dream?"

Kevin nodded.

"Well you can go back to sleep and feel safe because nothing bad can happen to you when you are with me."

Kevin smiled, snuggled closer to Jennifer and drifted back to sleep. Tucker looked up at Jennifer his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"He sure is a sweet little guy. He really loves you a lot and I completely understand that sentiment."

Jennifer smiled and gently caressed Tucker's cheek.

"You make me very happy. Thank you for being part of my life."

Tucker smiled at her.

"My pleasure."

Once the boys woke up they played several games of fish. Once the card games were over Gus & Kevin were happy to help start dinner. While the chicken was in one oven; Jennifer and the boys put together a flourless chocolate cake for Sunday dinner dessert.

Tucker interested the boys in watching TV which gave Jennifer time to straighten the kitchen and prepare the rest of their dinner with any "help" from her grandsons. Things went so smoothly Jennifer was able to join the male contingent for some TV viewing.

Dinner went smoothly and while the boys had some ice cream for dessert, Tucker got a fire going in the backyard fire pit. All four of them bundled up before going outside to roast some marshmallows.

There were a few burning marshmallows submerged into the bucket of water that Tucker had nearby before the boys got the knack of toasting without blackening.

After a bubble bath in the master bedroom soaking tub Gus & Kevin took on Tucker in a pillow fight. Jennifer got them into bed with their favorite stuffed animals and got through half a story before both boys were sound asleep.

Jennifer left a nightlight on before going down the hall where Tucker was waiting in their room with some champagne. Lying on bed with Tucker's arms around her Jennifer thought what a perfect day it had been.

The next morning Brian was awakened by one of Justin's special blowjobs which he was happy to return. Both men considered it a perfect weekend.

Jennifer & Tucker were awakened by knock on their bedroom door followed by two little boy launching themselves onto the bed for good morning hugs & kisses. Everyone headed down for breakfast before getting dressed.

It was another active day at the park, lunch, helping Tucker clean the fire pit, reading with Grandmom Jen and helping her prepare Sunday dinner that would include their parents, John & Patrick. Gus & Kevin both wearing their personalized aprons.

Peter was spending the entire weekend with the Gardners so he would miss dinner at Grandmom Jen's.

The first to arrive for dinner were Brian & Justin. Tucker answered the door. When Gus heard their voices he came to the kitchen door, waved and said "Hello Daddy and Papa; we are kind of busy now" before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Justin couldn't help chuckling at the annoyed expression on Brian's face. Tucker was more sympathetic.

"Let me get you guys some cocktails."

A short time later Greg & Roxanne arrived with John & Patrick. Kevin tried the same wave from the kitchen door as Gus but Roxanne was not having it.

"Kevin O'Brien, get down here and give you Mother a kiss hello and at least pretend to have missed me."

Kevin seemed undecided until they could all hear Jennifer say, "Go say hello to your Mom Sweetheart".

Kevin ran down the hall gave Roxanne a quick hug & kiss before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Greg, John & Patrick were all smiling at the aggrieved expression on Roxanne's face. John & Patrick went to play ping pong in the basement, stopping in the kitchen to give Grandmom Jen hugs and kisses. Tucker brought some appetizers into the living room.

Brian looked over at Roxanne.

"At least your kid did come and give you a hug. We just got the wave from the doorway."

Justin laughed but patted Brian's shoulder sympathetically.

"Brian doesn't really understand the whole Grandmother appeal."

Greg chuckled.

"I don't really remember one grandmother, I was pretty young when she died. My other grandmother was much more interested in playing bingo and gossiping at senior centers than spending any time with us kids."

Roxanne smiled.

"I do actually have really nice memories of my grandparents. I really am thrilled that Kevin is making such lovely memories with Jennifer. You know Greg's parents died before Kevin was born. My parents have been perfect shits about Kevin. They made a big fuss over Patrick and never tried to hide their disappointment with Kevin."

Roxanne stopped to wipe the tears from her face. Greg took her hand. He gave a quick look to the dining room to make sure no little ears were within hearing distance.

"Actually today Roxanne made a phone call that has been a long time coming."

Roxanne smiled at him.

"I called my mother today. I told her that I always felt badly that Kevin would never have any nice memories of her or Dad. I said that I was so pleased that now Kevin had a Grandmother who loved him and who he loved. I said that I felt sorry for her that she missing out on lots of love and good times.

Then I just hung up on her. It felt great. My father called a short time later to say how upset I had made my mother and I told him she deserved it and so did he."

Greg smiled and took her hand.

"I waited a long time for Roxanne to make that call."

There was quite a bit of bell ringing when Gus & Kevin ran in, each with a bell, to announce dinner.

After everyone left Tucker & Jennifer did clean up. Just as she shut the dishwasher door, Tucker came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Tired Darling?"

Jennifer raised one her hands to cover Tucker's.

"A little but I had a wonderful weekend. I adore sending time with those boys."

"Almost as much as they adore spending time with you."

During the car ride home Gus kept up a running commentary about his wonderful overnight at Grandmom Jen's. He let them all know, in great detail, about all the fun things he & Kevin did with Grandmom Jen & Uncle Tucker.

Justin was amused by Brian's death grip on the steering wheel and the grimace on his face. He kept a comforting hand on Brian's knee. He admired John for attempting to interject what he & Patrick had done during his overnight at the O'Briens.

Gus listened patiently to John but seized his first opportunity to continue his stories. Brian actually sighed with relief when he turned into their driveway. Once in the house Brian grabbed Gus and gave him a piggy back ride upstairs for his bath.

Once father & son were out of hearing range, Justin & John laughed until they cried. Gus was oblivious to his Daddy's disinterest in Grandmom Jen stories and Brian seemed unable to tune out his son. Justin congratulated John on his attempts to change the topic of conversation in the car.

John went up to his room still chuckling while Justin headed up to Gus's room for his bedtime story. Gus told his Papa that Grandmom Jen said she used to read him bedtime stories when he was little boy. That statement had Brian deliver a goodnight kiss to Gus before fleeing to the Master Bedroom.

It took a while for Gus to fall asleep, still with a big smile on his face. Justin made Gus sure was covered and had his bedtime buddy securely tucked in as well.

When he got to the bedroom Justin did his best to distract his partner from any thoughts of Grandmom Jen. As far as Brian was concerned the best part of the weekend was the time he got to spend alone with Justin and the amount of sex they were able to indulge in.

The next morning Brian was relieved that the conversation on the drive to Pittsburgh was more normal. Gus telling him what was planned for his school week and asking what Daddy was going to do at work.

Justin spent the morning to his studio. When he came down to the kitchen for lunch Alice had a frown on her face and directed his attention to the mail Charlie had collected form the mailbox.

Justin immediately spotted the four envelopes that had Alice displeased.

"Wow letters from Ron and Claire. I'm not sure if it a good thing or a bad thing that they arrived on the same day. Well let's not spring them on the boys the minute they get home."

Alice nodded.

"I wrote down both those return addresses. If those two get John and Peter upset I'm going to write both their parents and tell them what I think of them."

Justin smiled.

"Alaska is too far but I bet if you call my Mom you could organize a road trip to the prison where Claire is being held."

Alice nodded.

"That's a good suggestion. An in person visit might be better."

Justin shook his head.

"I was joking!"

Alice just shrugged and continued making her grocery list. Justin couldn't help smiling at the thought of Claire's face of Alice and his mother ever showed up for visiting day.

When Justin picked up the boys after school there was lots of conversation about the day's events. Justin enjoyed these car rides and hearing about all the "important events" that happened at Washington Academy.

At home John & Peter went upstairs to change their clothes before coming back down to the kitchen for a snack. Justin put the letters on the counter and smiled at a concerned looking Alice and Charlie.

"Guys let's try not to look quite so grim."

That statement didn't do much to change their demeanors. Justin just rolled his eyes.

John came back down first.

"Peter is sorting his clothes from the weekend and putting his dirty stuff in the laundry room."

He looked around the room before turning to Justin.

"What's wrong?"

Justin smiled.

"Nothing's really wrong. You and Peter got some mail today that we hope won't upset you."

He pointed to the letters. John ripped open the letter from his father first and quickly read it before handing it to Justin.

"Nothing much new in there. Same old stuff, he's sorry, he wants to get to know us, maybe we can visit Alaska this summer. I guess I'll write him back but I have no desire to go to Alaska."

Justin skimmed the letter while John opened the letter from his mother.

"Wow, there is some new stuff from Mom. Grandmom Jen had been selling a lot of her embroidery and banking the money for her. Mom is really pleased. This is the happiest letter I've ever gotten from her."

Peter came down and opened his letters. He quickly read Ron's letter before tossing it into the trash.

"Well I have no desire to respond to that."

Justin couldn't resist picking the letter out of the trash. He laughed.

"Ron photocopied John's letter. It doesn't even have an original signature."

Peter shrugged.

"The man is a mental case. I feel like I just got a chain letter."

He shook his head.

"He copied John's letter. That is why is starts Dear Son."

John couldn't help laughing.

Justin was pretty sure Peter wasn't upset but asked anyway.

"You okay Buddy?"

"Uncle Justin I really don't care about him at all. I never planned to stay in touch with him."

John spoke up.

"I'm going to write back to him but I will tell him about this copying crap. He really is clueless."

Peter was reading his letter from Claire, which was an original not a copy. He had an odd expression on his face.

"Mom wrote that she is sorry for telling Tino about where Uncle Justin and I were going to be. She hopes that I can forgive her and wants me to tell Uncle Justin she is sorry.

Wow! She says she wrote Grandmother to tell her about the stuff Grandmom Jen is selling. She told Grandmother how much it hurt her feeling when she gave away the tablecloth and napkins that Mom made for her.

Mom has been going to some meetings for drug users at the prison. She really seems like she is trying to try to do better with stuff. It's kind of amazing."

Peter held the letter out to Justin, who quickly read it.

"That's a nice letter. I hope Claire keeps going in the right direction."

Brian surprised them all by arriving home early. He walked into a kitchen where everyone was laughing and talking. Justin rushed over to welcome him home with a kiss.

John & Peter gave Brian their letters to read, he joked about prison being good for Claire but Justin could see that Brian was pleased about Claire's apologies.

Brian glanced over at his Sunshine and Justin could read all the love that look implied. He stood next to Brian and leaned into his side. Without a second thought Brian put his arm around Justin and pulled him close.

Both men smiled as they listened to John & Peter. Justin made everyone laugh when he told them about Alice's plan to enlist Jennifer for a trip to the prison if Claire's letters upset John & Peter. Charlie laughed the loudest but he did hug Alice who smiled up at him.

Brian announced they were having pizza for dinner and that Alice & Charlie should stay and eat with them.

The end, for now. Coming soon (I hope) will be the "Taylor-Kinneys do Disney" followed by the beginning of the TWINS saga. Sorry it took so long for this final update. Bill


End file.
